Los amantes de la traición
by MagiAllie
Summary: Cuando Yuri conoce a Viktor en el tren camino a San Petersburgo surge una chispa mutua que ninguno de los dos ignorará. El intenta recuperar su vida familiar, pero no deja de pensar en el joven oficial y comienza una apasionada aventura que crea consecuencias que cambiarán dramáticamente su vida y la de los que la rodean. [omegaverse][vikuri][otayu]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer|** Yuri on ice [ユーリ! on ICE] y todos sus personajes pertenece a MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsuro Kubo, Kenji Miyamoto, y todos los correspondientes, yo solo decidí escribir algo que ellos se estaban saltando.

 **Pareja |** Viktor x Yuri [Vikturi] [Ligero-Viktor x Yurio] [Yurio x Otabek] [ligero-Yurio x JJ]

 **Advertencia |** Este fic tiene una temática omegaverse. Si desconocen el género pueden pasar a la parte final del fic. Colocaré una pequeña descripción de cómo son las cosas.

 **Notas |** Hola gente, mucho gusto, pueden llamarme Magi. Para este fic me he inspirado en un libro que seguramente todos los que disfruten la literatura conocerán se llama: Anna Karenina. Espero que gusten de leerlo, si no les gusta pueden dejarlo, o pueden quedarse. Yo agradezco ambas, pequeños destellos del cielo.

 **Sinopsis |** Cuando Yuri conoce a Viktor en el tren camino a San Petersburgo surge una chispa mutua que ninguno de los dos ignorará. El intenta recuperar su vida familiar, pero no deja de pensar en el joven oficial y comienza una apasionada aventura que crea consecuencias que cambiarán dramáticamente su vida y la de los que la rodean. [omegaverse][vikuri][otayu]

* * *

 **Le lyubiteli de la tricherie**

 _Viktor x Yuri_

―Capítulo 1―

'' _En nuestro planeta solo podemos amar sufriendo y a través del dolor. No sabemos amar de otro modo, ni conocemos otro tipo de amor._ _''_

Rusia imperial 1874

Yuri Katsuki es un omega de 23 años, ya no está en edad de ser casadero, es más muchos ya no lo considerarían como un omega joven, pero él tiene una ventaja que se antepone a muchas otras, aún no ha tenido hijos. Si claro, está casado, en realidad este es su primer año como un omega casado, recientemente fue comprometido a un aristócrata, un alto funcionario del gobierno ruso: Celestino Cialdini. Sus padres lo ofrecieron de una forma muy recatada, ya que Yuri era a veces demasiado nervioso, triste y solitario como para conseguir un buen partido… pero al parecer a Celestino le había agradado esa actitud recatada suya. Contrastaban un poco, pues aunque Celestino era vigoroso, también era muy mayor y estricto en su trabajo, así que si, el mandatario había aceptado a Yuri como su omega, posó sus labios y sus dientes sobre la piel cercana a su hombro, como marca y señal del compromiso, o sea la futura boda que se desarrollaría entre el alfa y el omega. Yuri había desabotonado su abrigo en la parte del cuello alto y dejado que todos miraran cuando su futuro esposo ponía la marca de pertinencia, con este compromiso se celebró una fiesta donde solo se encontró la familia intima de ambos y buenos amigos del trabajo, todos aplaudieron, abaniquearon, y bailaron en el salón de la mansión de Celestino. Yuri pidió permiso para retirarse de inmediato…

Había subido las escaleras casi con lágrimas en los ojos, taciturno, su cuerpo se sentía extraño, era como si de pronto ya no le perteneciera, o fuese demasiado poco el control que tenía sobre sí mismo, así debía sentirse tener un alfa. Lloró un poco en su habitación y luego se cambió de ropa, no estaba precisamente triste por casarse, tarde o temprano iba a pasar… pero se sentía profundamente incompleto. Sus padres se lo llevaron a los pocos días de ahí y esperaron que llegara el día de la boda. Aunque ambos eran maravillosos y comprensivos no podían mantener de un omega para siempre, su hermana una beta llevaba casada ya un buen tiempo con otro beta de buen nivel, cada día los Katsuki envejecían más y querían lo mejor para su hijo el menor.

Se organizó una maravillosa fiesta en Moscú, asistió la mejor de la aristocracia, felicitaron a la nueva renombrada pareja y les desearon un matrimonio feliz, esplendido, lleno de saludables hijos. Las personas querían a Yuri, tenía fama de tímido, eso era maravilloso para un omega, sobre todo porque significaba que no andaba en malos pasos, aunque como casadero era un problema ya que pasó mucho tiempo soltero, pero ahora que se encontraba fuera del mercado a todos les parecía un omega maravilloso. Que además tuvo muy buena suerte en encontrar tan buen partido. Yuri disfruto su boda, con su hermoso traje de novio omega, un recatado y ajustado saco con vuelos blanco y encaje por todas partes, la tristeza de su compromiso fue pasando un poco.

Se mudó a vivir a la mansión de Celestino, un lugar precioso, enorme en todos los sentidos y lleno de riquezas, rodeado de jardines con praderas nevadas, un lugar bellísimo y pacifico en el que pasar sus días. Yuri se dedicó a fortalecer sus virtudes de omega, crear una vida familiar y lucirse con los amigos de su marido, que lo tenían en un concepto excelente, siempre con una sonrisa fingida.

Pero las personas de la aristocracia son demasiado chismosas, les encanta murmurar. Los rumores que corren del matrimonio son que Yuri es un omega infértil, por esta razón durante su primer celo como ya casado no salió embarazado. Y la verdad es que no fue debido a ello, en realidad Yuri se consideraba un omega sano, hasta donde tenía conciencia de su condición, sin embargo desde que su esposo Celestino lo mordió para señalizar su propiedad no había vuelto a tocarlo, argumentando que quería esperar a que Yuri se encontrara listo para dar el siguiente paso. Incluso la marca comenzaba a difuminarse un poco, a Yuri realmente no le importaba lo que las personas dijeran, ni que sus padres lo presionaran para meterse a la cama en el próximo celo…

Si le estaban dando la oportunidad de esperar la iba a aprovechar.

Debido a ello su vida en la mansión era dedicada a leer, disfrutar, mantenerse alegre y recatado. No había razones para preocuparse por el celo, no por ahora, ya que había tenido el primero hace un tiempo y Celestino no lo había tocado, aunque ahora pudiera aprovechar, sentado sobre los jardines con margaritas muy pronto llegaría el siguiente celo y con ello lo inevitable.

Mas con ello su primer año como omega casado en realidad estaba siendo demasiado tranquilo, él lo agradecía, se sentía en un bálsamo de tranquilidad. Las habitaciones siempre acompañadas con música rusa, las fiestas a las que el matrimonio asistía, todo en esa casa era para bailar de felicidad, los sirvientes betas que lo adoraban como amo, Yuri se sentía tan extraño rodeado de todas aquellas atenciones, a pesar de que el provenía de una buena familia y educada, su casa no era tan rica como la de alfa, practicaba, música, danza, literatura, poesía, él se sentía demasiado en calma. Hasta que la tormenta se desató, y no la suya precisamente.

―Oh Takeshi ― Yuri se llevó la mano al lóbulo de la oreja, estaba sentado en un banquito forrado de pana color vino, el interior era de plumas de pato, enfrente del tocador de su vestidor. Un cuarto exclusivo aledaño a su alcoba de casado, con paredes forradas de papel azul y muebles blancos, las sirvientas revoloteaban a su alrededor mientras ayudaban a vestirlo.

Dos encantadoras muchachas, una más rechoncha que la otra, ponían los biombos de madera y papel pintado por artistas reconocidos, cuyos nombres Yuri no recordaba a pesar de haberlos estudiado, retiraban las ropas previamente preparadas del maniquí con base metálica donde se preparaban sus atuendos para cada día y lo desvestían con cuidado para limpiarlo y ponerle la ropa adecuada.

La moda de los omega era fácil de diferenciar de otras razas, vestían como hombres si eran machos, pero mantenían ciertos distintivos que los alejaban de los betas o los alfas, tenían ciertas reglas específicas que al mirarlos gritara, este es un omega, no solo su olor, sus modos o su ropa, todo en ellos. Las chiquillas omegas incluso debían ser mucho más cuidadas y recatadas que las mujeres normales. Porque todos los alfas preferían omegas, hombres o mujeres, la ventaja de los hombres era que aguantaban más… pues claro, seguían siendo hombres, y tener un omega macho era símbolo de virilidad, sexualidad, los alfas preferían a los machos sin duda.

La ropa de los omegas macho era ajustada, de nylon muchas veces, pantalones pegados, elegantes de seda, la parte superior era como un traje cualquiera, con la diferencia marcada que en la espalda se encontraban siempre botones o moños en los lumbares, que hicieran que el traje se ajustara a la cintura y se levantara de una forma un poco frondosa en las curvas, a pesar de eso cerraba como cualquier traje en la parte de frente, y en la parte trasera el saco se extendía adornado solo un poco con crinolina de color o capas de seda. Mantenía cierto brillo, lujo, joyería extra que un traje de alfa, diamantes, colores exóticos. Yuri podía decir que asemejaban a un tutu ajustado en la cintura, a veces largos, esponjosos, coloridos, con encaje, vuelo, la moda omega era recatada, pero innovadora.

―Takeshi, ¿Por qué hiciste eso a Yuuko? ― terminaron de vestirlo, un precioso y cuidadoso traje de color negro, con un saco negro y holanes detallados en las mangas, botones de oro. Su cabello arreglado, y lindos anillos en sus manos, entre los que destacaba su anillo de bodas ―. Tendré que hablar con Celestino, mira que hacerme salir de Moscú solo con una carta…

Y así era. Su amigo de la infancia Takeshi Nishigori, vivía en San Petersburgo junto con su esposa, también amiga de Yuri, es más su mejor amiga de la vida… Yuuko Nishigori, una omega como el, que hacía cinco años había tenido unas bullosas trillizas, después de eso tuvieron problemas matrimoniales, nada grave, pero esta vez según Takeshi, Yuuko ya no quería perdonarlo, ese maldito alfa había estado de coqueto con una de las profesoras de patinaje de las trillizas, una beta por supuesto. El matrimonio estaba devastado y su amigo se sentía seguro de que si Yuri iba a San Petersburgo podría ayudarlos a resolverlo. Yuri siempre lograba sacar lo mejor de Yuuko, podría darle unas lindas palabras de amistad y convencerla de perdonar a su alfa, por el matrimonio y las trillizas.

Yuri se miró en el espejo una última vez, mientras las sirvientas retiraban los muebles, biombos y el agua, le preguntaron si quería usar algún tipo de collar o sombrero, Yuri negó con amabilidad y salió del vestidor, las manos finamente acomodadas enfrente de su pecho. Se deslizo por los pasillos cálidos de la mansión y bajó las escaleras en forma de caracol que daban a la planta secundaria, sin detenerse a saludar a la servidumbre, los cuadros o las flores que decoraban las pisos y habitaciones. Solo miró su objetivo hasta llegar a las escaleras principales, con la mano derecha deslizo el barandal de caoba hasta llegar al salón principal

― ¿Celestino? ― preguntó Yuri entrando por el salón que daba hasta la oficina de su alfa. Tan rápido como los ayudantes de su esposo se dieron cuenta de su presencia se alejaron ―. ¿Estás muy ocupado?

―Bueno ocupadísimo, pero siempre tengo un momento para mi omega ¿Qué sucede cariño? ― pregunta con excesivo entusiasmo y una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos.

El omega se sienta frente al escritorio de caoba y saca la carta que Takeshi le ha enviado. La desliza hasta las manos de su alfa con una sonrisa amortiguadora, Celestino evade todos los papeles gubernamentales que tiene enfrente y le devuelve la sonrisa.

―Es Takeshi ― Celestino la toma y lee la caligrafía con atención ―. Está convencido de que si hablo con Yuuko solucionaré los problemas de su matrimonio, no quieren hacer un escándalo de esto….

Celestino deja la carta, después de un vistazo, se la devuelve a Yuri en las manos y las aprieta con suavidad.

―El adulterio de un alfa es algo que fácilmente pasa desapercibido en esta sociedad ― lo alienta con una sonrisa, pero después desvía la mirada ―, si crees que puedes ayudarlo ve adelante, estoy seguro de que Yuuko te escuchará, pero el corazón de una omega destrozada, no podrás repararlo.

La parte buena del alfa de Yuri es que siempre lo apoyaba en cualquier decisión que tomara, también tenía agradables consejos, él era mucho mayor por lo que podía orientarlo todo el tiempo, cuando las cosas le salían mal a Yuri, como aquella ocasión en la que no había podido pedir el té correcto para la duquesa cuando vino de visita desde la India, Yuri se puso triste y deprimido pero Celestino lo reconfortó diciéndole que no se sintiera mal, Yuri sonreía de regreso, comenzaba a confiar en su esposo.

―Pero ellos han sido una buena pareja desde que tengo memoria, espero poder ayudarlos ― Yuri suelta las manos que quedaron aprisionadas entre las morenas de su alfa ―. Lamento tener que irme, solo será por unos días.

―A por ello ― el alfa se levanta ―, también lamento que tengas que irte, pero confió en ti, así que resuélvelo como solo tú sabes hacerlo.

―¿Todo nervioso y temblando? ― Yuri sonríe suavemente y baja la mirada avergonzado.

Celestino suelta una risa, rodea el escritorio y toma los hombros de Yuri, lo mira muy fijamente a los ojos, Yuri no puede evitar desviar la mirada avergonzado de sentirse observado tan fijamente. En realidad no puede soportar el contacto físico entre los dos por demasiado tiempo, suele ponerse demasiado nervioso, ansioso y busca soltarse, pero esta vez deja que su alfa le toque la nariz con la punta del dedo índice. Es como si le debiera cierto respeto, lealtad y obediencia, aunque él ha sido comprensivo hasta límites inexplorados.

―Sé que lo lograrás, te esperaré de vuelta. ― Yuri sonríe, con tranquilidad, Celestino agrega en voz más baja junto a su oreja mientras lo abraza como despedida ―. ¿Cuánto falta para tu próximo celo?

Yuri tiembla, claro su alfa le da tiempo y lo que quiera, pero no puede esperar para siempre, sobre todo cuando los celos de los alfas son más esporádicos y difíciles de controlar, es por eso que un omega en celo siempre debe de complacer a su alfa y no esperar a que el dichoso alfa entre primero, usualmente termina en violaciones u omegas sin poderse levantar un buen tiempo. Yuri sabe que sus celos son controlados y vienen cada determinado tiempo, pero no puede darle una respuesta segura. Carraspea con suavidad, se deja abrazar, mira a su alfa y le explica con un poco de seguridad.

―Aún falta una temporada ― Lo dice a medias, pues ya han pasado bastantes meses desde la última vez, más no el tiempo suficiente para que el calor hormonal se dispare―. Volveré, adiós.

―Adiós cariño.

Se despiden con un beso en la mejilla, Yuri sale arrastrándose del despacho, el olor de alfa que se le impregna es incontenible, sabe que si va viajar será mejor cambiarse un poco, pues casi es invierno y San Petersburgo es muy frio. Llama a sus sirvientas, les pide que preparen su equipaje, que compren un boleto para el tren nocturno y directo a San Petersburgo, por supuesto que traigan sus abrigos, el sombrero, los manguitos, y que cambien su saco casual por un saco de viaje, estos tienen una particularidad el cuello es más alto, se usa así para que los omegas no muestren el cuello, ni se encuentren vulnerables a las miradas de otros alfas.

Los omegas más jóvenes suelen utilizar ropa con cuellos más abiertos, los más osados se atreven a mostrar los hombros, aunque Yuri normalmente utiliza sacos y camisas de holanes con cuello alto, para no generar el morbo, no se caracterizó jamás por ser un omega que atrajera demasiado a los alfas. Estos se sienten tentados a morder la piel del cuello en cuando las feromonas de olor atacan, hay que mantenerse precavidos.

Mientras Yuri se prepara con el abrigo de seda color azul petróleo, y piel de oso negra, se pone los manguitos, se perfuma y arregla maravillosamente. El sombrero negro de redecilla es lo último que se pone, cubriendo su rostro sonrojado por el frio, alisa su pantalón ajustado, sus botas para la nieve y sale de la casa enfundado en pieles y un aire de juventud, emoción que le produce el salir de casa, casi un año ahí, como un omega casado, las aventuras aguardan. La angustia de dejar su hogar lo satura, pero aun así sale, se va en el tren, se aleja, con los caballos del carruaje y sonríe levantando la red de su sombrero.

La puerta de la mansión la abre uno de los sirvientes más viejos que se despide con una inclinación, Yuri ama las puertas de cristal que le permiten ver la hermosa nieve caer por todos lados, las escaleras enormes de piedra negra con leones en cada esquina y el carruaje jalado de caballos blancos, las maletas que le han preparado ya están esperando, el cochero baja para tomar su mano enguantada y ayudarle a subir al carruaje.

―Por fin vuelvo a verlos amigos. – Murmura Yuri en el sillón de terciopelo rojo, acomodándose la ropa. Una sonrisa sincera se posa en sus labios mientras retuerce su anillo de matrimonio.

―0―0―0―

Las estaciones de tren son todas iguales, llenas de gente, vestidos pomposos sombreros de canotier, muy similar al sombrero tipo casquete con redecilla y adorno de pequeñas flores rojizas que traía encima, cubriendo su rostro , las pieles de oso encima de los sacos pomposos de los omegas siempre resaltan más entre los tumultos. Pero el frio es tan ensombrecedor siempre que uno se para junto a los rieles para abordar, así que Yuri solo se cubre con elegancia mientras sube en escalón a otro, alguien ya se ha dado a la tarea de guardar su equipaje en donde debe ser, ahora solo buscará su camarote para viajar hasta San Petersburgo, con suerte y si el invierno lo favorece estará llegando a su destino cerca de la mañana. Un viaje de toda la noche. Se recoge la redecilla un poco para que no le pique en el mentón y encuentra el camarín que comparte con otra mujer sentada de forma antinatural en el asiento contrario.

Parece esperarle.

―Bonne nuit ― saluda Yuri entrando con toda la gracia que logra acumular y cierra la puerta.

―Bonne nuit ― contesta la mujer con un acento grave y profundo.

Es esbelta, tiene el cabello perfectamente atado y como no, una pamela cubriendo su rostro, un hermoso vestido color amarillo mostaza y un abrigo de piel de oso color café chocolate, juega con las manos frente a su vestido con distracción y mira por la ventana, tiene las facciones duras. En primera instancia Yuri no puede reconocerla pero sabe que es una omega, una mujer adulta omega. Parece de alta alcurnia, pero no puede reconocer su nombre, quisiera, porque es de buena educación saber quién es la persona con la que viajas.

Yuri se limpia los lentes con un pañuelo de seda que su madre bordó para el antes de contraer nupcias con Celestino, se supone que es de mal gusto que los omegas utilicen gafas pero para el son absolutamente necesarias, puede vivir sin ellas y evidentemente consigue hacerlo, pero ahora que va a estar en el tren por tanto tiempo decide retirarlas para tomar un sueño conciliador. La mujer observa cada uno de sus movimientos, analizándolo sin reparo, el tímido omega se retrae en el asiento, acomodándose de forma incómoda para dormir sobre el asiento, no quiere ser difamado con un omega que babea sobre la redecilla del sombrero.

Apenas cierra los ojos se queda profundamente dormido, tal como le han enseñado con los modales a flor de piel no mueve el rostro mientras duerme, permanece duro y rígido como un tablón de madera, pero suave y delicado al tacto. El traqueteo del tren, la luz del exterior, el frio que empapa todo alrededor. En realidad es un viaje incomodo, pero valdrá la pena cuando vea a Takeshi, Yuuko y a las niñas. Se consuela las primeras horas de viaje con este pensamiento, pero cuando el tren hace la primera parada de las tres permitidas sus ojos se abren y no vuelven a cerrarse, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado ni cuanto falta para San Petersburgo, pero parece que la omega no ha dejado de mirarlo en todo el viaje, sus ojos cansados lo respaldan. La mujer sonríe a medias cuando sus ojos se encuentran de nuevo.

―Pareces un muchacho encantador ― le sonrió ella con el sarcasmo en la punta de la lengua pero sin ser evidente, más bien asemeja que es su forma de hablar ―. ¿A quién vas a ver? ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Soy Yuri Katsuki madame…

―Lilia Baranovskaya ― dice ella inclinando la cabeza. Entonces Yuri ubica de inmediato quien es.

―Oh, condesa ― Yuri saluda con una sonrisa.

―Vaya, así que sabes quién soy. Cosas buenas, supongo.

Yuri asiente con cuidado, la sonrisa formal no se aparta de sus labios. Mujer de buena fama, buena fama por ser increíblemente refinada, estricta, maravillosa en todo lo que hace, experta en arte, mecena de jóvenes apegados a las bellas artes, maneja cientos de academias de ballet en toda Rusia, es una leyenda viviente de la gracia y la serenidad. Aunque ahora ya es bastante mayor para seguir en esos rumbos se hizo de una gran fortuna, su fama era la de una persona especial, pero por supuesto no era mala fama la que la precedía, solo algo que resultaba muy intimidante.

―Maravillosa fama la que la acompaña ― consciente Yuri ―. Perdóneme por no haberla reconocido antes, tengo la cabeza en las nubes.

―Estás distraído ―asiente ella con rudeza, como si fuera más que obvio que esa es la razón por la que no advirtió su presencia del todo ―. ¿Qué es lo que te lleva a San Petersburgo?

―Oh, asuntos familiares ― explica Yuri con cuidado de no revelar nada ―. ¿Y usted madame?

―Es el baile de presentación de mi ahijado, estoy ansiosa por presentarlo a la sociedad. Es una preciosidad, como ya no quedan muchas, espero que consiga un marido que valga la pena… ¿Dejaste a tu esposo?

―Sí, es la primera vez que nos separamos desde que nos casamos en invierno de hace un año ― a Yuri no le gusta hablar con la gente de su relación, porque de inmediato la conversación tomaba un ritmo que él hubiese preferido evitar.

―Oh, ¿Tienes pequeños? ― La mujer lo menciona sin interés, da por sentado la respuesta antes de que Yuri se la dé. Sabe que si es un omega joven, recién casado debe de tenerlos. Incluso parece preparar la lengua para dar un par de consejos de cómo lidiar con la separación de los bebés en los primeros meses.

―Todavía no, por desgracia ― se muerde el interior de la mejilla.

―¿Ah no? ― entonces piensa que está defectuoso ―. Bueno, deseo que el amor guie tu matrimonio y te de bendiciones muy pronto.

―Gracias madame…

―¿Con quién te quedarás en San Petersburgo? ― pregunta ella, Yuri huele la invitación para quedarse en el palacio de esta condesa, pero ya así de pronto la rechaza totalmente.

―Con Takeshi Nishigori, son buenos amigos míos él y su esposa, me recibirán en su casa y pasaré un tiempo con ellos. Tiene una temporada que nos despedimos, las desventajas de ser un omega recién casado, creo. – Yuri rechaza la oferta con cortesía, se da cuenta que el hablar con una mujer así de importante le pone los nervios, sus manos se retuercen y se toquetea las uñas con inseguridad.

―Oh claro, los conozco, están invitados a la fiesta… Tiene quince años mi muchacho.

―¿Su hijo? ― pregunta Yuri confundido de pronto.

―No, mi ahijado. Yuri Plisetski.

―Oh por supuesto, es buen amigo de Yuuko Nishigori, lo ha mencionado en sus cartas, un joven encantador. No he tenido el gusto de conocerlo.

―Ya lo conocerás, no te preocupes. – Parece que todo lo que rodea a esta mujer tiene fama y fortuna, de pronto Yuri quisiera decirle quien es su alfa para sentirse menos insignificante, pero se lo guarda.

Además él ha oído de la boca de Yuuko que Yuri, con quien comparte el nombre, mejor conocido como Yuratchka en realidad es un buen chico, con una personalidad sumamente difícil, probablemente pensándolo ahora heredada de su madrina, Lilia, aunque su abuelo Nicolai se caracterizaba por dar excelentes fiestas y tener un carácter amable. Ahora que Lilia estaba a cargo del muchacho, con sus recientes quince años debían estar buscando un alfa poderoso y guapo para él, Yuri no estaba enterado de mucho, pues él no vivía en San Petersburgo, sin embargo moría de entusiasmo por conocer al joven y sensacional omega. El ángel ruso.

―Eres un joven encantador definitivamente ― el tren se detiene en la estación hasta ahora más bullosa y congelada ―. Me hubiera encantado tenerte de invitado en mi palacio, pero estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver durante tu estancia.

―También estoy seguro madame ― Y lo estaba, verdaderamente lo estaba.

Yuri se distrae por un segundo con el ruido que el tren profiere, pone los ojos con lentes sobre la ventana y observa el tumulto de personas moviéndose por el andén, han comenzado a bajar sus maletas y a deslizarse de un lado a otro con el frio. Y por fin el sol ha pintado el cielo con a los primeros rayos por encima de las nubes cargadas de agua y frio, las que generan los copos de nieve y las gotitas que se congelan. Es de mañana. Están en San Petersburgo, con todo el ajetreo es fácil darse cuenta, además los soldados imperiales están afuera, seguramente reciben a alguien de la realeza. Yuri ya se siente agotado de tener que lidiar con la condesa como para fingir modales a extranjeros adinerados, así que se levanta con entusiasmo para buscar a Takeshi e irse en un carruaje de los Nishigori, es más puede que tome un baño, un desayuno, hable con Yuuko y pueda relajarse del viaje. Es un omega después de todo, necesita descanso.

Esa es solo una vieja patraña de omegas.

―Vuelvo en un momento madame,

Yuri se levanta mientras busca a través de la ventana con la mirada a su amigo, sabe que ya está afuera esperándolo desde hace un buen rato, y aunque cree que dicha acción provocará que se le entuman las piernas lo último que pide es un poco de abrazos, y calor familiar. Después de todo fue un agotador viaje lleno de preguntas, situaciones incomodas y cuidar los modales frente a la condesa. Se pone los guantes y se arregla bien el saco de omega y el sombrero antes de abrir la puertecilla de vidrio que separa los camarines del pasillo. Las personas de los camarines aledaños ya han abandonado el tren, el ruido solo se concentra en la plataforma.

Avanza a través de éste sin toparse con ninguna persona, sus pies están tensos y sus manos destacan por falta de calidez, aun así se quita los guantes mientras toca los asientos que recorre con la vista perdida en las ventanas de cristal que ya no se encuentran empapadas o congeladas, su visión se mueve conforme a los pasos que da sobre la alfombra del tren, de cualquier modo no alcanza a distinguir a Takeshi. Justo está por dar la vuelta cuando el saco hace un ligero sonido de frus contra la madera de la salida y un golpe sordo lo saca de las ensoñaciones baratas de reencuentro entre amigos. Sacude la cabeza, confundido, intentando volver a enfocar sus ojos en los rostros de las personas, pero ahora solo siente el sonido de esos pasos, la presencia que destaca, sus sentidos se activan.

Son golpes en el piso que se extienden hasta llegar a su hombro, alguien ha pasado rozándole, le ha pegado en el hombro sin fijarse, con mucha falta de delicadeza. Lo deja pasar por un instante mientras da el paso para bajar por la escalerilla, pero siente la respiración agitada de una persona, del sujeto que le ha pegado al pasar. Es él de quien destaca su presencia, su olor. Apenas gira el mentón con suavidad para verlo, se encuentra de frente con sus ojos. Azules, como el cielo en una mañana de verano. Le quema en el hombro donde le ha tocado, la garganta y la nariz se le han cerrado, pecado que sea tocarlo u olerlo. Las manos le han temblado.

―Una disculpa ― ofrece con una sonrisa. Yuri no sabe cómo es posible que con el frio que hace afuera no se le entuman los músculos de la cara para sonreír de esa forma tan… arrebatadora.

Asiente con aire soberbio, no quiere mirarle el rostro blanco por más tiempo, ni la nariz rojiza, ni el pelo plata que escurre por su cabeza. Sobre todo no quiere percatarse de la ropa que utiliza, la ropa de oficial de la milicia, ni mucho menos del olor tan masculino que destila, un alfa oliendo así haría desmayar a cualquier omega. Solo se da la vuelta y lo deja pasar. Sale por los escalones, se encuentra en el exterior, observa a la gente por montones mientras se asoma con fuerza de las escalerillas.

―¡Takeshi! ― grita levantando la mano cuando lo vislumbra a través de las personas que se arremolinan en la entrada. Su amigo está parado encima de una caja buscándolo por entre los tumultos.

―¡Yuri! ― grita entusiasmado el robusto moreno de pelo negro que baja de la caja y camina entre todos hasta la puerta del tren.

Yuri se baja a zancadas, se saca las cosas innecesarias de encima, el gorro, la bufanda y todos los artefactos de piel que ahora le sofocan, cuando ha logrado quitar a la mayoría de las personas que cubrían la entrada se lanza a los brazos de su amigo, que lo recibe con fuerza y cariño, entre gritos emocionados, reunión cálida y familiar tal como lo había deseado. Se sueltan después de intercambio abrazos, y apretones de mano. Risas innecesarias.

―¿Estás cansado del viaje? – Le pregunta su amigo revolviéndole el cabello, como si fueran niños. El olor familiar de alfa que destila es uno al que Yuri se encuentra acostumbrado así que lo aspira con ternura y se aparta.

―¡Muchísimo! ― admite Yuri repentinamente exhausto sacando aire a pulmonadas. Las funciones básicas de su cuerpo le exigen descanso y comida.

―Anda por tus cosas, el carruaje nos está esperando. – lo toma del brazo para guiarlo hasta la entrada del vagón. Yuri hubiera preferido no dejar nada, pero le fue imposible cargar con todo de una vez por todas.

El alfa lo observa mientras Yuri se sujeta de la barra del tren, ha faltado tomar su abrigo de pieles y despedirse apropiadamente de la condesa, solo eso hace falta y se marcha a casa… sube los escalones tímidamente, de pronto su paso se aligera cada vez más, el entusiasmo es suplantado por una corriente nerviosa que surge desde la boca del estómago y se extiende por su cuerpo, sus manos, sus cabellos. Carraspea e inútilmente camina por el pasillo hasta el camarín. Intenta ignorar la sensación opresiva que se acumula en su pecho y las mariposas que brillan en la coronilla de su sonrisa, se muerde el labio tremendamente inquieto ante la presencia del alfa, cuando levanta la mirada del piso la condesa ha salido, y el joven de pelo plateado la tiene tomada de la mano.

―Madame Lilia, usted ha encontrado a su acompañante y yo a mi amigo, por ahora nos despedimos ― Yuri dice esto sin mirar al joven alfa al rostro. Teme prestarle demasiada atención a los detalles.

―Que te vaya bien cariño, nos veremos pronto.

Se acercan para intercambiar un abrazo sensible, dar un beso tímido en cada mejilla y alejarse un paso, la mujer con mucho ímpetu le regresa el abrigo de piel a Yuri y se alejan una zancada. Cuando Yuri mira de nuevo al bien parecido alfa, lo nota sonriendo igual de cómodo que antes, con las cejas un poco confundidas. Ladea la cabeza confundido pero habla en un acento conmovedor…

―Monsieur Yuri, perdóneme por no haberlo reconocido antes. Me hubiera disculpado adecuadamente.

Yuri baja la mirada sonrojado, apenado. El otro no se hace esperar, de hecho no desaprovecha la oportunidad, toma con delicadeza, pero firme, la mano de Yuri, la levanta por el aire y la lleva hasta su boca, deposita un beso en esta sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, con seriedad, simpleza, un aroma embriagante. Yuri sujeta el aire en sus pulmones y aparta la mano un segundo después, tocándose los nudillos con nerviosismo. Le quema, le quema la piel donde le toca, está nervioso, se siente como la débil hoja de un árbol que se mueve con el frio viento despiadado, todo en su alrededor le grita peligro, se contrae.

―Viktor Nikiforov, gracias por acompañar de mi madre durante el camino.

―Gracias a ella.

Yuri no da más vueltas al asunto, no puede, se ha mareado. Se aleja dando tumbos por el pasillo del tren, se percata que esos dos no comparten apellidos y entonces ubica la mala fama que debe de preceder a esa mujer tan recta, el haber tenido un hijo con un tal Nikiforov, un imponente alfa, distinto a su esposo… según Yuri tenía entendido él cual era Yakov Feltsman, igual Yuri no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, su mente debía enfocarse en otra cosa que no fueran esos asombrosos ojos azules, ni los labios de Viktor. Ni en nada que tuviese que ver, por su bien. No podía evitar tallar con los propios dedos y uñas ahí donde le había besado.

―Vamos Yuri ― pide Takeshi, lo toma del brazo como a un joven omega soltero y se lo lleva entre risas violentas.

―0―0―0―

―Yuri Katsuki, claro ― Viktor baja de las escaleras sujetando el brazo de su madre, observando como el joven pelinegro se aleja con Takeshi ―. El amigo de infancia de Takeshi y Yuuko Nishigori.

―Ese mismo ― Lilia ya no da crédito a lo que su hijo menciona, en realidad está enfocada evitando a las personas que se le pegan como lapas mientras camina con su vestido amplio por entre la multitud de personas que hay en la estación ―. ¿Están los condes de Austria aquí, no hijo? ¿En el ejército te mandaron a vigilar?

―Por suerte no me toca a mí esa ardua tarea, ni me tocan tareas similares mamá ― Viktor Nikiforov sonríe con tranquilidad mientras aparta la mano de su madre de su traje azul celeste.

―¿Estás de buen humor esta mañana, no? ― Ella se alegra sin mostrarlo en su rostro.

En realidad se da cuenta porque Viktor ha revisado que sus guantes blancos, los botones de su traje estén perfectamente alineados y que la gorra de su cabeza no se mueva ni un milímetro, en pocas palabras está prestando especial atención a su atuendo mientras se alejan de la estación de tren. Viktor sabe que es hermoso, celestial, una aparición perfecta, no hay porque destacar que cuide su imagen, pero que lo haga especialmente…

―¿Debo agradecer a Yuri por esto? ― pregunta como al aire.

Viktor solo ladea la cabeza y sonríe débilmente. No lo piensa demasiado, culpa repentinamente a que su celo vendrá en un futuro no muy lejano, pero por otra parte la imagen del ángel pelinegro se posa de nuevo en su mente, se recrea mientras buscan el carruaje entre las personas de clase baja, los soldados, algunas omegas, gente que le observa, le sonríe, pero el solo sonríe al recuerdo de ese pequeño ser que anhela ver una vez más. Lo siente, dentro de él. Se mueve.

Viktor ha pasado toda la vida rodeado de omegas, preciosos y preciosas omegas, con olores agradables, sonriéndoles con simpatía luciendo toda su belleza de alfa y puliéndose para ser el partido ideal, cosa que evidentemente jamás estuvo en sus principales intereses, sin embargo ahora… era como si su pecho quisiera inflarse o teñirse de rojo para ser notado por ese omega precioso, cuyo aroma podía eclipsar a cualquiera de los otros, su roce había sido mágico, sus ojos chocolates como si pudiese beber de ellos o perderse entre los blancos dedos de su mano. Cualquier sensación que tuviese ahora estaba impregnada de la majestuosa visión de ese omega.

―Tal vez mamá, tal vez.

* * *

N/A: Ahora si traje el omegaverse para ustedes que querían un omegaverse, bueno la idea vino a mi mente porque Anna Karenina es una de mis películas favoritas y me encanta, pensé que la historia estaría muy bien si fuese con ellos protagonistas, pero al final terminé dándole muchísimos giros en mi cabeza, por otra parte dentro del capítulo se manejan algunas descripciones de muchos atuendos, yo me imagino que tal vez en algún momento será necesario que observen una imagen de lo que yo describo, así que tal vez comience a subirlas a mi Facebook persona.

Magi Allie, así pueden encontrarme. Ahí subiré avisos de actualización y si necesario imágenes del fic, envíen una solicitud de amistad y si puede un mensaje explicando de donde vienen.

Perdonen si este capítulo de introducción no tiene las descripciones suficientes, o si no se respetan demasiado las personalidades de los personajes, ahora si ustedes quieren en el siguiente capítulo puedo agregar un apartado exclusivo para hablar de lo que significa el omegaverse y la jerarquía, alfa, beta, omega, dentro de este fics. Solo si les apetece.

 **¿Un review para que estos dos se encuentren en el baile de Yurio?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer|** Yuri on ice [ユーリ! on ICE] y todos sus personajes pertenece a MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsuro Kubo, Kenji Miyamoto, y todos los correspondientes, yo solo decidí escribir algo que ellos se estaban saltando.

 **Pareja |** Viktor x Yuri [Vikturi] [Ligero-Viktor x Yurio] [Yurio x Otabek] [ligero-Yurio x JJ]

 **Advertencia |** Este fic tiene una temática omegaverse.

 **Notas |** Lamento la demora, creo que estoy en tiempo porque dije que actualizaría cada dos semanas y aunque eso significaba que lo iba a subir el jueves lo he tenido que subir hoy domingo ya que me tomé un tiempo extra, por otra parte he dejado una foto en mi Facebook: Magi Allie referente al atuendo de Yurio en el capi de hoy. Si quieren verla son bienvenidas a enviarme solicitud y decir ¡Hola!

* * *

 **Los amantes de la traición**

 _Viktor x Yuri_

―Capítulo 2―

'' _Creo en la vida eterna en este mundo, hay momentos en que el tiempo se detiene de repente para dar lugar a la eternidad. ''_

Cuando Yuri comprende que ya se encuentran bastante lejos de la estación y ahora el carruaje ha comenzado a adentrarse en las agitadas calles de San Petersburgo puede dejar de jugar con los holanes que caen tiernamente de las mangas. Sus guantes negros de seda se ven arrugados y los anillos apretujados por dentro de la tela, incluso su anillo de bodas le da un sentimiento asfixiante, como si la circulación sanguínea estuviera restringiéndose en esa área. Los saca rápidamente para dejar que sus dedos respiren. El anillo no muestra ninguna señal de ahorcamiento, pero entonces no se explica cómo es que tiene la sensación de quemazón en las manos y en el pecho. El diamante reluce igual que siempre, incluso un poco más. Como si justamente hoy se encontrara más casado que nunca en toda su vida.

Observa por la ventanita, aleja la tela de terciopelo que cubre todo y las calles se muestran cubiertas con nieve poco densa, las casas y edificios se encuentran bulliciosas, los carruajes se atropellan uno con los otros, el tráfico es intenso, en el mejor de los casos podrán tomar un par de calles más para alejarse del centro y tomar las avenidas que los alejan hasta las mansiones, dentro de estos recintos el ambiente es mucho más pacífico, no existen tantos obreros ni personas de bajo nivel social. A pesar de que Yuri siente empatía por esas personas sabe que desde su lugar poco puede hacer para ayudar a la situación económica del país.

― ¿Conoces al conde Nikiforov? - preguntó Yuri intentando sonar distraído, apretando sus guantes. Takeshi mostró verdadera sorpresa, girando el rostro rápidamente para mirar al omega

―Por supuesto, todo mundo conoce al conde Nikiforov ― suelta suavemente, retiene un poco las palabras al final ―, ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta?

―No seas indecente, soy un omega casado ― gruñe Yuri avergonzado, apartando el rostro bañado en sangre roja que se ha acumulado en sus mejillas ―, solo pregunto, la condesa Lilia y yo compartimos gabinete de camino acá, así que me lo presentó en la estación, me pareció un alfa… interesante.

―Sí, interesante ― levantó las cejas sin dar crédito a las palabras del pelinegro ―, el increíblemente apuesto y seductor conde Nikiforov, el hijo de la condesa Lilia, cualquier omega daría lo que fuera para convertirse en su pareja. Corteja a Yuri Plisetski desde hace un mes, con ayuda de sus propios padres… toda la sociedad rusa sabe que terminarán juntos, incluso ellos mismos lo saben. Yuri es un omega ejemplar, bien parecido, adinerado, con una buena reputación. Es joven es verdad, aún no ha tenido su primer celo y hay muchos alfas que igual tienen interés en él, él se inclina por Viktor sin embargo… Viktor es un tanto… bueno ya sabremos que sucede. En la noche es el primer baile anfitrión de Yuri.

― ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ― preguntó Yuri extrañado, es verdad que muchas veces dentro de la sociedad los rumores se esparcen más rápido que la misma pólvora, pero pensaba que incluso los detalles de un celo en alguien tan joven debían ser un poco privados.

Eso solo denotaba lo pendiente que se encontraban las personas con respecto al joven, era alguien en quien todos tenían un ojo, como mencionó era bastante joven y aún no había tenido su primer celo, seguramente estaban buscando al candidato perfecto para ser su alfa antes de que ese momento llegara, el candidato perfecto Viktor Nikiforov. Aunque Takeshi lo había mencionado… un seductor. Eso dejaba la cabeza de Yuri un poco pensativa.

―Yuuko es buena amiga suya ― contestó con la voz cargada de orgullo repentino ―, suele ir a la casa de vez en cuando, estoy al tanto de todos los detalles de su vida y relación con el conde. Es huérfano, quedó a cargo de su abuelo desde pequeño, su madrina es la que se ha encargado de él desde que tuvo edad, lo convirtió en un joven omega ideal.

―Y… hablando de Yuuko, si es muy interesante saber acerca de la sociedad de San Petersburgo, pero no olvides la razón por la que estoy aquí. ― Yuri se sube los lentes de montura, habla con tono pacifico, usa una suave y mandataria voz de omega.

―Es un malentendido ― asegura el alfa ―. Y no me hables con ese tono de omega, lo único que viene a mi mente es tu de pequeño comiendo rollos de canela, aún me cuesta trabajo verte como un omega, encima como uno casado.

Yuri mira de nuevo, intentando distraerse, por la ventana. Una ligera sonrisa acompaña sus labios mientras observa los pinos manchados de espesa nieve, así es la cosa con los omegas, Takeshi no lo veía así porque eran amigos de la infancia, crecieron juntos, pero los omegas y los alfas tienen tantas diferencias que sería imposible nombrarlas por completo. Siempre huelen bien, a omega, tienen una voz distinta, maternal y abrazadora. Las cosas que funcionan en el hogar, con los hijos y los amigos. Takeshi odia que Yuri le hable en ese tono, a pesar de que Yuri ya está casado y ha comenzado una nueva vida entre ellos las clases no importan. Siguen siendo amigos.

― ¿Un malentendido? ¿Estás seguro? ― pregunta Yuri cerrando la cortina ―, en ese caso porque no se lo has dicho, estoy seguro de que comprenderá…

―Lo he intentado, tú me conoces yo no me atrevería a dañarla. La amo muchísimo, a las niñas también… todo fue un malentendido ― Takeshi se toca el cabello un poco frustrado ―, pero ella no quiere escucharme, no me deja hablar siquiera, mucho menos ver a las pequeñas. Vivimos en la misma casa pero parece que no.

―Bueno, son pareja destinada ― murmura Yuri intentando darle seguridad a su amigo ―, la molestia que siente seguro se ira muy pronto, antes de verla explícame ¿Por qué dices que fue un malentendido?

―Era una beta, maestra de patinaje de las niñas... no estaba interesada en ella, te lo juro. Es solo que su hermana cayó enferma, me pidió ayuda y justo cuando estaba en el momento más sentimental de su petición, Yuuko entró y malinterpretó todo.

Yuri levantó su mano derecha y la colocó sobre la palma de su amigo, apretando ligeramente sus dedos. Takeshi lo miró con tranquilidad, Yuri le sonrió de vuelta.

―Tranquilo, todo irá bien. Hablaré con ella.

Takeshi Nishigori siempre fue amigo de Yuri Katsuki pero precisamente justo ahora se sentía agradecido de tener un amigo como el, ahora que había alguien de su lado y sobretodo un omega, podía comenzar a pensar que su matrimonio no estaba perdido.

Las mansiones rusas se caracterizan por tener hermosos patios frontales, portones épicos y columnas maravillosas. La casa de Takeshi no era una excepción, comparada con las demás mansiones, y aunque no era muy grande o colosal como otras que se encontraban más adentradas en la ciudad su tamaño era considerable, blanca como la misma nieve del pórtico y toda iluminada con velas y faroles, a pesar de que apenas se tratara de entrada la tarde, el cielo oscuro y grisáceo era tan notable que el día se oscurecía más de lo necesario.

El carruaje se detuvo en la entrada de la mansión donde ya había dos sirvientas beta esperando con preciosos trajes de seda negra, mandiles impecables de un blanco inmaculado y moños recogidos en el cabello. Ambas ayudaron a los dos a bajar del carruaje, jalando las maletas de cuero negro y cubriendo a Yuri con un paraguas de tela bordado para que los copos de nieve no se impregnaran en el mojando su saco, la puerta de madera blanca se encontraba abierta de par en par, el cálido interior de la mansión los recibía mientras dejaban atrás a los grandes caballos negros de cabellos rizados que los habían traído sanos y salvos hasta acá. En el vestíbulo de mármol Yuuko Nishigori espera con un elegante vestido de satén color rosado, con mangas largas y abombadas, un precioso peinado en coleta y su ya conocida sonrisa maternal, emocionada.

― ¡Yuri! ― lo abrazó inmediatamente, acariciando sus hombros ―. Tiene años que no te veo, solo un año pero parece una eternidad. Te he extrañado demasiado, mira que bien te quedan esas ropas…

―Yuuko, te extrañé ― admite Yuri melancólico ―. Gracias por recibirme, lamento haber llegado sin avisar. Fue un improvisto.

―Yo lamento que no me hayan avisado que venias ― miró con ojos de cuchillo a Takeshi que se quitaba el sombrero y el abrigo, este se sintió acusado y desvió la mirada de inmediato ―, de haberlo sabido habría preparado una cena decente o lo que fuera, además invité a alguien por accidente.

―Oh, no te preocupes por eso ― dice Yuri nervioso, así que Yuuko iba a tener visitas ―, ¿Cómo están las niñas?

―Idénticas a su padre ― contesta sin mirar a Takeshi, pero con una sonrisa arrebatadora ―, son maravillosas, muy vivaces, las amarás ¿Quieres verlas? Podemos ir con ellas antes de que sea la hora de la comida…

―Suena bien ― admite Yuri entusiasmado, la primera vez que vio a las trillizas aun eran demasiado pequeñas, pero el simple hecho de verlas y conocerlas ahora le parecía sublime, tal vez era su instinto omega el que lo impulsaba a acercarse a los niños. Ese pensamiento le arrancó una sonrisa, pero de inmediato la eliminó de su boca pues sabía que tener niños significaba más que solo un instinto, al menos en su caso. Celestino, su esposo. Significaba que todo sería oficial ahora ―, vamos a verlas.

―Lleven las maletas del joven Katsuki a la habitación principal del segundo piso ― pidió Takeshi a las sirvientas ―, y preparen la comida y para recibir a los invitados de mi esposa.

Lo último lo dice abriendo los ojos, como si esperara que Yuuko le dirigiera una sonrisa o una mira aprobatoria, diciéndole que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue obtener indiferencia, Yuri se percató de la tristeza en las pupilas del alfa, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera y los dejara hablar solos. Takeshi asintió taciturno y se apartó de ambos adentrándose en la casa, en cuanto se alejó lo suficiente Yuuko volvió a poner una expresión amable y tierna, pero también había un poco de dolor en su semblante.

―Bueno, vamos ― Yuuko lo toma del brazo y continua con el recorrido.

Yuri no se detiene demasiado a admirar los lujos de la casa de sus amigos, bien conoce está casa desde que era un pequeño omega, la abuela Nishigori solía traerlos de vacaciones a ella, era una mujer adinerada y cariñosa, lamentablemente murió sin que ninguno de sus hijos la aceptara, así que heredó todo a su nieto, el cual aprovechó para construir una vida familiar en la lujosa mansión. Takeshi tenía un puesto privilegiado como dueño de un periódico, ganaba bien. Y como familia conservaban una buena reputación, aunque desafortunadamente Yuri estaba preocupado, si todos se enteraban de lo que había pasado en el matrimonio… lo mejor era intentar solucionar los problemas de inmediato.

Llegaron hasta el cuarto de juegos donde se encontraban dos niñeras cuidando a las pequeñas y regordetas trillizas, que solo apartaron los ojos de sus juegos infantiles por un segundo para reconocer el rostro del pelinegro. El cuarto era amplio y cálido, cubierto con un papel tapiz de una carrera de caballos, infantil. Pelotas, muñecas, caballos de madera, carriolas, todo para que la estancia de niños pequeños fuera cómoda.

― ¿Es nuestro tío Yuri? ― preguntó una de las rollizas niñas lanzando una pelota ―, papá dijo que vendría.

―Hola pequeñas ¿Qué tal se portan? ― preguntó Yuri tomando asiento en la mesa de té de juguete junto a Yuuko, quitándose los guantes y el abrigo.

―Mal ― admiten las tres al mismo tiempo soltando risitas.

―Son unas revoltosas ― dice Yuuko tranquila sonriendo ―, como te dije… idénticas a su… padre.

―Yuuko ― murmura Yuri tocando los dedos de la mujer por encima del mantel, las niñas pasan de ignorarlos inmediatamente para volver a sus juegos ―, Takeshi me lo ha contado, es por eso que estoy aquí.

―Ese sujeto, sin poder resolver las cosas por su propia cuenta ― la mujer se ve afectada pero mantiene el semblante tranquilo, alisa los bordados de su falda ―, no había necesidad de que viniera hasta acá Yuri, de verdad.

―No digas más, ustedes son mis amigos, permítanme hacer de intermediario… entiendo tu enojo, pero no ganas nada evitando que se explique contigo ― murmuró Yuri peinando los cabellos de una de las muñecas ―, tus hijas son pequeñas, si el rumor se difunde más rápido será difícil que las cosas continúen igual para ti. Los alfas son alfas, pueden hacer lo que quieran…

―Pero yo no he hecho nada ― dice Yuuko desesperada usando un tono acusatorio que rayaba en lo violento ―, él es él que…

―Él tampoco ha hecho nada ― la convence Yuri ―, me lo ha contado, lo que has hecho mal fue malinterpretar todo y soltar la lengua. No podemos permitir que esto salga de estas paredes. Además necesitas escuchar las explicaciones de Takeshi ¿Crees que él te mentiría?

―Yo no, no lo sé… ― está forzando a decir lo ultimo

―Sabes que no, nos conocemos desde pequeños, tu sabes cuándo miente y el no lo está haciendo. Solo te sientes insegura porque piensas que ya no eres una linda omega joven, ya has tenido a tus hijas, pero créeme tu relación es más sólida que nunca ― Yuri afirma todo en tono tierno y suave, busca penetrar en su conciencia.

―De verdad lo crees ¿Qué nuestra relación es tan sólida como antes de las trillizas? ¿Antes de la boda, mordida, circo, maroma y teatro? ― preguntó Yuuko con los lagrimales brillando en lagrimillas traicioneras.

―No lo creo, estoy seguro. Por favor habla con él ― suplicó Yuri sonriendo ―, todo es un mal entendido, si tu escuchas lo que él tiene que decir vas a sentirte mucho mejor, el también y las niñas. No me estoy poniendo de su parte, estoy de parte de los dos, tú aún mereces explicaciones y él quiere dártelas. Acéptalo, habla con él.

La suave y maternal omega se quedó quieta, el calor del salón de juegos los alejaba completamente del frio exterior, las niñas estaban jugando a formar una banda con tambores y flautas de madera, las sirvientas las cuidaban a la par de las nanas, nadie estaba observando a los tranquilos amigos que se consolaban y aconsejaban lentamente. Yuri tomó de nuevo la mano de Yuuko, admiró su anillo de bodas, tal vez menos lujoso que el suyo y la animó a sonreír. Ella asintió acomodándose un riso detrás del cabello, apretó la mano blanca del joven.

―Está bien, hablaré con él… gracias Yuri.

De alguna manera Axel, Lutz y Loop se las arreglaron para llenar la mesa de té con muñecas, muñecas que Yuri odiaba desde que era pequeño, pues las muñecas rusas con sus negros ojos y vestidos de seda siempre le parecieron demasiado frías e insípidas. El prefería jugar con trenes y cochecitos o pasar el día en las pistas de patinaje. Ahora que veía a Yuuko cuidando a sus hijas y jugando a las muñecas le pareció atípico, nunca te pones a pensar en lo mucho que cambiaré tu vida cuando te casas. Los omegas especialmente giraban en sus talones al ritmo de la sociedad, aun cuando Yuri también estaba jugando, utilizando a los muñecos masculinos para darles voz y vida, sentía poca identificación. Jamás había querido verse con hijos, cuidarles y amarles. Todo eso que era común en los omegas, Yuri no se sentía capaz.

―…Katsuki ― su mente volvió a la realidad

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ― preguntó él girando el mentón en dirección a su elegante amiga.

―Tu apellido ― murmura Yuuko lentamente ―: cuando te casas, lo pierdes, pero tú sigues siendo Yuri Katsuki.

―Ah ― otro de los temas de su matrimonio que a Yuri no le gustaba tocar ―. A Celestino no le importa. No fue a propósito es solo que todos se han acostumbrado a seguirme llamando así, no tenemos mayor problema.

―Me alegra oír eso ― sonríe Yuuko devolviéndole a Loop una muñeca.

La puerta del salón de juegos se abre lentamente, la luz del exterior es mucho más blanca y fuerte que la de adentro, una sirvienta entra cargando una bandeja con tazas de porcelana, té caliente y bocadillos franceses. La deja sobre la mesa mientras que otras apartan el desastre que las niñas han ocasionado encima.

―Ama, su esposo ha recibido al joven Plisetski en la entrada y vienen para acá. Mandó a traer estos aperitivos para su reunión ¿Hay algo más que necesite? ― habla la mujer con modos fuertes.

―Que amable es Takeshi ― sonríe Yuri con carisma, Yuuko lo mira de reojo y también sonríe ―, muchas gracias así estamos bien.

La mujer asiente y se retira, intenta cerrar la puerta pero es imposible, se dobla en una reverencia y aparta su cuerpo del camino de Nishigori, que entra al salón con una cara esperanzada: está buscando con los ojos a Yuuko, ella lo mira con esperanza y se levanta de la silla. Por inercia Yuri también se levanta y alisa los pliegues de su ropa. Mira por encima del hombro a la puerta. Takeshi viene acompañado de Yuri Plisetski, que no puede con la cara de aburrimiento que trae encima, sus cabellos rubios aún están bañados con unos cuantos copos de nieve que se derriten lentamente. Parece una virgen de ojos azules, enfundado en un traje gris con un saco alargado de atrás y lindos adornos de piel blanca en las mangas. Sus pasos son suaves y concretos, parece un hada que danza. Su labio exterior muestra desprecio absoluto.

― ¡Ah Yuri! ― dice Yuuko pasando de Takeshi de nuevo, las niñas corren hasta su padre ―, lamento no haberte recibido en la puerta, pensé que estarías tan ocupado que cancelarias.

―Estoy bien, aún tengo tiempo ― murmura dejándose abrazar, con poca emoción ―. Además quería conocer a Yuri Katsuki, supe que estaba aquí.

El vuelo del vestido de Yuuko flotó dándose la vuelta para mirar a Yuri, jaló al rubio de la manga para acercarlos, no dejaba de sonreír como si estuviera por presentar a sus dos mejores amigos de toda la vida y esperara los resultas ansiosa, como un experimento científico. Yuri puso su mejor cara, el joven lo veía de una forma tan juzgativa y penetrante que intentó retroceder, solo respiró y se recordó que estaba en la alta sociedad, era su momento de brillar.

―Mucho gusto, había oído mucho de ti ― sonrió Yuri felizmente extendiendo la mano ―, encantado de conocerte.

―También había oído mucho de ti ― admite Yuri tomándole la mano, mirando de reojo el anillo de bodas de su otra mano.

―Bueno los dejaré solos para que hablen ― dice Nishigori intimidado con una sonrisa tosca, da la vuelta para alejarse cuando Yuuko carraspea.

―Espera Takeshi ― la cara de impresión del otro es inimaginable, tras un buen rato sin la atención de su esposa el verla dirigirse a él lo impactó ―, ¿Por qué no llevas a Yuri al baile de Yuratchka esta noche? Estoy seguro de que a Yuri le encantará asistir ¿Verdad Yuri?

―Eh, pues yo… ― Yuri hace un gesto a Yuuko, algo con la mano solo para avisarle que es momento de hablar con él y salir de la atención de ambos ―. Lo pensaré.

―Por supuesto que debes ir ― admite Takeshi ―, ¿Vamos?

― ¿Por qué no hablan ustedes dos? Estoy seguro que tienen muchas cosas que decir ― Yuri levanta las cejas incitando a ambos a salir.

Los dos esposos se miran de reojo, Yuuko suspira y sale a trompicones del salón de juegos tomando los holanes del vestido y levantándolos con elegancia para evitar tropezar. Takeshi mira con esperanza a su amigo y le da las gracias con la mano. Las puertas se cierran tras ellos y el pelinegro puede volver a respirar aliviado, de no ser porque el joven rubio está aún frente a él habría soltado un grito de victoria. Se dejan caer en las sillas mientras una de las sirvientas les sirve el té y las niñas comienzan a ignorarlos olímpicamente.

― ¿Y bien? ― pregunta el rubio

― ¿Disculpa? ― Yuri toma la taza de té y la lleva con delicadeza a sus labios

― ¿Irás a mi baile? ― pregunta con un suspiro frustrado, intentando de sobremanera ser amable, pero fracasando.

―Ah, bueno eso me encantaría pero no estoy invitado ― Yuri intenta rechazar la oferta con toda la educación posible.

―Ya lo estoy haciendo yo. Yuuko te invitó y mi madrina también. Eres bienvenido en mi baile ― Yuri suena empalagoso, no en el sentido tierno, en realidad es como si con su lengua intentara convencerte de hacer hasta lo que no, atrayente. Imposible decir que no. Yuri niega lentamente bajando su taza.

―Ya sé porque quieres que vaya ― sonríe Yuri apretando las manos sobre su pantalón ―, ¿Tiene algo que ver con el conde Nikiforov?

― ¿Có… cómo lo sabes? ― pregunta Yuri sonrojándose violentamente y bajando el rostro. Una sonrisa pequeña se abre paso en sus labios rosados.

―Un pajarito me lo contó ― Yuri suelta una risita baja y se toca los dedos nervioso ―. Eres muy joven, recuerdo mi primer baile… tenía tu edad, mis padres sabían que jamás iba a conseguir un alfa con esas técnicas de cortejo. Pero si me lo preguntas creo que es muy hermoso y romántico… todo eso de él alfa que responda a tu llamado por medio del baile. Jaja, a mí me costó muchísimo encontrar pareja, pero un joven promesa como tu… los alfas caerán a tus pies. Estoy seguro, el conde Nikiforov también.

A Yuri pensar este tipo de cosas lo pone melancólico, una ancestral costumbre de cortejo que había entre alfas y omegas, una que le parecía muy romántica, era la de los bailes de presentación. Él nunca tuvo uno, no valía la pena gastar en algo así. Yuri jamás se hubiera atrevido a bailar en medio de un salón para atraer con su dulce aroma y figura a un alfa, el lindo omega se colocaba al centro de la pista y comenzaba un lindo baile, a su alrededor los alfas que se mostraban interesados comenzaban a bailar con él, la conexión era inmediata entre la afinidad de ambos, las demás parejas podían permanecer bailando sobre la pista, era un espectáculo muy digno y hermoso.

― ¿Tú crees? ― preguntó Yurio tímidamente ―, en ese caso, por favor ven al baile, estoy seguro de que la pasarás bien y podrás verme hacer el baile.

Entonces Yuri Plisetski se presentó ante sus ojos como lo que verdaderamente era, un joven omega enamoradizo, tal vez un poco temperamental pero permanecía en él un aura cálida. Ahora mismo estaba muy feliz de que su madrina y su padrino hubieran hecho con él la de cupido, entre él y Viktor Nikiforov, tenía altas expectativas y estaba intentando conseguir a su pareja ideal el cortejo, el baile, su primera presentación, su cortejo.

―No me lo perdería ― sonríe Yuri.

No sabía exactamente lo que se atenía por haber hecho esta promesa.

―0―0―0―

Yuri Plisetski había vuelto con bastante tiempo de anticipación, aun cuando él no lo había pedido el carruaje de su familia llegó con los Nishigori tres horas antes de lo esperado, se despidió con educación anhelando volver a ver a los residentes más noche. Adentro de las paredes cálidas de madera no había nadie que lo regañara, sin embargo su madrina que ya se encontraba más que instalada en su casa había dejado una severa nota en sus manos. La leyó apenas por encima, obviando todo y sintiéndose frustrado por el detalle que aplicaba en sus mandatos, sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para prepararse para el baile, no necesitaba que se lo recordaran.

Era su baile presentación, tenía que estar ahí mucho antes que todos. Recibir a cada persona a lado de su abuelo, al menos los primeros minutos y después, el baile daría verdadero inicio.

Ahora estaba sentado en la orilla del sillón colocándose perfume, su piel aun mojada por el baño en esencia de rosas y leche de cabra había dejado su piel suave e impecable, olía delicioso, suave y dulce. Como un joven de su edad. Las sirvientas a una distancia considerable solo cargaban con las ropas delicadas que el joven usaría una vez que hidratara su piel y la dejara perfecta. Carraspeó levantándose y sin pudor alguno se quitó la capa de seda bordada, mostrando a todos lo perfecto de su cuerpo de omega.

No podía existir un omega más hermoso que él.

Rápidamente las mujeres se acercaron para ayudarle a ponerse su primoroso atuendo, primero el ajustado pantalón blanco, completamente ceñido a sus delicadas piernas resaltando su figura esbelta y cuidada, las botitas blancas de agujetas y una pizca de tacón de madera. Un corpiño ceñido que iba fajado por dentro del pantalón en un ligero color rosa pastel que transmite ternura y delicadeza. Encima la parte fundamental de su traje de baile, tanto como de omega. Un saco blanco con pinzas ajustadas en la cintura, colgando de este una capa de seda que cubría los holanes de la vaporosa tela que hacía como petticoat de bailarina, en tonos rosáceos, suficientes capaz que apenas llegaban por debajo de sus glúteos y abombaban su atuendo, dándole la gracia de una ballerina. Únicamente resaltan dos tiras largas de tela de organdí que caen hasta el piso. Moños que decoran el inicio de lo volátil y se atan con cordeles de tarlatana a sus muñecas. Sobre los hombros una delicada capa que llega hasta la espalda media, cubriendo todo en forma de plumas blancas pero hechas de tela de tul. El cuello largo del saco es adornado por una cinta que está adherida a lo blanco, pero resalta por ser rosácea y brillante, de seda, con un moño ajustado y mediano sobre la nuca.

Cuestión de seguridad, cubrir el cuello de un omega en caso de que alguien decida pasarse de la raya y morderlo. En todo caso esa era una manera de descubrir quiénes eran los omegas más decentes y codiciados, mientras que los que dejaban tanto su cuello descubierto como sus hombros eran omegas descarados que solo buscaban ser mordidos. Yuri no, él no podía darse el lujo, debía cuidarse.

Se admiró en el espejo, era bello como un cisne.

Las sirvientas peinaron su cabello con peines de cerdas de jabalí hasta dejarlo seco y brillante, ondeado en una forma perfecta y lisa, resaltaban las hebras doradas con gracia. Todo estaba perfecto, incluso cuando una de las sirvientas colocó un tocado ligero detrás de su oreja en forma de pluma.

Sonrió.

―Ya está listo amo Yuri ― opinó la líder de las mujeres y se retiraron para dejarlo cómodo antes de partir.

Suspiró frente al espejo con marco de oro, bajó del taburete para quedar a nivel de piso e intentó relajar su ceño fruncido. Pasó el dedo por las arruguitas de la frente y sacó todo el aire, su cara relajada, fingiendo tranquilidad y paz. Todo el baile con el mismo rostro amable.

―Tranquilo ― se dijo a sí mismo ―, sabes de que trata todo esto, lo han planeado por meses, sabes que pasará. Viktor será mi alfa, Viktor me elegirá esta noche, yo bailaré, muchos alfas llegarán hasta mi pero al final será el… solo él. Con ayuda de mi madrina, con sus dotes de cupido, todo ira de maravilla.

Pasó los dedos blancos y perfectos sobre sus pestañas rizadas rubias y pellizco sus mejillas dos veces para darle un tono rosa perfecto y claro, sonrió lentamente. Se sentía tan seguro de sí mismo, dio zancadas hasta la salida y se preparó para todo. La casa era un bullicio, los sirvientes estaban de un lado a otro, le daba reverencias pero no se detenían demasiado, movían sillas, sillones, platos, mesas.

Yuri bajó las escaleras sujetando el barandal de madera de roble y admiró como su casa se encontraba completamente llena de velas, candelabros y arañas encendidas iluminando todo. El detalle de su baile era como cielo lleno de nubes y querubines. Llegó hasta el salón principal y caminó un poco más hasta el salón de baile, actualmente el más grande de toda la casa, había muchos sirvientes arreglando las flores y los últimos detalles. La puerta completamente abierta que daba a unas escaleras de diez escalones para descender a la pista, y a los costados otras escaleras que daban al segundo piso, donde se admiraba la pista de forma maravillosa. El debía permanecer junto a la entrada del salón para recibir a los invitados y dejar su buena impresión. Pero aún no llegaba nadie…

De forma curiosa se deslizó hasta la pista y miró todo detenidamente, los músicos ya estaban en su lugar, todo estaba en sincronía, los relojes, no había nada fuera de su lugar, ni siquiera el palpitar de su corazón, puso la mano sobre su pecho, cuando menos se dio cuenta él estaba justo en medio de la pista, en el mismo lugar en el que estaría para recibir la petición de matrimonio del conde. Jadeó.

Un chirrido lo sacó del nubla miento de su pensar, pues tuvo que levantar la vista del piso y bajar rápidamente la mano, miró a las escaleras y con las puertas completamente abiertas estaba un caballero. Un hombre que lo miraba fijamente desde ahí, con el ceño fruncido y aparente relajación. Traía un traje elegante y negro, con una preciosa camisa y guantes blancos. Cabellos negros peinados con finura, lo observaba completamente fijo.

―Llegué demasiado temprano, volveré más tarde ― anunció, tenía un tono de voz especial, el sonido rebotó por todos lados.

―No ― negó Yuri, consternado ―, está a tiempo.

Se adelantó a subir las escaleras rápidamente, él debía estar a un lado de la puerta cuidando de los invitados, y este sujeto lo era, él tenía que recibirlo. Cuando llegó hasta su lado hizo una ligera reverencia y tomó la tela de organdí inclinándose, lo recibió nuevamente con una sonrisa. El joven frente suyo lo miró con aprobación, como si fuera el mejor saludo que hubiese visto en su existencia, el rubio pudo relajarse inmediatamente y sonreír con sinceridad.

― ¿Qué te parece?

―Muy elegante ― confirmó, sujetó con delicadeza su mano y la tocó apenas con sus labios en las uñas delicadas ―. Príncipe, Yuri Plisetski, lamento que no rememore mi nombre, soy Otabek Altin.

―Altin, por supuesto ― gruñó de inmediato fingiendo tranquilidad ―, alguna relación con Jean Jacques Leroy, ¿verdad?

―Solo amigos lejanos. Amigos de hace tiempo, ya no somos cercanos ― se apresuró a negar inmediatamente ―, desde que me alejé de la alta sociedad y regresé a mis tierras en Pokrovskoe, hace ya un buen tiempo que no lo veo. Estoy seguro de que el vendrá hoy.

―Téngalo por seguro ― ladeó la cabeza convencido de sus palabras ―. El no tardará en llegar.

Entre los dos se hizo un silencio sepulcral, sin darse cuenta Yuri había dejado su mano entre los cálidos dedos de Otabek, el cual tampoco reparaba en el gesto, justo cuando pensaba apartarla con delicadeza sintió un poco de fuerza entre su agarre, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el contrariado rostro del joven de tez apiñonada, cejas atractivas. Sonrió suavemente con amabilidad, estaba poniendo todo de sí para no sentirse incomodo pero algo comenzó a picar en su piel. No podía ser sudor, el no sudaba.

― ¿A que debemos su retorno? ― complementó en tono febril. Con la lengua un poco seca, pero sin dejar de lado su sonrisa amable.

―A ti, por supuesto ― contestó como si fuera la pregunta más evidente del universo entero.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, la de ambos. Como si acabaran de caer en cuenta de lo que realmente estaba diciendo, de lo que implicaba esa secuencia de palabras. Que si estaba aquí era porque era el baile, era su baile de presentación de omega, donde los alfas venían a proponérsele completamente. No había otra razón. Antes de que incluso Yuri pudiera moverse, soltar su mano Otabek la sujetó con fuerza, miró a todos lados intentando no hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No lo logró, solo se quedó ahí, tocándolo, poniéndose de rodillas. Con una rodilla en el piso, sin apartar sus ojos del rubio, que no podía con eso, sus pupilas viajaban a cada lugar, quería estar en todos lados menos ahí.

―Tengo interés en ti, Yuri Plisetski ― soltó con voz trémula, cargada de seguridad ―, nos hemos conocido antes, desde que eras pequeño… tu eres un ángel y he vuelto solo por ti. El tiempo que permanezca en San Petersburgo depende de ti también… quiero… que seas mi esposo, que seas mi omega.

No hubo tiempo para una respuesta apropiada, Yuri solo pudo arrebatar su mano con fiereza de aquellas que lo sujetaban. Negó con el mentón, no podía, no podía aceptar una propuesta así de desubicada, así de impulsiva y acalorada, se mordió el labio, cayó en cuenta que Otabek aún lo miraba con ojos expectantes, el solo podía negar ligeramente pero para darle a entender de verdad el necesitaba… gritarlo, decirle que no. Decirle que estaba esperando una propuesta mejor, que él no lo había cortejado nunca y que no... Que no podía.

―No puedo.

La última vocal quedó atrapada en murmullos fuertes y risotadas, las puertas del salón de baile acababan de abrirse para dejar pasar a todos los invitados, que se arremolinaban unos contra otros mientras ingresaban, Yuri retrocedió. Otabek se levantó del piso, se miraron por dos segundos más, la gente ya comenzaba a inundar el salón y ellos aún se miraban, aun sufrían. Otabek sonrió ligeramente, asintió y no pudo permanecer un solo segundo más en ese lugar. Salió con una reverencia apresurada, empujando a los que se interponían en su camino. Yuri intentó evitarlo, pero cuando quiso hablar su voz sonó estrangulada, lo vio perderse entre la multitud y luego vio a su madrina sonriente, a Yakov, a su abuelo y todos se quedaron a su alrededor. Todos preparándose ya para recibir a los invitados, mientras su corazón aún desbordaba pena.

―0―0―0―

Otabek consiguió ponerse el abrigo de piel de nuevo, gris y costoso, un abrigo del norte de las tierras agrarias que le pertenecían. Las que su padre le había heredado junto con una gran fortuna que él había multiplicado diez veces más desde que murió, la única desventaja es que vivir en el campo y ser rico es estar alejado completamente de la sociedad, tal vez por eso era que su alma seguía siendo demasiado pura e idealista, sin embargo… él sabía que algo así pasaría, sabía que era una muy mala idea haber venido. Que tenía muchísimo tiempo que había cruzado miradas con el omega, y que por supuesto el otro no había tenido el mismo impacto en él que él en el otro. Que volver ahora, justo ahora, sin haber pasado meses cortejándolo… era suicida.

Pero lo decidió así, decidió que quería venir por él, porque sentía que ese hermoso omega le pertenecía.

Y cuando por fin volvió a verlo lo supo, era la criatura más bella en todo el mundo, un ángel, celestial, hermoso. No tenía oportunidad, pero aun así, él se le acercó lo trató así y no pudo resistirse, terminó pidiéndoselo… haciéndolo en el peor de los momentos, tal vez si tan solo hubiese esperado al baile pudo bailar con él, tal vez por el momento el omega lo hubiera aceptado. Pero no, no pudo pasar por alto esa oportunidad y lo habían rechazado.

Se quitó la nieve de las mangas mientras llegaba a la agitada calle con carruajes, las personas pasaban de el sin prestarle atención alguna. Él estaba demasiado obnubilado para fijarse en los invitados o en que tan lejos estaba ya de la mansión, de la fiesta y del baile.

―¿Otabek Altin? ― preguntó una voz fuerte y grave, levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con Jean Jacques, su traje blanco y una capa de piel de oso. ―, ¡Caray tiene un millón de años que no te veo! Por fin decidiste salir de tu cueva agraria para juntarte con la alta sociedad ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No me digas, viniste por la bella dama…

―Jean Jacques, J.J ― dijo Otabek con familiaridad, aceptando su saludo de mano post abrazo ―. Lamento llegar sin avisar… yo sí, tenía ese objetivo.

―Jaja me lo esperaba ― siempre tenía ese tono altanero, Otabek frunció el ceño ―, pero lamento decirte que ese omega de allá, tiene el culo apretado, no iba a aceptarte así como así… ahora regresas a tu reino con el culo entre las patas, ¿traías anillo? Camarada, debiste pasar a verme antes de venir aquí, te habría aconsejado mucho mejor.

―No esperaba menos de su parte, Yuri es divino ― Otabek decía eso para facilitarse las cosas, pero en realidad la voz le salía estrangulada al máximo, incluso el peso de la joyería que cargaba en el bolsillo del pantalón ahora gritaba desesperada ―. No te voy a mentir, sé que me arrojé al fuego sin pensarlo… seguro él ni siquiera recuerda cuando nos conocimos, sé que debí cortejarlo, pelear un poco más, no faltarle al respeto con una propuesta tan descabellada. No lo merezco, estoy seguro de que no lo merezco, pero debía intentarlo. Ahora me retiro, tienes el camino… seguro lo has cortejado más que yo. Esto es mi culpa, debí ser más cuidadoso, dar más de mí.

J.J era su amigo desde que vivía en San Petersburgo, se habían separado por el destino y ninguno de los dos hizo lo más mínimo por mantener estrechas relaciones, aun así los dos conocían perfectamente al omega rubio y probablemente ambos habían buscado la oportunidad. Otabek ya estaba por despedirse cordialmente cuando observó más detenidamente a J.J con esa sonrisa de suficiencia, pero el ceño fruncido sin saber si lo decía o no. Aguardó un poco más, J.J abrió la boca y se acercó jalando la capa.

― ¿Has oído del conde Viktor Nikiforov? ― preguntó ladeando la cabeza, una sonrisa intranquila nació en su boca.

―No, ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es? ― La boca de Otabek se hizo agua, como perro, de algún modo sintió el completo peligro que enjaulaba el nombre de ese sujeto.

―Nadie ― mintió rodando los ojos ―. Solo un atractivo alfa de clase alta, seductor de omegas hermosos y hermosas, rico, el mejor partido de todo San Petersburgo. El hijo de Lilia Baranovskaya, la madrina de Yuri Plisetski. Un oficial del gobierno. Pero no te preocupes, tienes la suerte de tu lado y algo más… el instinto.

Le dio dos palmadas en el hombro al joven alfa de apenas 18 años, y se fue con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro, deseándole un buen viaje de vuelta, todo en un elegante francés. Pero Otabek ya no pudo responder a aquella despedida, sus ojos se quedaron perdidos en la nieve con evidente preocupación, Yuri, esa gema, estaba perdido por un alfa que se dedicaba a hacerle el amor a omegas hermosos, para él esta noche había sido cuestión de vida o muerte y aun así Yuri no había aceptado su propuesta. Aunque el siempre sintió que estaba dispuesto a ser su esposo… caminó tambaleante mirando al piso, se mordió el labio con preocupación y luego levantó el rostro.

Caminando sobre la nieve blanca un hombre con pantalones negros y botas largas apareció frente a él, una preciosa casaca roja con botones dorados y hombreras de oro sonreía pacíficamente, sus manos enguantadas con cuero y la capa atorada a un lado del hombro le daba elegancia y porte, sus ojos azules profanaban la misma carne, eran hermosos, sus labios de corazón rosados, la piel blanca inmaculada y el cabello plateado coreado por débiles copos de nieve. Era la visión de un vigoroso mártir alfa de belleza incomparable.

Pasó justo a su lado, sonriente y magnifico. Sin dirigirle la mirada.

― ¿Conde Nikiforov? ― lo llamó con voz potente

El alfa se detuvo a dos pasos, como si una mosca hubiera zumbado con gentileza en su oreja y giró el mentón lento, luego lo miró con una sonrisa pacifica que no le llegaba a los ojos.

― ¿Si?

Entonces claro, era él. Ese era el alfa de ensueño de su Yuri, de todos los omegas en esta ciudad, y tenía bien merecido el título, era por mucho el alfa más hermoso y masculino que sus ojos hubieran podido ver. Su ceño se frunció lentamente hasta contraerse casi por completo, no agregó nada más. El conde lo observó sin comprender y tras varios segundos de silencio absoluto sonrió de nuevo como despedida, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Dejando al joven alfa confundido y desgraciado, alejándose a trompicones del baile.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por el apoyo, gracias por sus reviews, si les ha gustado pasen a decir hola en la caja de reviews. Un beso, nos vemos en dos semanas.

Guests:

Anonimita: Para nada, seguro ya te habrás dado cuenta que hay bastantes discrepancia sy mientras más avance la historia más habrá, habrá tragedia pero nada radical. Un saludo!

Ancopachi: Muchisimas gracias por leer, como siempre, jejeje, lastima que si Yuri está casado y es el principal impedimento para su amor, pero verás que todo sale bien al final. Un abrazo fuerte!

Coco: Tendrás que esperar un cap más para el baile, pero verás que no te decepciona, gracias por leer y por tu review.

Guest: Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, actualizaré cada dos semanas, así que pasate cuando puedas.

Van: Muchas gracias por leer, ojalá no odies a Celestino, el no tiene la culpa de nada, nos leemos pronto y gracias por el rev.

Guest:Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles, porque somos de distintas sociedades… jeje gracias por leer.

Guest: No falta mucho para que se vuelvan a encontrar, solo aguarda, gracias por leer.

Yu-cham: soy una lata para los atuendos, pero como dije voy a subir a mi Facebook las imagenes de los atuendos que tenga disponibles, si gustas pasarte también puedo mandarte fotos de los paisajes y etc. En todo caso el contexto que manejas es casi igual, gracias por leer. Un beso!

Guest: Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer|** Yuri on ice [ユーリ! on ICE] y todos sus personajes pertenece a MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsuro Kubo, Kenji Miyamoto, y todos los correspondientes, yo solo decidí escribir algo que ellos se estaban saltando.

 **Pareja |** Viktor x Yuri [Vikturi] [Ligero-Viktor x Yurio] [Yurio x Otabek] [ligero-Yurio x JJ]

 **Advertencia |** Este fic tiene una temática omegaverse.

 **Notas |** Creo que de nuevo debo disculparme por la demora, yo sé que actualizar cada tres semanas o algo así puede ser difícil para algunas autoras pero me estoy esforzando por sacar este fic adelante también, junto con los otros, gracias por tenerme paciencia. Por otra parte, este capítulo debe ser uno de los más difíciles de escribir de todo el fic, necesita cierto impacto en todos nosotros, espero lograrlo. Gracias por su apoyo!

* * *

 **Los amantes de la traición**

 _Viktor x Yuri_

―Capítulo 3―

'' _El verdadero dolor, el que nos hace sufrir profundamente, hace a veces serio y constante hasta al hombre irreflexivo; incluso los pobres de espíritu se vuelven más inteligentes después de un gran dolor. ''_

Yuri está parado como una estatua a un lado de la puerta del salón de baile, sus padrinos ocupan el lugar que les toca, enfrente, saludando a las personas que entran por la puerta, vestidas y emperifolladas para la tan destacable ocasión, el hace la reverencia usual, no tiene la capacidad mental para hablar o sonreír. Lilia lo nota, ha puesto los ojos en su ahijado desde que cruzó la puerta, lo vio perdido, su ojos brillaban como diamantes, mirando a la lejanía y su cuerpo temblaba un poco, de inmediato quiso acercarse a él, preguntarle que sucedía, sin embargo la afluencia de gente llegando no se lo permitió. Ahora lo tenía frente y se pregunta ¿Qué había pasado antes de que ella llegara para que Yuri se comportara de esa forma? Tan taciturna y distraída.

―Bonne nuite, Yuri-o ― la voz por fin sacó de sus ensoñaciones al rubio, levantó las pupilas extrañado.

Frente a él la imagen de la megalomanía se presentaba de manera formal, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dientes perfectos y blancos, además un acento francés ideal. Yuri carraspeó recobrando su postura, puso los ojos en blanco mientras J.J le besaba la mano con socarronería.

―Podrías evitar llamarme de ese modo. Es vergonzoso ― pidió en un quejido bajo, sin perder la sonrisa hipócrita de su rostro ―. Duque Jean Jacques.

―Yo creo que te va de maravilla, Yuri-o ― no le suelta la mano hasta que Yuri la retira con descortesía, bastante molesto.

La verdad es que Yuri no soporta el apodo, sobre todo porque sabe perfectamente que J.J le dice de esa manera para molestarle, es verdad que muchas personas utilizan el nombre de Yurio para referirse a él, cuando Viktor lo hace no le molesta, el será su esposo así que tiene que aceptar que le llame como quiera. Sin embargo J.J no, los demás no. El estúpido ridículo apodo que había salido de aquellos años cuando tenía una bochornosa y engorrosa mujer como tutora, una francesa a la que le costaba pronunciar su nombre correctamente y terminaba por agregar una 'o' al final, alargando las palabras más de lo necesario, Yuri la odiaba, tenía 12 años y aunque era su maestra de modales omegas la odiaba. Poco después se fue al internado en Francia y no volvió a verla, sin embargo al volver todas las personas lo llamaban como la tutora, en parte para molestarlo, otra porque de verdad creían que le iba bien el nombre. Aunque había dejado de tomarle importancia al apodo cuando comenzó sus labores de casamiento, cuando Viktor Nikiforov se interesó en él. Ahora era un omega hecho y derecho, de quince años y medio, buscando al mejor alfa, no podía permitir que J.J le llamara Yurio como si nada, o que un extraño con acento del sur le pidiera su mano en matrimonio…

Ni que decirle que no le afectara tanto.

― ¿Y bien? ― preguntó JJ parado frente a él, con las manos en los bolsillos del reluciente traje.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó el rubio confundido, extrañado por la curiosa conducta del alfa.

― ¿Vamos a bailar? ― preguntó extendiendo la mano ―. No te lo preguntaría sino fuera tu baile de presentación, pero todos allá abajo te están viendo como un bicho raro y parece que necesitas una coartada. Luces preocupado.

―Que le importa ― gruñó Yurio con los puños apretados. Por encima del hombro del alfa pudo percibir la mirada inquisidora de su madrina, no quería aceptar su oferta pero tampoco podía quedarse a un lado de la puerta perdido como un lunático ―. Está bien, te concedo el primer baile, necesito un mejor punto de visión.

A pesar de que J.J parecía dispuesto a preguntarle los detalles de la extraña frase al omega, se dejó guiar por su mano mientras bajaban las escaleras para llegar a la pista de baile, el lugar ya estaba repleto de personas, se movían con gracia, con botellas de champagne en sus manos, vestidos pomposos y trajes elegantes siguiendo el compás de la música entre risas, todos rodeados por un florar olor a feromonas. Las personas sonrieron al verlos bailar en la pista, puede que la sociedad Rusa estuviera absorta en el romance generado por el cortejo de Viktor y Yurio, sin embargo se apreciaba el intento del moreno por cortejar al codiciado omega, por eso el hecho de verlos bailando, los alegraba internamente.

J.J miraba a Yurio, el omega tenía el ceño arrugado, miraba por encima de su hombro, seguía a la perfección sus pasos pues no había una sola cosa que el rubio no hiciera de forma perfecta. Estaba entrenado en cada una de las artes, pulido en los detalles, criado en el seno de la riqueza y aristocracia. Sin embargo no le prestaba atención a él, e incluso podía notarse el desagrado profundo que le provocaba estar bailando con ese alfa. Sus ojos verdosos los delataban inmediatamente, buscando con desesperación entre las personas.

― ¿Buscas a Viktor? ― se atrevió a decir JJ, como siempre sin fijarse en sus palabras, pues no tenía filtro para hablar ―. Ya llegó, está por ahí con su grupo de soldados…

―Que dices ― Yuri apartó la mirada de las personas para mirar los fijos ojos de JJ sobre él, con una mueca de fastidio, suspiró cansado de compartir su primer baile de una forma tan desagradable para luego volver a sonreír ―. En ese caso, llévame con él.

― ¿No es un poco mayor para ti?

Las manos de Yurio casi se sueltan del agarre fuerte que JJ estaba poniendo sobre su cintura y su derecha, sin embargo cuando notó sus intenciones y la segura bofetada que quería propinarle el agarre se hizo aún más intenso. La verdad es que el pelinegro lo decía puramente para molestar al quinceañero, lo conseguía a cada segundo, sabía que a pesar de su fino entrenamiento tenía un comportamiento explosivo, las palabras correctas y podría conseguir que saliera de sus cabales, además ahondar en la edad de Viktor era un tema complicado para todos. Bien era sabido que el peliplata casi le doblaba la edad, sin embargo esto no era motivo de preocupación para el omega, era natural que los omegas se casaran bastante jóvenes, sobre todo mientras más codiciados fueran. Lo que era bastante extraño era que Viktor Nikiforov, un alfa tan codicioso y atractivo tuviera 27 años y no tuviera una pareja, casi era como si el conde no hubiese tenido interés en conseguir algo formal. Yuri odiaba admitirlo, pero la única razón por la que Viktor había prestado atención absoluta en él era porque su madre le había insistido que sentara cabeza, también había sugerido que él era la mejor opción… en la unión de ambos no había una mágica atracción inmediata. Había un alfa codiciado y un omega perfecto. La pareja perfecta para todos, incluso él lo creía.

―Eso no te incumbe ― le aseguró mordiéndose la mejilla, cuando JJ sonrió plenamente con sus dientes lobunos perfectos frente a él sospechó de sus métodos para cabrearlo, así que contraatacó con una frase sutil cargada de veneno ―, yo no quiero un niño, necesito un hombre.

Era un golpe bajo. JJ podía sentir el odio venir desde el fondo de su alma, sólo pudo sonreír y para su deleite pegarse un poco más a él mientras bailaban alrededor de la pista, ante los ojos de la demás como una pequeña pareja tierna que jamás llegaría a florecer, como un botón que sería cortado antes de tiempo, antes de que los pétalos se tiñeran de algo hermoso. Un alfa y un omega que no estaban destinados a ser, a pesar de la belleza de ambos. A pesar de que JJ era un alfa, uno de alta clase, además bastante rico, y tener una herencia demasiado provechosa en la ciudad de San Petersburgo, no era Viktor Nikiforov, no era un soldado, no tenía su edad, ni su categoría, a su lado era un niño. No era el rey.

Yurio estaba detrás del rey, definitivamente.

Pero el pelinegro no era tonto, no se dejaba amedrentar tan fácilmente.

― ¿Te encontraste con Otabek? ― preguntó aparentemente desinteresado, pero con un tono altivo incontrolable. Miró a Yurio de hito en hito.

El rubio palideció considerablemente en cuanto escuchó el nombre, como si acabara de evocar un fantasma antiguo que había estado intentando pisar. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la pregunta era una simple cordialidad, algo para que JJ pudiera saber si sus suposiciones eran correctas, si él tenía razón. Ahora viendo la blanca hermosa cara de Plisetski se daba cuenta que estaba en todo lo correcto, no pudo evitarlo, soltó una risa socarrona cerrando los ojos. Yurio lo miró extrañado, como si estuviera demente.

―Rechazaste su propuesta esperando una mejor ― dijo JJ encogiéndose de hombros mirando la puerta detrás de él, a las personas que bajaban. Reconociéndolas de inmediato, en ese momento se acercó hasta la oreja del rubio y murmuró muy por lo bajo ―, y rechazaste tu destino también.

Yurio no pudo moverse, se quedó petrificado, sin embargo JJ no era de los que esperaban por una respuesta, en realidad sólo sintió los brazos alrededor de su fina cintura, sujetarle como si fuera una pluma y levantarlo con los brazos en una pirueta que lo dejaba en alto, se sentía casi en el techo, estaba horrorizado a pesar de tratarse de un movimiento de baile bastante normal, la sala estalló en aplausos en cuanto vieron a la pareja bailar de dicha manera, ver a JJ moviéndose con Yurio sobre sus brazos y dejarlo suavemente en el pie de las escaleras. Lo bajó, Yurio fingía una sonrisa.

―Te veré en el baile de presentación. Prepárate ― volvió a besar su mano con delicadeza y se apartó del camino.

Yurio lo miró alejarse con cuidado, con gracia y elegancia, sin embargo la burla, la falta de duda, la seguridad aún colgaba de cada uno de los lados de su sonrisa, como un perro buscando por agua. Estaba recuperando la respiración por el baile con el rostro rojo y el corazón agitado cuando sintió unos conocidos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

― ¡Yuri, que hermoso baile hiciste con JJ! ― dijo Yuuko con su vestido pomposo color ciruela apretando cada listón de muselina que colgaba de su atuendo.

El rubio concentró su atención en la familia Nishigori que acababa de bajar la escaleras, en el lugar preciso donde JJ lo había dejado, probablemente a propósito. En cuanto hubo despejado su mente pudo corresponder encantado el abrazo de la mujer y sonreír tímidamente, realmente esperaba verlos. Ya no era momento de pensar en las cosas que había dicho ese maldito alfa, esta era su noche y tenía que sentirse bien y confiado tal como al principio. Le sonrió a la pareja y luego a Yuri Katsuki, quien venía detrás de ellos, con sus negros cabellos recogidos y peinados hacía atrás de forma un poco descuidada, pero igualmente hermosa y delicada, traía puesto un hermoso saco de color negro con un petticoat ajustado en su delgada cintura, y holanes dándole un vuelo precioso. La parte superior de su saco estaba adornada con un cuello en un tono más Oxford, cuidando delicadamente no mostrar la piel, un lindo moño negro colgando de la parte de las clavículas, con algunas piedras preciosas como diamantes, las mangas largas y adornadas con encaje en color gris, botones de diamante y una sonrisa angelical.

No, definitivamente no resaltaba tanto como él, pero a Yurio le pareció que aunque su atuendo fuera negro y recatado se veía hermoso. Como un ángel oscuro y seductivo. Sus lentes habían desaparecido y tenía una sonrisa tímida y preocupada. Sobre todo cuando el rubio se acercó a él para mirarlo un poco purgativamente. Yurio lo abrazó después recibiéndolo con cuidado.

― ¿Estas bien? ― preguntó Katsuki preocupado ―. Te ves un poco pálido…

―De maravilla ― aseguró Yurio tomándole las manos con precaución ―, me alegra que vinieras.

―Me alegro de estar aquí ― contestó Yuri con una sonrisa cómplice, apretando sus manos, Yurio sintió el anillo del pelinegro e internamente recordó que no había necesidad de pavonearse frente a él.

No la tenía, porque él era mucho mejor, más joven, el más increíble de todos los omegas de la sociedad. Por eso le gustaba tal vez estar cerca del otro, porque aunque tuvieran el mismo nombre, se sabía mejor, sentía que resaltaba aún más pululando a su alrededor, como si el simple hecho de recordarse más maravilloso que el de ojos cafés le complaciera, le diera seguridad. Una seguridad que no sabía para que necesitaba exactamente. Se sonrieron.

―Te ves divino ― le dijo Yuri como un cumplido amistoso.

―También te ves bien ― dice entre dientes. Luego vuelve a sonreír como si nada, el pelinegro solo le sonríe en respuesta.

―Yuri ― lo llama Takeshi entusiasmado, después de sentirse un poco ignorado, ya que ahora Yuuko se había alejado para encontrarse con algunas de sus amigas omegas ―, ¿No quieres bailar?

―Oh no, gracias - Niega con cortesía el rubio ― pídeselo a Yuri.

Yuri niega lentamente, la verdad es que no le apetece bailar, y en realidad el único motivo por el cual se encuentra en esta opereta es porque el mismo anfitrión casi se lo suplicó, sin embargo Dios sabe que él no es una persona de fiestas o bailes, no está dentro de su naturaleza de cervatillo cansado. Sin embargo cuando ve la sonrisa amplia de Yuri, la cara alegre de Takeshi no puede evitar sentirse un poco extraño, el ambiente que le rodea es tranquilo, hay algo que lo turba y no viene exactamente de ellos dos, todo parece en realidad ir en cámara lenta, porque cuando levanta nuevamente el rostro, mira por encima del hombro de Takeshi, puede observar con un excesivo cuidado como Viktor Nikiforov los observa con una sonrisa calidad en los labios, una copa de champagne en la mano, un cigarrillo en la otra, su casaca roja resalta excesivamente, el oro de sus botones, la finura de la tela, su olor. Siente su olor.

Frunce el ceño. Mira a Yuri Plisetski. Aún no se ha percatado que Viktor está acercándose peligrosamente hacía donde ellos están. Tiene dos segundos para preparar todo mentalmente, toma el brazo de Takeshi, finge que observa a Yurio con complicidad y le señala con las pupilas que su alfa está en camino, aunque sea una jugarreta, pero él debe irse de ahí inmediatamente.

―Pensándolo mejor, bailemos un poco Takeshi. Dejemos que Yuri se quede aquí… ― salen volando como palomas.

Yuri Plisetski apenas asimila las palabras de Katsuki cuando este ya se encuentra caminando con alegría hasta la pista, sujetando a su amigo pelinegro con confianza, se toca el cabello nervioso por su rápida huida, sólo para después comprobar que Viktor está a solo tres pasos de llegar a donde él se encuentra. Viktor tiene el cabello finamente arreglado, aún no habían tenido tiempo de verse desde aquella última ocasión en el baile de Henrietta, ahora era el día esperado, por fin estaban acercándose. El rubio carraspeó al darse cuenta que el conde tenía los ojos fijos en la pista de baile. Viktor recobró el sentido un segundo después, cambió la dirección de su mirada hacía el rubio que esperaba a su lado temblando como una maraca entusiasmada. Le sonrió con amabilidad.

―Hola Yurio ― lo saludó con una gentileza y despreocupación memorable.

Suspiró con tranquilidad. Recordándose a si mismo que en realidad no le importaba que él le llamara así.

―Conde Nikiforov ― respondió entregándole la mano para que la besara. Así lo hizo, apenas rosándola con suavidad, tocándola con sus suaves labios.

―Me parece que fue una eternidad desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Yuri frunció el ceño confundido, ¿Viktor decía eso por galantería? O de verdad no recordaba cual había sido la última vez en la que se encontraron, de cualquier modo siguió su juego y le sonrió. Se encontraba un poco distraído, como siempre, ni siquiera había detenido la mirada sobre el por más de un minuto cuando ya había tomado su brazo y lo guiaba hasta la pista de baile, como una responsabilidad más que un verdadero gusto. Intentó reprimir estos pensamientos de su cabeza, seguir adelante y mencionarle a Viktor en voz muy baja.

―Nos vimos en la fiesta de Henrietta ― mencionó cuando ya daban vueltas por la pista con cada una de las miradas fijas sobre sus siluetas, sonrisas complacidas ―, fue el día en que se acordó que hoy sería… el día.

Viktor lo miró con una ceja levantada, hubo un instante en el que Yurio tuvo que fruncir el ceño, las luces de las velas y candelabros estaban dándole directamente en las pupilas como si nada, la música se perdió lentamente, las personas a su alrededor desaparecieron. Pero lejos de tratarse de una sensación agradable, una en la que solo estaban Viktor y él, se sintió perdido, porque detrás del gesto confundido del de ojos celestes había una interrogante, como si no supiese que era lo que estaban festejando. Que podía ser así de distraído. Ya que todo el mundo estaba aquí esperando a que Viktor respondiera a su baile de presentación, a que le pidiera matrimonio, sin embargo estaba ahí frente a él, bailando distraídamente con un semblante confundido y una sonrisa vaga.

Su corazón se detuvo al mismo tiempo que la música, mientras Viktor lo guiaba nuevamente, después de una simple pieza musical, hasta el pie de las escaleras, donde su padre y madre aguardaban, mirando ansiosamente. Viktor se detuvo enfrente, saludó a sus padres con una reverencia y dejó a Yuri, sonriéndole apenas ligeramente. El rubio esperaba, algo más, lo que fuera, una señal. Pero cuando Viktor dio un paso atrás, su corazón de quinceañero tembló como una hoja.

―Te ves excelente, como siempre ― lo halagó para luego retirarse sin mirarlo más.

Yuri sentía un poco la presión en su pecho, en todo su cuerpo, apretó las manos intentando sonreírle mientras se iba sin dar una sola muestra de interés, completamente agitado, de inmediato sintió como su madrina y su padrino se acercaban extrañados hasta donde él se encontraba. Con la mirada perdida, fija en Viktor.

―No me preguntes nada, madrina ― advirtió antes de que ella pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para decir algo. Claramente esta era su intención.

―Yuri, ¿Quieres bailar? ― se acercó Minami, un joven rubio un poco más alto que el, mucho más joven y alborotado, pero un alfa al final de cuenta.

Sus padres lo habían obligado a venir al baile, porque también era tiempo de comenzar a contemplar su futuro, y aunque sabían que no tenían oportunidad con el rubio no iban desaprovechar el arrojar a su hijo a los interesas. Aunque Minami demostraba verdaderamente poco interés en el omega, cortésmente le había pedido que bailara con él, para no dejarlo solo esperando a que alguien más llegara, también para complacer a sus padres y darles a entender que estaba poniendo todo de sí mismo, todo su esfuerzo, en integrarse en la aristocracia rusa.

Yuri calló por demasiados segundos. Sin tomar su mano.

―Está bien ― profirió carraspeando después de un rato ―, ya solo faltan un par de bailes para mi presentación, aceptaré este vals contigo antes de convenirme en un omega casado…

Minami frunció el ceño mientras tomaba su mano, esperando que la canción terminará lo más pronto posible. Yurio más bien esperaba que el baile se alargara demasiado, ahora estaba asustado, no sentía la desbordante confianza que tenía al principio, cuando se arregló, vio que sus ropas eran más hermosas que cualquier hombre o mujer, alfa u omega en todo el salón. Y no sabía bien si culpar a Viktor por su indiferencia, a Otabek por haberlo desconcentrado cuando él estaba completamente seguro de lo que seguía o a su madrina…

―Es tú culpa ― refunfuñó Yakov cruzado de brazos, admirando a su ahijado bailar con Minami ―, tú y tus dotes de casamentera.

A lo lejos, Lilia pudo observar la forma en la que Viktor ignoraba a Yurio, pero no solo eso… acechaba a otro. Su presión cardiaca flaqueó en definitivo, ahora tenía una sensación de culpa inmensa en el cuerpo, ella había sido la culpable de que Yuri, con sus quince años, se guardara específicamente para su hijo, que parecía poco interesado, pero después casi lo consideró. Y ahora… el gran día, el mejor día de la vida de cualquier omega con categoría.

―Dios mío, que he hecho…

0―0―0―0

Yuri observaba, pacíficamente, recargado sobre una columna solitaria en el salón de baile la forma en la que Yuuko y Takeshi bailaban, se sentía sinceramente orgulloso de ver a sus amigos felizmente reconciliados como la pareja amorosa de alfa y omega que eran. No quería llevarse el crédito de las cosas, pues no había hecho la gran hazaña, sin embargo era agradable saber que tal vez de no haber sido por su llegada ellos jamás hubieran aceptado hablar frente a frente. Tocaba los dedos de su mano con una sonrisa, un poco ansioso, recién terminaba de bailar con su amigo Takeshi cuando vio a Viktor Nikiforov.

Alejándose de Yurio.

Apartó su vista de él tan pronto como le fue posible, no estaba a gusto mirándole, o tal vez todo lo contrario, se sentía demasiado cómodo y atraído a mirarlo y sabía que dicha acción estaba mal, por eso prefería buscar manchas en el piso o alejarse de las conversaciones. Pasar desapercibido, como una sombra. Hubo solo un instante más en el que Yuri pudo apreciar la mirada de Viktor clavándose sobre su figura, en el piso de arriba de la sala de baile, dentro de un grupo variado de soldados que formaban parte de la guardia imperial rusa, con una copa y riendo alegremente. Yuri lo observó, con cada partícula de su cuerpo brindándole toda la atención, admirando su forma, su risa, cabello, labios, hasta la forma en la que se mantenía de pie. Hasta que Viktor sintió su mirada.

Ya basta, se dijo a si mismo al dejar de mirarlo para concentrarse en el baile. No puedes seguirlo mirando, no es tuyo. Está noche era de Yurio, definitivamente Viktor tenía que estar concentrado cien por cien en el quinceañero, buscando su compañía, esperando ansiosamente el baile de su presentación. No podían seguir con aquel juego sucio de miradas encontradas, no en la forma en la que sus pupilas siempre guiaban para verse las unas contra las otras. Por supuesto no con el desenfrenado bombeo de sangre de su corazón, el sonrojo, el olor… fuerte, atrayente y embriagante. Todo eso no debía estar.

― ¿Bailarías conmigo? Por favor ― dio un pequeño respingo cuando escuchó la grave voz detrás de él, puso la mano en su pecho asegurándose de que no se hubiera caído al piso, solo para girar y verlo detrás de su cuerpo.

Sonrisa calmada, perfecta, ojos suplicantes. Un contraste de emociones extrañas, la electricidad.

―Dios, que susto ― dijo solo para complementar la frase. Crispado ―, uhm usted, es bastante… sorpresivo. Y no permito que me hable así alguien que acabo de conocer.

―Bueno ― se llevó un perfecto dedo índice a la comisura de la boca, pensativo ―, ¿Cómo te gustaría que te hablara?

―De ninguna manera ― Yuri respondió esto un poco grosero ―, ve a bailar con Yurio por ahí, de hecho… no falta mucho para que sea su baile de presentación. Deberías prepararte.

Desconoce la razón de sus motivos pero la voz le suena extremadamente febril, como un reclamo ligero, el tono condescendiente le sale desde la boca del estómago y recorre su tráquea sin barreras, se descubre a si mismo frunciendo el ceño y apartando la mirada del perfecto rostro del alfa. Hasta que siente sus botas perfectas y lustradas acercarse cada vez más a él, se posaron frente a su cuerpo, de manera que fuera imposible que sus ojos no se encontraran, destinados a hacerlo. Sus pestañas batieron en el aire como mariposas, admirando la tez blanca del joven oficial que le sonreía desde enfrente. Con una perfecta ceja elevada, algo debajo de su piel secretaba un olor especial. Distinto a cualquiera que como omega hubiera podido sentir, tal vez indetectable para los demás.

―Es que creo que no voy a poder bailar con nadie más si no bailo contigo primero ― suena como una buena herramienta de convencimiento, pero se detiene ligeramente en cada una de las palabras como si sacara la frase desde adentro de su corazón, descubriéndose a sí mismo ―. Y si no es así, tendré que irme de aquí.

Viktor Nikiforov no dice las cosas como reclamo, tiene una forma distinta de hablar, sonriente y despreocupada, fija, con tales ojos caídos de un pedazo de cielo. Extrañamente está amenazando abiertamente a Yuri, no en un sentido metafórico, le dice que deben bailar o se ira ahora mismo del baile. Yuri siente la responsabilidad, de hacer lo que sea indispensable y correcto para que él se quede aquí y baile con Yurio, es el baile de presentación. Pero en su interior estaba seguro que la forma en la que ambos habían rozado la punta de sus dedos era porque internamente era lo que querían, lo que necesitaban, aun cuando Yuri quisiera convencerse a sí mismo de que no se trataba de eso.

― ¿Te han dicho que eres muy convincente? ― jadeó el pelinegro tocando con suavidad la piel de la mano de Viktor, acariciando apenas con las uñas los dedos, acercándose un milímetro sin apartar la vista de él.

―A mí me parece ― respondió susurrándole, posando la mano en su estrecha cintura de omega, acariciando la seda de su traje negro, pegándolo a su cuerpo ―, que eres el primero en decírmelo.

Después de eso es como si el mundo se detuviera ante sus ojos, Viktor desliza su fuerte mano de alfa hasta la suya, apretando los dedos, como si pudieran fundirse el uno con el otro en aquel movimiento gentil de baile que sigue las notas musicales del baile, la forma en la que revuelan por entre las personas para llegar a la pista, ignorando la existencia de las personas, la laca, los vestidos, personas, las feromonas de los omegas y las hormonas de los alfas. Todo se pierde lentamente mientras sus pies giran en el lustrado y reluciente piso de mármol. Acaso alguna vez sus ojos han mirado otros por tanto tiempo como ahora, Yuri se lo pregunta, como si fuese una ofensa solamente pensar en apartar su vista de él.

Viktor debe pensar algo similar, frunce el ceño al mismo tiempo que sonríe mientras la música suave del piano y los violines resuena como un eco lejanísimo, no están separados más que por algunos centímetros, sus movimientos se coordinan de una forma poco humana, a pesar de que Yuri jamás se consideró un buen bailarín, incapaz de compaginar con cualquier alfa ahora los brazos que lo envolvían como alas hermosas de un cisne, cobijaban cada uno de sus pasos, sin que si quiera la señal tuviese que pasar por su cerebro. El instinto lo guiaba mientras giraba, todo animal y salvaje, podía completar la fina pieza del baile sin equivocarse ni una vez, sin dejar de sentir la piel de Viktor, incapaz de ignorar la sensación de sus huellas dactilares. Como si fuera más consciente de sus manos, cuando lo tocaba a él.

Sólo cuando lo tocaba a él.

Como si sintiera la acentuación de su cintura tangible y pronunciada solo cuando Viktor colocaba la mano en ella, delineando la curvatura. Sosteniendo el aliento antes de girar suavemente, antes de mover las manos al mismo compás y dar la vuelta, soltándose por unos segundos, ansiosos por volver a tocarse. Viktor sentía la boca seca como la de un perro que no ha bebido agua en días, sus pulmones vomitan adrenalina, produce un olor embriagante a cada instante, le infecta las aletas de la nariz y quiere hundirla en el cabello negro que inyecta vida a su baile. No es la música, el hermoso salón, la gente que los mira mientras bailan, no es nada de eso, son ellos dos, bailando. Es Yuri Katsuki, un omega con traje negro y diamantes, pelo negro, nariz pequeña y respingada, labios de tulipán rojo, mejillas como manzanas. Hermosas cejas, pestañas delineadas con agujas de Francia. Belleza y esplendor de la otra mitad omega que siente necesitar, las cosas que él cree merecer y luego esos ojos café chocolate vibrando con cada paso.

Se concentran tanto el uno del otro, reparan en cada detalle vibrante y fibroso de su ser que ignoran la música.

Cada pista deja de tener sentido, pasa una y después la otra, ellos giran alrededor del salón sin percatarse, las personas frente a sus ojos son solo manchas lejanas, la música un eco que corea el intercambio de sus respiraciones. La comunicación que existe entre el contacto de sus manos, sin necesidad de decir nada.

―Es mi mejor amigo ― murmura Yuuko a unas amigas sonriéndoles con comprensividad.

Las mujeres de la sociedad rusa miran sin decir nada, con un reproche en las pupilas. Percatándose del momento y el lugar en el que están, ¿Cómo no darse cuenta del ambiente que cambia y se tensa alrededor de ellos? Ya no es el mismo que los rodeaba cuando iniciaron a bailar. Algo ha cambiado. Pero ellos no se dan cuenta, no se percatan, se concentran en sí mismos con una intensidad subyugante.

Los bailes de presentación no son todos iguales, depende del omega que se esté presentado ante la sociedad. La mayoría es cuando cumplen quince años en adelante, un omega listo para casarse y engendrar hermosos hijos, perfecto para la ocasión, cualquiera que sea el caso, el omega debe estar completamente preparado para su baile de presentación. Dentro del salón se genera un circulo grande que lo rodea por completo donde las parejas permanecen bailando ignorando lo que sucede a sus espaldas, sin embargo en el espacio que hay al centro de la pista queda un pequeño círculo donde el omega en cuestión se posiciona para comenzar con un lento y exquisito baile.

Alrededor de él varios alfas comenzarán a llegar para pedir que baile con ellos. Sin embargo el omega sólo se acercará al alfa que considere indicado, puede bailar con todos, pero entre los alfas solo habrá uno que responda a su baile.

La fiesta no es interrumpida para esta ceremonia, sin embargo todos tienen un poco de pendiente en lo que sucede alrededor, ansiosos y expectantes. Es una ceremonia que no puede retrasarse, es por eso que cuando la madrina de Yurio le dice que es momento, el sólo mira la pista apretando los puños. Mira el suelo con desesperación mientras camina hasta el centro de la pista, con la cara roja como la de una fresa recién cortada. Sabe que todas las miradas están sobre el, muchas acongojadas, algunas extasiadas, burlonas, sonrisas, felicidad contenida, vergüenza, pena. Cualquier sentimiento. Todos brotan contra él.

―Bien ― murmura con su bello cuerpo de ángel en el centro de la pista. Sintiendo la música recorrer sus venas.

Sabe que Viktor está ahí, en la pista de baile, le duele el pecho sólo de imaginar que en realidad debería de ser el primero en acercarse pero no, no lo ha hecho, desde que bailaron no volvieron siquiera a mirarse. Ha estado bailando con Katsuki, llevan minutos pegados, sin siquiera dejar de mirarse. Saca el aire de golpe cuando la música comienza, no se retrasa ni un segundo. Comienza su baile, el baile para atraer a Viktor… a su alfa. Para que suelte a Yuri venga con él y bailen juntos, después le pida su mano en matrimonio y Yuri… él será el omega más afortunado del mundo.

Mueve las manos lentamente, las luces se enfocan en el.

Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Viktor debe acercarse.

No quiere abrir los ojos, tiene miedo, está asustado de encontrarse con el público, de no ver a Viktor, no ver a ningún alfa frente a él. De ver gente sintiendo vergüenza por él. Tiene miedo de todo, pero lo hace cuando da el primer giro en solitario. Abre los ojos y tiene varios alfas frente a él, son distintos y variados, la mayoría conocidos, hombres y jóvenes alfas con hermosas ropas perfectamente arreglados para la ocasión, muchos de ellos lo han cortejado en las ocasiones en las que han tenido la oportunidad. Sin embargo, ninguno es Viktor.

No lo busca con la mirada, se apresura a seguir con su baile, continuar tocando las manos de aquellos alfas que lo devoran con la mirada, suplicando por su atención, por una oportunidad que él no puede darles ya que no es el indicado para decidir quien es el alfa que es digno de su propio cuerpo. De marcarlo, morderle justo en el cuello, esa decisión fue tomada y él la aceptó gustoso. Viktor era el adecuado.

Baila con algunos alfas, primero con los más cercanos, luego con otros, no pasa mucho tiempo con ninguno, los suelta en cuanto puede ver por detrás de sus cabezas, casi va al mismo ritmo cansado y frenético que Viktor y Yuri, los ve bailando, sin dejar de mirarse. Mientras él está ahí, esperando que el peliplata responda a su llamado, que se dé cuenta que el baile de presentación ha comenzado, que debe soltar a ese cerdo y correr hasta donde está el, correr tomarlo en sus brazos e ir por él. Porque ellos estaban destinados a casarse.

Su cara se tiñe de rojo, cambia de alfa, cada vez más rápido.

Las miradas no se detienen.

Los murmullos.

Le duelen los ojos, los oídos, todo el rostro.

Unas firmes manos lo toman.

―Pareces a punto de colapsar ― murmura JJ sonriendo con un poco de preocupación ― . Te digo algo, ya bailaste con todos los alfas ¿responderás al llamado de alguno?

Yurio lo suelta. No puede aguantar más esa humillación.

De hecho ya no se mueve, no sigue bailando. Está mirando fijamente a aquella pareja peculiar que no deja de sentirse por medio del tacto, los mira con los ojos desencajados en furia, incluso los alfas que lo rodeaban se apartan uno por uno. Las demás parejas de baile se detienen al ver el desastroso, fatal y cruel, baile de presentación del omega más deseado de toda Rusia. La forma en la que sus puños tiemblan, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, como muerde su labio. Ignorado en el centro de la pista. Solo.

Su pecho se mueve de arriba abajo en jadeos, hiperventilando. Quiere gritar.

Va a gritar cuando los ojos de Yuri se encuentran con los suyos.

El sueño de la pareja destinada se destruye.

Yuri Katsuki sabe cuándo alguien lo odia, como omega es fácil sentirlo en el vientre y ahora que su mirada se apartó de la de Viktor por un segundo pudo darse cuenta perfectamente, que detrás de este los cuchillos afilados verdosos que Yurio tenía por ojos lo estaban destrozando, quería asesinarlo y destruirlo. Pero él no podía detenerse, no podía soltar a Viktor, sentía que su unión en aquel baile había sido tan fuerte que si se detenía el alma misma dejaría su cuerpo y se apartaría por medio de sus manos. Una vez más se separaría de él… y estaba bien. Porque Viktor le pertenecía a Yurio.

Se detuvo abruptamente. Incluso Viktor intentó sujetar al omega entre sus brazos nuevamente, depresivamente necesitado de su toque suave. De su cálido y dulce aroma. Pero al ver los ojos llorosos de Yuri, su mirada perdida, el asentamiento de sus ojeras y líneas de expresión, siguió la vista de sus pupilas. Topándose con Yurio, viéndolo en medio de la pista, la gente murmurando. Yuri tenía la cabeza baja, estaba siendo apedreado ¿Era por los demás? ¿Por Yurio? ¿Por sus propios pensamientos?

Levantó la mirada de nuevo. Escandalizado. Negó lentamente mirando a Viktor.

¿No qué? Quiso preguntarle el de ojos azules. Cuando retrocedió de su cuerpo fue como cortar las vísceras y la sangre que los unía, pero les imposibilitaba estar juntos. Yuri se alejó negando, imposible de remar contra la atracción voluble y cruel que lo unía a ese alfa.

Estoy casado. Se repitió una sola vez y salió huyendo de la opereta.

Salió corriendo tan rápido que Viktor apenas pudo sentir como era empujado al centro de la pista.

Hasta el costado del joven rubio destruido, abatido y abandonado.

Miró la puerta por donde salió Yuri y su familia. Corriendo como si acabaran de robar algo que fuera a condenarlos por la eternidad. Sin embargo cuando volvió a fijarse en el rubio hermoso que tenía a su lado, no sintió más que pena y odio por sí mismo y por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tomó su mano, pero no para bailar, no para responder el baile de cortejo.

Le dejó un suave beso en los dedos y negó lentamente. Tal como Yuri había negado para él, él negaba para Yurio, ahora sabía detrás de quien debía ir. Y cuando salió del lugar a pasos firmes, se le desgarró el corazón al ver a Yurio caer de rodillas al piso mientras lloraba.

N/A: Creo que es buena idea mencionar el ligero OOC en Yurio, quiero aclarar que para él todas esas sonrisas y reverencias no son más que una máscara de falsedad, él ha sido educado muy meticulosamente como omega, su actitud verdadera ya la demostró JJ es explosivo y como el verdadero que conocemos. Sin embargo por ahora tiene y tendrá que seguir fingiendo que es 'perfecto' como todos quieren verlo. Otabek ayudará a que esta mascara se caiga completamente. Espérenlo.

Lamento estas semanas de demora, la verdad es que si lo siento, y sé que el siguiente capítulo tardará aún un poco más en salir, no digo que vayan a pasar meses pero al menos si un par de semanas más, así que por favor sean pacientes.

Las quiero mucho chicas.

Guest: Gracias por leer y por dejar tu opinión!

Guest: No te preocupes Otabeeek volverá y tendrá más de lo que esperaba NwN

Haru: No soy una gran fan del angst pero admito que es necesario a veces, sobre todo en su justa medida, así que espéralo. Gracias por leer!

Darkness: Gracias a ti por leerlo, me alegro que tengas ansiedad por saberlo, se paciente y verás todo muy claro pronto.

Waleska: Muchas gracias :') espero que te guste este capítulo y no comas muchas ansias para la próxima actualización.

PD: ME PIDIERON ALGO QUE DIFERENCIARA MÁS A YURI DE YURIO, AGREGUÉ EL APODO DE YURIO, PERO TAL VEZ AÚN SE REFIERAN A ÉL COMO YURI EN ALGUNAS OCASIONES, TENGAN PRECAUCIÓN AL LEER.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer|** Yuri on ice [ユーリ! on ICE] y todos sus personajes pertenece a MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsuro Kubo, Kenji Miyamoto, y todos los correspondientes, yo solo decidí escribir algo que ellos se estaban saltando.

 **Pareja |** Viktor x Yuri [Vikturi] [Ligero―Viktor x Yurio] [Yurio x Otabek] [ligero―Yurio x JJ]

 **Advertencia |** Este fic tiene una temática omegaverse.

 **Notas |** ¡Hola a todos! Siento que esta ocasión no tardé tanto en actualizar, ustedes decidirán eso. Escribí este capítulo hace como un mes, así que recuerdo que me gustó mucho cuando lo terminé aunque ahora ya ni recuerdo de qué iba, pero espero que les guste y ya se viene lo bueno. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Los amantes de la traición**

 _Viktor x Yuri_

―Capítulo 4―

'' _Hay que querer hasta el extremo de alcanzar el fin; todo lo demás son insignificancias. ''_

Takeshi había visto una escena similar en su mente, tal vez dentro de su imaginario colectivo, un tema de actualidad o algo así, recordaba la escena de un cuento que las trillizas solían leer, ridículamente ilusionista e idealista, además sin prototipos de sociedad alfa/omega. Pero a las niñas les gustaba, igualmente jamás pensó que presenciaría en carne propia una escena que se asemejara tanto a la de aquel cuento. La princesa dejaba el palacio a las doce, huyendo del príncipe antes de que el encanto se rompiera. Y luego estaba Yuri, que precisamente no había dejado una zapatilla en las escaleras, pero por la forma en la que huía, llorando, era como verlo en vivo.

Yuri corría desesperadamente, las inhalaciones de su boca se perdían entre las exhalaciones fuertes que soltaba, atropellándose entre ellas, mientras sus botas dejaban marcas fuertes en la nieve de la entrada de la mansión de Yuuko y Takeshi, que lo seguían muy de cerca. En cuanto los sirvientes abrieron la puerta y dejaron pasar al acalorado omega, quien ya corría escaleras arriba limpiándose las mejillas con el dorso de las manos desenguantadas, este mismo ya se encontraba gritándoles a las sirvientas con una herida y rota voz.

― ¡Guarden inmediatamente todas mis cosas! Quiero mis maletas en la entrada en cinco minutos.

Takeshi y Yuuko que no se dejaban intimidar por sus palabras, a diferencia de las tres sirvientas que tan pronto escucharon las ordenes se pusieron manos a la obra para guardar el equipaje que tenía apenas horas de haber sido acomodado. Yuri entró quitándose la ropa con las manos al cuarto de vestir, era un tifón de destrucción que tiraba el atuendo de baile lujoso en el piso, esperando que cualquier criada beta recogiera los despojos de su ropa.

―Yuri ―llamó Takeshi desolado observándolo desde atrás del biombo en el que se cambiaba la ropa―, intenta tranquilizarte.

―Tengo que irme inmediatamente ―repetía Yuri hiperventilando, como si se tratara de una plegaria―. No puedo quedarme ni un segundo más. Debo irme ya, esto no debió pasar…

El alfa miró a su esposa por largos segundos, peguntándose si es que Yuri había perdido la razón tan descaradamente, ignorando una parte esencial de toda aquella verdad sospechosa que los cubría ahora misma. Del simple hecho de notar lo que crecía entre Viktor y Yuri, pero era mejor no pensar en ello. De cualquier forma era imposible que se quedara de brazos cruzados mientras Yuri se tambaleaba detrás del biombo poniéndose la ropa de viaje que tenía preparada para su regreso a Moscú. Incluso cuando lo vio abotonarse la capa blanca de piel de conejo y ponerse la pamela de redecilla jadeó, de verdad su amigo iba a irse, encima estaba planeando largarse mientras lloraba, con el ceño fruncido, los labios mordidos y la voz trémula gimiendo ''No me puedo quedar más''. Le dirigió a su esposa una mirada suplicante, que le indicará que era lo que debía hacer o decir, pero cuando Yuri salió del biombo y los vio a ambos por tres segundos, antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en alzar la voz, Yuuko levantó los brazos para sujetar las mejillas mojadas del pelinegro.

Fue entonces cuando notó la consternación en la cara de su esposa. La forma en la que su cuerpo temblaba aun debajo del pomposo vestido.

―Lo siento tanto Yuri ―jadeó Yuuko llorando, moviendo la cabeza en negación mientras acariciaba sus mejillas―. Lamento que te hayas casado con el alfa equivocado.

Yuri le tomó las manos a la mujer en un segundo, las apretó con fuerza y pegó su frente a la suya, con unos llorosos ojos determinados.

―Nunca digas eso, Yuuko. No lo digas.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que era verdad. Por la forma en la que Yuuko negaba con la cabeza, con los parpados apretados, soltando lágrimas desesperadas de genuino dolor por su amigo, Yuri se apartó suavemente. Su cara desolada no reflejaba rastro de duda, estaba tan asustado como su amiga incluso más, sus pupilas miraban todo con una fijeza desorbitante y luego las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin detenerse.

―Debo irme ―le dijo a ella―, no volveré Yuuko, lo siento, lamento haberlo arruinado todo.

―No Yuri tu no hiciste nada malo

―Si ves a Yurio, dile que lo siento muchísimo ―besó las manos de su amiga rápidamente apartándose mientras ella se aferraba a él―, que me perdone por favor, y que espero que sea muy feliz con él. Por favor, dile que se case con él.

Takeshi vio a Yuri con escepticismo, ¿De verdad creía que Viktor había respondido al baile de Yurio? No después de como ellos se miraban, él ni siquiera podía olerlos pero los sentía, los veía y se mostraban ante la gente como algo único, singular, un hecho sin precedentes en la vida de ambos. Determinadamente, Viktor no debía estar tras Yurio ahora, y también Yuri muy en el fondo lo sabía, porque esa era la razón la que ahora mismo huía tan desesperadamente, para evitar ser seguido por él. Por eso quería irse. Yuuko no tuvo corazón para negar su petición, aunque sabía que abogar ahora mismo por él con Yurio era una guerra perdida, pero si eso hacía que Yuri pudiera dormir por las noches, le diría que sí.

Las cosas de Yuri estaban esperando en el carruaje ya. La despedida fue rápida, incluso a Takeshi le costó seguirle el paso a su amigo.

―Yuri, por favor ten calma ―suplicó el alfa mientras bajaban las escaleras―, a esta hora, la estación de trenes no saldrá ninguno…

―No importa, no puedo quedarme. Debo irme en el primer tren.

―Es de madrugada, tendremos que esperar demasiado ―Takeshi observó cómo Yuri salía al exterior de la casa sin vacilar―, tal vez cinco o cuatro horas más. Por favor ten consideración, no te precipites.

―No, tu quédate Takeshi. No es necesario que me sigas ―pidió en el escalón del carruaje, cargado con todas sus cosas, con un lacayo congelado y caballos luchando contra la ventisca y la nieve del paisaje desolado―. Soy yo quien he conseguido este desastre, ahora debo irme, debo volver con mi esposo. No puedo seguir aquí, quédate y cuida de Yuuko y las niñas, te mandaré una carta lo más pronto que pueda.

―Yuri por favor, quédate.

―Me seguirá ―murmuró cuando soltó la mano de su amigo―, debo _irme, ya._

Se miraron fijamente por algunos segundos. Yuri tenía el rostro empapado y compungido, de alguna manera Takeshi tuvo que alejarse y asentir, supo entonces que tal vez ahora mismo Yuri había tenido alguna especie de lucidez, pues había explicado en palabras muy claras lo que Viktor Nikiforov planeaba hacer, más allá de si aún esperaba de forma suplicante que se quedara con Yurio, más allá de todo, de pensar que lo de ellos dos no era nada. Tal vez en cuanto el carruaje avanzara el omega iba a auto convencerse de que todo fue una fantasía, pero ahora mismo, lo había dicho en voz clara. Sí, tenía que irse, fingir que nada pasaba, alejarse de ese olor, de esa picazón en el pecho.

―Esperaré las horas necesarias antes de que salga el primer tren ―explicó Yuri mientras el carruaje ya se disponía a marcharse―. Por favor, ten consideración de mí.

―Siempre Yuri, siempre.

Y se marchó.

―0―0―0―0

La mansión que Yakov Feltsman compartía con Lilia Baranovskaya después de casarse era casi tan lujosa como la que los Plisetski tenían en su posesión, sin embargo siempre se encontraba un poco sola. Su hijo, Viktor, nunca estaba en esa casa, su esposa se la vivía viajando o en la mansión Plisetski con su ahijado, esta noche sin duda no era la excepción. El ambiente lúgubre y siniestro que tenía la propiedad estaba bien llevado con el exterior nebuloso, frio, antártico y la torrencial tormenta de nieve. Como se suponía todas las personas debían estar dormidas y ellos en el baile, la mayoría de las luces se encontraban apagadas. Solo había un ligero camino de faroles que guiaban hasta la habitación, donde se desataba un ligero ruido de pies que Yakov debía seguir.

Después de todo esa era la razón por la que había venido.

Sigue el sonido que revela después de una larga escalera de caracol la habitación de Viktor abierta, con las puertas de par en par, las luces encendidas y un pequeño puñado de sirvientas que asemejan a ratones asustados por un gato, las mujeres betas caminan de un lado a otra sujetando cosas con delicadeza entre las manos. Yakov las mira con desdén y busca al objetivo, que no se esfuerza para nada en esconderse de la mirada de nadie, mientras se arranca la ropa de fiesta con una violencia impresionante, como si quisiera machacar las costuras.

―Yakov ―saluda Viktor brincando de un pie a otro mientras se quita todo de encima―. ¿Qué tal el baile?

―Ya terminó ―gruñe en respuesta, obviándola, aunque sabe que él sólo habla para evitar el ambiente pesado. Buscando una excusa dentro de su perfecta dicción.

― ¿Enserio? ―responde quitándose el pantalón e intercambiándolo por el uniforme.

Yakov ya no responde, se limita a ver lo que Viktor hace, detiene a una de las sirvientas mientras camina y observa como junta todas las pertenencias del conde en una maleta, mientras que las demás hacen lo mismo. Levanta la mirada encarando a su hijastro, intentando detenerlo mientras se viste con el uniforme azul de soldado, colocando cada pequeño detalle en su lugar.

― ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―pregunta sacando la ropa de las maletas, las sirvientas rápidamente acomodan nuevamente. Siguiendo las instrucciones claras de Viktor.

―Me voy, evidentemente ―responde el otro con seriedad colocándose las botas―, ya hablé con el general, tengo un lugar en la brigada A-05 hacía un tiempo que estaban buscando un cambio en los lineamientos, he caído como anillo al dedo, me voy inmediatamente. Me llevo algunas de mis cosas, el resto puede esperar, el equipaje llegará a la mansión que tenemos en…

― ¿A dónde vas? ―pregunta Yakov sacando la ropa de las maletas, el rostro caliente y rojo de furia.

―A Moscú ―responde cerrando las maletas para que Yakov deje de sacar con tanta desesperación la ropa que las sirvientas guardan.

― ¡Basta ya de esas tonterías! ―grita Yakov explotando. Sujetándolo de los hombros―, ¡Vuelve inmediatamente a la mansión de los Plisetski y pídele matrimonio a Yurio! Puede que aun estemos a tiempo, tu madre está allá, intentando calmar los humos, si vas puedes corregir esto y…

― ¡Padre! ―grita Viktor levantando la voz y sujetando las manos de su padrastro enfrente de su rostro―. Por años te he considerado más que un padre para mí, he seguido tu consejo y me he mantenido fiel a tus veredictos. Pero esta decisión ya está tomada.

Yakov quiere soltarse de las manos de su hijastro, decirle que deje de llamar a eso seguir su consejo, que nunca lo ha hecho y siempre ha tomado las decisiones que mejor le vinieron en gana. En parte porque su madre nunca lo crió con la mano dura que él hubiera querido, o tal vez porque siempre fue un alma rebelde y un espíritu libre que buscaba guiar su propio camino como un alfa en esta sociedad, estaba bien, a él podía enfadarle que no quisiera casarse, e incluso que rechazara al mejor omega de toda la ciudad, sin embargo esto era demasiado. Esto, lo que sea que fuese, que cuando dijo que iba a Moscú invariablemente se refería a que iba tras Katsuki, y era demasiado, era ir contra todo y todos.

Por un segundo más, se dijo a sí mismo, que su Viktor aún conservaba cierto valor en su palabra, podría intentarlo, podría dejar el instinto a un lado por un segundo y escucharlo atentamente, esta era probablemente la última vez que intentara aconsejarlo. Si su hijastro seguía el consejo, podía ganar demasiado. Si no…

―Viktor basta ―le pide suplicante sin soltarle las manos enguantadas―, no vayas por este camino, es una ida sin retorno.

Viktor besa la mejilla de su padre, suelta sus manos con delicadeza, aunque su rostro demuestre una expresión completamente distinta, su ceño fruncido la determinación, los ojos destilando la gravedad de los hechos y la postura de un alfa etéreo, prominente y orgulloso, que estaba no más dispuesto a todo con tal de seguir por el camino que había elegido sin necesidad siquiera de meditarlo.

―Que así sea.

Lo suelta, la despedida es en vano, incluso no dice una sola palabra para su madre o cualquier mensaje, toma la maleta que descansa sobre la cama y deja que las betas se arremolinen a su alrededor con otras maletas que han preparado. Viktor les sonríe con gentileza y sale del cuarto, deteniéndose solo una milésima de segundo para carraspear, recuperar su tranquilidad habitual y mirar a su familiar.

―Estaré en la mansión de los Giacometti hasta que el resto de mi equipaje llegue y pueda trasladarme a la nuestra ―se despide con la mano y sonriendo manda un beso tronado a su padrastro―, ¡Si me apresuro puedo alcanzar el tren que sale en dos horas!

Yakov se queda de pie, observa con atención como Viktor se va sin fijarse en nada, sin detenerse, con su perfecto traje militar azulado, su cabello plateado ondeando con cada paso hiriente y las maletas detrás de él. Un raro presentimiento le invade cada nervio, bien sabe él lo que Viktor está buscando, sabe perfectamente lo que quiere, y no pudo hacer nada para evitar que él siguiera esa senda. Su hijastro toma las decisiones que mejor le placen sin detenerse a pensar, como siempre. Viktor no toma en consideración nada, se mueve solo, como el instinto de los alfas.

0―0―0―0

Lilia siente el ambiente pesado dentro de la habitación de Yurio, ha sido una abominable noche, una madruga siniestra, todo está cargado de un dolor pesado que nace y crece desde el cuello de su útero, embriagando cada centímetro de la habitación. La ha pasado en vela, está tan cansada que sus pies ya no le responden, pero como antigua bailarina está más que acostumbrada a forzarlos hasta el máximo potencial, por consiguiente no ha detenido su andar como trompo por toda la habitación, incluso el tapete ha comenzado a levantarse mientras ella nerviosa camina sobre el sin reparo alguno, con la mano en la cintura y el dedo pulgar en la boca, mordisqueando la piel delgada y blanda que cubre el rededor de sus uñas perfectas. Murmurando en voz alta para sí misma, intentando infructuosamente ignorar aquellos gemidos, berridos, quejidos, que no han parado en horas.

No, es cruel llamar al llanto de una persona tan destruida de esa forma.

Las sirvientas también se mueven por la habitación, cubren al omega rubio con mantas abrigadoras mientras está sentado sobre el diván de terciopelo con patas de elefante, han acercado a él una pequeña tarta de chocolate, pudin, pirozhky como ordenó su abuelo, que ha sido el único que consiguió dormir después de que el baile terminara, sin embargo él no había tocado ni una pizca de nada todavía, estaba envuelto en las cobijas, con el traje de baile aun puesto, descalzo a más no poder, con el rostro deshecho, las ojeras violáceas cubren la parte inferior de sus ojos como medias lunas, sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas que cada dos segundos siguen derramándose, un labio fruncido en puchero, el pecho agitado. E incluso el temblor de todo su cuerpo.

―Tenemos que hacer algo, no todo está perdido… ―se consolaba Lilia a si misma―, debe de haber una manera de recuperar tu honor. No lo has perdido, no completamente, tal vez el Barón Popovich siga interesado en convertirse en tu alfa, no todo está perdido o Jean Jacques… no, es demasiado pronto para preguntarles. ¡Todo está perdido! Tendrás que empezar de cero, no puedes permanecer en esta ciudad…

Yuri tembló con desesperación, el dolor que se extendía desde su vientre y cubría cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas comenzaba a crisparlo, la forma en la que su voz se rompía cada vez que su madrina soltaba algo así, el dolor en su corazón lo carcomía enormemente, al grado de comenzar a jadear de nuevo, llorar con frustración inmensa y querer gritar.

―Pero… ¡yo no he hecho nada! ―Gritó golpeándose el pecho mientras sus lágrimas bañaban las comisuras de su rosada boca―, él es el que… ¿Por qué soy yo quien tiene que pagar las consecuencias? ¡Toda la vida me preparé al pie de la letra para ser un omega ejemplar para él o para cualquier otro! ¡Yo no he fallado! No tengo la culpa de no haber sido elegido por Viktor… pero, porque yo soy quien va a sufrir ¿Por qué el omega es quien ha estado mal?

― ¡Si no te han elegido es por una razón! ―se convence Lilia, claro lo más ideal y políticamente correcto es decir que el omega ha tenido la culpa, el que sale afectado es el omega, el que debe remediar el error es él―. No has sido lo suficientemente bueno, no culpo tus modales o tu baile, pero tal vez eres demasiado joven ¡al menos tenemos eso a favor! Aún tienes tiempo de remediar esto, ahora mismo voy a enviar a una carta a mi amiga en Alemania, tiene un excelente internado de omegas, te llevaré ahí por el tiempo necesario ¡Debes entrenarte aún más! Para tu regreso, puede que el incidente haya sido olvidado y puedas conseguir incluso un mejor marido…

― ¡No! ―Grita Yurio levantándose―. ¡Estuve en Francia por un año, vendí mi alma y cuerpo para ser perfecto! ¿Por qué de nuevo yo soy quien debe entrenarse? ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿De mis sentimientos? Apenas he vuelto este año a San Petersburgo, no quiero dejar a mi abuelo, no quiero irme… ¡Estás tan ciega por Viktor que no…!

Una bofetada atraviesa su rostro inmediatamente, no deja que el joven omega siga hablando, e incluso la inestabilidad en sus pies es tanta que cae sentado nuevamente sobre el sillón de terciopelo, tocándose la mejilla, sin dejar de llorar en ningún momento. Claro, para el omega es injusto, ahora mismo todo le parece un huracán sin salida de muerte y destrucción, sin embargo para Lilia es imposible concentrarse en quien tuvo la culpa, si él, Viktor o Katsuki, lo único y más asertivo que ella puede hacer inmediatamente es concentrarse en darle un mejor futuro y una solución excelente al que es su sobrino, aunque ahora mismo el no alcance a apreciarla.

― ¡Viktor es mi hijo! Por supuesto que ahora mismo quisiera preocuparme por él, por el camino tras el que quiere ir… ―el solo mencionar este hecho hacía que el estómago se le revolviera―, pero no puedo concentrarme en eso, necesito buscar lo mejor para ti. Y lo mejor para ti ahora mismo es que te vayas de esta ciudad, verás que en el futuro las oportunidades son muchas más y mejores, ahora mismo tú has perdido tu lugar en esta sociedad… ¡Debes rehacerte desde las cenizas!

La puerta se abre nuevamente, el abuelo del jovencito entra con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, como un niño pequeño el rubio se tira en sus brazos llorando mientras su única fuente de amor le consuela con pequeñas palmadas en el cabello y unas lentas y reconfortantes caricias en la espalda, guiándolo de nuevo hasta ese sillón en su habitación para evitar que se derrumbe sobre el suelo frio. Detrás del anciano entra Yakov, con una cara determinada a hablar, Lilia lo mira esperando que diga algo, el hombre espera hasta que el abuelo tenga en sus brazos a su nieto y sentados los dos, comienza a hablar. Carraspea.

―Viktor se ha ido… ―murmura Yakov, intentando decirlo lo más claro posible―, ha tomado el primer tren a Moscú esta mañana. Creo que ya sabemos a qué va…

Lilia está impresionada, por supuesto en el fondo lo sabía que su hijo iba a correr detrás de Katsuki, que probablemente ahora mismo los dos estuviesen en el mismo tren, quizá juntos o tal vez separados por un montón de vagones, pero que los dos se dirigirán hacía el mismo lugar. Supo entonces que las esperanzas eran vanas, que lo de Viktor y Yurio estaba destinado a no ser jamás, encima no era el único que se había percatado, de hecho Yakov lo decía con delicadeza para que su ahijado no entrara en crisis, e incluso su abuelo mostró un agarre mucho más fuerte al omega. Pero sirvió de poco, o eso pensó la mujer al verlo apretar los puños y rechinar los dientes, el rostro desencajado en furia y las pupilas dilatas del dolor, con las ya conocidas y recurrentes lágrimas de dolor, desconsuelo y esta vez profunda y desgarradora ira.

― ¡Maldito Yuri Katsuki! ―Gritó golpeando la mesa de frente, dejando caer toda la comida en el piso―, ¡Maldito sea él! ¡Lo maldigo para toda la vida! Lo único que deseo es su completa infelicidad, no quiero saber de él sino es que para tener malas noticias ¡Lo odio! ¡Me arrebató todo! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Ojalá sea infeliz y miserable por el resto de su vida!

Estaba en una crisis de ira descolocada, un derroche de sentimientos que un omega no debía tener ni siquiera en privado. No podía permitir que su sobrino fuera consumido por estos sentimientos que lo convertían en un desgraciado completamente, así que Lilia se limitó a bajar la mirada, escuchar como música de fondo el dolor del contracturado ser de Yurio y tomar la decisión. Sacarlo lo más pronto posible de aquella inmunda sociedad, lejos a un lugar donde pudiera reconstruir su alma y así mismo su propia imagen se reintegrara. Para conseguirle al final de cuentas un final aceptable. Tenía 15 años, era joven, oportunidades por delante. El orfanato en Alemania era la mejor opción, aunque le costara admitirlo.

0―0―0―0

Yuri tenía un gabinete solo está vez. Era un tren distinto al que había llegado, uno un poco más lujoso pues había sido tanta su urgencia por irse que no se fijó ni siquiera en el costo del boleto, solo eligió una cabina, se encerró en ella cerrando la puertezuela de cristal y las cortinas de terciopelo rojo. Encogió sus piernas en el asiento y se dedicó a llorar y a temblar las primeras horas de viaje. Estaba su equipaje ya guardado en los compartimentos y repiqueteaba con el sonido de la cabina, cercana a donde Yuri estaba sentado. El frio colosal que aguardaba su cuerpo y el tren hacía que sus manos enguantadas se entumieran, incluso tenía la sensación de dolor por los dedos donde había sido tocado. El ruido ensordecedor disfrazaba sus gemidos, los cuales ignoraba la razón.

¿Por qué estás llorando así tan desesperadamente? Se preguntaba cada que guiaba sus pequeñas y delicadas manos hasta los ojos para recoger las saladas lágrimas, ¿de dónde provenía ese terrible dolor? Su mente estaba llena de vacilaciones y filosofía sobre los recientes acontecimientos, el viaje más fugaz de su vida y al mismo tiempo el que más le había comprometido en cuanto a sus acciones se trataba. No había una verdadera razón para llorar, desconocía del lazo irrompible que unía su vida a la del conde, solo tenía la terrible sensación de desprenderse de algo que era imposible de realizar. Eso y la culpa de haber arruinado la noche de Yurio.

No sé qué me duele más, la estúpida decisión de irme porque no podía quedarme o la estúpida decisión de querer quedarme.

El viaje era frio, ni siquiera el calor del abrigo de piel podría cubrir su tembloroso cuerpo como el de un adolescente, las piernas le dolían aun en los huesos, en el tuétano, los pantalones negros así como las botas solo le provocaban incomodidad. Una imagen fugaz le alegró, pensar en volver a la hermosa y alegre mansión de Celestino, un lugar cómodo y cálido, rodeado de los sirvientes que le apreciaban y adoraban. Meterse en esa cómoda y deliciosa cama que por suerte no compartía con su esposo, no todas las noches y pasar el resto de la tarde ahí. Era un pensamiento reconfortante pero de algún modo ajeno a él, se sentía como si volver al lado de su alfa fuera un concepto desconcertante.

¿Mi alfa?

¿Qué alfa?

¿Cuál alfa?

¿Tengo un alfa?

Si, lo tenía. Yuri era muy consciente de eso, el peso del anillo en su dedo y de la marca debajo de su hombro quemaban como el mismísimo sol que derretía la nieve. Era como si en estos momentos el ideal de matrimonio recayera mucho más en sus hombros de lo que pensaba, la decisión irrevocable de permanecer al lado de un hombre, que nunca amó aunque era bueno con él, darle hijos. No era Viktor, no tenía por qué ser Viktor. Y eso de alguna forma lograba desubicarlo, sentirse incómodo.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si en realidad fuera Viktor? Como se notaba, evidentemente algo de Yuri le pertenecía a ese peliplata, algo que iba más allá de la clase social o el estigma de alfa/omega. Algo como destino, como si se tratara de algo romántico. Como las ancestrales parejas destinadas. Nadie creía en esos cuentos de hadas ya, solo los niños pequeños. Sin embargo se sentía como algo así. El solo pensarlo le arrebataba el aliento y le hacía soltar lágrimas de infelicidad.

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Nada. Solo le quedaba volver, sabía que escapar era inútil, pero tenía que intentar. Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, tal vez podría conseguir recuperar su vida familiar, con suerte lo conseguiría antes de que el alfa retomara su camino a por él.

Se limpió nuevamente las lágrimas con un pañuelo blanco de seda y limó su nariz cuando el fuerte ruido de manos contra la puerta lo alertó. Su corazón se sobresaltó lo suficiente como para provocarle hipo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salieron de San Petersburgo? Los insistentes golpetazos en el vidrio volvieron.

¿Podría ser?

No, lloró en silencio, cubriéndose la boca. Imaginando que el más mínimo soplido revelaría su identidad, su olor, sus feromonas de miedo esparciéndose por el vagón, haciendo que toda la gente lo oliera como si fuera un pastel de nervios. Respiró en hiperventilaciones y acercó la mano hasta el pomo del gabinete. Abriéndola lentamente con el contacto al frio metal.

― ¿Yuri Katsuki? ― habló una fuerte voz, melodiosa.

― ¿Si? ―no confiaba en su voz, exactamente porque sabía que le traicionaría.

―Disculpe que lo moleste ―era apenas un joven, vestido como servicio del tren, sonriente y caballeroso. Yuri pudo volver a respirar―, al verlo abordar me percaté de que se encontraba un poco agitado ¿Se encuentra usted bien? ¿Necesita algún tipo de ayuda?

Así que me olieron. Evidentemente su imagen no era la más óptima, pero ahora mismo debía estar regando por todo el vagón un aroma de inseguridades igual a un coctel. El chico se veía genuinamente preocupado, sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta con cuidado. Yuri intentó parecer confiado, le regaló al chico una sonrisa jovial, una de omega. Y se llevó la mano a los anteojos empañados.

―Sí, estoy perfectamente. Lamento el alboroto ―anunció

―El tren está casi vacío Monsieur ―le explicó el joven de cabellos castaños―, este vagón lo está más, perdóneme por preocuparme por usted.

―No, te lo agradezco ―admitió Yuri apenado―, intentaré no ser una molestia.

―De eso nada ―aseguró el buen mozo, puso las manos en sus bolsillos y dio un paso atrás―, hay algo que pueda ofrecerle ¿Una bebida? ¿Comida? Estamos por llegar a Sergiyev, el viaje ha sido mucho más rápido de lo esperado, el clima nos favorece.

Yuri miró por la ventana despreocupadamente. El interior tormentoso de su alma no se comparaba con el cálido exterior, la nieve blanca y el sol alumbrando en tonos amarillos contrataban con la oscuridad de sus sentimientos. Sonrió suavemente, a sabiendas que el joven no se iría de ese lugar aun cuando el tardara en otorgarle la respuesta. Regresó sus pupilas al sirviente, probablemente un beta, y le habló con toda la simpatía que el bien clima había logrado reunir en su tono de voz.

―Me gustaría un cigarrillo.

El beta levantó ambas cejas, sonriendo. La verdad es que no era raro que los omegas fumaran, en realidad se consideraba bastante normal, pero dependía muchísimo de la edad de estos, si eran jóvenes y dispuestos a tener bebés muchas veces no era permitido o al menos bien visto. Pero Yuri estaba solo en ese vagón con un joven amable, con el alma haciéndose pedazos, nadie iba a recriminarle usar el tabaco como un medio para calmar sus nervios de omega.

―De inmediato.

El joven sacó de su bolsillo de color negro una cajetilla se lo extendió al joven omega que lo tomó con cuidado, después de todo era un fumador completamente inexperto. El beta lo noto y sonrió después de ver al omega inspeccionar el artefacto con cuidado y colocarlo entre sus labios, sus manos temblaban.

Tanteó sus bolsillos con anhelo.

―Discúlpeme, parece que no tengo un mechero en este momento. Volveré inmediatamente.

―Aquí esperaré ―sonrió Yuri,

La puerta del gabinete volvió a cerrarse, se escucharon los apresurados pies del castaño perderse entre el largo tren y Yuri pudo volver a tomar el cigarro en sus manos, apestándose de tabaco sucio, intentando concentrar cada una de sus neuronas en algo completamente distinto, que no se tratara de ningún alfa, ni de sí mismo, solo quería relajarse. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo la irritación en la piel y en los lagrimales. Sus labios partidos por el frio que golpeo con fuerza tan pronto como la campana de una de las paradas se escuchó. El mozo lo dijo, Sergiyev, estaban a solo treinta minutos de Moscú, era una pérdida de tiempo parar aquí. Pero cuando Yuri abrió la ventana el sol había desaparecido nuevamente, la nieve caía con una intensidad desbordante.

―Qué raro ―murmuró extrañado.

La neblina apenas y le dejaba ver el exterior.

Sentado de nuevo con recato sobre el frio sillón sintió picazón en los pies, extrañado de la tardanza del joven que a su parecer había olvidado traerle el encendedor se levantó. Era un momento, a pesar del frio, para respirar aire nuevo, desentumir las piernas y tal vez conseguiría un encendedor por su propia cuenta. Cualquiera de las opciones le parecía valida menos la de quedarse sentado en el asiento esperando que el tren reanudara la marcha, se levantó ciñendo muy bien a su cuerpo tanto el abrigo como el sombrero y los manguitos para el frio, cuidando el cigarrillo en la boca con la derecha. Salió de su gabinete esperando ver a más gente alejándose para respirar. Sin embargo así como el joven mencionó estaba completamente desolado.

Su vagón, nadie salía. Ni siquiera el beta.

Llegó hasta la puerta del tren, abierta de par en par, esperando su bajada. Yuri miraba por todas partes intentando encontrar al joven sirviente, o a cualquier persona. Cuando terminó de descender por los escalones y se miró a sí mismo en la parada del tren, notó que la neblina y el viento era cada vez más intensos, cada vez más imposibles de contener. Apretó su cuerpo como pudo, girando en 360 grados para admirarse de algo familiar. Como si la estación fuera fantasmal, el mozo también e incluso sí mismo.

Levantó nuevamente la mano enguantada, con el cigarrillo colgando de los dedos, lo guiaba directamente a su boca. Respira la nieve, el frio y mira la silueta acercándose, difusa y negra que trae las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo largo y azulado, la gorra de visera azul cada vez más cerca de él. Gira el cuerpo y el cigarrillo resbala de sus dedos mientras su pulso pierde el ritmo nuevamente.

Las botas negras crujen contra la nieve reciente.

― ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ―la melodía de los tonales de su fonética cala en su cabeza, su rostro impasible no muestra rastro de duda a medida que se acerca, hasta que están a un metro de distancia.

El labio de Yuri tiembla, sus ojos se ponen rojos por la ausencia de agua que ansía ser derramada.

― ¿Por qué…? ―Gime apretando las manos―, ¿Por qué te vas de San Petersburgo?

¿Por qué estás en este tren? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

¿Por qué?

― ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ―Sonríe ligeramente, desesperado internamente―. Necesitamos estar cerca…

― ¡Basta! ―suplica Yuri bajando el rostro, mordiéndose el labio. Sintiendo el dolor en cada palabra―. No puedes decir, no puedes seguir… debes detenerte. Vuelve a San Petersburgo, marca a Yurio, dale una marca en el cuello. Esto está mal.

Viktor levanta las manos lentamente. Sonriendo con su versatilidad latente, enreda ambas en el cuerpo delgado de Yuri y lo jala hasta el suyo, apretándolo contra sí mismo en un abrazo fuerte de necesidad, con las exhalaciones más llenas de vida que jamás pudo haber necesitado. Yuri intenta desprenderse de su agarre pero inconscientemente se acerca, más, pide a gritos que le tome en brazos, mientras llora suplicando lo contrario. La expresividad verbal se distingue de la corporal.

El frio desaparece de su cuerpo en cuanto Viktor lo abraza.

―Da lo mismo ―murmura contra su mejilla acariciando sus negros cabellos

―No tienes el derecho ―de pararte frente a mí, arruinar mi vida aun cuando apenas estaba consiguiendo construirla.

―No me importa. ―Porque claro que lo tenía. Lo tuvo desde el principio.

―Olvídate de mí, no soy tu omega ―suplicó Yuri aferrando las manos a su bella casaca, las uñas enterradas y la mejilla puesta contra el hombro, abrazándole como si la vida se le fuera―, si eres un alfa honrado te iras y olvidarás esto, harás como que nunca sucedió. Este encuentro entre los dos, no estaba destinado a ser.

― ¿Y tú? ―Murmuró Viktor sin dejar de consentirle como a un pequeño―, ¿Podrás olvidarme?

La intensidad en sus miradas se volvió negruzca nuevamente, cuando Yuri levantó el rostro de su pecho para admirar cada una de sus pestañas hermosas, sus ojos de zafiro determinados, la boca recta, el agarre firme en sus manos, con sus guantes blancos, su traje de soldado. Cumpliendo con el papel de protegerle pero al mismo tiempo desestabilizándolo, tal como su profesión le indicaba.

―Si ―admitió separándose―, correré a los brazos de mi esposo y te olvidaré. Así que hagámonos un favor y regresa a San Petersburgo donde perteneces.

―Donde perteneces tú ―dijo alejándose, sujetando su bella mano temblorosa, un poco con el ceño fruncido por el desubicado comentario del omega en un arrebato desesperado― es donde pertenezco yo.

Dejó que besara su mano.

Como si fuera la última y la primera vez, pues lo era, tan pronto como sus labios se separaron Yuri quiso abrazarlo de nuevo, llenarle la cara de besos, sin embargo se dio la vuelta y volvió a subir casi corriendo hasta su vagón. Alejándose de él, como debía ser, como era su deber. Mientras Viktor lo observaba huir de su lado nuevamente, como una princesa, una damisela en apuros, siempre alejándose de los problemas. Huyendo de lo que hacía latir su corazón, de su destino verdadero.

Yuri sentado en el gabinete, escuchando al tren ponerse en marcha nuevamente, sonrió internamente. Sus labios apenas se curvearon. Sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, pero se reprimió al menos tres veces, tan pronto como las lágrimas se formaron de nuevo.

Vino detrás de él.

Lo hizo, y eso le hacía sonreír.

* * *

N/A: soy muy buena haciendo malas madres, como enemigas principales del fanfic, sin embargo no quiero adelantar nada pero Lilia no es ese tipo de antagonista para la historia, tal vez piensen que es injusto que aun cuando Yurio no fue el culpable de lo que pasó pague las consecuencias. Solo piensen esto, recuerdan cuando suspenden una materia en el cole y sus padres los culpan irremediablemente, vale no es culpa del profe ni de la escuela, es culpa de cada quien. Pues algo así pasa con Yurio, él es el culpable porque él debía atraer al alfa, y no lo hizo.

Sabemos que no fue su culpa.

Pero las acciones de Viktor caen sobre sus hombros, tal como fallar una materia.

Guests:

Lindachan: de verdad eres linda por haberme esperado, ahora sí que me tardé pero espero que no te hayas olvidado de este fic. ¡Un abrazo!

Gin59: ¡Imagínate su cara desesperada! Ver que literalmente no le hacían caso, debió ser una sensación horrible, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

Haru: jajaa pues claro el fic está inspirado en eso, debo admitir que a partir del siguiente trio de caps las cosas comenzarán a discrepar cada vez más pero mientras seguimos al pie, casi casi, gracias por leer mis fics de verdad, tus reviews siempre son bien recibidos. Un abrazo!

NatsumiHaruno: Miles de gracias por leer, y por tu review, espero que te siga gustando. Nos leemos pronto ¡un abrazo!

Pau: supongo que debo recomendar que lo leas, pero mejor no, así tendrás más curiosidad por el fic y por saber lo que viene jaja ay perdona, de verdad, es que con la universidad y otros fics no me doy abasto. Espero que me perdones y te guste el capítulo. Un abrazo

Waleska Ramirez: No lo quiere, lo adora, y con el tiempo solo lo querrá cada vez más y más, porque son como pareja destinada definitivamente. Nació el uno para el otro. Es que he visto esos hermosos fanarts donde crece y se pone muy hermoso, pero no tenía otro personaje como alfa que no fuera lo suficientemente importante, gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando.

Van: verás que todo se soluciona para el otario y el Vikturi, solo hay que ser pacientes. ¡Un abrazo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer|** Yuri on ice [ユーリ! on ICE] y todos sus personajes pertenece a MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsuro Kubo, Kenji Miyamoto, y todos los correspondientes, yo solo decidí escribir algo que ellos se estaban saltando.

 **Pareja |** Viktor x Yuri [Vikturi] [Ligero―Viktor x Yurio] [Yurio x Otabek] [ligero―Yurio x JJ]

 **Advertencia |** Este fic tiene una temática omegaverse.

 **Notas |** Hola a todos, ya no me voy a disculpar por el retraso en las actus, porque son puras excusas y para los que no sepan me dio tendinitis entonces me tardé más de lo que debí. Pero espero que sigan la historia, ya estoy de vacas, así que me pondré full a esto.

Antes de que empecemos dos cosas **SUMAMENTE** **IMPORTANTES:**

Xoshirari, me ha hecho unos hermosos, preciosos, dibujos de Yuri para este fanfic, enserio ha utilizado los vestuarios que describí, los tópicos todo. Por favor vayan a verlos en mi Facebook hay un álbum llamado igual que el fic, los amarán.

La otra es que quiero recomendarles un GRAAAAN fic, de mi amiga Estefany, resulta que no me había animado a leerlo, pero por bruta, porque ahora estoy obsesionada con su historia y se las recomiendo, es el mejor invento del siglo XXI, se llama Notre Dame de París, vayan y léanlo. Es una orden, disfrazada de sugerencia. No saben lo que se pierden.

¡Al fic!

* * *

 **Los amantes de la traición**

 _Viktor x Yuri_

―Capítulo 5―

" _¿Y ya con que voy a soñar, cuando he sido tan feliz despierto?"_

Las respiraciones incontrolables de su pecho llevaban rato sin detenerse, la boca se le secaba con cada exhalación de aire caliente, pero por más que intentaba contenerse para calmar su agitado palpitar, la sensación de ansiedad y nauseas no se iba. Desde que el tren había parado en Sergiyev. Y lo había visto a él, a Viktor Nikiforov, conde y capitán, ahora designado en Moscú, quien había seguido sus huellas lentamente para encontrarse con él de nuevo, bajo promesa de amor eterno, una sombra silenciosa que acechaba en el mismo tren. El corazón se le hacía pedazos cada que recordaba que tan solo cuatro vagones atrás, Viktor estaba sentado en un gabinete, tal vez fumando o tomando café, mirándose las espaldas a través de las enormes paredes de hierro forjado del tren. Con el viento, la nieve, y el nuevo amanecer en Moscú, pues ya estaban llegando y el sol daba los rayos fulgurosos del día.

El tren paró en seco, a Yuri le pareció que acababa de bajar de una carrera de caballos, pues su estómago se encontraba revuelto al punto de vomitar, tenía los nervios de punta y la prisa en cada tacón de sus botas, quería con ansiedad precipitada bajar del tren y salir huyendo lo más pronto posible de la estación, los nervios le hacían mover las piernas como un tic nervioso. Bajo cualquier costo necesitaba evitar encontrarse con él nuevamente al descender, solo de imaginar el verlo nuevamente, la vida se le arriesgaba, pues seguramente Celestino había recibido ya el telegrama de su pronto regreso y le esperaba en la estación. En el instante en que Yuri pudo recobrar el sentido y hacer a un lado aquellos sentimientos de nausea, tomó sus pertenencias de mano, se alistó para bajar del tren y no reparar en nada. Viktor era un objetivo intimidante pero era posible evitarlo si salía en el instante correcto, como si acabara de comenzar una carrera, se ajustó la redecilla del sombrero sobre el rostro y el abrigo bien ceñido. Era momento de evitar encontrarse con Viktor Nikiforov…

Tan solo pensar en su nombre le hace agua la boca y los ojos.

En la estación, todo era un desastre ya, la gente subía y bajaba de los trenes todos atareados, con enormes abrigos pomposos y maletas en carros de metal. Con suerte sus maletas ya habían sido entregado a los mozos de Celestino, tal vez los betas ya estaban cargando el equipaje en el carruaje y las cosas se facilitarían.

Como su tren estaba casi vacío no tardó en encontrarse fuera y ver de frente los nuevos rayos del día en Moscú y su agitada estación de trenes. Desde arriba de las escaleras, los omegas y alfas le parecían hormigas que se movían por inercia humana, sin embargo ahí estaba. Saludándole a unos metros de la salida el sombrero bajo el brazo, y el abrigo en el antebrazo, la sonrisa espectacular y la mano enguantada agitándose con fuerza.

― ¡Yuri, cariño!

Yuri quiso desplomarse ahí mismo, no pudo evitarlo, los sollozos se le acumulaban en la garganta por más que quisiera reprimirlos, Intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener la frente en alto y no buscarle con la mirada, pero falló miserablemente presa de los nervios. Por suerte Viktor no se veía por ninguna parte. Apresurado como estaba Yuri bajó con toda su rapidez por las escalerillas esperando que Celestino lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos y un abrazo, lo correspondió con cierto trémulo pero al final recargó el mentón en el hombro de su alfa y suspiró turbado, con los ojos bien abiertos. Si, era como estar en casa, abrazado a un alfa que lo reclamaba como suyo, pero ¿verdaderamente lo era? La sensación a la que estaba acostumbrado le parecía tan extraña.

Celestino le besó la coronilla.

―Apenas te fuiste un día y me pareció una eternidad ― comenzó a hablar tras separarse ―, ¿te fue bien en San Petersburgo? ¿Lograste arreglar las cosas con Takeshi?

―Sí, si ― comentó apresurado poniéndose de nuevo en marcha y zafándose del agarre de Celestino ―, me fue muy bien, gracias… estoy muy cansado ¿podemos irnos ya?

Celestino le miró sonriendo, apenas un ligero ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro con las apresuraciones de Yuri, pero no dijo nada más. Incluso el extraño olor que permeaba la ropa de Yuri, quiso restarle importancia a eso, a pesar de que era penetrante y desconocido. Yuri miró a Celestino con ojos decididos, pero cansados, entonces decidió tomas las premuras de Yuri como una añoranza de volver a casa, probablemente tras estar marcado y casado ya, se había sentido terriblemente incomodo al estar lejos del que ahora era su hogar, una melancolía hogareña. La sensación le agradó al alfa y extendió el brazo libre para conducir a Yuri por entre la gente y llevarlo al carruaje que los esperaba.

―No comprendo porque volviste tan pronto, pensé que te quedarías todo el fin de semana ― habló Celestino caminando con el sombrero en mano.

―Ah, es porque me sentí nostálgico… y no quería importunar en la reconciliación de Takeshi y Yuuko, lo mejor era volver cuanto antes ― parloteaba con respuestas predeterminadas, no miraba por donde caminaba, solo podía visualizar a lo lejos la salida de la estación y con suerte su mejor huida triunfal. Un anzuelo falso de supuesta tranquilidad, al que Yuri quería aferrarse.

Intentaba acumular toda su concentración en llegar a la salida cuando Celestino comenzó a hablar y hacerle mil preguntas que él solo respondía asintiendo con la cabeza o murmurando por lo bajo, no tenía cabeza para pensar en algo más elaborado, o al menos no hasta que saliera de la estación. Preso de una inquietud que no supo de donde surgía su corazón dio un vuelco, tuvo la necesidad de al hallarse solo a tres metros de la gigantesca puerta de madera decorada con oro y dejar atrás todo el bullicio, levantara el mentón por encima del hombro izquierdo y fijara las pupilas en el rastro que dejaba atrás, la gente cubrió gran parte del camino que antes los dos habían abierto, pero incluso así: su rostro resaltaba, incrédulo ante su escape y sonriendo ante la victoria de estar los dos en el mismo territorio.

Yuri quiso engañarse, admitir que en verdad le encolerizaba y lo ponía más inestable de lo que estaba, no dejar que sentimientos como la emoción se posaran en su mente ni por un segundo, se mordió el labio con fuerza. Arrastrado por la corriente de su esposo, dejando todo atrás. Dejándolo a él atrás, para volver a su vida, la que ya no podría complacerle aunque lo intentara.

― ¿Qué miras? ― preguntó Celestino sintiendo el flojo agarre de Yuri que temblaba, ahora podía incluso oler un poco su miedo.

― ¡Nada! ― gritó afianzándose con desgarradora manía, saliendo a zancadas con el corazón hecho añicos.

Aquella persona que tanto había despertado en él en tan solo poco tiempo, por el aclamado destino del que Yuri no quería saber nada, estaba ahí, en esa estación de tren, viéndole partir, aunque sabía que no debía de verlo, quiso hacerlo y lo hizo. Deseando que fuera aquella la última vez en las que sus miradas se cruzaran.

Celestino no dijo más y siguió la corriente de Yuri, no miró atrás, no se dio cuenta que detrás de ellos, en la estación también había arribado Viktor Nikiforov, y al saberse tan dueño de Yuri no era necesario mostrarse molesto al verlo irse con otro, solo sonreía calmadamente desde las lejanías, ver a esa belleza que le desgarraba el pecho y agitaba su corazón, aquel que le ponía a prueba los sentidos y sonreía con solo pensar en lo encantador de sus virtudes, no se sentía vencido porque estuviera tomando la mano de otro. Pues se sabía muy dueño de ese omega, lo sentía en el fondo de su estómago. Que más daba que ahora se fuera del lado de otro, que se decía su alfa, solo necesitaba verlo de lejos, seguirlo con la cabeza para saber la verdad… para saber que lo que sentía era lo verdadero.

Que Viktor era su alfa, y Yuri era su omega.

Que si ahora se iba con Celestino no podía más que sonreír, porque hoy era con él, pero otro día se iría a su lado. Porque lo suyo era inevitable.

― ¡Bueno! No te preocupes, Yuri, pronto estaremos en casa ― dijo Celestino besando la mano de Yuri al dejarlo descansar en el mullido asiento del carruaje.

En ese preciso instante Yuri quiso sentirse cómodo y tranquilo, esperando con ansias el regreso a su lugar sagrado. Aquel templo que había considero una casa de salvación desde que se había casado, pues aunque su infelicidad era el matrimonio había encontrado en una hermosa casa el amor de sus sirvientes y el perfecto lugar para permanecer sin preocupaciones. Eso era lo que buscaba, o al menos eso creía, volver a casa, relajarse y olvidar todo lo mejor que pudiera, sí es que lo conseguía. Pero cuando admiró las puertas de la casa, el carruaje detenerse y a Celestino estirar la mano para guiarlo, sintió que aquella enorme casa de marfil solo era un castillo de naipes fácilmente derrumbable. Todo estaba igual en el toldo de la casa, en el porche y el pórtico, nada había cambiado en aquel palacio.

Lo vio todo de arriba abajo, desde la nieve en el pasto hasta los escalones, los leones en cada escalinata del barandal de la entrada y las puertas abiertas, los sirvientes esperándole con una sonrisa ¡Completamente ignorantes de su desgracia! ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de aguantar todo el camino hasta llegar sin llorar?

― ¡Yuri! ― La voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad como una bofetada, se trataba de su compañera y preceptora. Minako ―, ¡Volví de mi viaje para enterarme que estabas en San Petersburgo! ¿Cómo te fue?

―Minako, volviste, gracias a Dios ― dijo Yuri sinceramente abrazándose a la beta.

Una hermosa mujer que había resultado ser su más grande apoyo y soporte dentro de la casa de Celestino. Minako era más que una sirvienta para Yuri, era su amiga, quien lo cuidaba y protegía con mucho esmero. Odiaba separarse de ella pero no pudo negarle unas vacaciones al enterarse que su padre estaba agonizando, por su rostro al abrazarle y quitarle el sombrero seguro que todo había ido de maravilla. Minako le miró la cara sonriendo, soltándose del abrazo le acomodo los cabellos negros detrás de las orejas.

―Tan lindo como siempre ― sonrió ampliamente ―, anda vamos, he preparado tu comida favorita… es temprano pero cuando el telegrama avisó que volverías ya tenía todo preparado. Amo Celestino, pase por favor, Yuri y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

―Lo dejo a tu cuidado entonces ― aceptó su esposo sonriente, como siempre, miró a Yuri una última vez y dio instrucciones severas de qué hacer con el carruaje y el equipaje.

Yuri y Minako miraron todo con cuidado por unos instantes más, el carruaje alejarse, las huellas en la nieve, a Celestino dejar las cosas con el beta encargado de cuidar la entrada y dejarlas en el perchero o el guardarropa, hasta que lo vieron alejarse por el vestíbulo y encerrarse en uno de los saloncitos que daba hasta su despacho. Las maletas subieron cargadas de ropa por tres jóvenes betas y luego la soledad reinó nuevamente en la casa mientras los dos entraban tomándose del brazo.

Minako parlaba en voz baja acerca de su viaje, era insistente pero no lo suficiente como para distraer a Yuri de admirar los detalles de su casa: el piso de mármol, las paredes de madera, alfombras rojas con bordados dorados encima del piso blanco inmaculado, la gran araña de cristales y diamantes colgando del techo alumbrando con cuidado todo el salón, e incluso ahí, una fotografía pequeña de Celestino y Yuri la noche de su boda, poco antes de que le mordiera justo en el omoplato. Cada cosa se le antojaba demasiado marcada, llena de un olor y una familiaridad digna de su hogar. El más mínimo detalle de su casa parecía resaltarle enormemente, como una boca roja afilada y furiosa, hoy más que nunca sentía el vacío de volver a un lugar que era su casa, donde todo era igual.

Donde las cosas no habían sentido su ausencia y nada había cambiado, efectivamente, dentro de la casa todo seguía igual, menos él mismo.

―Te traje dulces ― recordó Minako extrayendo de una de las mesillas de caoba con jarrones de flores: _boquillas,_ que Yuri adoraba, encargadas por Celestino para adornar todo a su gusto, una caja pequeña de cristal con papel de arroz y pastelillos de fresa y chocolate ―, para que los comamos juntos. Y un pequeño obsequio.

Yuri dejó la caja de dulces en la mesa nuevamente para sostener el empapelado objeto que Minako le extendía con una amplia sonrisa. Entusiasmado, por primera vez desde su regreso, le sonrió con sinceridad mientras arrancaba el papel que rodeaba el delicado regalo. Para su sorpresa se encontró con lo que parecía una muñeca de cara blanca y cabellos negros y lacios, vestida con ropa tradicional japonesa. Una Ningyô, tradicionales de la tierra que Minako había visitado en sus vacaciones, su tierra natal. El extraño y desconocido Japón. La madre de Yuri, aquella tierna omega, decía que Minako era muy especial para la familia por esta razón, pues ella tenía raíces japonesas al igual que ellos, aunque las de los Katsuki estuvieran difuminadas tras haber migrado hace muchísimas generaciones. Por eso esta mujer no solo era su amiga y maestra, también era alguien que le había cuidado desde hace mucho tiempo.

―Es muy linda Minako, gracias. Me has hecho olvidar mis problemas ― admitió con tristeza acariciando el menudo cuerpo de la muñeca ―, sinceramente, se parece un poco a mi creo.

Minako le sonrió en respuesta, tomó un poco del vuelo de su vestido amarillo con fondo blanco y su cuidadoso peinado recogido.

El golpe llegó segundos después, la sonrisa de Yuri desapareció. Ese era Yuri para Minako, para Celestino y las personas de la casa, un omega joven e inocente de 23 años que aún no tenía su primer celo frente a su esposo, sin hijos básicamente. Recién marcado. Un joven que se le pasaba leyendo, plantando flores, vistiendo ropas hermosas, cuidado como una burbuja graciosa entre la horrible sociedad. Comiendo dulces, jugando con muñecas, esperando el momento del celo para darle un nuevo rumbo a su vida… criar hijos. Un feliz esposo, un honorable omega, eso era él.

Así había permanecido por un tiempo: jugando con muñecas de porcelana y comiendo dulces acostado en la alfombra, con los pies descalzos y un libro abierto. Así recalcaban su inocencia.

―Minako yo… ― habló el joven quitándose los guantes de encaje con los dedos entumecidos.

― ¿No te parece que huele un poco extraño? ― preguntó la beta olfateando ―, soy beta pero puedo sentir un extraño… espera ¿Eres tú?

Yuri abre los ojos como platos, va a hablar pero Minako no da tiempo a explicaciones y le huele toda la cabeza, las aletas de su nariz moviéndose graciosamente y el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Qué? esa no es tu loción, ni la de Celestino ― medita alejándose, aún con una sonrisa confundida.

Yuri tiene la sensación de muerte acechándole, entonces es como si sintiera que las ropas que trae encima debieran quemarse en el fuego incandescente del infierno, de paso su existencia miserable también. O por lo menos tirar toda la ropa a la chimenea, pues Minako, como beta incluso, había detectado el extraño aroma desconocido de otro alfa… de otro perfume, uno que no era conocido ni reconocido. ¡Celestino seguro había percibido aquel aroma desconocido! La marca fuerte y constante, precisa, de la existencia latente del abrazo de despedida que, necio, aceptó de Viktor.

―Tu hueles a azafrán ― sonrió Minako acariciándole la mejilla ―, ese perfume es distinto, muy distinto…

― ¡Debe ser que no me he bañado! ― Gritó más fuerte de lo que pensó, Minako levantó las pupilas extrañada ―. Si, quería estar contigo y comer los dulces pero creo que voy a tomar un buen baño y acostarme para descansar. El viaje fue agotador. ¿Si? Nos veremos más tarde.

―Ah, bueno…

Tan pronto como ella logró asentir Yuri partió cual cometa desembocado, las botas produciendo un sonido nuevo y sordo en las escaleras y el piso, el repiquetear constante de las suelas y su respiración constante y agitada mientras se sacaba toda la ropa.

Sin esperar hasta llegar a la habitación, o esperar a que las sirvientas le ayudaran a desvestirse, no esperó nada de eso, se encerró en su cuarto detrás del biombo del armario y se despojó de las ropas con una fuerza exorbitante, los ojos llorosos bien sabía porque. Arrancó el corsé de su cintura y juntó todo, hasta el abrigo, entre sus brazos que apenas y conseguían abarcar la gran cantidad de ropajes.

Desnudo totalmente en la habitación tomaba las ropas entre los brazos, sus ojos ya no estaba llorosos, ahora desbordaban lagrimas como la virgen al ver a su hijo crucificado, tenía en brazos la marca de que Viktor había dejado en él ahora, el abrazo. El recuerdo de esa persona, tirarlas a la chimenea… era como quemar algo de él. ¿Lo haría?

Con ellas en brazos jamás podría recobrar su vida familiar y si eso es lo que buscaba… ¿Quería eso?

Ahora en soledad, cada golpe dentro de su viaje de vuelta, le agobiaba, todo pesaba más. La soledad le acechaba, le mostraba su casa como un lugar distinto, lejos de ser su refugio se sentía incómodo en ella, los dulces, la muñeca, todo aquello, la inocencia que desprendía para los demás. La confianza absoluta y ciega de Celestino sin preguntarse por aquella desconocida esencia, pero por sobre todo, el perfume, las ropas…

Viktor.

Viktor, Viktor, Viktor. Mil veces desdichado y bendecido su nombre que le quemaba los brazos, le torturaba la vista y hacía bombear su corazón, la gravedad que le sujetaba ahora dependía de su aroma, su marca, su necesidad de mantenerse con él. Viktor, cual fantasma que le agobiaba. Cobijándole.

¡Pero no! No podía ser, no tenía permitido sentirse así ¿Quién, él? ¿Yuri Katsuki sintiendo la dicha eterna de haber encontrado a su destinado y permanecer junto a él? No, el infierno quemaría la ropa, la marca de Viktor y sus ilusiones.

Tiró las ropas en la encendida chimenea. Al principio parecía que la ropa iba a apagar el fuego, pero no lo hizo, tardó unos segundos pero las llamas sobrepasaron el encaje, las pieles, el corsé, comenzaron a arder, chisporroteaban con colores cansinos que se burlaban de sus ojos, todo él se aguaba llorando lágrimas de sangre, mordiéndose los dedos de las manos, aquel fuego burlón se reía de su desgracia, de la despedida fatal que tenía por aquel recuerdo.

Yuri sintió que sus ojos ardían por las llamas que consumían aquellas ropas, pero al mismo tiempo su piel sufrió del escozor de sentirse desnuda y vulnerable, complemente expuesto con la piel nívea resaltando entre las caras del fuego rojo, se llevó las manos al rostro. Estaba tan desnudo como podía, pero aun sentía el toque suave de los brazos de Viktor que le habían estrujado en la estación del tren, con solo el ligero contacto de sus huellas, aun con ropa, con todo encima puesto, nada le era suficiente, su tacto traspasaba cada una de las capas de su ser, incluso si hubiera podido arrancarse la piel en ese instante y dejarla colgada encima del fuego no sería suficiente para eliminar esa sensación tan fuerte de ser abrazado…

Abrazado por quien necesitaba que lo abrazara.

Levantó la cara para mirar a fuego y estaba ahí, tentador encima de las llamas, sugerente de necesitado, llevar el brazo hasta él era quemarse, pero no le importó no a Yuri mientras recogía de entre los carcomidos encajes lo único que pudo salvar del abrazador impulso, del arrebato de su dolor. Un guante de encaje negro, que Viktor había besado antes de decirle, con palabras tiernas.

Que su felicidad estaba donde estaba él.

Lo miró, lleno de ceniza, y se lo llevó a la boca para besarlo mil veces. Ya después tendría tiempo de esconderlo de Celestino.

―0―0―0―

La casa de Christophe Giacometti era tanto o más lujosa que la suya propia, por eso cuando bajó del caballo se tomó unos segundos para admirar el precioso pórtico de color azul cielo con pilares blancos y marcos de oro en cada esquina. Las escaleras principales daban a una fuente en la explanada central del lugar, idéntica a Versalles, los jardines de rosas blancas y el piso lleno de nieve daban la extraña sensación de encontrarse en un palacio dentro de una esfera de nieve. Subió rápidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro y no tuvo que tomar la aldaba de león para que la puerta fuese abierta por un mozo beta con un pulcro traje color negro.

―Buenas tardes señor ¿Lo esperan? ― preguntó cordialmente retirando el abrigo y el kepi color azul celeste en la mano, sacudió con suavidad la nieve que había mojado la delicada tela de la ropa del capitán.

―No me esperan ― explicó Viktor sonriendo, evade al mozo y se filtra dentro del lugar con una facilidad impresionante ―, pero necesito ver a Chris, ¿Dónde está?

―El amo Chris se encuentra en la sala de música al norte ― no hace falta que diga una palabra más para que Viktor se ponga en marcha hacía la sala indicada, pasa por alto los lujos del palacio, pues aunque todo es muy bello y admirable sus intenciones evocan a otros intereses mucho menos artísticos.

El mozo se encuentra aturdido, pocas veces las personas abordan con tanta falta de cortesía en una casa ajena, pero tampoco se encuentra en posición de detener al soldado e impedirle su camino, por tanto se resigna a caminar detrás de él con la mayor de las calmas posibles. Admira el pelo plateado del alfa y los ojos brillantes y azules, todo en el destila cierto poder indescifrable y celestial. La dureza de la nobleza y el poder hegemonico de los alfas para los demás.

―Señor ― insiste a uns metros de la puerta, parece que el joven alfa conoce de maravilla el palacio, a pesar de que según recuerda, es la primera vez que ese invitado llega al palacio―, ¿Gusta que lo introduzca?

―¡Me introduciré solo! ― Viktor empuja la puerta de madera labrada y entra de una sola zancada, admira el interior sonriendo ―. ¡Viktor Nikiforov, se presenta!

―¡Ay Dios mío! ― Se sonroja Chris levantando su cuerpo del diván de terciopelo rojo que reposa en medio del salón con un montón de cojines exportados de la India ―. ¡Miren nada más quien está aquí!

Chris permanece sentado, con las piernas cruzadas en el sillón, sonríe con la cara roja y los dientes blancos, mostrando su perfecta sincronía de seducción. Usa un traje de pantalones vino y botas largas negras, la nueva moda en Francia son esos hermosos sacos abiertos de hombro y cuello, que resaltan las clavículas con delicadeza, en el cuello una gargantilla de flores del mismo tono, que prácticamente oculta la mordida de su cuello.

Viktor camina a pasos largos hasta él, permite que Chris extienda la mano y con una reverencia nada forzada toma los suaves dedos del omega entre sus enguantadas manos y deposita un beso casto y feliz en los nudillos. Por tanto, admira también, la joyería del anillo de rubies con diamantes en su dedo y las pulseras doradas con piedrecillas de ópalo destellando entre sus muñecas. Chris, es sin duda la muestra del lujo, la elegancia y un poco la seducción.

―Massieu Christope ― saluda Viktor levantándose.

―Pero que son esas formalidades ― por fin, Chris se digna, levanta sus largas piernas del diván y se postra frente a Viktor con una sonrisa en la comisura de la boca ―. Mi mejor amigo está en Moscú ¡Hola Vitya!

Suelta un abrazo fuerte en el cuerpo del alfa y se deja caer con todo su peso. Pues Chris, a pesar de ser un omega no deja de tener prácticamente la misma estatura que Viktor, e incluso la misma complexión, pero más curvilínea. Labios carnosos y rosáceos, una piel de caramelo brillante como si fuera oro y lindas pestañas castañas, como también parte de su cabello, que pasaban a segundo plano tras admirar los bellos ojos verde oliva que destellaban dentro de las cuencas oculares.

―Chris… ― suspira Viktor soltándose del abrazo.

―Oh, no los he presentado ― sonríe Chris tomando la mano de Viktor y deslizando el cuerpo al costado derecho ―. Viktor, él es Masumi duque se Krasnoyarsk, mi alfa. Masumi, Vitya, mi mejor amigo.

―Había oído mucho de ti, pero jamás tuve la dicha de conocerte en persona ― Viktor levantó la mano para saludar al alfa a su derecha ―; es un placer.

―El placer es todo mío, conde Nikiforov.

Masumi era, sin duda, un alfa atractivo. Tenía un carácter calmado, al menos comparado con la tormenta de nieve que Chris podía desatar solo con un par de diálogos, estaba relajadamente de pie en el salón con una camisa de esgrima mostrando el pecho y pantalones ajustados negros, una espada del mismo deporte en las manos y parecía que Viktor acababa de interrumpir una demostración poco seria ante su omega. Cosas de pareja, demostrar las virtudes y dar a lucir la capacidad de lucha y protección, dichos actos podían resultar en que un omega quedara pronto al celo. Sin embargo, sonreía con plenitud, los cabellos castaños que partían su cabeza por la mitad descansaban con cuidado cubriendo sus orejas y parte del cuello, era más alto que Chris y mucho más sólido, como un soporte que seguramente te atraparía si caías ante sus brazos.

Viktor no se dedicó a mirarlo por más de dos segundos, pues de inmediato su atención volvió a Chris.

―Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro ― rememoró Viktor sonriendo ―, no volviste a San Petersburgo desde hace muchos inviernos…

Chris cerró los ojos con comprensión, soltó un suspiro cansado y levantó la mano derecha como para restarle importancia al asunto, pero Viktor ya había cambiado su expresión por una mucho más sería, pues dichos temas requerían una conversación amplia y con respeto.

―¿Yo, volver allá? No, ni hablar ― se burló Chris dando la espalda ―. No necesito volver a ese frio y apestoso lugar nunca más ¿Te imaginas, tener que ver a ese viejo nuevamente? No gracias, paso de eso, ¿Lo sabes ya? Seguramente lo sabes; no me quiere dar el divorcio…

―¿Por qué? ― preguntó Viktor frunciendo el ceño extrañado.

―¿Tu porque crees? ― Pregunta enfadado, sin embargo sus palabras se tiñen de un sarcasmo burlesco ―. Porqué quiere seguir comiendo en la vajilla de mi familia…

Viktor abre la boca para hablar, pero Chris le interrumpe violentamente cuando se afianza de su brazo y toma la mano de Masumi con una sonrisa que no da pie a pensar que hace solo unos segundos hablaban de uno de los temas más controversiales en la vida de ambos, y encima, de la de la sociedad Rusa también.

―¿Y qué te trae a ti aquí, por cierto? ― pregunta Chris caminando con ambos a los costados rumbo a la salida.

―Amor, por supuesto ― responde Viktor sin vacilar, la sonrisa que crece en sus labios parece una rosa recién cortada.

―¡Ala! ― Se escandaliza Chris ―, tengo que escuchar todo sobre eso, ¿Comemos?

Viktor asiente gustoso, el viaje no lo tiene tan agotado como pareciera, sin embargo mentalmente no ha descansado lo suficiente. A cada segundo que cierra los ojos la imagen de Yuri vuelve a su mente, su hermosa sonrisa y su abundante cabello negro ¿Cómo se le puede presentar con tanta perfección? Está seguro que sus ilusiones no son fantasías pues apenas logró ver la cara del omega nuevamente reafirmó su amor por él, una y mil veces. Su olor, su figura, cada palabra que lograba salir de su boca. No, era imposible que su mente creara tantas poesías solo con estos efímeros encuentros. Más que nada intentaba no pensarlo, pues bien sabía él que a palabras enredadas y cariñosas menos sentimientos. Y sus sentimientos eran tantos como para desperdiciarlos en una descripción cubierta de azúcar.

Ya en el comedor Viktor tomó asiento a un costado de su amigo, la mesa estaba repleta de dulces y pasteles, un soufflé, panques con cereza, gelatinas bañadas en dulce de leche, frutas rellenas de miel, fresas con chocolate, macarrones de colores y fondue de tonos pasteles cubriendo hasta la más minúscula pieza de pan de manzana. Chris se sentó, sonreía abiertamente con sus manos en el mentón y las piernas cruzadas sobre la silla de caoba y acolchado cojín. Masumi volvió instantes después con un bulto entre las manos.

―Oh, dame a mi bebé ― sonrió Chris recibiendo la bolita blanca entre los brazos ―. Buenos días princesa.

Un hermoso gato persa comenzó a ronronear entre sus brazos en cuanto Chris la tomó con cuidado, acunándola. Nariz rosada y ojos azules, un bello collar de zafiros azules y Viktor no tuvo que verla más para notar que esa gatita era uno de los miembros más mimados de la casa. Chris carraspeó cuando se percató que Viktor no dejaba de mirar a su pequeña mascota.

―¿Qué? ¿Nunca habías visto a un gato? ― se burló tomando un merengue de color azul

Viktor hizo un mohín y acarició la pequeña cabeza del felino para después tomar un melocotón.

―¿Y tus hijos?

Supo entonces, que sin quererlo ni darse cuenta, su desliz había tocado una fibra demasiado sensible, en un tema que él, cómo alfa y como amigo que se había separado de él hace mucho, desconocía completamente. Pues el rostro de Chris se ensombreció con melancolía, bajó los ojos verdosos a la mesa mientras mordía su labio con impotencia. Viktor pensó que tenía que disculparse en ese instante, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, Masumi levantó la mano derecha y afianzó la de su omega por encima del mantel, le sonrió con calidez recuperando el color que Chris había perdido hace solo unos segundos.

―Ya vendrán ― le respondió a Viktor pero sin apartar sus conciliadores ojos de los de Chris.

Viktor bajó la mirada avergonzado.

Pues, oh Dios. Que injurias profesaba él destino contra Christophe Giacometti, que siendo así su suerte, de joven y omega fue prometido a un alfa que le doblaba la edad, dos veces. Hombre robusto, calvo, de rechoncha figura pero gran heredada fortuna. Josef Karpisek. Según lo que Viktor había escuchado de él, por medio de la sociedad y de Chris en un principio, no se trataba de un mal hombre, sin embargo era demasiado mayor. Y Viktor era, claro, el mejor amigo de Chris, cuando se enteró de lo que los padres de este planeaban no dudó en enfrentarse a ellos, repetirles mil veces que condenaban a un hermoso omega a una vida con un viejo. Sin embargo ellos no tomaron ningún reparo en tan escandalosas afirmaciones y terminaron por casarlos.

Por supuesto, la cosa fue de mal en peor, la ceremonia, la boda, la mudanza de Chris a su nueva casa, e incluso la furia de Viktor al ver a su amigo marcado en el cuello por primera vez, nada parecía un cuento de hadas. Cada minuto en la vida de un omega no era más que una farsa que lo llevaba a las lágrimas día y noche.

Los rumores comenzaron a correr.

Que habían forzado a Chris, el hijo de los Barones Giacometti, y de cierto había tenido una gran carga. Claro, Josef era demasiado mayor para haber lastimado a Chris con gravedad, lo que resultaba en que en realidad, las necesidades del hombre como alfa habían desencadenado en una primera vez desastrosa para el joven omega. Pero a la sociedad rusa no le importaba que un alfa hubiese tomado, así fuere por la violencia, a su propio omega pues ya por tanto le pertenecía. Nadie nunca tuvo el valor de reclamar un acto tan descortés, ni la primera vez que vieron a Chris en una reunión después de la boda y entre frases, como mensaje secreto, insinuó a sus padres que terminaran con aquella unión que tanto le martirizaba, nadie escuchó aquellos lamentos. Es que no tenían por qué.

Ni siquiera Viktor, quien en un principio se mostró tan intenso al defenderle pudo continuar a su lado. Después llegaron nuevos rumores, que Christophe había perdido la cordura, se había vuelto un loco, condenando al inocente a padecimientos de los que no tenía razón alguna. Pero por suerte, no todo es muerte en el infierno, meses después de que Josef se diera cuenta que por ningún motivo Chris podía tener hijos le permitió más libertades… la cruel condena del alfa acababa de comenzar, tan solo unos días más tarde cuando Chris acababa de salir de sus clases de piano avanzadas y caminaba con una sombrilla bordada se detuvo en el medio del camino para llegar a su carruaje.

Polina Aleksandrovna era su maestra, una mujer joven y muy adinerada. Amiga directa de los Giacometti, una duquesa de alta sociedad que se dedicó por un tiempo a enaltecer la belleza del omega que los meses de matrimonio le habían arrancado tan rápidamente. Era también constantemente visitada por grandes mandatarios de todo el país, nadie desaprovechaba el tener una conversación con aquella mujer, y para los duques de Krasnoyarsk no había sido la excepción.

El encuentro y sincronización fue inmediato. Chris dejó caer el paraguas para que Masumi lo recogiera, sin dejar de mirarse.

Era la primera vez que Viktor sabía de algo así, algo como destino o pareja destinada. Jamás pensó que existieran esa clase de fuerzas que actuaban contra la voluntad de las personas sin tomar en cuenta ni remotamente sus necesidades. Tan pronto como pudo Chris huyó de su casa con Masumi, tomó sus maletas una tras otra y salió por la puerta principal cargando a su gatita, por supuesto que todas las miradas de odio y desprecio fueron directamente ante ambos, víctima del rechazo de la sociedad Viktor le suplicó que considerara volver al lado de Josef, pues el alfa abandonado en cuestión se mostraba reacio a darle el divorcio y muy entristecido por su partida. Pero Chris no dio el brazo a torcer, negó rotundamente cualquier oportunidad parecida y salió rumbo a Moscú.

Tenía buena suerte, pues Masumi no era solo un duque, tenía bajo su dominio una gran fortuna que superaba con creces la de su antiguo alfa, al menos dos o tres veces más. Los Giacometti, quien en un principio aborrecieron la decisión de su hijo terminaron por apoyarle en los últimos momentos y dejaron a su cuidado toda la herencia familiar. Generando en el nuevo e ilegal matrimonio una suma de dinero considerada impresionante en todos los sentidos. Compraron el palacio en el que ahora vivían, gozaron de un nuevo e ilegitimo matrimonio como la verdadera pareja que eran y Chris fue marcado nuevamente justo en el cuello, en el lugar más propicio para mostrarse como un omega casado. La antigua mordida de Josef quedó desvanecida centímetros debajo.

Viktor asumió también, que la razón por la cual Chris ahora era respetado enormemente dentro de la sociedad, tanto para dejar sus faltas de lado, como abandonar a su esposo y divorciarse, se debía a la gran cantidad de dinero que poseía, la buena fama de su alfa y su poder homogéneo dentro de muchas regiones. Así se manejaban este tipo de sociedades, tristemente, el que tenía más podía pagar por sus faltas y a las personas ya no iba a importarles. Se alegraba sinceramente por la suerte de su amigo, pues podía continuar con su vida normal y rodeada de felicidad como originalmente lo merecía.

Pero había cosas que aún se interponían en el camino de la pareja destinada.

―¿Ya sabes lo que dicen, no? ― Sonrió Chris con timidez recuperando la atención de Viktor ―, un omega marcado varias veces siempre tendrá problemas para procrear.

―También dicen que un omega marcado a la fuerza jamás dará hijos sanos a su alfa ― recordó Viktor levantando la copa de champagne ―, tienes suerte de no haberle dado ninguno a Josef.

―Ese hombre no habría podido embarazarme ni aunque el espíritu santo bajara del cielo y se posara en su entrepierna ― se rio limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas ―. Masumi y yo hemos estado intentándolo desde hace un año, pero no hemos tenido suerte. Todo por estas condenadas marcas, si tan solo…

―Ya verás que pronto lo logran ― interrumpió Viktor antes de que el tema se hiciera más complicado y fuera imposible mantener una conversación mediamente normal ―, ¡brindo por eso!

―¡Salud! ― Secundó Chris chocando el cristal contra el de ambos alfas y llevando el líquido a su boca ―, bueno, volvamos al tema… ¿Con que amor, eh?

―Ah, sí. Yuri Katsuki ― idiotizado por la forma en la que el nombre bailaba en su lengua como música Viktor no reparó en la copa de champagne que había resbalado descuidadamente de la mano de Chris hasta impactarse en el piso y romperse en cientos de pequeños cristales.

El trauma.

Los betas se acercaron como rayos a limpiar el desastre.

―¿Vik… Viktor? ― Hiperventiló dos veces y luego frunció el ceño ―. Yuri Katsuki ¿Qué? Ese omega está casado.

―Tú también lo estabas ― recordó Viktor mirándolo con acusación.

Viktor sabía y se había tomado la molestia de investigar que detrás del matrimonio de Celestino y Yuri, de amor no había nada. Pues claro, no era cosa rara, los matrimonios eran así prácticamente todos, no había porque sorprenderse de eso, era más extraño que una pareja resultara ser verdaderamente feliz tras una unión forzada concretada por los padres. Sobre todo si el cortejo iba mal, su mente lo llevó un segundo hacía la imagen de Yurio. Pero volvió de inmediato.

―Claro y veme ― sonrió Chris ―, soy terriblemente feliz, no debiera estar permitida tanta felicidad. Pero mi ex alfa aún no me da el maldito divorcio, ha pasado un año y no quiere firmar los papeles ¡Nadie puede decirle nada! Ni yo, ni el dinero, ni Masumi, es el alfa y se acabó, él tiene la última palabra. Podré llegar a la tumba siendo aún de su propiedad, y como si eso no fuera poco… tengo complicaciones para embarazarme. Si querías fijarte en un omega debiste fijarte en uno sin alfa, preferiblemente ¿Acaso no ibas a desposar a Yuri Plisetski? Es hermoso, ve y hazlo tuyo.

―Y tu acaso crees que eres el único afortunado en el mundo que ha encontrado a su pareja destinada ― respondió Viktor sin dejar pie a las réplicas.

Chris quedó mudo ante dicha afirmación, por supuesto, creía que esos casos eran tan únicos como hallar una aguja en un pajar, la mitad de las personas encontraban a sus destinados pero nunca lo sabían. No era como si todos fueran golpeados por ese rayo de fuerza eclipsante, aromas y un maremoto incesante de necesidad.

―¿De verdad es Katsuki tu destinado? ― inquirió Masumi al ver la mudez de su omega.

―¡Tan seguro como que lo que me ata a la tierra es su existencia y no la dichosa gravedad! ― Sonríe con seguridad ―, cuando lo vi fue como si algo se encendiera dentro de mí. La única razón por la que Yuri y Celestino están casados es porque Yuri y yo no nos conocimos antes. De haberlo hecho: ahora mismo seriamos el matrimonio más feliz de toda Rusia, una mansión, hijos hermosos con cabello negro y picnics cada fin de semana.

―Te volviste loco ― reconoció Chris limpiándose la boca y tomando otra copa ―, no creas que voy a apoyarte en esta locura.

―Chris, pero tú tienes tan buena fama como si jamás hubieras hecho nada malo.

―Tengo suerte eso es todo. Solo que aún no se si buena o mala.

―¡Buena, definitivamente! ― Viktor se levantó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro ―, por favor, no puedes dejarme solo, he venido todo el camino hasta acá para encontrar el apoyo de alguien que sé que entiende lo que es estar enamorado de alguien que no te pertenece, quiero ser el dueño de Yuri, debo tenerlo así como él me tiene. Atado a sus manos como un muñeco. Necesitaré de tu apoyo, del de todo el mundo.

―Hay pocas cosas que yo pueda hacer ― sonríe Chris meditando ―, claro, me llevo bien con ellos, pero tampoco poseo dotes de alcahuete.

―Con que estés de mi lado me basta ― sonríe Viktor con genuina emoción.

―Cuenta con nosotros ― secunda Masumi sonriendo ampliamente.

Chris hace un mohín ligero pero deja que el soldado los abrace como si acabaran de prometerle que se casará mañana mismo con el omega. Probablemente el hombre estuviera demasiado emocionado con las probabilidades, tanto que bien podía dejar de lado cualquier atisbo de negatividad, irradiaba confianza, seguridad y algunas otras cosas que ni él, como su mejor amigo, podía arriesgarse a descubrir.

Lo que Viktor no entendía era tantas complicaciones por algo tan simple como el amor a un omega.

El amor debía ser así, libre, sin ataduras, espontaneo, cruel, por supuesto. Pero sin perder las esperanzas comenzaba a creer ciegamente en el destino y lo que pudiera depararle.

―0―0―0―

Yurio, ni lerdo ni perezoso, tenía ya poca costumbre de mirar las cosas demasiado tiempo, pues sabía que ante el primer indicio de nostalgia sus ojos se llenarían de lágrimas y terminaría por hacer un drama que Lilia y Yakov considerarían innecesario. Se armó de todo el valor que había dentro de su corazón y puso sobre su rostro la redecilla de color blanco con pedrería de diamantes para salir de la habitación con toda la dignidad que le quedaba. Las sirvientas, su séquito de betas, se despidieron de él con una inclinación de la cabeza bastante genuina y lágrimas derramándose.

Él no entendía el porqué de tan notoria hipocresía, pues era tan cierto que él no tenía consideración alguna por el servicio, no había necesidad de que ellas le demostraran un cariño falso. Pero, por educación se despidió de ellas con una inclinación ligera del mentón y un bufido cansado.

Ya todo el equipaje necesario, que no era demasiado, estaba en el carruaje. Los bufidos de los caballos y relinches inquietos se escuchaban a una fatalidad de pasos. Pero Yurio aún tenía una parada antes de salir de su casa.

―Abuelo ― abrió la puerta del despacho del viejo e ingresó sin hacer ruido.

El canoso y anciano hombre dormitaba sobre la silla, con las manos llenas de anillos de oro entre papeles con tinta seca y firmas desconocidas sobre asuntos que dada su condición de omega resultaban poco importantes.

―Abuelo ― sacudió ligeramente el hombro de aquel amable anciano, este reaccionó con calma abriendo los ojos como si recuperara lentamente la conciencia ―. Abuelito, soy yo.

―Mi pequeño cisne ― sonrió, para después toser ligeramente e incorporarse con fuerza ―, perdona, me he quedado dormido, todos estos papeles me tienen más que harto.

―Deberías tomarte un descanso abuelo ― sugirió Yurio levantándose el sombrero.

―¿Tan formal? ― lo admiró el anciano.

Yurio vestía, como de costumbre, un traje de color claro. En su mayoría.

Un velo blanco de seda y el cuello alto del mismo tono rodeado por un moño azulado que iba desde la parte baja de su mentón y se perdía entre los botones de oro del corsé de su pecho, que estaba cubierto por un faldellín de moños azul celeste, pantalones de botones blancos con botines del mismo color. Todo daba la sensación de que frente a frente se encontraba un ángel caído del cielo con preciosos ojos verdes, cara de querubín y ropas de cielo y nubes, pero el ceño fruncido, ese maldito carácter desquiciado y una lista sin fin de malas palabras adornaban más que nada lo que se conocía como: Yuri Plisetski.

―Así es abuelo ― respondió juntando toda su serenidad ―, ya ha pasado una semana y mi madrina Lilia lo ha decidió, usted estuvo de acuerdo, así como mi padrino Yakov y los demás. Yo solo acato sus órdenes, invariablemente. Pasaré el siguiente año en un internado para omegas en Alemania.

―Pero si acabas de volver ― se entristeció el hombre ―, ah, ya recuerdo, perdona mi mala memoria. Esto tiene que ver con Viktor…

―¡No menciones el nombre de ese infeliz enfrente de mí! ― Su rostro se bañó en un tono granada inmódico ―, como sea mis decisiones de vida no tienen nada que ver con lo que él haga de ahora en adelante así que, bien espero sea respetada mi decisión, no quiero tener noticias de él ni de nadie de los que le rodeen. Si me voy es para limpiar mi imagen, de omega rechazado, y volver para conseguir un mejor partido que aquel que perdí. Junto toda mi presencia, dignidad y belleza para instruirme aún más y mejorar en honor y nombre de mi familia. Sobre todo de ti abuelo.

Tras el amable discurso, que Yurio había soltado entre dientes con un tono venenoso, aquel hombre solo pudo sonreír con calidez y ante cualquier imprevisto tomó a su pequeño nieto entre sus brazos, acariciándole la cabellera rubia por encima del velo blanco y la organza del saco esponjoso como un vestido de tutu.

―Mi pequeño nieto, pero si tú no sabes, no entiendes… que nada de eso lo has perdido. Tú y Viktor no estaban destinados a estar juntos, te han hecho un favor al alejarlo de ti, estoy seguro de que encontrarás tu felicidad en alguien más, o mejor aún, que la encontraras en ti mismo. Eso me haría realmente feliz.

Yurio se separó, mordiendo su labio con la fuerza de quien contiene las lágrimas pero es infructuoso, a los pocos segundos sus ojos se llenan de líquido escurridizo y transparente, se lo quita de inmediato con la tela del guante, asiente para decirle que si a su preciado abuelo, mejor amigo y más grande apoyo, besa ambas mejillas del hombre y se aleja con zancadas cortitas como pasos de baile, un baile de tristeza.

―Yuuuri ― sonríe Nicolai antes de que su nieto cierre la puerta del despacho ―, vuelve antes de que muera.

―¡Abuelo! ― Grita encolerizado y escandalizado ― antes de que mueras tú verás a tus nietos danzar en una pista de hielo, dos o tres.

―¿Pistas de hielo?

―¡Nietos, abuelo, nietos!

Cierra la puerta con un azote brutal, murmura un te quiero dándole la espalda y sale generando el sonido del drama con la punta de los zapatos. Busca el carruaje con la mirada y se aleja de la casa paterna antes de que su corazón le suplique que se quede, que tiene 15 años y que aún puede y debería estar, jugando con trenes de madera, o con cubos formando palabras, leyendo un libro de aventuras o jugando con espadas. No en un internado, no en Alemania, no así, no lejos de su abuelo.

* * *

N/A: Estaba tan ansiosa por escribir este capítulo porque adoro demasiado a Chris, adoro la historia que tiene con Masumi y lo importante que será su participación de ahora en más. Creo que es prudente señalar que en este fanfic Chris no tiene su ligera barba ni bigote, porqué omega.

Quiero aclarar nuevamente algunos puntos importantes dentro del concepto del enlace. En muchos omegaverse el hecho de que un omega sea mordido invariablemente significa que jamás podrá estar con otro alfa, sin embargo aquí no es así. Pero las consecuencias de que un omega sea marcado varias veces son muchas demasiadas y para todos funciona distinto. Dependiendo de la fuerza con la que se haga la mordida (la primera) vendrán las consecuencias para la segunda.

Infertilidad, como el caso de Chris, y la sociedad tiende a creer que la muerte es muy común en los omegas.

El tema de la prostitución de omegas es que estos son mordidos varias veces, pero sus mordidas no tienen una fuerza verdadera, así que lo que les hace el tener este tipo de vida es matarlos lentamente.

Creo que hay muchas más cosas de las que ustedes mismos se darán cuenta cuando vayan leyendo el fanfic y vean que cada acción que sucede tiene una consecuencia, negativa o positiva, tiene que ver con el instinto y con todos. Desde los enlaces, los partos, el rechazo a la pareja, el celo, las violaciones. Literal se aplica la de, a toda acción corresponde una reacción.

Para finalizar solo quiero decir eso, que muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo por dejar sus reviews, ya estoy de vacaciones así que la idea es actualizar mucho más seguido.

Gracias a Xoshirari que me ha hecho hermosos dibujos del fanfic, como ya les dije, vayan a verlos están en mi perfil de Magi Allie en el álbum de los amantes de la traición. Y lean el fanfic que les recomendé, está tanto en FF como en Wattpad.

Nos leemos muy pronto, es una promesa.

Guests:

Guest: ¡Mil gracias por tu review! Me hizo muy feliz saber que te gustara, espero que te siga llamando la atención.

Haru: Para nada, a mí también me encanta escribir escenas de arranques, ya sea de ira o dolor, ejemplo Yuri en este capítulo, Yurio en el pasado, me encantó cuando Yurio sufre porque sabe que él no es culpable de su desdicha. Ay, me rompe el corazón. ¡No terminará como la película, obviamente, pero no puedo prometer que no habrá drama! Perdóname por la demora, siempre has sido muy fiel con tus rvs y te pago con tardanzas y excusas.

StFll: Bueno, es que aún es demasiado temprano para definir aquello, pero te aseguro que lo de Beka y Yurio se cocinará de formas muy interesantes en cuanto a JJ es ya de las últimas veces que lo vimos, lo siento, pero gracias por Leer y por tu review.

Guest: ¡La sociedad apesta! No solo con lo de Yurio, ahora podrás ver lo de Chris, el por seguir su destino fue visto mal siempre, ya veremos cómo se le arma a Yuri, e incluso cuando todo el mundo sabía que Chris era infeliz en su matrimonio, hicieron caso omiso. Ahora ve al pobre Yurio, él es quien debe cambiar por no haber hecho absolutamente nada malo. La injusticia, se palpa. Jajaja Lilia, pues creo que tiene otras formas de castigar a Viktor, aunque es imposible que ella lo odie del todo, ya veremos cómo reacciona, para ella es más importante cuidar de Yurio. Yo creo que fue las dos, tenía mucha fe y al mismo tiempo estaba seguro de ello, así que, es amors.

Nikona: seguro con lo que me tardé en actualizar ya ni te acuerdas de este bebé, pero gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando.

Waleska Ramirez: No tardará mucho pero aún falta un poco para que Otabek venga nuevamente a escena, pero cuando lo haga, espero que no te decepcione. Gracias por leer y por todo, nos vemos pronto.

 _ **Perdón si se me fue algún error, las prisas.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer|** Yuri on ice [ユーリ! on ICE] y todos sus personajes pertenece a MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsuro Kubo, Kenji Miyamoto, y todos los correspondientes, yo solo decidí escribir algo que ellos se estaban saltando.

 **Pareja |** Viktor x Yuri [Vikturi] [Chris x Masumi] [Yurio x Otabek]

 **Advertencia |** Este fic tiene una temática omegaverse.

 **Notas |** Elsa, querer es poder y te dije que no ibas a tener que esperar nunca más. En un día me hice esto enterito, espero que te guste ay te haga feliz así como a mí me hizo feliz lo que hiciste por mí.

A los demás, gracias por leer y disfruten. Más notas al final.

* * *

 **Los amantes de la traición**

 _Viktor x Yuri_

―Capítulo 6―

" _Es al separarse cuando se siente y se comprende la fuerza con que se ama."_

El sillón de terciopelo color rojo era bastante mullido, se sentía cómodo en su espalda después de haber pasado todo el día recostado sobre la alfombra de la biblioteca leyendo de cosas sin sentido con las que no había logrado distraerse ni mínimamente. Su mente se encontraba fuera de la cabeza desde hacía demasiado tiempo, tanto que siquiera podía recordar la última vez que había hilado un pensamiento coherente. Sin embargo aquí estaba, sentado frente al pequeño tocador dentro de su propio cuarto de vestir, los biombos a sus espaldas le reclamaban inútilmente la ropa que había quedado en el piso, desprendida con una facilidad impresionante.

Paredes azules, puertas de madera que daban al hermoso cuarto y habitación principal de la casa. Y de nuevo: el tocador. Pequeño, de madera blanca, con un poco de luz en cada uno de los espacios disponibles encima de los cajones, un cepillo de cerdas de jabalí y el espejo más bonito que Yuri hubiera podido, siquiera, soñar con poseer. Adornado con bronce y oro, así como pequeñas piedras que colgaban de cada rosa de oro y hoja de bronce, reflejaban su demacrado estado.

En las cuencas oculares, unas ojeras destacablemente lilas, labios rosas partidos y secos, así como un semblante pálido extremeño. Las ropas blancas que usaba por pijama apenas y alcanzaban a realzar un poco el amarillo de su piel, sin embargo después de darse cuenta que por más que pellizcara sus mejillas el rosa no volvía dejo el cepillo en el tocador, rendirse con su aspecto era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Eso y evadir sus responsabilidades.

Ahí, en medio de la madera, resaltaba como un diamante o peor un rubie, algo que fuera brillante y le doliera solo con tocarle, las espinas de una rosa, vidrios cortados, tenía miedo de tomarlo entre los dedos, porque sabía que fuese cual fuese el contenido, le destrozaría.

Se miró de nuevo en el espejo, jadeante, no había solución a su estado, gracias a Dios, nadie se tomaba la libertad de notarlo o nadie podría percibirlo tanto como él. Al otro lado de la puerta, los sonidos le sacaron de sus ensoñaciones, Celestino había vuelto, seguramente ahora se cambiaba en su propio vestidor y lo esperaría en el cuarto tranquilamente. Probablemente estaba con un mozo ayudándole, bebiendo agua, lo que fuere.

Aquella carta no podía ser ignorada por más tiempo, ignorarla significaba guardarla y guardarla era esconderla y ya estaba escondiendo demasiadas cosas.

Casi llora cuando la sirvienta le trajo la bandeja de plata con el sobre, la beta le sonrió como si fuese un regalo de Dios, pero para Yuri solo significó problemas.

Era de Yuuko, desde San Petersburgo.

La tomó con cuidado, temiendo lastimarse y abrió el sobre con rapidez, era una carta corta en caligrafía linda, apenas borroneada y muy escueta. Yuri sonrió al ver la letra de su amiga pero dirigió los ojos al contenido de inmediato.

'' _Mi muy estimado amigo Yuri_

 _¿Cómo te encuentras? La última vez que te vi estabas tan desmejorado. Ahora mismo espero que tu semblante se encuentre lleno de luz tras ver esta carta, pues no es mi intención causarte pena ni desdicha alguna. Aún con esto, considero parte de mi deber, como amiga, informarte de la situación aquí._

 _No hay tantos rumores como se pensaba, Lilia ha sido una mujer muy sabía, actuando rápidamente para proteger la dignidad de Yurio lo ha enviado a un internado para omegas en Alemania. Sé que esta es una noticia que será shockeante, pero quiero que sepas que, desde mi punto de vista, no debes sentirte culpable. Pues no lo eres, ni de esto ni nada._

 _Supe que Yurio se encontraba muy mal tras el baile, pero espero que con este nuevo comienzo su vida pueda rehacerse desde las cenizas, le deseo el bien y sé que tú también. Para cuando vuelva el asunto de su baile, y su fracaso, habrá quedado en el olvido para siempre._

 _En cuanto a ti, la gente no dice nada escandaloso, por supuesto que se preguntan si ha sucedido algo trascendental pero nada que puedan confirmar todavía. Estoy segura de que estás enterado pero Viktor Nikiforov te ha seguido a Moscú, la sociedad habla de eso, la baronesa y la duquesa, todos aquí lo piensan, aún ahora nadie puede dar nada por hecho._

 _Mi sugerencia es que te mantengas lejos de él y de los rumores, por tu bien. Espero haberte hecho sentir algún consuelo en estas palabras, no te culpes por nada, lamento no poderte decir que sigas tus sueños. Al final solo tú sabes lo que haces con tu vida, toma la decisión que a ti más te favorezca._

 _¡Au revoir mon amie!_

 _Yuuko''_

Dejó la carta en la mesilla, de nuevo con esa sensación de opresión que crecía en su pecho, la quemazón en los dedos, la comezón en la punta de los pies. Levantó el rostro, el espejo reclamaba su reflejo como la alucinación de un fantasma, apenas lograba distinguir la palidez de su rostro con la de su pijama, aquel pedazo de tela de algodón suelto que guardaba a medias su cuerpo y motivaba el frío a colarse por entre cada agujero. Pero lo más preocupantes, eran sus ojos, ya no solo se trataba de aquellas flores lilas debajo de sus ojos, ahora, sobre la rojiza línea de agua descansaba una corriente de gotas saladas, lágrimas en sus ojos esperando el mínimo parpadeo, como el aleteo de una mariposa, para poder regar las mejillas con la sal del llanto. Y, sin el menor esfuerzo por detenerlas Yuri apretó aquellos parpados para soltar todo el dolor que aquellas líneas habían mermado en su interior, pues bien, no se trataban sino de malas noticias, pésimas a su gusto que no hacían más que quebrar a cada instante su débil orgullo.

Había arruinado la vida de Yurio, lo había hecho sin la más mínima intención, pero ahora pagaba por las consecuencias de los actos de dos personas que le habían opacado sin preocuparse durante su baile de presentación. Un orgullo manchado, el prejuicio de la sociedad caía sobre los hombros de un débil muchacho ¡Lo mirarían con el sello de haber sido rechazado! Y todo era culpa suya. Cuántas veces debió decirle a ese alfa que volviera a San Petersburgo, pero no lo hizo y se alegró de su decisión. La desgracia debía perseguir a Yuri, pues solo en la desgracia de los demás estaba parado.

Llevó la muñeca hasta sus mejillas y limpió cada gota llorada, se miró nuevamente en el espejo y aunque sus ojos seguían rojos como rubies, ya no lloraba, pero se notaba la contención detrás de lo cristalizado de sus membranas oculares. Guardó la carta en el cajón, hasta el fondo, intentando recordar que debía quemarla en la chimenea después.

― ¿Yuri? ― llamó Celestino entrando al vestidor.

Rápidamente, el pelinegro cerró el cajón del tocador y tomó un papel en blanco entre sus manos, descaradamente fingió que le importaba escribir una respuesta para Yuuko cuando en realidad lo último que quería hacer era comunicarle su desgracia.

―Estaba escribiendo ― sonrió Yuri ―, una carta para Yuuko. Al parecer la reconciliación con Takeshi fue de maravilla.

―Con tu ayuda cualquiera lo había logrado ― le sonrió el alfa caminando hasta él y tomándole de los hombros ―. ¿Era eso lo que te tenía tan tenso?

―Sí, necesitaba sus respuestas ― Yuri levantó la cara para mirar a su alfa, sin duda en su tez se reflejaba la confianza, pero también la preocupación ―, ahora podré dormir más tranquilo.

―En ese caso, vámonos a la cama ― alentó tomándole de la mano. El pelinegro, sin afán de negarse dejó tirado el papel y la pluma sobre el tocador y se dejó guiar hasta el dormitorio.

El cuarto testigo de sus arrebatos.

―Me alegro de verdad que tu ánimo vaya a mejorar, ahora estoy tan ocupado en el congreso que apenas tengo tiempo para cuidar de ti… y se pondrá peor con todos los procesos electorales que tenemos encima ¿En San Petersburgo hablan mucho de las nuevas reformas?

Yuri recordaba, muy vagamente, que durante la fiesta de Yurio algunas personas hablaban animadamente de los procesos gubernamentales en los que su esposo se involucraba, pero si tenía que ser totalmente sincero, ninguna de las palabras que habían soltado había penetrado en su cabeza. Llegó hasta la cama como si estuviera meditando la respuesta, cuando en realidad pensaba en como mentirle a su esposo sin ser demasiado evidente, pues esconder la verdad no se le daba mal, pero inventar cosas era un delirio.

―Creo que nadie las mencionó ― bajo las cobijas de seda y algodón sus piernas comenzaban a sentirse cálidas.

― ¿Enserio? ― preguntó confundido el alfa acompañándole en el lecho ―, bueno, no es cosa de que preocuparse, sobre todo tu Yuri. Los omegas no necesitan pensar en eso.

― ¿En qué debemos pensar? ― preguntó Yuri esbozando una minúscula sonrisa

―Bueno, pueden pensar en lo que quieran ― rectificó Celestino ―, pero no dejes que esos problemas abrumen tu mente, concéntrate en cuidar de la casa y de tu cuerpo mientras yo esté ocupado. Después de todo, no falta mucho para tu celo ¿verdad?

Yuri tuvo que darle la espalda, no estaba seguro de que tantas eran las ganas de Celestino por tener hijos, y por supuesto no podía cuestionárselo, pero cada vez que le hacía esa pregunta Yuri sentía el reloj del tiempo retumbar en sus tímpanos como si traer criaturas al mundo fuera algo que cambiaría su vida radicalmente, probablemente lo era, de ser así, tal vez trayendo bebés podría olvidar de lleno a Viktor y concentrarse en cuidar pequeños clones suyos. O lo que fuera.

―La verdad, creo que no mucho ― admitió derrotado.

Al menos Celestino tuvo la cortesía de no preguntar más detalles, ni de emocionarse. También le dio la espalda y apagó la luz de las velas.

―Espero estar menos ocupado para entonces.

0―0―0―0

El calor le azotó en el rostro, tenía tanto tiempo con las posaderas en el tren y los carruajes que pensó que llegar iba a ser lo mejor que podría pasarle, sin embargo Alemania no era tan fría como Rusia y el calor le aplastaba los poros a pesar de que el abanico se sacudía enfrente de su nariz como si fuera un tornado. Yurio maldijo por lo bajo quitándose los guantes, que lejos de brindar calor en esta región del mundo se usaban como un complemento a la belleza, y los guardó en el bolsillo de su ya demasiado arrugado traje blanco. Viajar por más de 12 horas no debía permitirse más que una vez en la vida y él ya lo había hecho, a Francia.

Afuera, todos seguían con su vida normal, si acaso se detenían un instante para mirar el carruaje del omega y verlo con admiración por unos segundos, pero dado lo estratégico del internado nadie se detenía más de dos minutos ahí, por más necesario que fuera.

A Yurio el edificio, a pesar de ser lujoso y bonito se le presentaba como una terrible prisión, de piedra labrada, hermoso porche, salida a una calle principal con un jardín de tal vez cientos de metros, árboles frutales y ventanas blancas. Todo dentro de este le daba una sensación de opresión terrible, fuera de cualquier prejuicio contra la ciudad o los alemanes. Y para colmo, ya le estaban esperando en la reja negra, alta y con letras doradas. Una pequeña hilera de sirvientas con trajes azul cielo y mandiles blancos al lado de dos mujeres altas con vestidos rectos y morados. Sombreros de plumas y monóculos, Yuri se estremeció al solo verlas.

―Por favor lleven el equipaje adentro ― demandó una de las mujeres, de pelo castaño al ver que los sirvientes de Yurio ya bajaban las maletas ―, ustedes, por favor denles las maletas a nuestra servidumbre, no permitimos foráneos dentro del internado.

―Ellos son mis sirvientes de mayor confianza, preferiría que ellos llevaran mis cos…

―Tú debes de ser Yuri Plisetski, si te soy sincera, te esperábamos anoche ― interrumpió una mujer pelinegra, entrada en años pero con la cara fina como una rosa ―, mi nombre es Henrietta Frufru. La subdirectora de la escuela.

―Estaba diciendo que…

―Lo que tú digas ahora no importa ― sonrió con la misma cara tiesa ―, lo que ya ordenó la maestra Ernestine es lo que se hará. Yuri Plisetski.

―Bien ― aceptó el rubio tirando los cabellos rubios atrás de su oreja.

La mujer sonrió, una sonrisa guasona, de oreja a oreja que no dejaba ni una sola arruga expuesta.

―Lamento que no puedas conocer al director por ahora, es un omega muy ocupado ― se disculpó ―, pero nosotras te recibiremos con mucho gusto, por favor entra, tus pertenencias no tardarán en ser acomodadas dentro de tu habitación, ahora síguenos, tenemos que conversar un poco y mostrarte el internado.

Yuri notó que ya las veinte maletas que sus sirvientes traían estaban en manos de las sirvientas del internado y que ahora estos mismos esperaban sus órdenes en el carruaje, así que antes de dar el primer paso y seguir a las obtusas mujeres se dio la vuelta y les agradeció con una inclinación en el rostro, la servidumbre sonrió al omega y se fueron nuevamente para regresar a donde Yuri tardaría demasiado en volver.

―No tienes que agradecerles ― explicó la subdirectora ―, es su obligación servirte.

―Pero lo han hecho bien ― refuta Yurio tomando sus propias manos ―, me siento a gusto con su servicio lo mínimo que puedo hacer es…

―No, procura no hacerlo.

Yuri habría querido gritar en el rostro de esa mujer ¿Por qué? por qué razón no debería de hacer algo así, pero para hacer el proceso del primer día mucho más ágil decidió no decir nada y seguir con mala cara a todas por el largo pasillo de piedra hasta llegar al pórtico del internado, en el patio procuró no cruzar mirada con nadie sin embargo le fue imposible, tras escuchar cada uno de los cotilleos que surcaban sus orejas no podía evitar sentirse aludido y levantar el rostro aun cuando el amplio sombrero blanco con moño cubriera prácticamente todo su rostro y parte de sus hombros, al menos había elegido uno bastante fresco y no los calurosos sombreros de piel rusos.

―Veo que hablas perfectamente francés ― halagó Henrietta ―, la barrera del idioma no será ningún problema para ti en ese caso. Aunque esperemos que termines por aprender Alemán e inglés también.

―Tuve una excelente educación ― explicó Yuri en un siseo ―, el inglés se me da bien.

―Tan excelente que tuviste que volver al internado ― replicó la subdirectora riendo, como si hablara del clima.

Yuri apretó los dientes y cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Ya en el edifico el calor se sentía mucho menos, pero la cantidad de muebles le agobio, no lucía como una escuela, en realidad tenía la apariencia de una casa enorme, la más grande que hubiera visto en su vida, incluso más que la suya propia o la de los Nikiforov, que ya era decir demasiado. Sin embargo las salas eran similares a las que se encontraban en una casa, e incluso el orden. La sala a la derecha, el estudio en la puerta de la izquierda, un largo pasillo y un recibidor enorme, también escaleras en forma de caracol.

Era bastante impresionante.

―Por favor, pasa a la sala ― indicó Ernestine ―, las sirvientas llevarán tus cosas.

Como tal Yurio obedeció, miró a la fila de mujeres llevarse sus pertenencias y subir las escaleras mientras que él se desviaba con aquellas dos víboras a una gran sala con sillones verdes y mesas de caoba. El té ya estaba en la mesilla junto con algunas golosinas que Yurio abría ansiado probar, pero que nadie se atrevió a tocar y por tanto desistió. La sirvienta que le entregó el té lo hizo con una mirada tan fría que las personas aquí parecían ser estatuas de hielo y no de carne, algo raro para ser él quien venía del país más árido.

― ¿Fue un viaje cómodo? ― preguntó la castaña, pero solo lo hizo por educación. Pues apenas Yurio asintió continuó con su introducción ―, como ya habrás escuchado yo soy la profesora Ernestine, estoy a cargo de la mayor parte de las actividades que aprenderás durante tu estadía en el internado. Incluyendo los idiomas, los modales, el baile, la danza, la expresión corporal, el sentido del arte, el cuidado personal, ver, respirar, oír y todo, serán parte de mi guía. Supimos que te formaste en Francia y tuviste varias tutoras, sabemos que tienes un buen nivel de instrucción a pesar de tu corta edad, Lilia nos comentó bien todo lo que es referente a ti.

Y si decía todo, quería decir todo.

―Lamentamos que no pudieras conseguir un alfa.

―Lamentamos que aquel alfa te rechazara ― agregó la subdirectora ―, por lo que escuchamos era el mejor partido de toda Rusia. Es una pena, eres un omega muy atractivo, un poco flacucho, te faltan caderas para tener buenos hijos y tienes esa cara de estítico. Pero con una pulida habrías podido conquistarlo.

―Yo no… él no… no fue mi culpa ― aseguró intentando mantener la calma ―, él fue quien…

―Claro que no fue tu culpa ― aseguró Henrietta tomando el té de la taza ―, la mediocridad no es culpa de ningún omega. Pero no puedes ser indulgente contigo mismo hay que endurecer ese carácter.

Yuri, quería encestar un golpe en la cara de ambas. Burlarse así de su vida, enfrente de su propia cara, era lo peor que le había pasado, a pesar de que para su corta edad ya había sufrido una humillación terrible esto, recalcárselo así, no podía tener perdón. Ni siquiera la sonrisa más hipócrita o la más dolida podía colocarse en su rostro, no había espacio en su ser para un sentimiento que no fuera el dolor.

― ¿Vas a llorar? ― preguntó Ernestine con indiferencia ―, no aceptamos que los omegas expresen sus sentimientos enfrente de otras personas ¿No te enseñaron en la escuela a comportarte enfrente de tus superiores? Estos rusos, son unos brutos barbajanes.

―Me enseñaron a ser un omega no una máquina ―aseguró Yurio con voz venenosa ―, por supuesto que tengo ganas de llorar, no es necesario que me humillen así… estoy aquí para recuperar lo que perdí.

―Oh pequeño gatito ― se rió la subdirectora ―, parece que tienes mucho que aprender como omega, nos encargaremos, no creemos en refranes antiguos, estamos convencidas de que podremos hacer algo por ti, enderezar tu comportamiento. Y quién sabe, si tienes suerte puede que consigas un mejor partido que el que perdiste, tal vez un extranjero, un alemán con suerte o un guapo empresario americano.

Yurio no respondió. El té le sabía a veneno.

―Para que te sintieras más cómodo nos tomamos la molestia de conseguir a una compatriota tuya que está en su último año para que sirva de tu guía, sabemos que es difícil ser extranjero en un país mucho más civilizado que el tuyo.

―Antes de que te encuentres con Mila ― agregó Ernestine bebiendo la última gota de su té de hierbas ―, tu curso es de un año, así que desde mañana mismo comenzaremos con tus clases. No tienes que faltar a ninguna o serás expulsado y reenviado a tu patria con tu libro en mal estado.

― ¿Libro? ― pregunta Yurio levantando el rostro ―, ¿Qué libro?

―Ya te explicará…

―Buenas tardes ― abrió la puerta una joven vestida de blanco con moños lilas, un vestido de capas de muselina ―, ¿me mandó llamar profesora?

―Así es, ella es Mila Babicheva. Tu guía Yuri ― la presentó ―, sigue con ella para que sepas cuales son todos los detalles de tu estadía, y tu Mila, explícale todo lo que tenga que saber.

―Así lo haré.

Yuri se levantó del sillón con agradecimiento, se despidió adecuadamente lo mejor posible aunque sabe que lo criticaron en silencio, y salió de aquella infernal sala donde había pasado solo unos instantes suficientes para despreciar todo aquello. Mila cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y le miró detenidamente por unos segundos, luego sonrió con amplio gusto.

―Hola Yuri ― sonrió ella besándole la mejilla, era más alta y muy hermosa, con perfectas curvas y precioso cabello rojo ―, puedes llamarme Mila con toda la confianza, pocas veces encontramos hermosos omegas rusos en este lugar. Yo lo sé, llevo tres años aquí, este es mi último ciclo, estoy ansiosa por volver ¿De dónde eres? Yo de Siberia.

―San Petersburgo ― respondió con sequedad.

― ¡Que elegante! ― Se maravilló ella juntando sus blancas manos, tenía unos peculiares ojos amatistas ―, al parecer solo vas a quedarte un año en el internado, así que no debes preocuparte, espero que no se te haga pesado… yo te ayudaré en todo lo posible. Debes ser muy buen omega, pues estás en el curso final y eres más joven que yo.

Yuri no quería, ni tenía ganas de entablar una animada conversación con ella y la pelirroja parecía no estar incomoda con tener una charla unilateral pues apenas Yuri asentía o daba a entender algo ella continuaba hablando hasta por los codos, con una melodiosa voz que seguro había sido perfeccionada milimétricamente.

―Todos los jóvenes son muy agradables aquí, estoy segura de que nadie va a intimidarte pero no intentes hablar de alfas aquí este lugar se vuelve una cuna del cotilleo si mencionas un solo nombre.

Al menos ella no sabía nada de Viktor.

―Aunque como tú y yo somos de Rusia, seguro sabemos de algunas alfas en común…

―Yo creo que no ― gruñó Yuri rogando a su suerte que no mencionará nadie importante, para su buena suerte, que últimamente parecía nula Mila cambió el tema.

―Tenemos clases todos los días de lunes a domingo de seis de la mañana a cinco de la tarde, es un horario muy amplio, desayunamos en nuestra habitación pero la comida y la cena son en el comedor común. Solo se nos permite salir tres veces al año del internado, ni una más, además tampoco podemos cruzar ninguna de las rejas negras que rodean el internado.

― ¿Qué pasa si alguien tiene su celo en este lugar? ― preguntó Yurio solo por lanzar una pregunta al azar

―Nada pasa, por qué no hay ningún alfa y ningún alfa puede estar a la redonda de este lugar, con motivo de agotar sus intentos pueden ser llevados incluso a prisión si se les encuentra. Las profesoras son muy estrictas con respecto a reservarnos antes de graduarnos, y seguro ya te habrán mencionado el libro…

Yuri había prestado poco o nulo interés a la conversación sobre los lugares, si bien habían pasado por el comedor, por los salones, las aulas, sabía que podía recordarlo si le importaba, incluso la salida al patio trasero, pero en cuento subieron las escaleras y llegaron al tercer piso Mila por fin tocó un tema interesante.

―Esta es tu habitación.

― ¿Qué es el libro? ― preguntó Yuri ignorando la doble puerta de madera pintada en blanco con pavorreales tallados

―El libro es un registro de todo lo que haces cuando estás aquí. No hay dato alguno que se quede sin ser registrado ― su ceño fruncido revelaba la gravedad que el libro influía en ella ―, si dijiste algo, hiciste algo, te moviste de tal forma, cada avance o retroceso. Si al final del curso lograste obtener el nivel adecuado el director escribe una nota aprobatoria y te deja ir, si no tu libro revelará todo lo malo que has hecho y nunca te dejará en paz.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―No estoy segura ―admitió en voz baja ―, pero creo que además de volver a casa todos tus secretos y malos modos son revelados, como para arruinar tu imagen totalmente.

El rubio no pudo evitar sentir que su sangre se volvía de hielo.

― ¿Pueden…?

― ¡Claro! Pero no te tortures con eso, estoy segura de que harás bien todo ― aseguró ella tomando el pomo de su puerta ―, solo no te portes mal y verás los resultados muy pronto. Estoy feliz de tenerte aquí compañero bolchevique. ¡Au revoir!

Yuri traspasó el umbral de su puerta sin despedirse, es más sin el mínimo intento de ser empático. La cerró con la punta del talón y miró el cuarto, una habitación pequeña con paredes forradas de rosa, una minúscula cama rosa y sabanas de seda en distintos bordados dorados, una gran araña en el techo de la habitación alumbrando más que la propia luz solar, muebles pequeños, todo pequeño, madera, espejos, lámparas, alfombras, las cosas le hipnotizaban como si fueran copos de nieve que nublaban su visión. Llegó hasta la cama y apenas sintió el colchón, duro y con resortes extraños, se dio cuenta que no se trataba de nieve alguna.

La añoranza de la casa que tanto adoraba le golpeaba en el rostro. Lo opresivo del lugar. La garganta se le estrangulaba con unas ganas violentas de llorar, llevó la mano a su boca para detener los gemidos, pero sus ojos no dejaban de soltar gordas lágrimas que mojaban hasta sus manos, incluso la ropa.

Cubrió más su boca, con ambas manos.

Pero los alaridos sobrepasaban su propio impedimento.

El corazón se le hacía pedazos

0―0―0―0

Lo que Celestino había comentado sobre su trabajo resultó ser cierto, durante los próximos días había encontrado cualquier excusa para salir de casa y dejar a Yuri solo, encerrado con montones de cajitas de chocolates y alguno que otro libro como excusa para el aburrimiento. El pelinegro se estiraba sobre su estómago como gato perezoso matando el tiempo en la biblioteca, repasando sus dotes musicales en el salón o paseando con Minako en el jardín, comentando las rosas y las demás flores que había cuidado con muchísimos esfuerzos. Parecía que su vida comenzaba a adquirir un rumbo más tranquilo, pero solo el exterior se mostraba así, pues dentro de la cabeza de Yuri un minuto de paz no podía conseguirse.

A cada segundo se mordía los labios por ansiedad, retorcía sus cabellos negros entre sus dedos o murmuraba cosas inconexas mientras dormía. La imagen de Viktor acompañaba cada uno de sus pasos como un fantasma. Silencioso se le aparecía de reojo mientras comía o desayunaba. Escuchaba su cantar y sus melodías de piano como un espectro en el halo del omega. Su rostro, mascara imperturbable, era tan blanco como el mármol, sus ojeras tan amplias como un mar y sus labios ahora se encontraban agrietados todo el tiempo.

―Te traje este nuevo bálsamo ― explicó Minako sacando un recipiente ―, es crema de almendras y miel, para que se te curen los labios.

―Es el frío ― mintió Yuri untándose un poco en las grietas, el frescor fue inmediato.

Minako no le cuestionaba, tenía la educación suficiente como para comprender que aunque Yuri pasara por dificultades no había necesidad de escandalizarse por nada, además la beta, miraba con recelo los pasos del pelinegro y no encontraba nada sospechoso. Más que la quema de sus ropas, lo que para ella no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, a pesar de todo, como buena criada, hizo voto de silencio y dejó que Yuri tomara las decisiones que, como dueño de la mansión, le pertenecían.

―Yuri, deberías de salir a tomar el aire ― admitió Minako

―Pero si acabamos de entrar del patio ― rió jovialmente el omega

―No, no me refiero a eso… me refiero a que deberías de aceptar las invitaciones de otros omegas para asistir a eventos y salidas ― explicó ella delicadamente ―, mira, ya no eres un niño y tampoco tienes a los tuyos propios. Entiendo que sin Celestino aquí te sientas solo, por eso deberías de salir cada que puedas…

―Celestino y yo salimos ― rectificó Yuri ―, nunca nos perdemos los eventos…

―Pero él está ocupado ahora, a nadie le importa si sales solo ― Yuri miró con interrogantes en los ojos a la castaña mientras tomaba entre sus dientes un pedazo de filete ―, debes distraerte ahora que puedes. Yo opino que revises esas invitaciones y dejes de hacerte el antipático, no queremos que te vuelvas loco del claustro.

A Yuri no le brotaba ninguna inseguridad el salir, en realidad, estaba bastante cómodo en casa y no tenía forma de asumir si el ponerse a pasear podía mejorar o perjudicar su salud, sin embargo aquí encerrado la cosa no cambiaba, la casa era acogedora, pero su estado era pésimo, no necesitaba verse en un espejo para saberlo, si el encierro no lo volvía loco, el recuerdo de Viktor le enloquecía, tal vez con la mente en otro lado le sería más fácil huir de ese recuerdo que se formulaba a su lado cada que podía.

―Mira ― le mostró Minako, ya tras haberse tomado la molestia de llamar a otra criada para que trajera la correspondencia al comedor, un montón de cartas sin abrir ―, parece que hay algunos eventos bastante próximos ¡Mira eso! Esto suena divertido, a ti te encanta patinar en hielo.

― ¿Qué es? ― preguntó Yuri interesado por primera vez, mirando por encima de las manos de Minako.

―Es del Barón Christophe Giacometti ― Explicó encantada ―, vaya Yuri pero quién diría que eres tan popular en la realeza, ha organizado una reunión en la pista de hielo del parque Kolomenskoye, parece que es un lugar muy popular para reunirse últimamente y quiere que vayan juntos.

― ¿Enserio? ― Yuri se emocionó de inmediato, pista de hielo y el no iban en la misma oración desde antes de que se casara ―, creo que… pero yo… le conozco tan poco.

―No hay motivos para preocuparse por eso ― aseguró Minako moviendo la mano, restándole toda la importancia ―, el barón Giacometti, es una persona muy agradable que se lleva bien con todos fácilmente. Ya lo conoces, lo conoces bien, es muy respetable…

―Si lo conozco ― admite Yuri recordando cada reunión a la que había asistido en su casa ―, pero nunca a solas, siempre iba con Celestino a sus bailes, creo que…

― ¡Nada, nada! Deja de poner excusas, tienes una ropa divina para ponerte en la ocasión y tus patines de hielo ¿verdad? Mueres por usarlos, lo sé.

Minako no mentía, tampoco tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. A Yuri le entusiasmaba, de verdad ir a patinar en hielo, pasar un día en los trineos y salir a divertirse, especialmente tocar el hielo era una de sus actividades favoritas que no había podido realizar desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, tal vez fue eso, aquello y solo aquello lo que realmente le indicó que tenía que decir que si a la invitación, estrenar aquellas hermosas ropas nuevas y salir a presumirle al mundo lo bien que se le daba.

Después de meditarlo decidió asistir.

Pero cuando vio a Chris a los pocos días en la pista de patinaje, se lo replanteó varios minutos.

― ¡Pero qué bonita ropa! ― halagó a Yuri besándole la mejilla.

Era abrumadoramente alto y bien parecido, con una sonrisa que te invitaba a confiar plenamente. Le tomó de las manos con toda la confianza del mundo mientras se acervaban a la pista, había decenas de personas ataviadas con hermosas ropas, cientos de trineos lujosos deslizándose en medio del hielo, alfas y omegas de todas las edades, así como betas disfrutando del frío clima.

―Gracias ― aceptó el cumplido con un poco de vergüenza ―, son nuevas y muy especiales para la ocasión, gracias por invitarme.

―No es nada ― aseguró Chris mirando de reojo al pelinegro ―, tenía tanto tiempo sin verte que comencé a preocuparme, lo digo enserio, por tu ausencia. Estoy feliz de que aceptaras.

―Estoy feliz de estar aquí.

Chris llevó a Yuri hasta donde se encontraba su alfa, un hombre que a Yuri le pareció tan fácil y cómodo de hablar que hubiera querido quedarse a su lado durante toda la tarde para conversar amenamente, sin embargo Chris le suplicó tan pronto como se dio la oportunidad entrar a los trineos y aunque Yuri hubiera querido negarse el duque Masumi le sujetó el abrigo color azul petróleo y dejó que Yuri mostrara su bello traje. El saco había sido confeccionado especialmente para él, del mismo tono azul oscuro y dobleces en negro con la cintura, justo debajo de las costillas perfectamente bien acentuada gracias a las pinzas en la espalda que dejaban ver una cola en el saco que apenas llegaba entrados sus muslos, en distintos tipos de tafetán para resaltar la belleza del traje y un pantalón liso y ajustado del mismo color. Sin embargo, lo que resaltaba no era precisamente nada del traje, sino el detalle en sus costillas de tela de gasa transparente negra que dejaba ver el hermoso leotardo negro y parte del corsé. Y el patrón de piedras preciosas de su ropa, una hermosa combinación que incluso Chris notó con envidia.

―Tienes tan buen gusto Yuri ― halagó directamente ―, sin duda eres el más hermoso de todos los omegas de nuestro circulo.

― ¡Pero si lo dices tú! ― se sonrojó Yuri, pues Chris era sin duda mucho más bello que él ―. Oh, no digas cosas tan descuidas.

Chris se rió y dejó que Yuri subiera al trineo impulsado por un lacayo que se dedicaría a darle vueltas por toda la pista y disfrutar no solo de la visión sino de la débil competencia entre ambos. Chris llegó al suyo propio y comenzó a reírse tan pronto como el beta tiro de este con sus patines para girar. Que Yuri fuera tan humilde le enternecía, no había necesidad de que el pelinegro no reconociera su belleza, pues era un omega hermoso y mucho, pero descuidado en cuanto a su propio aspecto, Chris en cambio podía resaltar muchísimo más con solo proponérselo, como ahora con su traje de color azul Klein y la pedrederia en la ajustada gargantilla, todas aquellas piedras amatistas que resaltaban el morado de su cuello y saco. Ni siquiera dejaban de brillar entre las flores de seda de sus guantes.

― ¡Vamos Yuri! ― sonrió Chris desde su silla ―. Ríete un poco ¿Acaso no te estás divirtiendo?

―Lo hago ― aseguró tímidamente ―, pero preferiría mucho más usar mis propios patines a ser cargado.

Chris entendía, el también moría de ganas por probar el hielo de propio pie, pero había prometido a Viktor que mantenía ocupado a Yuri en los trineos hasta que el llegara a la pista y pudiera terminar su turno de guardia, pero, se le estaba complicando. No, no mantener al pelinegro en una actividad sino renunciar a sus propias ganas de patinar para hacerle un favor a su amigo, que por lo visto estaba tardando bastante.

―Está bien ― admitió Chris riendo ―, vamos a bajarnos a patinar, quiero verte hacer tus mejores vueltas.

―Y yo las tuyas ― sonrió Yuri deslizándose abajo del trineo.

No, no tenía caso competir con Chris, porque a ojos de Yuri el simplemente le aplastaría en el hielo y en otros aspectos. Y para suerte del Giacometti justamente un par de caballos blancos acababan de acercarse con pasos suaves por la nieve, soldados, y uno de ellos sin duda era Viktor, que desde lejos, aún en posición de guardia, miraba al pelinegro ya estrenando los patines en el hielo. Chris bajó del trineo, miró cuidadosamente a Yuri por un par de segundos y se apartó dos zancadas cuando este comenzó a patinar, no sin antes dirigirle la mirada a cierto oficial ruso demasiado atento a los movimientos de cierto omega casado.

Ahí estaba Viktor, alto, encima de un corcel blanco y hermoso, con la gorra bien prendada en su cabello plateado y su fina piel blanca que resaltaba como el más traslucido marfil, cada centímetro del uniforme le quedaba como si hubiera nacido en él. Ojos azules como zafiros, reflejos del cielo las nubes y todo lo blanco de la nieve, postrados en la débil figura del omega de pelo negro. Sin duda el instinto actuaba a kilómetros, pero la distracción de sus sensaciones terminó cuando comenzó el andar de las cuchillas plateadas de Yuri en el hielo.

Movimientos delicados, suaves, delineando con cuidado, cruzando las piernas al dar vueltas encima del hielo. Movimientos que Viktor podía fácilmente recrear para comenzar una danza a su lado, un baile en el hielo. Un par de giros y el conde de verdad supo lo que significaba apreciar el patinaje en hielo, no solo por lo hermoso que Yuri ya por esencia misma le parecía sino por todo aquello que había en él, era gracioso, inteligente, amable, era un ser humano ejemplar. Patinaba con la gracia con la que llevaba la vida, un poco nervioso, ansioso, tranquilo, encerrado en un mundo donde los ruidos de los demás dejaban de existir. Aquella preciosa música que sus movimientos creaban sobre el hielo a Viktor le parecían los compases de una sinfonía.

―Lo estás mirando demasiado ― sonrió Chris parado a su lado, con su abrigo puesto y la estola de piel blanca jugueteando en su cuello ―, aunque no te culpo, el omega patina bien, mejor que yo…

―Gracias por traerlo ― sonrió Viktor bajando del caballo.

―Por las parejas destinadas, lo que sea.

Viktor negó suavemente quitándose la gorra.

―Con solo verlo, conocerlo un poco más y dejar de lado el saber que ya le pertenezco, soy más que agradecido con mi vida.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― pregunta Chris frunciendo el ceño

―Si fuéramos pareja destinada o no, eso es indiferente ahora mismo, puedo apreciar a Yuri por lo poco que me muestra de sí mismo. Por eso quiero verlo de él, quiero verlo todo, que me muestre cada parte…

Chris miró a Viktor con confusión, pero el alfa dejó de prestar atención a la conversación para seguir apreciando el patinaje artístico que Yuri regalaba sin necesidad de aprobación. El rubio siguió su mirada, Yuri balanceaba el cuerpo con precisión sobre el hielo, Viktor le miraba con una intensidad abrumadora, en cualquier momento sus miradas chocarían era cuestión de instantes y en cuanto lo hicieron Viktor se tensó a su lado, Yuri perdió el equilibrio por un instante para después terminar retomando el patinaje, ahora mirando cada vez más hasta su lugar. Mirando a Viktor.

Repentinamente era como si el rostro de ambos se hubiera llenado de vida nuevamente.

―No es instinto ― murmura Chris al comprender la intensidad de ambos ― no es destino, es genuino amor reluciendo con cada minuto que se miran.

Dejó que el alfa siguiera con la ardua tarea de examinar cada uno de los movimientos del pelinegro y traslado su grácil figura hasta donde Masumi se encontraba.

Las victimas del espectáculo, Yuri y Viktor no desistían de la actividad, ni Viktor de mirar, ni Yuri de patinar. Seguían como una cadena de eslabones interminables sin soltarse las pupilas, como la primera vez que desarrollaron un baile juntos, esta vez sin nadie que se interpusiera entre esta comunicación activa de miradas y sentimientos, cada segundo, cada momento, cada instante, era transmitir. El bombeo del corazón ya no era para mantenerte en vida, sino para decir ''ea, mírame, estoy aquí y tu… tú estás aquí''

Oh Yuri, si estoy vivo es debido a ti, pensaba Viktor mientras tomaba a su caballo de las riendas, sin querer siquiera parpadear para poder continuar en la profunda inspección. Pero el pelinegro y sus movimientos cansaban mucho más que unas simples miradas, poco después de tres minutos paró en seco para bajar la cabeza, ya preso de tensos nervios que arrollaban su cuerpo, sonrojo violento en el rostro, presa del cansancio, victimario en la acalorada situación.

Debiste de seguir patinando y sale de la pista. Sonríe para sus adentros al sentirse observado, pero también llora de dolor al quitarse los patines con ayuda de un mozo y calzarse nuevamente sus botas largas.

― ¿Te cansaste Yuri? ― pregunta Chris ―, has patinado mucho más que yo, de verdad que eres muy grácil.

―Sí, estoy un poco cansado ― admite el pelinegro entre jadeos ―, creo que lo mejor será irme a casa por ahora.

―Me parece buena idea ― consciente Chris tomándole del brazo ―, ven en mi carruaje, nosotros te llevaremos a tu casa. Pero con una condición.

― ¿Cuál?

―Debes prometer que vendrás conmigo a la muestra de arte de Pierre LeCouffier, será la próxima semana y estoy tan entusiasmado por ir. Adoré pasar el día contigo hoy, es más deberíamos irnos a comer ¿No crees?

―Creo que sería maravilloso que Yuri viniera a cenar a nuestra casa ― secunda Masumi con una sonrisa ―, tenemos unas maravillosas cocineras.

―Oh querido, con que hagan tus pasteles de manzana estas contento ― se burla Chris besando la mano de su alfa ―, yo en cambio, preferiría comerme un salmón con patatas.

―Eso es porque, seguramente comes por dos ― repone Masumi abrazándole

―Tonterías ― se ríe Chris.

―Aprecio mucho su invitación pero cenaré en casa ― repone con torpeza ―, pero estaré en la muestra de arte, tenlo por seguro Chris.

― ¡Así me gusta! ― admite el rubio aplaudiendo ―, con confianza, bueno venga, vámonos ya que se me congelan los pies, que día más frio en verdad ¡Hasta luego conde Nikiforov, un placer verlo servir a la nación!

Yuri quiso, en ese instante rogarle a Chris que no le hablara, no llamara su nombre pues no quería inconscientemente levantar el rostro y seguir la mano de Chris para terminar chocando mirada nuevamente con el conde. Aunque sin poder evitarlo, lo hizo, levantó sus pupilas cafés para encontrarse con esos mares azules que le derretían, verlo asentir con una sonrisa y un gesto de soldado decidido, y dejarse llevar por los pasos de sus acompañantes que lo llevaban hasta el carruaje para poder salir de ese lugar.

Yuri no supo si salir del claustro de su casa había sido la mejor decisión, que tan mal le sentaría el haber visto a Viktor nuevamente ¿Perdería la cabeza nuevamente? repetir ese proceso de desesperación desde el paso uno o solo era el primer paso para darse cuenta que prefería salir y mirarle de lejos a reusarse a un acercamiento que, según parecía, era inevitable, imposible y encima… parecía no querer hacerlo.

Aunque le dolía tener que mirarlo, le desolaba saberse un desgraciado. Le motivaba verle. Con tan solo eso, su débil y enfermo rostro había recobrado la compostura, así fuera por unos segundos, lo había hecho.

* * *

N/A: me dije a mi misma que no debía de tardarme demasiado y conseguí terminar un capítulo en un día estoy orgullosa. DE alguna manera terminé metiendo lo de la pista de hielo aunque esto definitivamente no es sobre patinaje, pero espero que el detalle resultara nostálgico.

¿Qué piensan de Yuri, pasar de ese terrible estado de culpa a la felicidad con solo ver a Viktor? No sé muy bien la psicología detrás de esto.

Por otro lado creo que no enfaticé mucho en lo que de Yurio, pero igual no voy a hablar demasiado de su vida en el internado porque es bastante irrelevante para nosotros, pero quería que supieran que no la va a pasar muy bien y que ni siquiera es su culpa.

Gracias por leer todo esto y procuraré actualizar lo más pronto posible. Un abrazo enorme a todos.

Guests:

Haru: ¡Como verás, me encuentro mucho mejor, tanto que no tardé en actualizar esta vez! Jajaja no te preocupes no eres la primera, aunque la verdad a mí me parece algo demasiado tierno no digo que lo apoye, estoy a favor del verdadero amor y este siempre debe de triunfar. ¡Este Chris de verdad o sea velo! Yo no sé si realmente le caiga bien Yuri o solo quiera ayudar a Viktor a que se encuentren lentamente, probablemente un poco de ambas. Jajaja pues, si te explico será spoiler así que tendrás que esperar, pero da pie a que lo pienses un poco, no es tan sencillo.

Yo pienso que ahorita Yurio se está dando de bruces con su educación, si había gente que lo despreciaban ahora solo sentirá lastima por él. Gracias por leerme siempre, espero que te siga gustando el fic y nos leemos muy pronto. Un abrazo!

Gin59: Tu comentario me puso nerviosa, sentí que sí, tenías razón y había sido un poco especial pero que no iba a poder repetirlo de alguna forma así que ahora mismo voy a releer este capítulo y ver si me ha fallado algo. Creo que lograste sentir empatía por Yuri y la forma en la que lleva su desgracia, como lo veras ahora el parece sentirse mejor cuando está cerca de Viktor pero la desesperación lo agobia, a solas uno piensa mucho más de lo que debería. El pobrecito de Yurio, que puedo decir de él, está pagando los platos rotos de nada. Pero al final… bueno, no digo más, un fuerte abrazo!

Guest: muchas gracias por leer y por dejar un comentario, espero que te guste la actualización ¡un abrazo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer|** Yuri on ice [ユーリ! on ICE] y todos sus personajes pertenece a MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsuro Kubo, Kenji Miyamoto, y todos los correspondientes, yo solo decidí escribir algo que ellos se estaban saltando.

 **Pareja |** Viktor x Yuri [Vikturi] [Chris x Masumi] [Yurio x Otabek]

 **Advertencia |** Este fic tiene una temática omegaverse.

 **Notas |** Me siento mal porque la mayoría de los fanfics de Yuri on ice ya están terminados o en etapas finales y los míos no han ni empezado en la acción, ya sé que es por mi falta de compromiso, si me hubieran conocido antes cuando actualizaba semanalmente. Estuve trabajando y no pude hacer nada como por tres semanas, me disculpo por eso, espero que hay gente en el mundo a la que aún le interese seguir un fic que va lento…

* * *

 **Los amantes de la traición**

 _Viktor x Yuri_

―Capítulo 7―

" _Pero enamorarse no significa amar. Uno puede enamorarse sin dejar de odiar. ¡Tenlo presente!"_

Dejó la capa cubierta de nieve sobre las maltratadas manos de aquella beta que le miraba con devoción, por primera vez en semanas Yuri no se mordía los labios nerviosamente, ni aplicaba bálsamo alguno para reparar las heridas de cortes que sus dientes ocasionaban sobre la blanda piel. Así como la capa, sacó de su cuerpo cada una de las prendas que le estorbaban ahora que el calor del hogar comenzaba a dejar un rastro cálido en su piel, cada chimenea estaba encendida, pudo comprobarlo, pues mientras se despojaba de la ropa fría caminaba sin descanso por la casona.

― ¿Dónde está Minako? ― preguntó Yuri quitándose los guantes y tirándolos a los brazos de la mujer

―Se encuentra en el invernadero, joven amo ― respondió ella con una ligera inclinación antes de salir de la vista del joven omega y llevar la cantidad de prendas arrumbadas hasta el armario del pelinegro.

Yuri suspiró con cansancio. Su cuerpo se hallaba de lo más fatigado, demasiadas emociones en un día, pero se le hacía descortés volver de su encuentro y no darle un informe detallado a Minako de todos los detalles de su maravillosa salida. Aunque claro, había minucias que sería mejor pasar por alto y con su mala capacidad para mentir esperaba que la mujer no pudiese tomar en cuenta aquellos detalles. Para cuando llegó a las puertas traseras de la mansión Yuri ya se había arrepentido de haberse quitado el abrigo de pieles, pero no pudo hacer nada, los sirvientes ya habían abierto las puertas para él. Decidido caminó por las grandes escaleras de mármol con dragones tallados en la piedra y rosas escarchadas entre los barandales, admirando el alejado invernadero, un palacio de cristales y flores plantadas únicamente para una vida fría cerca de la nieve.

Minako reposaba con una taza humeante de té y un periódico entre las manos, sentada con elegancia en una mesa de hierro forjado y pintada de dorado. Apenas notó la presencia del omega hasta que este mismo carraspeó alto para llamarle.

― ¡Yuri! ― sonrió ella dejando la taza y apartándose del periódico ―. No escuché que llegaras.

―No di avisó ― excusó con una sonrisa torpe ―. ¿Qué es eso? de cuando acá lees el periódico.

― ¡Es aburrido! Deberías intentarlo, los omegas y los alfas deberían interesarse más por esas cosas, con lo desocupados que andan algunos ― Minako tomó las pequeñas manos de Yuri y condujo a su pupilo hasta una de las sillas para que le acompañara a comer esas deliciosas galletas rellenas de mermelada y chabacano ―. Come cuantos quieras, las sirvientas me trajeron más de los necesarios y tú los amas…

―En esta casa solo me dan dulces de comer ― se quejó con un mohín bailándole en sus labios ―, pero no me quejo, de verdad que las cocineras me dan todo eso que deseo…

― ¡Eres un niño Yuri! ― se burló Minako sirviendo una taza de té de jengibre ―, pero bueno, ya hablaremos después de comida, más importante… ¿Cómo te ha ido con el barón Giacometti?

Tan solo mencionar el nombre del anfitrión de la antigua aventura hizo que el rostro impertérrito de Yuri se convirtiera en una sonrisa guasona, por supuesto que el día estaba llegando a su fin y apenas tenía tiempo de reponer energías, pero con lo bien que la había pasado no tenía inconveniente en contarle a Minako todo lo importante que recientemente había acontecido. La maestra lo notó inmediatamente, La cara de Yuri era un libro abierto, si se sentía mal o todo lo contrario se reflejaba invariablemente en aquellos vivaces ojos cafés.

― ¡Ha sido toda una aventura! ― comentó Yuri alegre dejando la taza sobre el plato de porcelana china con grabados de plata ―. El barón es una persona tan amable, alegre, ¡Encantador! Es un omega bellísimo…

―Es lo que dicen ― carraspeó Minako ―, a pesar de ser tan alto…

―Pero deberías ver sus pestañas, son como abanicos ― rio tontamente ―, y sus ojos verdes ¡El duque Masumi! Debes conocerlo, muy educado y caballeroso. Parece que no pasa por alto nada de nadie, estaba tan al pendiente de mis necesidades. ¡Cuánto me sorprende que me hayan invitado! Son una pareja encantadora ¡Al diablo con…!

― ¡Yuri! ― gritó Minako escandalizada con una mano sobre su pecho

―Quiero decir ― corrigió rápidamente avergonzado el omega, su rostro se tiñó de un profundo color bermellón y sus pulgares comenzaron a jugar nerviosamente sobre su regazo ―… aquellas opiniones desagradables que han soltado sobre su romance, solo es el hipócrita resultado de la sociedad. Lo que dejan entrever de su verdadera horrible personalidad. Si, son gente maravillosa, cualquier rumor no es más que producto de la envidia…

Antes de que pudiera continuar y seguir acalorándose por el discurso en defensa de los que se mostraban como sus nuevos amigos, Yuri tuvo la maravillosa idea de escudriñar el semblante seco de Minako ante sus palabras. La castaña tenía el ceño fruncido con considerable decepción, analizaba cada frase que salía de la boca del omega desde hacía unos segundos, cosa que dio una sensación desprovista de júbilo al joven, al sentirse tan descompuesto no pudo más que callar y esperar atentamente el sermón que al parecer se avecinaba contra su opinión. Pero nunca llegó, Minako retomó la vista a su taza de té y sonrió complacida después de saborearlo, posterior a ello miró al jovencito, que dio un respingo desde su lugar, y le sonrió con amabilidad.

―Me alegro muchísimo que te diviertas, Yuri. Lo ves, nada de bien te iba a hacer quedarte aquí encerrado por el resto del año ― soltó divertida ―, además con lo mucho que adoras patinar…

― ¡Oh! Y no te lo he mencionado, Minako… el barón me ha invitado a la muestra de arte de no sé qué nuevo artista ― dichas estas palabras el recato del joven omega se perdió nuevamente por la grata emoción que salir nuevamente le producía ―, sabes lo mucho que aprecio y respeto el arte. Es una pena que Celestino nunca tenga gustos así, aunque parece alguien tan bañado en cultura jamás apoyaría los nuevos talentos ni las diversiones comunes como el patinaje…

―Yuri, ¿Es que acaso estoy escuchando una crítica para tu marido? ― preguntó la profesora embelesada

El omega pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la silla, comenzó un deambulo intranquilo entre los alrededores de la mesa, admirando sin atención las marchitas flores invernales. El tartamudeo inseguro llegó a su boca cuando quiso pronunciar las primeras palabras de disculpa, pues claro que haber soltado esos comentarios de su alfa de forma tan descuidada había sido una falta de cortesía para cualquiera, pero no se arrepentía ni mínimamente de haberlo soltado, le tenía confianza a Minako y si ella quería reprenderle por algo que era más que verdad… aquel sermón sí que estaba en la puerta de bienvenida.

―No me estoy quejando ― continuó de pie, mirándose la punta de las botas de piel negra ―, solo estoy señalando lo obvio. Sabemos que Celestino aprecia todo lo que a mí me gusta y me complace en cada pequeño detalle, pero por sí mismo jamás sentiría interés en ir a patinar o a una gala de arte…

―Es que él está demasiado ocupado en otros asuntos que son importantes para el estado Yuri ― excusó Minako apenada, levantándose de la silla

―Yo sé, mi querida Minako ― apuntó Yuri avergonzado, tomando las manos de su maestra y besándolas con cariño ―, y yo estoy demasiado emocionado con todas estas nuevas sensaciones.

Minako admiró en silencio el rostro de Yuri, su pequeño proyecto personal. La imagen que ahora mismo proyectaba era la de un niño pequeño que acababa de conocer el dulce sabor del vino, lo mismo que significaba salir solo. Sin un alfa que le estuviera cuidando, sin dar una imagen para un conjunto de hombres. No, por supuesto que no era la primera vez que Yuri salía solo, pero si era la primera vez que lo hacía con liberales como Christophe Giacometti y sus escándalos. No quiso pensar en ello más, era inútil preocuparse de una posible influencia dentro de su pensamiento, revelarse contra su esposo, generar escándalos, cosas de ese tipo. No, Yuri no haría eso jamás, ahora solo estaba emocionado porque, por supuesto, amaba el patinaje artístico ¡Y apoyar los talentos! Debía estar feliz y esas eran todas las razones.

¿No era su trabajo como profesora apoyar la felicidad del joven omega?

―Oh mi Yuri, estoy segura de que es así ― continuó ella besándole la coronilla al joven omega ―, pero ahora debes estar cansado, ve a la cama y prepara tu atuendo para la muestra de arte… ¡diviértete mucho mi pequeño!

―Gracias Minako, lo haré ― aceptó Yuri con una amplia sonrisa en su redondeado rostro.

Tras ese breve intercambio final el omega salió corriendo del invernadero, el frio del exterior ya comenzaba a crear cierto vacío en su piel. O al menos quiso atribuir que a eso se debía, pero mientras caminaba escaleras arriba para ingresar a la casa comenzó a meditar sobre la propia verdad de sus palabras ¿Tal vez había mentido sin siquiera darse cuenta? Tal vez la razón de su felicidad no era más que la de haber intercambiado miradas con el oficial Viktor, el tenerle cerca así fuese por unos instantes, sentir su aroma, tocar el aire que el también tocaba, degustarse al mirarle. Había sido ese pequeño y destinado encuentro la cereza en la salida de su claustro que había realmente mejorado y dado color a todo paisaje.

Mordió preocupadamente la uña de su dedo pulgar.

Así pues, durante las últimas semanas el estado de su encierro había sido deplorable. Desmarojaba su aspecto a niveles desgraciados, ojeras, piel pálida y verdosa, nervios mientras caminaba. ¿Qué era realmente lo que motiva esa desmejora? ¿El encontrarse encerrado y atormentado por la imagen de un alfa que no era su marido?

¡Oh que imperdonable secreto!

Salir buscando el consuelo en el aire fresco y encontrar este mismo en el rencuentro con el alfa del que tanto había ansiado alejarse. Sí tenerlo cerca era una maldición también resultaba ser la infalible cura. Y alejarlo era una necesidad, dada su situación, era pues la causa de su enfermedad. No poder tenerlo cerca, pero necesitarlo. Intentar alejarlo, pero acercarlo para conseguir la felicidad. La estabilidad.

Mala suerte la suya, como omega, como esposo, como miembro de una sociedad. Sabía y entendía que ahora mismo una salida con los Giacometti era la única inyección de cura que podía acercarle a Viktor. ¡Que contradictorio!

―No, lo hago por el arte ― pensó para sí mismo cuando dejó su cuerpo semidesnudo caer contra el lecho familiar ―, me ha fascinado la salida, me engaño a mí mismo pensando que todo esto es debido a él… ¡Aun si no le hubiera visto habría sido igual de satisfactorio!

Capaz lo era. Si, siempre se había considerado un pésimo mentiroso, un indigno ser para ocultar la verdad, motivo por el que los últimos días habían sido una desgracia entera para él. Pero si era de este modo solo significaba que al mentirse a sí mismo también podía hacerlo con los demás… Celestino, ni Minako, podían siquiera imaginar que la verdadera razón de la felicidad en su salida se había convertido en el furtivo encuentro con el joven oficial. Y era porque ni siquiera él mismo estaba dispuesto a aceptar aquella razón.

―No debo dejar ver esos pensamientos impuros ― castigó el pelinegro caminando temblorosamente hasta una de las cómodas de su lado de la cama ―, si yo mismo los veo, los demás lo verán… ¡Mejor así! Que sigan siendo invisibles para mí.

Había montado allá abajo, todo un espectáculo para Minako. Soltado la felicidad de su salida, disfrazándolo en el patinaje… cuando la verdad es que ver a Viktor un instante había logrado atraer de nuevo ante él la compostura.

El pelinegro extendió las manos hasta la pequeña caja de cristal y sacó del cajón doble una pequeña llave de metal. El frio dejaba sus blancos dedos morados, sus uñas brillantes destellaban contra el metal mientras giraba la llave y la caja se abría lentamente. En el interior dos arrugados trozos de tela descansaban, encaje negro, impregnado de un olor tan intenso como opio, droga, especies de las tierras orientales. Tanta era su devoción a tal aroma que el temblor de sus manos comenzó a desbordarse por todo su cuerpo.

Aquellas hermosas manos que los omegas tanto cuidaban, llenaban de anillos y pulseras, ahora temblaban como perros hambrientos, ansiosas por tocar esa tela, esos guantes que Viktor había tocado y encima, llenado, con una fragancia tan suave y adictiva. Llevarla a su nariz, pegarlos a sus labios, pasarlos por sus manos, por su cuello, Yuri quería respirar de ellos, vivir al lado de esa sensación.

Primera vez que los sacaba desde que los había guardado, quien sabe porque petición del caprichoso destino los dejó ahí, ¿Por qué el demonio no quiso que los tirara? Porque ahora se sentía tan preso del amor. Deseo e instinto que quería que la tela se convirtiera en aquellas enormes manos y cubrieran todo su cuerpo, le besaran y adoraran tanto como él los adoraba.

Un rechinido en la madera le hizo recobrar el sentido, guardar todo tan rápido como pudo y esconder cada prueba del cariño de alguien ajeno.

Quitó el sudor de su frente, preocupado. Suspiró desalentado y se reprendió a si mismo antes de guardarse bajo las cuatro capas de cobijas. ¡Que reprobable comportamiento!

0―0―0―0

Viktor Nikiforov no creía que la palabra insistente se encontrara entre sus principales virtudes, o al menos no lo sabía y no lo planteó hasta que ya era demasiado evidente. A pesar de ser solo la segunda vez que por, según, azares del destino tenía la maravillosa fortuna de reencontrarse con Yuri Katsuki. Sin siquiera pedírselo su gran amigo había arreglado otro encuentro afortunado entre ambos, Katsuki asistía a la galería de arte de forma natural, como si no se esperaba que un joven de traje azul, característico del ejercito entraría caminando por la puerta principal, caminara frente a cada uno de los cuadros sin prestarles la atención suficiente y visualizaría a lo lejos la agitada figura de Christophe.

Vestido con un hermoso traje blanco y detalles en color melón, un hombro al descubierto y estola de piel de conejo sobre el cuello. El cabello arreglado con un precioso broche de plumas que se entrelazaban con sus rizos dorados y sobresalían perfectamente mientras caminaba, tomado del brazo con Yuri, riendo en voz baja. Una conversación trivial del arte exhibido.

A su lado el omega de pelo negro le arrebataba el aliento. Su gracia al caminar, la forma en la que sus ojos se arrugaban al sonreír, sus labios pequeños y delicados como un durazno delicioso y preparado para ser mordidos por él. ¿Qué parte de su cuerpo no lo estaba ya?

Un sombrerito negro tipo pillbox con cubierta de seda negra y piel de oso cubría sus bellos cabellos negros, azabaches, que brillaban con la misma intensidad de los diamantes del moño de muselina que acompañaban el tocado. El precioso abrigo de seda y piel, los guantes de encaje, cada pequeño detalle en su atuendo no hacía más que enfatizar la belleza y gracia de su cuerpo. A Viktor le parecía que su forma de caminar no era más que un señuelo para atraerlo hasta él y colocar su mano en la parte más baja de su espalda, junto a aquellos hoyuelos de Venus que nunca había visto, pero algo le decía que existían, tras esas capaz de tela, el pantalón, los broches, el moño acentuando su cintura.

Llevó ambas manos detrás de su espalda, no estaba seguro de si por precaución propia, para evitar tocar demasiado a Yuri si se le presentaba la oportunidad, o porque simplemente era la forma correcta de un caballero al caminar. Con las manos detrás y la frente bien en alto. Sus pasos fueron largos al principio, deslizándose entre las pocas, pero recatadas personas que admiraban el arte de un nuevo artista, un cualquiera, a palabras de muchos. Al instante en el que se supo demasiado cerca, miró con intensidad a Christophe, el omega se encontraba sin su alfa, solo y evidentemente esperándole…

―Barón ― saludó Viktor con cuidado de no tocar a Yuri, tomando la mano de su amigo y besando suavemente sus uñas.

Chris sonrió abiertamente e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

―Que gusto verte Viktor ― comentó el omega ―, que bien te ves.

―Gracias mi amigo ― suspiró Viktor dedicándole a Yuri una mirada fugaz ―, no cualquier ocasión es digna de presentarse con el mejor de los trajes. Una gala de arte, sí que lo es.

―Oh, ¿Desde cuándo aprecias tú el arte de un artista poco reconocido? ― se burló el omega sin importarle que el pelinegro escuchara la conversación.

Viktor hizo un mohín y puso los ojos en blanco. Al parecer Chris no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad para ponerle en evidencia enfrente de su conquista, con mayor razón era momento de explotar todas sus armas, extender las plumas como un pavo real. El alfa sonrió después de unos instantes, avergonzado.

―No mucho tiempo, en realidad ― admitió torpemente, o tal vez solo fingiendo ser torpe ―, el pensamiento evoluciona y los alfas evolucionamos también. Cualquiera que tenga la fortaleza de seguir sus sueños en la Rusia actual vale la pena ser reconocido.

La lengua de Viktor si podía encontrarse en la lista de sus principales virtudes, era afilada, tenía siempre la palabra perfecta, la frase precisa, el don del juego y del doble significado. Preparada perfectamente para ser utilizada en cada uno de los momentos esenciales y justo como ahora, soltar una indirecta con todas las de la ley, que, no siendo Katsuki distraído, perfectamente había atrapado. Su ceño fruncido lo demostraba, sus labios en forma de corazón enfurruñados, todo lo miraba desde una abstraída posición en la que ni siquiera había sido saludado.

Pero si insinuado.

― ¿Tu qué piensas Yuri? ― preguntó repentinamente Chris

―Ma Jolie ― dijo Viktor como si repentinamente hubiese reparado en su figura. Inclinándose en una reverencia exagerada y suplicando besar aquella bella mano que tanto anhelaba si quiera tocar.

Pero Yuri no hizo caso del saludo, aunque hubiera querido, la cegadora figura de Viktor enfrente de él hacía que cada una de sus reacciones se alentaran, como embriagado por la abstracta imagen, drogado del aroma, rebosante de unas sensaciones que ojalá pudieran prohibirse para cualquiera que se encontrara casado. Debido a esto puso todo su empeño en soltar una contestación coherente ante tan refinado argumento, aunque le costara trabajo contradecir cualquier cosa que el alfa pudiera decirle, tenía que intentarlo, abiertamente, frente suyo. Dejar de nuevo las cosas claras, pero ¿Para quién? ¿Para Viktor o para sí mismo?

―Yo creo que el conde Nikiforov es un idealista ― suspiró cansadamente ―, y los idealistas están pasados de moda. Con su permiso, conde. Chris me adelantaré, quiero mirar otras obras.

Ligera reverencia tocándose el abrigo y huida en el momento crucial.

Media vuelta, paso rápido, dobló a la derecha en el siguiente pasillo y Viktor habría querido jurar que ahora mismo el omega hiperventilaba recargado contra una pared. Pero su rostro aún seguía el antiguo camino que el omega había recorrido ¡Qué bien fingía! ¡Qué seguridad desbordaba! ¿Cómo era posible? Los dos solos en una sala de arte, mirándose fijamente, cruzando palabras y tenía la voluntad de resistirse cuando su cuerpo y alma solo le gritaba, con la fuerza de mil caballos, que lo pegara a su cuerpo y lo amara con la intensidad de los diez soles del calendario. Viktor tenía el corazón hecho un mar de emociones, el pulso acelerado y la cara roja, se mordía los labios de necesidad y los puños le temblaban de impotencia, cuantas vanas sensaciones se apoderaban de él, le arrastraban atrás de esa hermosa figura y le obligaban a besar sus pies.

De haber podido, se habría desmayado ahí mismo y suplicado un poco de las miradas de Katsuki para volver de nuevo a la vida y no perderse en el abismo del rechazo.

―Es duro… ― comentó Chris silbando

―Finge ― corrigió Viktor de inmediato ―, es obvio que finge.

―Si tú lo dices, puede que finja pero tampoco creo que vaya a caer tan rápido en tu palabrería ¡Viktor! Seguir los sueños ¿Se puede ser más ridículo?

Viktor entorna la mirada, regresa su vista a Chris. Claro, el omega se ríe en su cara de su propia estupidez, si él estuviera en el papel de espectador también se reiría del pobre e idiota alfa que acababa de dejar su dignidad en un par de frases brutalmente ignoradas. Pero que además de aquello no pensaba rendirse aun con eso.

―De no haberme preguntado habría podido ser un poco más profesional…

―Te equivocas, está bien así… aunque tus respuestas no sean más que mentiras esa imagen que le muestras a Katsuki de algo puede servir. Ya sabes, conocerte de verdad. Al verdadero Conde Nikiforov.

―Yuri nunca me conocerá de verdad hasta que acepte estar conmigo a solas ― farfulló Viktor meditabundo

―Ambos se conocerán de verdad ― alentó el omega palmeándole en la espalda ―, lo harán porque se atraen demasiado como para poder dejarlo pasar, Viktor, no te apresures… y deja la coquetería innecesaria, se tú mismo. Esto que haces ahora no es lo mismo que hacías cuando te le acercaste en primer lugar, porque justo en ese momento no tenías tiempo de planear, improvisabas… y eras natural.

Chris le da un beso en la mejilla al alfa y salió huyendo de la gala de arte en busca de su nuevo amigo. Dejando a Viktor con un ciclón de pensamientos envueltos en interrogantes. Quizá Chris tuviera razón y las primeras veces que se acercó a Yuri, en la estación, el baile y al bajar del tren, había sido impulsivo e idiota, soltado todo sin necesidad de mentir, de fingir, de buscar una coraza que cubriera sus intenciones. Ahora tenía que retomar a ello si es que esa era la mejor salida, la verdadera imagen, demostrarlo todo.

Tirar la casa por la ventana.

Suspiró cansado y siguió caminando con un nuevo objetivo. Esto no estaba ni cerca de haber comenzado.

Antes de que Chris hubiera si quiera podido avanzar dos o tres cuadros Viktor ya se encontraba pisándole los talones a Yuri, que admiraba con curiosidad y aparente calma uno de los cuadros más alejados.

―¿El idealismo está pasado de moda para usted? – preguntó Viktor parado a su derecha de forma casual

Yuri entornó la mirada asustado, pero con precaución.

―Para cualquiera con un poco de sensatez.

―Puede que usted, mi estimado, me considere poco sensato – se rio Viktor tímidamente caminando a su mismo paso –, pero no miento. En Rusia seguir los sueños es sinónimo de locura, un artista que busca innovar y abrirse paso, aun en tan desalentadora sociedad, es digno de respeto

Yuri se quedó de pie frente a una obra, pero no se detuvo a mirarla, en cambio la resistencia que intentó mantener fue vencida cuando sus pupilas débiles clavaron la vista en los zafiros de Viktor. El ceño fruncido era lo único que podía conservar del instinto que le doblegaba, y era porque su cerebro maquinaba las palabras aunque su cuerpo anhelara una reacción.

―La locura puede llevar por caminos retorcidos, conde.

―La rectitud jamás te llevará por ningún sendero que no haya sido visto antes. Innovar es sinónimo de ser amado – sonrió el alfa plenamente con una mano sobre su pecho –, ser amado es sinónimo de felicidad, y la felicidad es lo mismo para un cuerdo que para un estulto.

El pelinegro permaneció en silencio por unos cuantos segundos ¿Es que acaso Viktor tenía también la capacidad de poseer cada última palabra en sus conversaciones? De soltar argumentos demasiado válidos para ser refutados. Suspiró, extrañado, intenso. Dio media vuelta e intentó alejarse de aquellos habilidosos labios.

―¿Es que acaso lo niega? – gritó Viktor desde su lugar

―¿El qué? – preguntó deteniéndose abruptamente

―Que este artista no es digno de ser reconocido solo por seguir sus sueños…

―Lo admito, coincido con usted – continuó derrotado evadiendo sus insistentes ojos –, pero no todos estamos hechos para seguir esos caminos. Recuerde que ser amado es sinónimo de felicidad, pero ser amado, amar y estar enamorado son cosas distintas y no cualquiera puede averiguarlo. Con permiso.

―Usted si – continuó Viktor como despedida –, usted si puede averiguarlo…

Pero Yuri no se detuvo.

0―0―0―0

Dicho así, la siguiente vez que Yuri tuvo la necesidad de ocultar el profundo sonrojo de sus mejillas, desde aquella desastrosa muestra de arte donde tuvo que salir huyendo a respirar profundamente, fue apenas una semana más tarde. Las citas con el barón Chris y el duque Masumi se hicieron tan frecuentes como las invitaciones de sus amigos más cercanos, Yuri habría querido aceptar todas estas, pero solo se tenía permitido pensar en Viktor una vez a la semana o tal vez dos, para no despertar sospechas en su alegre estado de ánimo o su perfecto humor, que además contribuía a una perfecta y excesiva necesidad de arreglarse para salir.

Un recital de piano en la casa de los Iglesia.

No parecía que las cosas fueran a salir de control, la cantidad de invitados viendo al joven Alemán promesa en piano eran bastantes, la atención de Katsuki en la música era demasiada. Pues a pesar de todo y con todo se consideraba también un gran admirador de la música, sobre todo del piano. La compañía del barón era cálida y reconfortante, sentados sobre hermosas y mullidas sillas de caoba forradas de tapices bordados de flores e hilos de plata y oro. Candelabros en cada esquina y candeleros encima del piano lustrado con teclas de marfil.

La melodía dejaba a todos en silencio. Con el aire contenido dentro de sus pulmones, daba la sensación que la más mínima respiración podía arruinar el bello acto de interpretar una pieza tan hermosa. Reinaba el silencio, la atención profusa a los dedos de pianista, moviéndose armoniosamente de un lado a otro al compás de cada estilizada tecla. Yuri inclinaba el pecho ligeramente hacia adelante, intentando infructuosamente, ver mejor como el pianista recorría el piano hábilmente, sus pupilas clavadas de forma tan intensa sobre el piano pudieron abrir un agujero en este, hasta que de un momento a otro su vista se vio interrumpida.

No hubo sonido alguno que le distrajera, tampoco aroma o corriente de aire que atravesara la puerta del salón. Nada de eso fue lo que condujo a Yuri a apartar su mirada del piano, solo se trataba de la firme imagen de Viktor Nikiforov admirando el recital desde la parte superior del salón. Recargado sobre el barandal de caoba, medio torso fuera, ojos azul celeste hipnotizados por el sonido, enamorados de la melodía. El cabello plata cayéndole ligeramente por la frente, adornando su bello rostro.

Como había podido su simple e incauta presencia atraer la atención de Yuri y renunciar a su fija visión en el piano. Aquella imagen del conde mirando el recital tan profundamente le hizo dar un vuelco, de pronto la silla en la que se encontraba sentado parecía tener llamas, su capacidad de mantenerse sentado estaba desapareciendo, embriagado de la imagen de Viktor. Ahora que le veía así, tan absorto a un placer humano, el arte…

Si, quizá el arte en primera instancia no le interesaba tanto a Viktor como había pretendido en la gala. Pero ahora mismo la canción le guiaba fieramente para ser escuchada.

Viktor miraba el piano, escuchaba la música y Yuri levantaba el rostro sin pudor mirando el barandal, miraba a Viktor, tan hipnotizado como anteriormente había admirado al pianista.

Con tanta fuerza debió mirar Yuri a Viktor, que, a pesar de que su primera intención era llegar al salón para admirar al omega, se vio distraído de la canción para poder volver a su objetivo inicial, guiado también por la necesidad de encontrar el origen del rayo fulminante que llevaba unos instantes agujereando la paz de su pecho. Encontrar sus pupilas extasiadas con las interesadas miradas de Yuri.

En un ambiente natural, en el que ninguno de los dos sintiera una subyugante atracción mutua y encima esta no fuera coronada por la desbordante pasión musical, Yuri habría apartado inmediatamente sus ojos cafés de los azules de Viktor. ¡Atrapado mirándole! No era la primera vez… pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacía con una sonrisa. ¿Quién sabe qué significaba ese gesto? ¿Alegría de verle gozar lo mismo?

El alfa correspondió la sonrisa, una amplia, mostrando las perfectas perlas de su boca. Tan pronto lo hace inclina el rostro y espera que Yuri deje de mirarle de forma tan profunda. El azabache no tarda en retirar su hermosa sonrisa, devolverle su atención al acto y nuevamente los dos se pierden entre las ondas del delicioso mar musical de piano.

Para Viktor aquello después solo representó una cosa…

Aceptación mutua. Caer. La caída… pero sin duda, la caída de ambos.

0―0―0―0

Viktor dejó caer su cuerpo, pesadamente, contra uno de los banquillos de madera al lado de la barra. El cantinero no dejó pasar la oportunidad y de inmediato le extendió la botella de vodka y el pequeño vaso de vidrio transparente preparado para tomar el primer trago en cuanto su oficial en mando llegara. Por supuesto que el alfa estaba acostumbrado a frecuentar en estos lugares, los frecuentaba demasiado para su gusto, no solo como hombre, ni como alfa, también como soldado. El burdel era una de las principales paradas siempre que las misiones terminaban, o las largas jornadas de trabajo. El aroma que desprendían los omegas de ese lugar, mujeres, hombres, lleno del olor a tabaco y alcohol, ahora le parecía repulsivo. Aunque en algún momento lo consideró delicioso.

Tenía su encanto, por supuesto, un montón de perfume barato sobre piel expuesta, faldas levantadas, lindas omegas con la cara pintada como un payaso, y jovencitos hermosos mostrando los hombros, las clavículas y parte de sus tetillas como si fueran un premio que con un par de billetes podía llegar hasta sus manos. A él siempre le miraban, le miraban demasiado, esperando el instante en el que Viktor se descuidara apenas un poco con el alcohol para abordarlo y quitarle todo…

Había pasado antes.

Viktor miraba sin entusiasmo el espectáculo alumbrado por débiles faros de aceite, un montón de hombres pegados a la tarima admirando a las mujeres al compás de música desquiciante mientras se levantaban las faldas y mostraban sus graciosas ropas internas. O si había bastante suerte, mostrando la piel de los muslos. Repentinamente mientras guiaba el vasito con vodka a su boca el asiento a su costado derecho quedó ocupado por su oficial en mando.

Mirada alegre, cara rojiza, el hombre había estado bebiendo desde hacía un rato y esperaba que Viktor hiciera lo mismo, pero a su lado ahora.

― ¡Salud Nikiforov! ― Rio estrepitosamente ― Que hermosas omegas tenemos esta noche…

―Totalmente de acuerdo señor ― rectificó Viktor bebiendo hasta el fondo y mostrando un semblante más animado de lo que realmente estaba.

―No te había visto en reuniones con tus colegas desde que… bueno casi desde que fuiste trasladado a esta estación ― sin detenerse el oficial sirvió dos tragos nuevamente ― seguro la has pasado en esas aburridas reuniones de burgueses, un burgués como tú en el ejército… ¡Qué pasa por tu mente chico!

―Lamento decepcionarle señor ― no lo lamentaba en lo absoluto, bebió otro trago de vodka ― en realidad tiene razón, he estado ocupado en ese tipo de reuniones.

Su jefe llevó la botella a su boca y le miró con una perfecta ceja levantada.

―Ahhh, comprendo, comprendo ¿Es una chica, verdad? ― río estrepitosamente ― ahora comprendo todo. ¡Salud por eso, bebe otro trago!

Obedeció. Tampoco tuvo la intención de corregir al hombre y explicarle su delicada situación, no tenía caso y Viktor no veía que de bueno podía salir de aquello.

―Aunque el motivo por el que te estoy reteniendo aquí… es por algo aún más emocionante que un omega ― se rio dejando caer un poco de ceniza del puro que fumaba justo sobre la mesa.

― ¿Qué es señor? ― pregunto Viktor entusiasmado

De otra forma jamás habría aceptado venir. Pero el jefe le había mandado a llamar estrictamente a él para darle personalmente unas buenas noticias, no pudo faltar. Aunque dicha reunión se entrometiera demasiado con sus planes, pues ya tenía agendado para ahora mismo llegar a una ópera a la que Chris le había asegurado que Yuri asistiría, aunque por desagracia no juntos. Anhelaba saber los detalles e irse lo más rápido posible para alcanzar a cruzar miradas con el omega, pero no podía hasta que su jefe le soltara toda la verdad.

―Hay un ascenso disponible para ti.

De alguna forma con estas palabras no solo las emociones sentimentales de Viktor se detuvieron plenamente durante unos instantes. Pues un ascenso siempre era un motivo de importancia mayor, sobre todo en su caso. ¿Quién era él? El hijo mayor de una familia de condes terriblemente rica, que por azares del destino y rebeldía alfa había ingresado al ejercito con la misión de valerse por sí mismo, darse un sueldo y lugar digno que tuviese poco que ver con su herencia familiar. Como capitán estaba en un rango alto, sin embargo ahora estaba detrás de una presa, quería formar algo con un omega, que encima estaba casado con un hombre adinerado en un grado casi tan alto como el suyo, un ascenso implicaba subir, mejorar, ser mejor partid aun.

Entregarle a Katsuki más de aquello que estaba dispuesto a darle, es decir, todo.

― ¿De… de verdad señor? ― tartamudeó bebiéndose un trago de golpe ― caray, gracias. Yo…

―No hay nada de que agradecer, muchacho ― sonrió el hombre tomándole del hombro ― eres un excelente soldado, un gran capitán, serás un maravilloso comandante…

― ¿Un comandante? Cielos santo, señor…

―En Leningrado, me temo ― continuó el hombre con una sonrisa sin dejar de beber

Tan rápido sus ilusiones habían iniciado, que el final no le fue más abrupto que el comienzo.

― ¿San Petersburgo? Pero, acabo de llegar ― protesto extrañado por la rareza de un puesto tan importante en una ciudad que justo acababa de dejar ― Moscú es… nuestra capital.

―Moscú no es nuestra capital muchacho ― se quejó el hombre rascándose la barbilla ― es una ciudad importante, sin duda, pero el puesto está disponible en San Petersburgo, está disponible para ti y punto.

―Me gustaría quedarme aquí, señor, si no le importa ― interrumpió decidido. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y palmeando el mismo hombro que anteriormente el jefe había palmeado en él.

El hombre se dio cuenta de inmediato, la seguridad del alfa era una cosa desbordante. Podía pasar de la genuina felicidad a la mirada de convencimiento absoluto, ahora estaba ahí sentado frente a un joven que parecía no importarle el rechazar un ascenso tan grande solo para quedarse en Moscú por quien sabe que omega que estaba robándole la cabeza. Viktor Nikiforov tenía la capacidad de tomar cualquier decisión que considerara adecuada para sí mismo, y no aceptar ninguna negativa al respecto.

―No me importa ― admitió el hombre cautelosamente ― pero a tu madre si…

Viktor frunció el ceño.

― ¿Mi madre?

―Ella fue quien me pidió que buscara un ascenso para ti ― continuó contándole como si se tratara de un mal menor ― al parecer está preocupada, cualquiera lo estaría en su lugar. Muchacho, dejaste todo por venir acá, no creas que no me di cuenta, no soy estúpido… además sabemos lo que sucedió con ese omega tuyo con el que te ibas a casar. Yuri Plisetski, que joven tan hermoso. Viniste acá buscando un amor no correspondido, hazme caso y vuelve a casa, toma ese ascenso y consíguete un buen omega.

―Le agradezco su preocupación, pero yo jamás acordé casarme con Plisetski, las personas pensaron mal, se equivocaron. Pero yo, yo no me equivoco ahora, sé que mi destino está aquí en Moscú y aquí pienso permanecer hasta que lo logre, no importa si a mi madre no le place esto, yo no le rindo cuentas ya.

―Bueno, bueno, ten calma ― suplicó el hombre al ver la seriedad en el siempre alegre gesto del alfa ― toma otra copa y vete en calma, nadie va a quitarte tu puesto aquí. Yo avisaré a tu madre de la negativa y esto no va a pasar a mayores. Me alegro que decidieras quedarte, soldados como tú, tan determinados, no hay muchos en estos tiempos, serás útil aquí mismo.

Nuevamente el bello y virtuoso rostro del alfa se convirtió en una máscara de alegría, una parte de él se sentía satisfecho con la respuesta que había dado a su superior, intentaba concentrarse en pensar solo en ello mientras bebía el último trago de vodka, pero no podía pasar por alto el desesperado intento de su madre por traerle de vuelta a su ciudad natal. Realmente no tenía nada de noticias de lo que había sucedido allá desde su partida, por eso más se preguntaba si su madre aún estaba buscando juntarle a fuerzas con su ahijado, o tal vez…. Desesperadamente alejarlo de Katsuki, si, pues obviamente ella ya debía de estar al tanto de sus insistentes intentos por conseguir aquel omega. No había forma de evitarlo, su madre iba a tomar cartas en el asunto para deshacerse de ese absurdo romance y de paso cuidar su reputación.

¿Pero quién iba a cuidar de la reputación de Yuri?

Mordió su labio, escandalizado. ¿Acaso alguna vez había pensado en eso? no, no era momento si quiera de detenerse a pensar en ello, estaba convencido que el amor de ambos triunfaría ante cualquier medio. Razones para preocuparse ya tenía muchas y esa era una más de la que no quería hacerse cargo por ahora, aunque sabía que Yuri era atormentado por esta misma desde hacía mucho…

Dejó el vodka, abrazó a su jefe con una sonrisa amplia e hipócrita y salió corriendo del burdel en dirección a la ópera, si le iba bien, podría alcanzar el último acto.

0―0―0―0

Celestino abrió la puerta del vestidor de Yuri, tenía un abrigo sobre el regazo y un par de boletos en la mano derecha. Miraba el reloj de bolsillo alarmado, solo unos segundos, después miraba el reloj de pared que le reclamaba silenciosamente el retraso tan descortés. Sin embargo su omega se encontraba aún frente al tocador. Celestino no recordaba que Yuri cuidara tanto de su imagen cuando se casaron, pero ahora, que repentinamente había comenzado a salir y frecuentar nuevas amistades parecía que por fin tenía interés en arroparse con aquellos hermosos trajes que el amablemente había comprado cuando se casaron, la gracia de todo es que a pesar de comer dulces y chucherías como comía la talla seguía siendo la misma.

―Cariño, ya vamos tarde ― reclamó el alfa con suavidad

Yuri lo miró desde el banquillo colocando la última horquilla en su cabello que sujetaba el ostentoso pero recatado tocado color rojo sangre. Miró el reloj y se alarmó tan rápido como pudo, levantando su cuerpo delicado del sofá y buscando entre las manos de sus sirvientes la estola y el abrigo para salir lo más pronto posible del vestidor.

― ¡Qué descuidado! ― se reprendió malhumorado caminando hacía la salida de la mansión ― el carruaje debe llevar horas en la entrada…

―Minutos, en realidad ― intentó calmarle el alfa mientras caminaba unos pasos detrás de su omega ― yo, por otra parte, llevo esperando ya media hora en la puerta. ¿Desde cuando tienes la costumbre de arreglarte tanto para salir?

― ¡De eso nada! ― Rio Yuri sujetando el abrigo y metiendo sus brazos en los agujeros ― Me ha pasado un accidente, me puse el corsé equivocado encima de la camisa abierta y se notaban todos los moños, tuve que pasar quince minutos desamarrando cada uno de los listones. Aunque salgo más ahora no he cambiado mis buenas costumbres.

El omega no mentía, pero la afirmación de su esposo hizo que le diera un espasmo. ¿Era acaso el momento de comenzar a mentir? Para su buena fortuna no había nada que decir al respecto, un error en cuanto al tiempo le pasaba a cualquiera, y por más que el deseara salir para encontrarse con Viktor, no era tan descarado como para ponerse una jarra de perfume encima. Seguía siendo el mismo como pensaba que el conde lo era. Celestino por otra parte, tenía dudas acerca de tan extraño comportamiento, pero no dijo nada, no venía al caso.

―Que desafortunado ― agregó riendo ― pero bueno, será mejor que tomemos el carruaje de inmediato ¿Sabes a quien me he encontrado cuando fui a comprar los boletos de la opera?

― ¿A quién? ― preguntó Yuri curioseando mientras bajaba los peldaños de la entrada con ayuda de un sirviente

―A Pichit, tu gran amigo ― le recordó Celestino con una sonrisa

Yuri se quedó de pie al lado de la puerta abierta del carruaje. El nombre le resultó tan extraño como el de un fantasma saliendo de la tumba para atormentarle, pero la sensación de olvido le duró poco, de inmediato su rostro se compuso en una desbordante sonrisa de felicidad absoluta y memorias pasadas. ¡Claro! Apenas habían pasado unas semanas y no lo había visto, parecía una eternidad, de pasar a verse casi diario. Su culpa era, por haber estado tan entretenido con otras amistades, que mal amigo, encima, olvidándose de sus verdaderos triunfos en relaciones.

― ¡Pichit! Como lo extraño… ― aseguró Yuri subiendo al carruaje

―No más querido, hemos comprado los boletos al mismo tiempo. Compartiremos palco.

― ¡Qué bueno! ― expresó verdaderamente feliz ― ya comenzaba a sentirme culpable por no haberlo buscado en los últimos días…

―Deberías ― admitió su alfa acomodándose a su lado y suplicándole a Yuri que extendiera su mano para atrapar sus dedos entre los contrarios ― me ha comentado que has faltado a cada una de las reuniones de su familia desde hacía semanas, también dice que sabe que ahora eres un omega casado y el soltero, pero que no esperó que las cosas cambiarán tanto. Yo le he asegurado que no tiene nada que ver con nuestro matrimonio, pues últimamente apenas paso tiempo en casa y tú tienes la libertad de irte donde quieras, pero que prefieres quedarte en casa a estudiar y repasar tus…

―Que malo he sido ― interrumpió Yuri apartando su mano del tacto del alfa ― Pero Pichit es un dramático, te aseguro que apenas lo vea la irritación se le pasara de inmediato. Voy a llevarlo conmigo a todos lados ¡Tenemos mucho tiempo para salir juntos! Es mi mejor amigo, no voy a dejarlo de lado nunca jamás en la vida.

Dicha afirmación solo provocó una carcajada enorme en el alfa de Yuri, el joven omega se había mostrado tan repentinamente frustrado que a cualquiera le habría costado trabajo creer que no se sentía verdaderamente culpable. Aunque no era culpable de nada, además tenía razón, Pichit era un omega joven y enérgico que perdonaba con facilidad cualquier acto, gracias a su buen corazón, por ende Yuri no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, desde el punto de vista del alfa.

Pero para Yuri el encuentro con su amigo solo significaba lo inevitable, cosa que con Chris había podido dejar pasar dada la simpleza del barón, pero Pichit no iba a dejar pasar nada sin darle explicaciones profusas. Tendría que revelarle todo lo acontecido desde el baile de su propia boca, pues no dudaba que el joven ya se hubiera enterado por otros medios, unos menos realistas.

¿Enterado de que?

¿Había realmente hecho algo?

―Ya llegamos ― celebró Celestino abriendo la puerta del carruaje para que Yuri saliera con toda la gracia de su atuendo ― pero, cariño... ¿Qué te pasa? Estabas tan radiante y ahora te ves tan pálido.

―Perdón ― musitó ― me he quedado pensando.

Se llevó la mano a la cara y pellizcó sus mejillas intentando darle color a la piel que rodeaba su rostro. Celestino preocupado tuvo toda la necesidad de tomar a su omega de la mano y el brazo para hacerle caminar con más confianza entre la multitud enardecida por el espectáculo que pronto se iba a llevar acabo. El político saludó a un par de personas y habló firmemente de los decretos en los que estaba trabajando mientras que Yuri observaba en silencio el jaleo de alfas y dejaba que su cuerpo y rostro rápidamente mostraran mejoría, aunque con tantos saludos y plumajes no parecía poder mejorar.

―Yuri ― llamó Celestino por tercera ocasión ― Cielos santo, será mejor volver a casa. Parece que se te ha subido un muerto…

―Estoy bien ― peleó el omega sosteniéndose con firmeza del barandal para subir a los palcos ― necesito abaniquearme un poco y conversar con mi amigo. Solo, solo dame un poco de espacio…

Celestino miró al omega asustado, evidentemente había pasado del gozo a la tristeza en un instante, extraño cambio que había estado suscitándose bastante en el comportamiento de su omega desde su viaje con los Nishigori. Para su tranquilidad le dio la razón, llevándolo hasta la silla que ocuparía para disfrutar de su espectáculo y besándole la frente antes de despedirse.

―¿A dónde vas? ― Preguntó Yuri consternado tomándole de la manga ― dijiste que vendríamos juntos a la opera.

―Lo se cariño, pero en la recepción me he encontrado con los Karkovik ― explicó sonriéndole al jovencito con excusas en los ojos ― darán una reunión en su casa, cosas del congreso, se discutirán asuntos importantes, les he prometido que iría a dar un vistazo ¡Salió de repente! De verdad tenía planeado quedarme contigo, pero será mejor que vaya…

―Está bien, no me des más excusas ya ― sonrió Yuri apenado ― disfruta la velada.

―Si quieres podemos encontrarnos después allá, le diré a los del carruaje que a la salida te lleven directamente ― Celestino no esperó respuesta y levantó la mano para llamar a un mozo

―No te molestes, querido. Me esperan los Giacometti, tendrán una gala saliendo de aquí…

―Oh, vaya… ― Celestino se quedó con las palabras en la boca, Yuri le miró por unos instantes y volvió a sentarse ― si te sientes mal ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

―Gracias ― respondió secamente el omega.

Celestino, sin pensar más a fondo en la verdadera causa de la frialdad de su omega, dejó un beso sobre sus azabaches cábelos y partió con una sonrisa única hasta la fiesta que le habían prometido.

Por otra parte, Yuri, no estaba molesto, de hecho parecía que aquella ridícula excusa para dejarle solo había incrementado su raciocinio, pues se sentía más consciente que nunca. ¡Ahora sí que entendía! ¿Esas eran las de dar siempre en su relación? Pues es que claro que ya lo sabía, se había casado con un hombre mucho mayor al suyo, que si bien le consentía en todo, le daba todo lo que quería, realmente nunca se había esforzado en comprenderlo, no, ni mínimamente. No disfrutaban de las mismas cosas, jamás compartían ningún gusto, nada de arte, nada de música, ni nada de nada. ¡De nuevo tenía la sensación de haberse convertido en una muñeca! Una muñeca en una casa de muñeca donde lo veían como un niño pequeño al que había de darle dulces, juguetes, flores, cosas para que se entretuviera…

¿Había alguna vez Celestino puesto mínimo empeño en entenderle? ¡No!

Cuando su castillo de cristal, el que Yuri consideraba un paraíso, la solidez de la casa materna, se derrumbó la primera vez que volvió de San Petersburgo, Celestino le abandono en su claustro…

¿No había siquiera pensado en él? ¿En qué pasaba?

Ahora, después de meses separados, hacían el intento de compartir algo juntos y le abandonada a la primera oportunidad… ¿Qué clase de esposo entregado hace eso?

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado duro, tal vez Celestino si era un esposo entregado, pero le dolía, le dolía demasiado qué; que no pudieran compartir algo. Algo tan noble como la opera. Sin duda Yuri se había equivocado en algunas cosas, pero tenía la suficiente rectitud aun como para darse cuenta que con su alfa… nada iba bien.

Celestino no pudo darle menos importancia a esos pensamientos, miraba el reloj de su bolsillo mientras salía de la ópera, tenía tiempo de sobra para irse y legar a su nueva objetiva reunión. En realidad tampoco se concentró mucho en haber dejado a Yuri solo, pues ya podría después compensarlo de otra manera, tal vez otras flores que le gustaran, o bocadillos nuevo, sombreros, había muchas formas de hacerlo feliz, su celo estaba próximo y estaba convencido que un hijo era lo que los dos necesitaban para consolidar todo. Yuri también debía creerlo. Por eso se extrañó cuando sintió un vacío en el estómago…

Elegante, increíblemente atractivo, temeroso por la hora, pero con un porte de caballero excepcional. Subía los escalones y no se dignaba a mirarle de ninguna forma. Solo estaba ahí, encantador, con un traje blanco y botones de oro. Ojos como diamantes y pelo plateado. Celestino tuvo tiempo de sobra para admirar que ese alfa, no era ninguna broma, que no era para tomarlo de forma poco seria, que era más que un peligro, alguien que te ponía de los nervios si eras lo suficientemente descuidado como para dejarlo entrar en tu camino.

Probablemente algo hizo conexión dentro de él, una marca de instinto le advirtió que debía acecharlo con cuidado. Pero a Viktor Nikiforov, ni el más mínimo sensor se le encendió, confianza era lo que desbordaba en cada paso, y necesidad… profunda necesidad de Yuri Katsuki. Celestino no tenía idea en ese instante de que se trataba aquella sensación extraña, pero supo que había algo fuera de lugar que no tenía que seguir dejando pasar.

* * *

N/A: Dos cosas, quería cerrar con el primer encuentro entre Celestino y Viktor, actualmente asumimos que Celestino aún es demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta de nada, pero para esta misma noche las cosas ya habrán dado un giro 360°.

Punto número dos, quería retomar esa importante forma de pensar de Yuri, si recuerdan las vacilaciones que tuvo al volver a su casa después de su encuentro con Viktor en el tren, el menciona muchas cosas sobre la comodidad de su matrimonio, que lentamente se destruía, sobre la forma en la que Celestino y los demás le veían etc., etc. Eso es importante porque es la clase de pensamiento que orillan a Yuri a darse cuenta que por más que el intente fingir que todo está bien, realmente nada lo está y no estoy diciendo que por eso él vaya a correr a los brazos de Viktor, simplemente es el punto en el que Yuri nota que su refugio está en el lugar equivocado.

Como explica el mismo, la única solución a su dolor es la misma causa, o sea Viktor.

UFFF

PD: A VIKTOR Y A YURI LOS UNE EL DESTINO, EL ARTE Y EL IDEALISMO.

Guests:

Waleska: ¡Gracias por seguir el fanfic! De hecho tienes razón, definitivamente Yurio no la tendrá fácil, pero por ahora no sabremos mucho de él solo que está sufriendo en solitario. Viktor está más que dispuesto a ir tras su amor. ¡Tengamos fe! Te mando un abrazo, muchas gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer|** Yuri on ice [ユーリ! on ICE] y todos sus personajes pertenece a MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsuro Kubo, Kenji Miyamoto, y todos los correspondientes, yo solo decidí escribir algo que ellos se estaban saltando.

 **Pareja |** Viktor x Yuri [Vikturi] [Chris x Masumi] [Yurio x Otabek]

 **Advertencia |** Este fic tiene una temática omegaverse.

 **Notas |** Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez, pero me alegro mucho de que aún sigan aquí y todo este yendo de maravilla. Se supone iba a actualizar la semana pasada, pero el capítulo se alargó más de lo pensado y luego cuando pensaba actualizar sucedió lo del Martes aquí en México y hasta apenas me di tiempo de terminar todo.

Espero que todos ustedes estén bien y yo también lo estoy. Con ustedes un capítulo muy hermoso, muy decisivo, muy largo también, espero que les guste.

Nos leemos al final.

* * *

 **Los amantes de la traición**

 _Viktor x Yuri_

―Capítulo 8―

'' _El secreto de la existencia no consiste solamente en vivir, sino en saber para que se vive.''_

La espalda de Yuri se encontraba recta en el asiento, tenso por la sensación que aún le recorría por todo el cuerpo, la furia mezclada con inconformidad como si fuese alguna especie de leche con azúcar. Pero de forma muy amarga. Apenas se limitó a dirigirle a Celestino una mirada cruel cuando le vio abandonar la ópera, no tenía caso suplicarle que se quedara, tampoco era que él disfrutara enormemente de su compañía, no a ese grado. Encima, saliendo de la ópera podría encontrarse con el barón Chris y el duque Masumi, y tener a Celestino a su lado en aquel momento podía tornarse en algo bastante incomodo, si es que cierto personaje hacía acto de presencia.

― ¡Yuri! ― La cálida voz de Pichit en su oreja le sacó una sonrisa inmediata ―. Que alegría volver a verte, siento que han sido años desde la última vez, además mírate ¡Estás tan cambiado! Eres realmente un omega bello.

Yuri se sonrojó violentamente mientras se levantaba del cómodo asiento de la ópera mostrando su traje rojo, saco con acentuado en la cintura de diamantes y un moño en la espalda baja, así como la gargantilla de perlas con un collar de tres vueltas resaltaba su imagen, y su pálida piel que contrastaba ufanamente. El omega solo había visto a Chris utilizar un traje del mismo color, quizá había comprendido que el lucir un poco más de sí mismo no podía traer malas consecuencias y Yuri tenía una cantidad desconsiderada de ropa en el armario que jamás se atrevía a usar por miedo a resaltar demasiado. Aun así no se había atrevido a utilizar un pantalón del mismo tono, conformándose con uno negro que detuviera lo llamativo de su imagen.

― ¡Pichit! Oh, no sigas más, ya me cansé que la gente diga lo mismo cada que me ve, sigo siendo igual que siempre ― aseguró Yuri tomando a su amigo de los hombros.

Pichit ladeó su rostro con una ligera sonrisa colgando de sus labios, los ojos entrecerrados, de una forma que a Yuri le hizo sospechar cualquier cosa. Después de todo conocía a Pichit desde antes de casarse y podía asegurar que era la persona más perceptiva que conocía, podía encontrar una aguja en un pajar a cientos de kilómetros solo con la fuerza de voluntad que le motivaba a seguir adelante. Era un poco más joven que Yuri, su familia poseía una gran fortuna y para suerte de todos una mente bastante liberal, de otro modo habrían obligado al omega a contraer nupcias hace bastante tiempo. Pichit tuvo una fiesta de presentación hermosa, con un bellísimo traje color amarillo pálido. Bailó con muchos alfas y fue cortejado por algunos más, pero al final no se quedó con ninguno. Tampoco era un romántico empedernido, sobre todo no en lo referente a su propia vida.

―En cambio tú ― continuó Yuri dejando de lado el silencio que poco a poco le incomodaba ―. ¿Desde cuándo usas ropa tan de colores pasteles?

― ¡Qué va! ― Rio Pichit mostrando su traje lila con pantalones blancos ―, mis padres me obligan, dicen que hace que mi piel resalte como si fuese dorada.

―Te queda bien ―admitió Yuri con cariño.

Los dos se sentaron uno al lado del otro, codo con codo. Por más que quiso evitarlo Yuri miró disimuladamente el listón lila que Pichit tenía en el cuello, en la parte de atrás dejaba ver unas cuantas flores rosadas entretejidas con brillantes perlas y diamantes morados. Era un adorno bonito que protegía bien su cuello.

― ¿Miras mi cuello? ― susurró Pichit ―. ¡Que desvergonzado jovencito!

― ¡Lo siento! Es que, eso que traes ahí es un arreglo muy hermoso ― admitió Yuri apenado, había sido descubierto con las manos sobre las galletas

―Por supuesto, es importante para un omega ofrecer sus atributos ― Tenía una ligereza para bromear con cosas importantes ―, y aún no hay una mordida en mi cuello o espalda. Así que puedes estar tranquilo, amigo mío. Por si fuera poco, estoy segura que después de la opera iremos juntos a lo de los Karkovik ¿No?

El nombre hizo eco sordo en sus oídos, justo al lugar al que Celestino se había marchado. Pichit se lo decía sin conocimiento de causa, con una sonrisa brillante igual que las perlas que decoraban su cuello, sus ojos se entrecerraban siempre que mostraba sus hermosos dientes y reía jovialmente. Yuri buscó una excusa entre sus memorias, una que sonara creíble para su amigo y pudiese zafarle del compromiso sin dejarle mal parado.

―Me esperan los Giacometti ― soltó finalmente de forma mecánica.

La sonrisa de Pichit se extendió tan amplia como su mismo rostro. De ella se desprendían un montón de incógnitas curiosas que no podían ser fácilmente ocultadas, incluso para Yuri resultaron evidentes, tanto que apartó el rostro contrariado y miró por encima del palco con sus visores, primero al escenario, donde la tromba de músicos comenzaba a colocarse en posición para comenzar. Por otra parte las personas que revoloteaban entre sus asientos, riendo a carcajadas, contando chistes de burgueses. Y finalmente a lo lejos, el destello de otros visores que estaban fijos en su rostro, como un espía alejado de todo. Viktor le miraba desde otro palco, sonreía desvergonzadamente. Retiró los mismos para enfrentar sus ojos azules cual zafiros contra los cristales de Yuri y luego guiñarle tiernamente.

Yuri apartó los visores como si el gesto hubiera quemado sus retinas. La reacción de su cuerpo no estaba lejos de parecer esa, el sudor había corrido por su espalda alrededor de la medula espinal. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar desmesuradamente y el incontrolable latido de su corazón parecía a punto de reventarle los tímpanos. Se había convertido en una sensación familiar, siempre que su alma se sentía cercana a la de Viktor, el cuerpo era el primero en notarlo.

Y era tremebundo.

A Yuri le hacía jadear de vergüenza, pero sonreír internamente. Verle observarle. ¡Qué fortuna tener los ojos de semejante alfa contra los suyos durante tanto tiempo!

―Ah. Así que es eso… ― sugirió Pichit tranquilamente mirando el frente

Bueno, ahí se rompía la magia. Yuri incluso había podido percibir como la lengua de Pichit se movía de un lado a otro, a leguas denotaba que lo entendía todo. Que lo sabía o se moría por saberlo. El pelinegro no quería poner el dedo en el renglón, hablar con Pichit sobre algo, cualquier cosa, sería decretar algo que aún no estaba dispuesto a admitir. Que Viktor Nikiforov le enloquecía, que era su alfa destinado y el mundo entero tendría que saberlo, pero no podían, porque Yuri estaba casado con un alfa que le doblaba la edad y moría por darle hijos para arreglar su destruida relación.

―Pichit, yo…

―Descuida ― Pichit le tomó la mano cálidamente, no usaba guantes ―, no tienes que explicarme nada. Somos amigos, te conozco, puedo leerte mejor que a un libro…

―No, Pichit, déjame explicarte ― suplico Yuri balbuceando y apretujando los dedos desnudos de su amigos ―. yo no, no he hecho nada malo…

― ¡No! ― Aseguró Pichit inmediatamente ―, mira, cariño, no es que quiera asustarte yo, simplemente los rumores por Rusia corren y aunque nada ha sido tan evidente todo el mundo sabe el escándalo que se hizo cuando tu querido conde rechazó al omega más hermoso de toda Rusia.

―Pichit por Dios Santo ― siseó Yuri mirando a todas partes ―, él no es mi querido conde.

―Y luego el hombre, como un alfa enloquecido ¡De esos que se ven pocos! Corre a Moscú y hace circo, maroma y teatro solo para pasar cerca de ti unos segundos ― Pichit sonríe y junta sus dedos creando un vacío pequeño de apenas unos milímetros, ni una mosca entraría por ese espacio tan reducido ―, que le basta con verte esta cantidad de tiempo, lo alimentas con miel a gotas… ¡No es que la gente sepa esto! Eso es algo que yo comprendo solo con verte un segundo, con verlo a él. Míralo Yuri, por más que quiera no puede dejar de mirarte y eso es… bueno, es bastante impresionante. El amor destinado.

―Por favor deja de decir tantas inconsistencias ― suplicó el pelinegro quitándose los guantes, con nada lograba erradicar el sonrojo de su rostro, el calor incrementaba dentro de sus ropajes ―, estás hablando con un omega casado que no… no puede darse el lujo de pensar así.

―No es que no quieras, es que no puedes ― murmuró Pichit encogiéndose de hombros ―, pero amigo mío, quiero que sepas, no importa lo que decidas… voy a apoyarte siempre. Y sobre todo lo haré si deseas ser feliz.

'Yo soy feliz'

Eso es lo que debió salir de su boca, después de todo había repetido esa frase tantas veces, la había dicho en voz alta sin reparo y se había convencido que aquella era la sensación de llenes que le acompañaba todo el tiempo, la que representaba sin giros argumentales su estado de ánimo. Pero ahora, tan solo pensar en soltarlo fríamente, le hacía replantearse con certeza el sentido de esa felicidad, por tanto el sentido de su vida misma, el rumbo que había tomado. El camino. Cualquier cosa que pudiera representarle en este momento, todo se encontraba sobre arena movediza. Le corroía la ansiedad…

La necesidad de ir tras su verdadera felicidad. Tal vez aquella felicidad que en realidad había estado negando pero sabía muy bien en donde se encontraba.

La confusión se apoderó de su animosidad, las reacciones en su cuerpo que se habían convertido en algo tan común desde que Viktor llegó a su vida parecían ahora mismo la última de sus preocupaciones. Ni el sudor, el temblor, sonrojo o la dificultad para respirar, podía compararse con la inseguridad que sus pensamientos ahora mismo representaban para él. Por supuesto, Pichit hablaba por hablar, pero ¿Y si no? Si lo que acababa de decir era una afirmación sería y Yuri podía confiar en él, más que en cualquier persona, cualquiera con quien haya hablado desde la última vez que lo hizo con Yuuko. Existía la posibilidad de comprender que había alguien más en este mundo que podía asimilar sus sentimientos, que no pensaba que estaba perdiendo la razón.

Y ese era Pichit. Su mejor amigo, pensaba darle la mano y apoyarle siempre, para siempre, se jactaba de ello. Lo alentaba, le sonreía. Yuri comenzó a jadear mientras jugaba nerviosamente con las perlas de su collar, a sabiendas que un movimiento en falso podría romperás en mil pedazos. Pichit le observaba en silencio con una sonrisa preocupada, sus palabras causaban estragos dentro del pelinegro pero seguramente era mejor soltarlo ahora, Yuri tenía que dar un pasito enfrente. Necesitaba su ayuda y él pensaba dársela.

― ¿D-de verdad? ― preguntó Yuri mirando el piso.

Apretó con fuerza la tela de su pantalón con ambas manos.

― ¿De verdad me vas a apoyar? ― su curiosidad le producía una gran vacilación, pero también una inmensa curiosidad ―. Entiendes, ¿Entiendes lo que eso… significa?

―Si te voy a apoyar, Yuri. - Aseguró Pichit tomando su mano y apretándola ligeramente, sintiendo el peso del anillo de bodas de Yuri, tocándolo con el índice ―. Decidas lo que decidas y si decides tomar ese camino, yo estaré ahí… para ti.

Al mismo tiempo Yuri admiraba con apesadumbrado gesto su anillo de bodas, el firme recordatorio, visible, que de lo que hablaba era una locura, una estupidez, un acto imprudente re rebeldía. Que tenía un alfa, pero se sentía destinado a otro, otro que no dejaba de mirarle, no le dejaba estar en paz… se le pagaba como un animal. Yuri se sentía feliz solo con tenerle cerca, era una sensación distinta a cuquear cosa anteriormente conocida.

―Pichit tú… ¿Tú crees que deba ir tras ese camino?

Pichit desvió la mirada. Una cosa era apoyarle incondicionalmente, otra cosa era alentarle a realízalo, esa decisión tenía que ser de Yuri y únicamente de Yuri. Meditar profundamente que conllevaba el tomar esa decisión, porque sabía que no era fácil. Que para nadie sería fácil. Levantó sus ojos y los fijó en el rostro incesante de Yuri, con sus ojos marrones desesperados de respuestas, extrañas incógnitas arremolinándose en cada poro de su blanca y delicada piel. Su estado anímico se notaba desmejorado, la culpa era solo de todas esas cuestiones que Yuri tenía en mente, le atormentaban como las lluvias de julio. Todo el peso de una decisión sobre su hombros…

―Hazlo ― suplicó Pichit ―, es lo que necesitas así que… hazlo.

Yuri apartó sus manos rápidamente. En ese instante la ópera comenzó. El teatro entero quedó en silencio y hasta las luces desaparecieron paulatinamente de su campo de visión, como si cada foco se hubiera apagado y la negrura le absorbiera lentamente en un campo en el que se hundía. Sus pensamientos eran inconexos, la música sonaba lejana, el canto ameno de la opera se perdía en la profundidad basta de sus cavilaciones. Era la primera vez que alguien, que no fuese el mismo, le mencionaba con total seguridad que debía de hacer. Siempre era así, así funcionaban los seres humanos, parecían incapaces de tomar una decisión por si mismos hasta que alguien más les convenciera de que era lo correcto. Yuri, en su nivel de inseguridad, una persona que nunca había tomado decisiones por sí mismo, necesitaba más que nadie la aprobación de cualquiera para dar hasta el más mínimo paso…

Casarse, obra de sus padres. Comportarse, obra de Minako. Amar a Viktor, ir a por él…

Sentirse cobijado por Pichit. Estar verdaderamente consiente de esta decisión. Eran cosas distintas, pero dentro de su alma no podía evitar sentirse cómodo, seguro, distinto, entusiasmado. Asustado.

El mar de emociones que le consumían, sus manos desgraciadas llenas de sudor, sus labios rotos, los ojos perdidos en vacilaciones obnuvilantes. Caminos estrepitosos y enredados se presentaban frente a él, como un manantial de promesas, una odisea completa de objetivos. Que solo con el firme impulso de su decisión podría ser capaz de atravesar por ellos y llegar a él…

Era tomar la decisión.

Y hacerla después de una profunda vacilación.

0―0―0―0

Abrió las puertas del salón con un cigarrillo en mano. Tenía el hábito de fumar, cualquier soldado decente lo tenía, el tabaco era un imán para la menta y la menta era un olor encantador. Además, en casos excepcionales como el actual ayudaba con sus nervios. Con su ansiedad. Producto de Katsuki, como siempre, para siempre, por supuesto. Había asistido a la ópera con la excusa de verle por solo unos segundos, objetivo que había cumplido sin contratiempos. Su lugar al lado de Chris estaba asegurado siempre, pues su amigo sabía perfectamente que cualquier día en que se prestara la oportunidad para juntarlos, Viktor lo aprovecharía. Sin embargo, al terminar la pieza, de la cual él no pudo disfrutar casi nada, por encontrarse ensimismado con la belleza desmedida de Yuri, Chris se agachó contra su oreja y le mencionó algo interesante.

―Parece que su esposo está con los Karkovik esta noche ― murmuró tocando su gargantilla de piedras lunares ―, le ha pedido que lo acompañe al salir y ha traído un carruaje por él.

― ¿Qué? ― gritó Viktor confundido con el ceño fruncido

Chris se encogió de hombros.

―El carruaje está a la salida, esperándole.

Para Viktor aquello representaba más que un contratiempo, una pista de que algo andaba realmente mal. No solo para él, sino para el alfa de Yuri, el miedo que recorría su cuerpo al sentirse truncado por las intenciones de su marido no solo despertó en él una molestia, también la desagradable sensación de los celos. La envidia corrompió su semblante aparentemente calmado, para dar paso a algo mucho más fastidioso. El alfa de Yuri podía tomar decisiones que sobrepasaban sus intenciones y eso le molestaba.

Con desdén observó nuevamente a Yuri, los visores se habían convertido en sus mejores aliados. Por más que el pelinegro se esforzara en ignorarle, Viktor no pretendía apartar sus ojos azules de aquel ladeado rostro lleno de fatal encanto.

―Él está preocupado ― murmuró Viktor a Chris ―, no creo que quiera ir con los Karkovik.

―Son las ordenes de su alfa ― sonrió Chris ―. ¿Entiendes eso, verdad?

―Tal vez solo se lo habrá sugerido, y ahora mismo se debate entre apartarse de mí en la reunión de los Giacometti, o ir tras su lastimoso marido.

Chris puso los ojos en blanco. Rara vez Viktor soltaba comentarios tan ácidos. Tampoco tuvo la fuerza para contradecirlo o reñirle por haber soltado tales palabras, no estaba entre sus objetivos sermonear a su amigo constantemente. Tampoco hubo necesidad, pues apenas las palabras murieron en su boca, el conde se mordió el labio inferior y miró al rubio con interrogantes en los ojos. Sus delgadas cejas se fruncieron en un gesto penoso.

―Me estoy viendo ridículo ― comentó a modo de conclusión.

Su mejor amigo sonrió tímidamente y tomó la mano de Masumi, quien se encontraba a su derecha sumido en un silencio sepulcral y una atención desmedida a las necesidades de su omega, correspondió el toque besando los dedos delicados de Chris y dejó que hablara con prudencia ante el desesperado Viktor.

―Ve a mi cena ― suplicó Chris calmado ―, si lo desea él vendrá.

Viktor se quedó callado. Odiaba dejarlo las decisiones a la suerte cuando el mismo podía plantarse enfrente del carruaje e impedir que Yuri fuera con los Karkovik, o peor, invitarse solo a la reunión y terminar coqueteando con el omega justo en las narices de su esposo. Si, se sentía desesperado.

Y ahora miraba el salón de Chris, adornado con mesas de manteles blancos bordados y con candelabros de oro, suspiros morados en cada rincón y un montón de vestidos hermosos adornados de diamantes. Su ansiedad le superaba. Dejaba las cosas a la suerte y ahora esperaba con pletórica necesidad si Yuri había tomado el carruaje y llegado a la mansión de Chris.

Chris, por otra parte, se sentía desgarrado al ver a Viktor parado en la puerta como un muñeco, buscando con los ojos a Yuri entre la multitud. A su lado derecho Guang Hong Ji, un omega joven y soltero sonreía tímidamente usando su abanico contra el rostro. El cabello castaño claro le caía por los alrededores del semblante, su lindo y delicado traje color pistache contrasta perfecto con su traje azul cielo. Y a su izquierda, el buen Pichit, el mejor amigo de Yuri, que había corrido acá apenas terminó la ópera admiraba con una sonrisa preocupada la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, como si fuese una fatídica obra de teatro Griego.

―Al parecer Viktor no puede tomar asiento si no ha llegado Yuri antes ― murmuró Guang sin ánimos de ofender a nadie, con un tono precavido ―. Me parece osado de su parte, si la situación se sale de control Celestino tomará cartas en el asunto.

La necesidad mutua ya no era un secreto para nadie. Pichit suspiró frustrado.

―Yo creo que estás apresurándote ― riñó el pelinegro con su sonrisa calmada ―, Yuri es un joven muy listo, creo que es más listo que todos nosotros ¿No? ¿Dónde está Leo justo ahora? Pensé que llevaban cortejándose unos meses.

Guang sintió la punzada de Pichit en el momento justo, se llenó la cara de aire para bajar el rubor de sus mejillas y despegó sus ojos de la escena con un malhumor incipiente. Llevaba un tiempo en cortejos con Leo, pero no habían progresado lo suficiente y ya estaba por cumplir los diecisiete, era joven y todo. Pero la sociedad le presionaba a cada instante un poco más, comenzaba a desesperarse. Nadie podía decirle aquello a Pichit, el omega era joven y rebelde, además rechazaba a los alfas y se negaba al cortejo. Haría cualquier cosa por defender a Yuri de la opinión pública…

Al lado de Chris, ellos dos no tenían nada que decir. El omega era un maestro, se había casado y ahora vivía con su amante, la opinión publicaba lo destrozaba pero tampoco parecía importarle. Y sobre todo, no emitía juicios de valor sobre la situación de Viktor y Yuri enfrente de los demás, ese asunto de sus amigos lo consideraba altamente íntimo y sagrado. Probablemente era el mejor aliado de Viktor, pero también el más responsable en cuanto a sus palabras.

Pichit y Guang se levantaron de sus asientos en el instante en el que Viktor caminó con su gracia particular por entre la multitud y se abalanzó a la silla junto a Chris. Tomó suavemente su mano y la besó como saludo, aunque sus ojos miraban al piso y desprendía un aire consternado.

―Viktor ― murmuró Chris preocupado al ver a su amigo ―, luces tan desesperado. No es atractivo.

Viktor bajó la mano y desconsideradamente tiró la ceniza de su cigarro en el piso. Luego el mismo tabaco y lo piso con la punta de sus zapatos negros. El rostro le delataba, la zozobra de sus gestos y la inquietud de sus movimientos solo reflejaba la intranquilidad de sus pensamientos. El dolor de cada sensación nueva que había llegado para no volver desde que la ópera había cruzado en el camino de ambos. Yuri se había marchado, su encuentro de esta noche había quedado enterrado por las ordenes de su marido, ¿Cómo podía el amor de su vida desafiar directamente aquellas necesidades primarias y básicas, impuestas por la sociedad? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de su amor? O solo se limitaba a deshacerse de este.

Por más que existiera un lazo infinito que los conectara, o un ideal que hablando habían encontrado, quizá el amor en la música. Tal vez no era suficiente, pero como podía serlo si no conseguían la oportunidad de tenerse codo a codo.

―Estoy perdiendo las esperanzas ― murmuró Viktor mirando a la nada.

― ¿Sobre qué? ― preguntó Chris sin un atisbo de curiosidad, abriendo el abanico encima de su nariz ―. ¿Convencer a un omega virtuoso de romper los votos del matrimonio?

Viktor bajó el rostro aún más. Chris no lo decía para lastimarlo, simplemente soltaba la verdad que consideraba conveniente y Viktor había intentado juntarse con Yuri de todas las maneras posibles, que tanto podrían esos esfuerzos cambiar el rumbo de las cosas actualmente. ¿Qué tanto estaba arriesgando al convencer a Yuri de eso? ¡De eso! ¿Era así de monstruosa su necesidad? Tal vez incluso el mismo era un monstruo para Yuri, incitándolo a tan viles acciones, tan ruines emociones, pero que poco o nada podía importarle si su corazón era el que le había guiado hasta acá. Pero la cabeza, la razón…

―Tienes razón ― murmuró con la boca seca ―. No vendrá.

Chris cerró el abanico, la fiesta era toda risas y emoción. El ambiente cálido e implacable. Pero Viktor era igual que un cubo de hielo, el rostro carente de vida, su aura desprendiendo trozos de carne muerta. Sin embargo, miraba la puerta, la miraba con una fijeza que parecía llevar consigo el alma misma. Apostando a todo porque en cualquier momento la figura menuda y hermosa de su autoproclamado omega cruzara por el marco. Chris sabía que Viktor ahora mismo debía estar debatiendo internamente…

Si viene lo haré mío. Si no, renunciaré a él. A la vida misma.

Tenía esa mirada.

Y Viktor, efectivamente lo pensaba. Perdía la esperanza, pero aún no lo hacía completamente. Podía perfectamente suplicarse a sí mismo un poco de paciencia y una decisión definitiva. Si Yuri no venía tal vez no era suyo, y quizá nunca lo sería, no podría serlo. Pero si venía significaba tanto, que Yuri había desafiado a su alfa, que lo venía a buscar, se iban a encontrar. A perderse en un momento juntos. Uno pequeño, una esperanza minúscula que avivaba la llama de su amor como si fuese un bosque entero ardiendo.

―Viktor, se lo que piensas ― habló nuevamente el rubio ―, si Yuri viene, será la razón de tus motivos para seguir adelante con esta locura. Y si no viene pretenderás dejar todo atrás. Pero no olvides… que no eres tú quien toma la decisión. Así que si Yuri entra por esa puerta… solo significa que vas a tener que preguntarle directamente para que él lo decida.

Cerró sus hermosos labios rosados al mismo tiempo que Masumi tomaba su mano para llevarlo a bailar y a comer un poco. Viktor se quedó sentado en solitario por un solo instante y antes de que su cabeza o su boca pudieran dar el sí a aquello tan sabio que Chris había dicho la puerta del salón se abrió. Y para Viktor fue como ver nuevamente el sol, no pudo dejar de lado todas las incógnitas que le habían atormentado, pero la figura ajetreada de Yuri, enfundado en su bellísimo traje rojo. Con las perlas de su cuello acentuando el lugar que le pertenecía.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por retenerle ahí mismo.

Pero al final, había llegado. Había respondido a su llamado, se habían vuelto a encontrar pese a las circunstancias porque Yuri así lo había deseado y Viktor se encontraba completamente dispuesto a ceder todo por él. Le dio aquella señal que tanto necesitaba, la señal para seguir adelante, poner las cartas sobre la mesa y decirle todo. Hacer caso a Chris, dejar que Yuri decidiera lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante. Que Yuri diera el sí y luego Viktor se preocupara de todo lo demás, se preocupara por su salud, por la sociedad, por la imagen de su amado, por todo, el trataría de cuidar todo eso. Pero que Yuri le diera el sí, o que le diera algo, lo que fuera, pero que se lo diera.

Al final Yuri entró, se quitó el saco y reveló la belleza de su atuendo, acentuada en un rojo carmín idéntico a la sangre. Develando los suaves efectos de su negro cabello. Atareado igual miraba a todas partes, a sabiendas que Viktor estaba ahí. Que Pichit y Chris también lo estaban, pero a Viktor lo sentía, lo olía, se le acercaba. Le miraba con la intensidad de un animal y la inocencia de un conejo. Hasta que lo tuvo enfrente, su rostro se había convertido en una máscara, pero la sonrisa no tardó en salir.

―Ma Jolie ― saludó Viktor en una reverencia profunda, hubiera querido besar su mano pero se limitó a sonreírle y poner sus manos en la parte de atrás de la espalda.

En parte por cortesía, en otra para no abalanzarse contra él.

―Conde… ― susurró Yuri contrariado. Pero a sabiendas.

―La comida está deliciosa ― continuó Viktor rondándole ―, el helado está servido. Si no tienes mucho frio, pero si lo tienes puedo cederte mi abrigo.

―No quiero comer helado ― comentó Yuri bajando el rostro ―, también traje mi propio abrigo.

Viktor levantó una perfecta ceja plateada.

―Tu olor a cigarro me turba ― comentó Yuri acercándose a una silla vacía y sentándose en ella con toda la gracia que poseía, a su parecer, no mucha ―, me encantaría probar uno.

― ¿Es el olor a cigarro lo que te mantiene ofuscado? ― Preguntó Viktor sentándose a su lado, con la pierna cruzada y la cajetilla en la mano ―, puedes probar. Tú dime cuando, tú dime donde…

―Viktor ― continuó Yuri con una débil sonrisa nerviosa ―, no has cambiado nada desde ese… funesto baile. Donde autoritariamente me pediste que bailáramos, ahora del mismo modo me suplicas que fumemos. ¿Algún día vas a comportarte como un alfa decente?

Viktor rio ligeramente y acercó su mano hasta el codo de Yuri. Lo acarició suavemente con la uña hasta que el pelinegro se apartó dándole la espalda, sonriéndole a los invitados, que miraban la escena descuidadamente, mientras fingían que no lo hacían, pero por supuesto, estaban tan pendientes como si fueran a partir la primera rebanada de pastel.

― ¿De quién es la culpa? ― Preguntó Viktor meditabundamente ―, no ha sido culpa de nadie sino tuya.

―Basta ― gruñó Yuri encarándole ―, desde que te conocí solo me has hecho sentir como si fuera culpable de algo. Todo lo que haces lo has hecho en mi nombre, pero han sido actos viles…

―No he querido lastimar a nadie ― murmuró Viktor acerándose minúsculamente ―, pero tú tampoco me has considerado a mi Yuri. Me pediste que volviera a San Petersburgo y le pidiera a Yurio que me perdonara, que me casara con él ¿Eso es lo que quieres Yuri?

Yuri se mordió el labio y tomó la taza de té que Chris amablemente acababa de extenderle. El resto del publico era una mancha borrosa para sus pensamientos, una basura en el camino ahora mismo todo lo que tenía enfrente era Viktor, sonriéndole mirándole con fijeza, con interrogantes. La confusión de su cabeza y todas aquellas sensaciones que como pareja destinada le hacía sentir. El calor. La pasión. El profundo miedo y la insensata confusión.

―He rechazado un ascenso ― continuó Viktor con el ceño fruncido, aunque no se veía molesto ―, porque tú eres mejor que eso.

Viktor desvió la mirada por un instante, uno solo. Tiempo suficiente para soltar la siguiente frase, con todas las ganas de hacerle sentir a Yuri que era el momento de hacer algo.

―Puedo cambiar de opinión. Y así podrás dejar de verme.

El corazón de Yuri terminó por quebrarse, o tal vez había sido su voluntad, pero algo dentro de sí mismo había sonado como cristales chocando contra mármol. Destruyéndose. Acaso esa era la frase que iba a decidir todo, que iba a cambiar el rumbo de las cosas de ahora en adelante completamente. No aquella vez en el tren, no en el baile, no el día que juntos escucharon el piano mientras sonreían.

―Si de verdad sientes algo por mí, si me amas con la fuerza que presumes… me darás la paz que necesito. ― intentó suavemente Yuri, aunque cada palabra contenía huellas de falsedad más grandes que sus manos mismas.

―Yuri, a mí no me queda paz que dar. No hay paz para nosotros, solo dolor o la más profunda felicidad.

Viktor le tomó las manos a Yuri, las dos al mismo tiempo, las atrapó antes de que el pelinegro saliera volando de la silla y pidiera su abrigo para, nuevamente, aplazar el momento de decisión. Para cambiar el rumbo de los hechos, postergar lo inevitable. Viktor ya no le miraba con felicidad, había suplica en sus pupilas. Las azules joyas de sus ojos se enmarcaban con agua de lágrimas. Mientras que el rojo intenso iluminaba el rostro del omega.

El olor comenzó a desprenderse de ambos cuando sus dedos de entrecruzaron.

― ¿Quieres que me vaya? ― Continuó Viktor mientras caminaba con Yuri hasta la salida ―. Dime, Yuri, ¿Quieres que me vaya o prefieres… que sea prudente?

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y el abrigo negro de piel cayó en los hombros del pelinegro gracias al mozo beta que fue lo suficientemente amable para no interrumpir la conversación, pero si preocuparse por el frio estremecedor que ahora los azotaría a ambos. Aun cuando sus mentes se enfocaban en algo más. Yuri se sintió agradecido cuando las pieles lo cubrieron. Su mente voló tan rápido como aterrizó, Viktor aún no le soltaba…

― ¿Quieres que sea prudente o que me detenga? ― volvió a mencionar Viktor, apretándole las manos.

Yuri intentó soltarse. No tenía voz.

―Tomaré el ascenso…

―No ― jadeó Yuri mirando al piso, la nieve cubría sus zapatos ―, no te vayas.

―Seré prudente ― aseguró Viktor de inmediato tomándole de los codos y subiendo hasta sus hombros, sus frentes permanecieron juntas por unos instantes hasta que Viktor parpadeó y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos ―. no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti. No podría desprenderme de ti más que con la muerte, así que déjame ser tu amante… seré prudente.

Yuri cerró los ojos.

Había dado el paso. Ahora mismo Viktor lo tocaba, no lo abrazaba, pero estaba tan cerca que parecía envolverlo dentro de unas alas protectoras, que nunca supo que necesitaba hasta que ya las tenía encima. Tanta calidez, sensaciones contrarias que le abrumaban y Viktor aún tenía cara para ponerle nombre a lo que iban a hacer, a lo que anhelaban. Yuri acababa de darle entrada libre para todo… para quien sabe qué cosas. Pero se sentía tan cómodo a su lado, tan feliz de tocar sus manos.

Por primera vez, en toda su vida, había entendido que existían personas capaces de hacerte feliz con un simple toque. Con una palabra. Y Viktor podía estarle sumiendo en desesperación, pero también le producía la más intensa de las dichas. El regocijo de su existencia.

―Si.

0―0―0―0

Había sido un instante desastroso. Fue solo una milésima de segundo en la que Yuri Plisetski supo que el mundo, el destino, o Dios, nunca iba a estar de su lado, por más que él hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por volverse su aliado. Pues, para empezar, el internado resultó ser un lugar mucho más inhóspito y cruel de lo que en primera instancia había imaginado. No importaba que tan lujoso se mostrara por fuera, en el interior; nunca había suficiente comida ni agua, tampoco facilidades, pero lo peor de cada asunto, además del espantoso uniforme… era la gente.

Sin limitarse al personal y los profesores. A su carácter desagradable, sus modos inhumanos de tratar, sus métodos repletos de torturas incesantes. Cada clase era un infierno infinito, un universo de debilidades explotadas en mil pedazos contra su cara. Contra la de todos, pero principalmente la suya. Se había convertido en el objetivo de cada alma en el edificio, Yuri no quería aceptarlo, pero probablemente había sido su culpa. No podía evitarlo, era algo que tenía grabado con fuego en la sangre, tal vez había sido criado en un ambiente donde siempre pensaron que él era lo mejor. Por encima de cualquier cosa…

Y él lo creía.

Lo había creído toda su vida. La forma en la que su abuelo le consentía, su madrina presumía de él, de su belleza, su gracia, la perfección de sus modos. Cualquier persona en Rusia lo consideraba el mejor en todo, no era difícil de entender. Así que en realidad tampoco podía culparse a sí mismo, había sido el producto de la estupidez de los demás…

Él había estudiado antes en Francia. Pero llegar a Alemania, creyéndose algo que, sinceramente, desde que Viktor le había rechazado, ya no creía que era, había sido lo peor que pudo hacer. Era un punto rojo para profesores, para asesores, incluso para la robusta mujer que limpiaba los pelos del traje de la cocinera. Al principio no le pareció raro que los profesores se metieran con él, pues podía responder perfectamente a cualquier reto, hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo… fue entonces cuando el inicio del fin comenzó. Por supuesto había hecho hasta lo imposible por mantenerse a la altura, los demás lo miraban por debajo, podía sentir su asqueroso odio, la fea envidia al mirarle. Y cuando la época en la que hacía todo bien terminó su infierno personal comenzó.

Los omegas le despreciaban enormemente. Aprovecharon cualquier oportunidad que se presentaba frente a sus narices para recordarle que no era tan perfecto como se creía, era difícil lidiar con ello, pero no imposible. Siempre podía lanzarles un gruñido amenazante o responder de forma tajante. Sus risas, sus comentarios secos, el sarcasmo, las burlas. Podía con ello. El problema vino cuando la profesora lo mencionó.

Lo mencionó en frente de todos. La intención era obvia, había querido hundir su espíritu y moral hasta el fondo de los zapatos, intento fallido uno tras otro, la fase final detonó el desastre espiritual y físico del rubio. ¿Cómo había podido si quiera pensar que estas escorias pasarían por alto la oportunidad de destruirle? No lo habían hecho. Por más que hubiese rogado a Dios que jamás nunca nadie se enterara. Lo hicieron.

''No, Plisetski. No todos tenemos la desgracia de ser rechazados en nuestro baile de presentación ¿verdad? Y quedar llorando en el piso como una virgen profanada… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah… Viktor ¿verdad? Es un buen nombre. Dicen que es un alfa guapísimo, rico, perfecto. Lástima que no podrás tenerlo. Al menos te queda la experiencia de no ir tras hombres de intereses cambiantes''.

Su rostro se volvió tan pálido como el mármol de las paredes. La visión se le cortó repentinamente, ¿Había escuchado bien? Claro, la profesora soltó el regaño y la verdad enfrente de todos. El rumor corrió como pólvora para fuegos artificiales, ya no había ningún respeto los ''Pobre infeliz'' y ''Patético'' aumentaron en los pasillos. En las clases. Entre las notas de sus libros. Cualquier excusa era perfecta para reír en su cara… para soltarle su desgracia encima.

―Yo no estoy mal, ellos son los que están mal ― le dijo a Mila quitando la lagartija muerta del interior de sus zapatos ―, si siguen hablando así de mí, solo quedaran como una bola de chismosos.

―A ellos no les importa ― meditó Mila observando con asco ―, si no te proteges esto puede empeorar.

Porque nadie más en el lugar pensaba intervenir por él. Porque Mila era su amiga, pero no era el objetivo. Porque cualquier excusa era la ocasión ideal para tirar. Para lastimarle.

Pero él era fuerte. Intentaba convencerse de eso. Frente a ellos su rostro jamás extraía descompuesto, no como en Rusia, como la reputación que parecía perder en todos lados, no, esta vez no. Tenía que ser fuerte. Su espíritu estaba roto, en el interior el caldo se desbordaba. Odiaba todas las noches, eran oscuras, cálidas, no como el frio de su Rusia, no estaba su abuelo… pasaban los días y los silencios se prolongaban en su habla. Pasaba horas sin hablar, días sin moverse, minutos incesantes de llanto interno.

Se estaba rompiendo en un lugar donde la crueldad era su pan diario.

Se sentía solo. Víctima de las bromas.

Dejó la ropa sobre la banca a las afueras de la regadera. No había más instante de privacidad para él, sus manos temblaban cuando abría la regadera comunitaria. Esperaba pacientemente que el resto de omegas saliera del baño para entrar, lo hacía rápido y sin tardar, pero los moretones en su espalda estaban lastimándole. Las clases de postura le destrozaban, sus pies tenían heridas abiertas que por más que intentaba no podían cerrarse. Y la razón de sus dedos temblorosos era la cantidad de veces que se había mordido las uñas…

Aquellas manos perfectas se habían convertido en un nido de bacterias. De sangre seca y piel arrancada en el espacio entre sus dedos y las uñas. Moretones en los brazos, castigo de los profesores cuando algo andaba mal. Hematomas en las rodillas de las caídas que sus compañeros les habían dado. Su fuerza se evaporaba como el agua caliente que salía de la regadera.

El cabello rubio y hermoso comenzaba a caerse, uno por uno, tapaban la coladera.

Sus lágrimas se ocultaban entre las gotas de agua. No había necesidad de ocultar que lloraba en el baño, en silencio, mordiéndose los labios hasta romperlos, no porque se sintiera mal, sino porque de verdad le dolía el cuerpo. Y principalmente le dolía el alma, pero no podía admitirlo tan despreocupadamente.

Cerró los ojos mientras el agua caía contra su cabeza, inclinado sobre el mármol como si estuviera rezando una plagaría. Una que era muda. No podía llorar en voz alta, ni quejarse, tampoco huir o perder la razón, ni soltar golpes o palabrotas, cualquier cosa podía romperle más de lo que ya estaba. Aspiró profundamente entre las gotas de agua, alguna entró en su nariz, otras chocaban contra sus labios rotos. Su mundo se destruía. El mundo del omega perfecto.

Los abrió suavemente cuando sus pestañas se llenaron de agua y el calor aumentó gradualmente. Cuando el cabello se le empapó por completo y la esencia del perfume brotó de su cuerpo. Miró el piso por dos segundos, sus pies llenos de heridas sin tratar, las uñas rotas y la sangre en el charco debajo de sus pies. Mancha extendida por los azulejos. Combinación perfecta con el agua, degradamiento de color mientras se expandía por la coladera. Sangre espesa y negra, aumentando, duplicándose mientras más se juntaba con el agua de la regadera.

Levantó el rostro y luego los pies, uno y luego otro, intentando apartarse del enorme charco de sangre. ¿De dónde salía? Miró su cuerpo, examinando cada parte, los brazos se habían llenado también, las piernas corrían con gotas tan espesas que manchaban su nívea piel. El cabello soltaba gotas diluidas, hasta sus pestañas tiraban gotas desde arriba. Todo su cuerpo se había llenado del líquido, tan espeso que no podía tratarse de solo sangre en una herida ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En su cabeza? ¿Se había golpeado en la nuca? Palpo con sus dedos cada parte hasta que estuvo seguro que no le dolía nada, que su pecho no era el que latía así, que no estaba desangrándose.

Tal vez, había perdido la razón, tal vez la sangre no era real y solo era agua. Pero era tan roja, bañaba todo, caía por el agujero de la coladera, se reunía en la parte de abajo del edificio, salía por un agujero y la tiraban en una cubeta gigante. Tal vez los demás vieran esa sangre en la cubeta antes de tirarla a la calle, tal vez creyeran que alguien había muerto. Llevó las manos a su cuerpo limpiando todo lo que más podía y cerró la llave antes de que sus heridas abiertas se contagiaran de la sangre que alguien había tirado encima de su cuerpo mientras se bañaba.

―Estos bastardos ― gruñó saliendo del minúsculo cubículo.

Estiró la mano para encontrar su toalla, pero solo encontró un poco de aire y el vacío del estante. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y asomó la cabeza, el banquillo estaba ahí, pero se encontraba tan vacío como en un principio, no estaba su toalla, ni la bata de seda, nada de ropa o pantuflas. Simplemente soledad. El baño estaba solo, no había ni un alma dentro, podía salir a buscarla, no había caído, no estaba abajo, no la hallaba en ninguna parte. Sus pulmones exigían aire, aire que no necesitaban, la ansiedad le carcomía, era inevitable...

Sus nervios aumentaban. La catástrofe y la broma se oían a kilómetros. Casi sentía las risas de los estúpidos en sus oídos. Le obligarían a salir desnudo… le tiraban sangre de un animal muerto encima. Como les odiaba. Como habría deseado destruir a cada uno, pero apenas podía respirar… estaña nervioso, estaba muriendo.

Dio un paso largo antes de que la puerta del baño se abriera. El sonido le hizo girar, y la cantidad de pisadas entrando le destruyeron lentamente. No bajó la cara por más que todos comenzaron a reír, cuando se dio cuenta que el grupo era abundante, nadie se detenía, no dejaban de entrar, uno tras otro y reían. Reían estrepitosamente, le señalaban, aunque caminaba, o se cubría con las manos, no era nada. No había forma suficiente de salir de aquella humillación.

― ¡Pobre Plisetski! ¡Con razón le rechazaron!

―Qué joven tan idiota, con caderas tan chicas jamás podría darle hijos a un buen alfa…

―Y se cree la octava maravilla, mírenlo. Es un animal ¿no te ríes ahora?

―¿Qué se siente tener el cuerpo lleno de sangre de perro?

No podía recordar el rostro o el nombre de ninguno de ellos. Ni siquiera de uno, ni aunque le señalaran en los pasillos todos los días, o le lanzaran cabellos a su comida, o le escondieran la ropa para humillarlo desnudo y obligarlo a salir, corriendo, para tal vez tropezar. Las risas le perforaban los tímpanos. Inconsciente se doblegaba con el rostro blanco y las manos temblorosas.

―Basta… ― jadeó en voz baja

―Hey, ven aquí gatito, gatito, gatito ¿Acaso crees que eres mejor partido que nosotros?

Los omegas podían ser muy crueles.

―Ya basta ― pidió en un susurro sin mirar a nadie en específico.

―Estúpido gato.

El escupitajo bañó su rostro recién lustrado. La saliva mojó sus labios, cruzó su barbilla y cayó contra sus pies. Yuri quiso levantar la mano para limpiarse la boca. Pero no pudo, no reaccionó. No lo logró.

― ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjenme en paz! Déjenme, déjenme, déjenme, déjenme…

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ― gritó Mila apartando a un montón de omegas que reían.

Observó la cara de Yuri llorosa, sus labios rojos, su cuerpo desnudo temblando, rodeado de decenas de jóvenes. Tiró el suéter de sus hombros y lo dejó contra su cuerpo, su patético intento de cubrirlo resultó más humillante que cualquier ayuda, aquellos zapatos ridículamente incomodos que todos usaban traicionaron su paso, lo mojado del cabello de Yuri empapó la falda y el cuerpo de la pelirroja cayó contra el rubio, tirándole al piso. El omega sintió su cabeza robar contra los azulejos, sin oportunidad de levantar las manos para protegerse, la negrura le envolvió solo unos segundos después.

0―0―0―0

Las cortinas apenas alcanzaban a cubrir la luz que entraba directamente y pegaba en sus ojos. Los destellos del sol eran prioritarios en el mundo y no daban tregua, su cabeza daba vueltas y el dolor agudo en el costado derecho incrementaba considerablemente con cada parpadeo. La conciencia estaba volviendo a su rostro así como el color en su cuerpo. Segundo a segundo Yuri sintió al calor de las infernales cobijas del internado contra su cuerpo, era la primera vez que permanecía debajo de ellas tan tarde. Salía de ellas antes de que saliera el sol y entraba apenas el cielo se tornaba rojizo.

― ¿Estás despierto? ― preguntó Mila inclinándose contra la cama con una humeante taza de té

―Si ― murmuró mirándola.

Rara visión la de la chica frente suyo. Sus cabellos rojos normalmente acomodados en una coleta baja estaban en un moño alto con risos intensos que coronaban su cara, enmarcándola como un retrato. En donde el vestido del uniforme normalmente le cubría ahora se presumía un vestido de color azul cielo con una chaqueta de cuello alto y un sombrero canotier con flores azules y blancas entre un moño posterior. Y sobre todo el moño desmesuradamente grande el cuello. Una falda tan grande que no dejaba ver sus pies y los guantes de encaje.

― ¿Porque diablos estás vestida así? ― gruñó Yuri levantándose con las manos y tomando el té de las manos de la pelirroja.

―Ah ¿No sabes? ― Sonrió ligeramente ―, es el primer día libre del año. Tenemos permiso de salir todo el día hasta las seis de la tarde…

― ¿Y qué hora es? ― preguntó Yuri dejando el té en la mesilla de la derecha

―Pasan de las diez ― murmuró a secas la pelirroja

Yuri no necesitó una palabra más. Su cabeza podía estarle doliendo a toneladas, su cuerpo era un fracaso, su vida lo era más, pero no había tiempo para deprimirse por ello. Hoy era el, casi único día, que podría liberarse de ver los desagradables rostros de los omegas burgueses del lugar y no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad aunque le hubieran atravesado el estómago con una flecha. No quería quedarse un solo segundo más.

―Pero ¿Acaso perdiste la cordura? ¡Te golpeaste demasiado fuerte la cabeza! Ayer sufriste un colapso y una humillación masiva pública ― le recordó mientras el rubio tiraba su ropa de pijama en el piso y volaba de un lado a otro.

―Al diablo con eso, no puedo quedarme en este infierno un solo segundo más ― gruñó enfundándose en un pantalón ajustado blanco ―, es el único día que podemos salir y no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Este lugar ha sido un calvario, estoy cansado de su gente, de su aire, voy a ir a la ciudad aunque sea por las siguientes seis horas...

―Bien, pues apresúrate si quieres podemos compartir carruaje o te quedarás sin transporte.

Yuri la miró. Por supuesto que no quería pasar el día junto a Mila, pero tampoco tenía opción, necesitaba un carruaje y salir de la escuela lo antes posible. Tomó el corsé de su maleta y luego el saco amarillo pálido que destellaba con holanes bordados en los hombros y botones de plata. Se miró en el espejo, había usado tantos días el mismo seco uniforme blanco que verse con ropa de color, aunque fuese un color pastel, le sorprendía. Su rostro tenía matices enfermos, pero un par de moños en la cintura arreglarían todo.

― ¿No vas a ponerte algo en el cuello? ― le preguntó Mila cuando notó que Yuri solo ajustaba el corsé y el cinturón con el moño de tafetán.

―No creo que sea necesario ― aseguró el joven peinando sus cabellos con una velocidad impensable.

Mila le observaba atentamente. Según tenía entendido Yuri era un señorito, alguien que seguramente ocupaba entre tres o cuatro betas para vestirse, pero por la maña que tenía en arreglarse los cabellos, denotaba una experiencia que sus manos inútiles no tenían, él se peinaba, se vestía, se arreglaba, colocaba el sombrero con listones amarrados debajo de su barbilla y el paraguas del mismo color que su saco, todo en una decena de segundos. A un nivel que le era difícil de comprender. Probablemente la emoción de irse le carcomía, pero la bella imagen que proyectó al final sorprendería a cualquiera.

―Estoy listo ― aseguró el rubio pellizcándose las mejillas ―. Vámonos ya Mila, que haces ahí, pareces una estatua. Anda, anda, que se nos hace tarde.

―No es nada, solo pensaba que te ves realmente hermoso.

La chica soltó una risa divertida y dejó a Yuri con el rostro teñido de un granate profundo, el comentario no le sorprendía al omega. Estaba seguro que su imagen mejoraba considerablemente con la emoción que ahora mismo desprendía, además se acababa de deshacer de aquellas horribles prendas con las que siempre cargaba para por fin utilizar un poco de su ropa, sin admitirlo, se había esforzado en lucir bien. Tanto como en no pensar el infierno que le aguardaba al solo salir por aquellas puertas.

Para su suerte, no era el único que se emocionaba con la idea de pasear. Pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo pasear usando sus mejores prendas entre un montón de estudiantes omegas que caminaban de un lado a otro con ropas esponjosas y perfume de margaritas. Flores, olores, colores, destellos de colorete y perfume. Los pasillos rebosaban de risas, nadie reparó en él ni en su fatídico incidente. El internado se bañaba de buena vibra, todos ansiaban largarse de una buena vez. Yuri principalmente.

Subió al carruaje sin ayuda y el rebote de sus botas contra el piso desquiciaría a cualquiera. Mientras más pronto se alejaran mejor se sentiría. Infundir presión en el conductor con la mitrada y el incesante tamborileó en sus pies estaba dentro de sus prioridades. Finalmente los corceles relincharon y el carruaje se puso en movimiento. Mila agitaba el abanico contra su nariz.

―El calor de Alemania es insoportable, uno siente que se va a morir ― parloteaba inmediatamente sin detenerse ―, mi primer año la ropa que tenía era tan abrigadora, los vestidos, las ushankas, la gente me miraba como si hubiera perdido la razón. ¿Dónde están tus abrigos?

―Solo traje uno blanco ― respondió Yuri distraídamente mirando por la ventana.

El colegio no estaba tan lejos de la ciudad, afortunadamente.

―Supongo que solo lo necesitarás para el día que vuelvas a Rusia ― Mila suspiró enamorada. Siempre lo hacía que recordaba su natal ciudad, el nacionalismo le brotaba de cada poro ―, extraño tanto casa, la comida. La sopa de tomate. La nieve…

―La gente aquí es horrible, mañosa y despiadada ― aprovechó Yuri para quejarse, sin enfocarse demasiado en la tragedia de recién.

―Están celosos de ti porque los alfas ya han puesto sus ojos sobre tu cara, algunos de ellos no han olido un alfa ni a kilómetros, mucho menos bailado con uno ― continuó Mila ―, como yo, por ejemplo.

―Los alfas no son la gran cosa ― dijo él con los ojos en blanco ―, son molestos y ruidosos. Deberías conocer a Jean Jacques, es un pesado.

― ¡El duque Jean Jacques! ― gritó Mila apretando su abanico ―. ¿Lo conoces? ¿Le has visto? ¡Ay Dios mío! Está en el libro, es un buen partido, si, si, dicen que es muy guapo…

―Él me cortejaba ― comentó Yuri sin dar crédito a aquellas palabras, la afirmación de Mila había capturado su interés ―. ¿El libro? ¿Qué libro?

― ¿Te cortejaba? ― soltó con voz estrangulada ―, ¿Te cortejaba? ¡No puedo creerlo Yuri! Todo lo que dicen de ti es cierto, con razón la gente te odia. Debes de ser el mejor omega en toda Rusia, te cortejaba Jean Jacques y también… también Viktor Nikiforov. ¡Tu vida era un sueño!

Que se volvió una pesadilla. Pero Mila no necesitaba sentir el firme recordatorio.

― ¿Qué libro? ― preguntó nuevamente hastiado.

―Ah, el libro ― murmuró Mila ―, no vayas a decir nada, pero Mickey de Kurgán, me ha contado que el director tiene un libro en su oficina donde se encuentra el nombre de todos los alfas casaderos del mundo.

― ¿Del mundo? ― preguntó Yuri inclinándose

―Así es, y no solo eso… tiene un orden, los mejores partidos en primer lugar y así hasta los alfas más irrelevantes de la alta sociedad ― Mila comentaba aquello como si fuera el mejor secreto guardado ―, si eres importante estás en el libro de alfas del director. ¿Sabes que es lo mejor?

― ¿Qué?

―Cuando te gradúas, envían una carta a tu familia con el nombre de uno de los alfas del libro… si te gradúas en buena forma pueden recomendarte a uno de los mejores ― Mila miro a todas partes ―, y también envían una carta donde aquel alfa para hablarles de ti. De lo buen partido que eres… ¿No es emocionante?

De hecho, no lo era. O al menos para Yuri no tenía nada de emocionante. En realidad sonaba como una de las pesadillas más grandes que podría anexarse a su lista de problemas, lo único que le faltaba era graduarse de ese desdichado lugar con un nivel mediocre y ser recomendado al vendedor de tomates del mercado. Por supuesto, jamás lo aceptaría, pero el rumor podía correrse y eso era peligroso.

―Mickey me ha hablado de todos los alfas que están en el libro, los de Rusia principalmente ― comentó Mila emocionada ―, son los que más me interesan. Por supuesto conoces al primero…

―Viktor ― susurró Yuri con la boca seca.

―Si… ― Mila miró a todos lados intentando ser discreta, pero eran los únicos dentro del carruaje ―, creo que los demás también saben que Viktor tiene un gran nivel y por eso te odian.

― ¿Qué más da? El me rechazó ― farfulló el rubio cruzando los brazos ―, da igual, no quiero volver a saber nada de él. Ni me importa y tampoco me importan los demás estúpidos alfas del estúpido libro... ¡agh!

Mila se encogió de hombros y abrió el abanico nuevamente para secar el sudor de su frente.

―Ya te enterarás. Quieras o no.

El rubio puso los brazos en jarra y los ojos en blanco, pero antes de que pudiera replicar el carruaje se detuvo abruptamente sobre una concurrida calle con vista a un hermoso parque y un lago paradisiaco.

―Bien, llegamos ― Mila se levantó de su asiento y espero que el chofer abriera la puerta del carruaje ―. Anda Yuri, que no tenemos todo el día.

El beta tomó la mano de Yuri de la misma forma que un alfa tomaba la delicada mano de un omega. Yuri suspiró con calma, al menos en algo tenía razón Mila, con esta imagen las personas lo trataban como siempre le habían tratado. Un fino y delicado cisne de buena imagen, no como alguien que era humillado diariamente en el internado. Suspiró. Miro a la pelirroja y abrió la sombrilla.

―Tu vete a pasear por ahí. Yo tengo algo que hacer…

― ¿Bromeas? ― jadeó Mila abanicándose.

Yuri ya no la escuchaba, se había girado con toda la gracia de su pequeño cuerpo y movía las piernas rápidamente en dirección contraria al parque a donde ella se dirigía.

― ¡Te veré a las cinco!

Yuri asintió, más para sí mismo que para ella, en realidad, la fuerza de voluntad le guiaba con más fuerza que sus propias piernas. El sol abrasador quemaba en su piel, no estaba acostumbrado, miraba a las personas caminar de un lado a otro, pero realmente no les prestaba atención. Alfas, betas, omegas, vestidos elegantemente, incluso chiquillos corrían de un lado a otro con aros en las manos. Todos le eran indiferentes. Lo que más destacaba sobre sí mismo ahora era el descolocado latir de su corazón.

Estaba acostumbrándose a esa pesada ansiedad tortuosa.

―Disculpe ― habló con voz tímida a un beta que caminaba por la banqueta ―, ¿La oficina de correo postal?

―Cruzando la calle ― señaló con una amplísima sonrisa y la derecha extendida a un lugar no muy lejano.

Su perfecto alemán le dejó leer el anuncio en letras doradas sobre un toldo rojo. La oficina estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el olor del papel sobre sus fosas nasales. Era una tontería. La rapidez con la que sus piernas se movían, necesitaba llegar a ese lugar, lo más pronto posible. Dentro del internado revisaban la mensajería, cualquiera de sus cartas pasaba primero por los ojos de las maestras, donde se aseguraban que la información que saliera de ellas fuera aprobada, y ahora que estaba lejos de esa cárcel… por fin podría redactar unas palabras para su tía. Probablemente muchos de los omegas estaban ahora mismo tomando un helado en un parque o mirando alfas a lo lejos. Pero él…

Él necesitaba soltarlo todo. Necesitaba contarle todo a su tía ¿Le creería? ¿Podría hacer alguna diferencia? Tenía que decirle todo… cada palabra terrible que había recibido, el dolor de cada golpe, la desgracia de su vida. Cualquier destrozo al que fue expuesto. Todo era culpa de ella, pero ahora mismo no era momento de molestarse, era la hora de suplicar, de por fin soltar de su mente lo que había pasado ayer….

Por fin ponerlo en palabras. Pensar en ello.

Su estómago se revolvió. La puerta de cristal estaba a unos metros. Se miró las manos.

―No tengo dinero ― murmuró como si todo se acabara de desboronar. Sus ilusiones, su esperanza ―, los botones, les daré los botones… son de plata. Deben aceptarlos, solo es una carta solo es una…

Dio una zancada larga hasta la puerta, mirándose los botones de las mangas. Más pequeños que dos reales, pero no logró alcanzar el delgado vidrio de la puerta, pues esta desapareció en un espacio minúsculo, sus manos solo sujetaron el aire, pero su hombro golpeó con fuerza contra el cuerpo de alguien. Tan fuerte que sus piernas se doblaron ligeramente hacia adentro y sus ojos se cerraron por el impacto… había sido por la fuerza o tal vez el aroma. El calor escabroso que la pérdida de su sombrilla había ocasionado. Porque… era por eso.

La sombrilla cayó al piso.

―Yuri ― murmuro en seco una profunda voz, suave y áspera, brotando de las profundas entrañas. Como una vibración suave que impregnó cada uno de sus poros.

Levantó las pupilas hasta su rostro tan pronto como pudo. Ligeras como palomas volaron y se posaron en su rostro con alucinante locura, tan intensa confrontación con sus delgados ojos cegó sus corneas y sus iris parpadearon considerables veces hasta que se adecuaron a la luz de su rostro. Hasta que asimilaron la razón de su falta de aire.

―Otabek ― murmuró como si fuera una palabra que había estado atorada en su garganta desde el baile y no había alcanzado a salir. No las veces suficientes ―. ¿Qué... que haces aquí?

Su tono era nervioso. Seco. Extraño. Empalagoso en algunos fonemas y duro en las pausas, aligeradas como sus ropas, como sus manos que sudaban y se estremecían con la presencia del alfa. Pues le perforaba con la mirada, con la voz o solo con cualquier cosa que se encontrara cerca. Pero era importante, saber qué hacía ahí, saberlo todo… o saber apenas nada.

―Yo… vine por unos asuntos de negocios ― murmuró tocándole el hombro derecho, sujetándolo con suavidad para apartarlo un paso de la puerta. Considerado, aunque su voz temblaba ―. ¿Y tú?

―Yo, yo estudio aquí ― soltó con cuidado la respuesta más obvia.

No tenía cabeza para maquinar en algo más complicado. En algo como una explicación razonable de porque no vivía en Rusia más, porque el día del baile le había rechazado y había sido el fin de su existencia. Todo eso era difícil de explicar para una pregunta que podía responderse de tan sencilla manera. Solo estaba complicando su existencia, pero sobre todo esa sensación…

―Lo sé― le respondió con una ligera sonrisa en su estoico rostro, con apenas el lado derecho de sus labios curveado y sin miedo a soltar que lo sabía.

Que sabía que Yuri no estaba en Rusia y quien sabe cuánto más sabía. Pero no le daba importancia. Porque ahora mismo tenía otra prioridad…

―Quiero decir en la oficina postal.

Yuri miró sus manos. Frunció el ceño. Al menos su corazón comenzaba a tener un ritmo más considerado, tal vez los nervios de escribir la carta habían desaparecido solo para ser suplantados con las inquietas sensaciones que Otabek, las pocas veces que le había visto, dejaba sobre él. Era como una fuerza incontrolable completamente distinta a cualquier otra cosa que en su vida hubiera existido con anterioridad… algo tan distante, calmante, sedante. Pero exaltado. Terriblemente nervudo. Como una herida abierta con sangre. Correoso y engorroso.

―Planeaba enviar una carta ― murmuró como si la conversación fuera trivial. Pero en el interior… ―, pero no tengo dinero.

―Vamos ― habló el pelinegro sin esperar un solo segundo, empujó la puerta de cristal y extendió su brazo derecho con cortesía. La sonrisa calma que podía producirle un infarto ―. No te preocupes por eso.

Probablemente Yuri debería sentir que esas muestras de parte de un alfa eran normales. Pero se sentía como si fuese lo que siempre hubiera querido, alguien que pudiera cubrir de sus necesidades sin importar cuales fueran en el momento que fuese, un hombre… que de verdad podía hacerle sentir como que algo estaba saliendo bien. Cuando todo era tan contrario, su vida era un infierno, y ellos dos… se habían rechazado. Yuri principalmente había mandado al demonio la propuesta de Otabek y ahora estaba ahí tomándole el brazo, como si fuera la cosa más normal, cuando apenas debieron saludarse o pudieron ignorarse. No lo habían hecho, no hubo necesidad de preguntarse…

Estaba en la sangre.

― ¿De verdad? ― preguntó Yuri cuando ingresaba tomando el brazo de Otabek.

―Por supuesto… ― le respondió el alfa con una sonrisa, al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas.

Yuri bajó la mirada ofuscado. Estaba alucinando.

El interior era mucho más fresco que la calurosa calle. Solo había un amplio mostrador de madera con un encargado, el resto estaba tan vacío como una calle desértica. El beta a cargo ni siquiera los miraba. Pero Yuri cayó en cuenta de algo realmente importante, que le hizo sentir nervioso nuevamente.

―La verdad es que ni siquiera la he escrito ― confesó avergonzado.

Quizá también debiera mencionar que pensaba delatar todos los abusos que estaba sufriendo, y de paso mencionar que estaba avergonzado de permanecer a su lado cuando antes, con tanta falta de cortesía, había negado el convertirse en su omega. Esperando que Viktor le tomara en matrimonio… como un imbécil. Pero estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas que el encuentro no fuera más incómodo, que cualquier cosa resultara casual. Y era todo menos casual… era completamente algo que no esperaba. Estaba destruido y encima se le paraba enfrente ese alfa…

―Ten. Tómalo, tomate tú tiempo ― dijo Otabek, llenando nuevamente sus expectativas, le había extendido una hoja blanca y una preciosa pluma con la punta dorada.

El alfa lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Por supuesto, no había forma de que una voz fuera tan conciliadora, tan cálida, que pudiera hacerle sentir cobijado de esa manera. Una forma tan familiar, como si su corazón no pudiera latir de otra manera. El pelinegro le extendía la hoja, le daba todo, cumplía con lo que fuera sin pedírselo. No era tan difícil… le hacía sentir bien.

Pero ahora, estaba ahí, con la hoja en las manos. El escritorio enfrente, la pluma. Él a unos pasos, mirándole tranquilamente, o intentando calmarlo. Pero sus manos temblaban.

Tenía que escribir en la carta…

Que le habían humillado. Debía decírselo a su tía. Debía delatar el colegio.

Tenía…

―Yuri ― intervino nuevamente Otabek. Tomó su mano. La detuvo…

Porque estaba temblando y la tinta comenzaba a chorrearse por toda la hoja.

El rubio levantó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban rojos, por supuesto, tenía miedo. Estaba temblando, sentía que en cualquier instante iba a colapsar, sus pulmones no tenían suficiente oxígeno. No se sentía bien… se sentía débil. No era fuerte, nunca había sido fuerte, tenía mucho tiempo que estaba roto. Y todo lo que le pasaba solo continuaba con la acumulación de su dolor.

―Yuri ― habló Otabek preocupado, tomándole de las manos y alejándolo del mostrador ―. ¿Estás bien?

El omega se mordió el labio, por la forma en la que el alfa le miraba pensó que quizá debía besarle ahí mismo. Porque estaba siendo amable con él, de una forma en la que nunca nadie había sido, le tocaba las manos transmitiéndole una calma pura, consoladora. Y a través de sus oscuras pupilas la preocupación era traslucida, casi tangible, pero había algo más. Mucho más. El hecho de que casi no podían respirar el uno cerca del otro y que el rubio pensaba…

Pensara que era porque estaba hecho un desastre.

―La verdad no ― admitió por primera vez desde que Viktor le había dejado llorando en el piso.

Y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin que pudiera suplicar que se detuvieran.

La reacción del alfa fue inmediata, cualquiera habría dicho que esperaba el momento para pasar su brazo por encima de los hombros del omega, cuyo llanto silencioso lentamente comenzaba a llenar el vacío y silencioso lugar. Pero no hubo más tiempo para esperar, tan pronto como pudo; Otabek empujó su cuerpo con ligera fuerza hasta la salida del lugar, mientras que Yuri ocultaba su rostro con el cabello rubio que lentamente comenzaba a caer por su frente. El suave toque del brazo de Otabek contra sus hombros se sentía tan pesado como un árbol pero abrasador y cálido, habría deseado admirar su impasible rostro para comprender su preocupación y compensarle en algo por la premura con la que le sacó de la calle y del local.

El pelinegro se detuvo abruptamente contra un carruaje apenas a unos metros, alto y negro pero discreto. Tan pronto el chofer los vio acercarse abrió la puerta para dejar que ambos entraran y probablemente Yuri sabía que no debía subir, jamás a un carruaje con un alfa, solos, pero su mente se estaba ahogando de pensamientos extraños que se golpeaban uno tras otro sin dar cabida a la razón.

―Llévanos al Friedrichschain ― ordenó Otabek cerrando la puerta y sentando a Yuri en los lujosos y cómodos sillones del interior.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró Yuri dejó de morder su labio, también dejó de sentir el brazo de Otabek contra sus hombros. A continuación se perdió en un llanto lento y profundo, que comenzó más bien como un murmullo sordo, apacible, mientras que el carruaje se movía sus lágrimas brotaban una tras otra cada vez más rápido mojando sus mejillas y sus labios. Corrían por el mentón y bañaban su pantalón. Sentía su rostro enrojecerse y la presencia de Otabek, un alfa joven, a su lado, que se debatía entre tocarlo o dejarle llorar en silencio un momento, como fuera, ahora no podía prestar atención, su cabeza era un caos, incluso las sensaciones que el alfa le producía ahora mismo parecían un poco más parte de la condena.

El carruaje paró en seco y fue el momento exacto en el que Otabek abrió la puerta y extendió su mano para que Yuri la tomara, sin vacilar en su decisión optó por bajar del carruaje y volver al cálido exterior, recubierto de gente. Yuri miró todo de lejos, despistadamente mientras caminaba con la mano de Otabek bajo la suya su brazo en la cintura y el paraguas abierto sobre ambos. Con la gracia y delicadeza de quien busca cubrirlos de que los demás vieran una pareja joven llorando, que un rumor se expandiera o peor, que el pobre omega fuera juzgado por miradas crueles mientras se disponía a soltar sus sentimientos.

―Siéntate Yuri ― pidió Otabek frente a una banca de hierro forjado.

Con un tono de voz tan dulce como el que se utiliza con un pequeño bebé.

Yuri obedeció, dejó su cuerpo caer en la banca, bastante apartados de cualquier persona. En las lejanías podían observarse un par de personas paseando cerca del lago, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera centrar su atención en ambos Otabek se giró, le miró mejor, de arriba abajo, con los ojos fijos en los suyos, el paraguas encima de ambos, cuidando de que el árido sol no penetrara la blanca piel del rubio. Yuri miró a Otabek con los ojos como platos, no podía dejar de llorar, las lágrimas brotaban cual manantial de agua dulce.

― ¿Qué sucede Yuri? ― ¿Podía alguien mantener un tono de voz tan angustiado como él?

Tomó sus mejillas con cuidado, acomodándolas entre sus fuertes palmas y fijando el rostro del rubio contra el suyo. Imposibilitándole apartar esos bellos ojos. Yuri sintió que el alma se le quebraba justo en el momento en el que Otabek le acariciaba, apretó los parpados fuertemente y de inmediato brotó aquella inhumana sensación, que venía desde el estómago, perpetuaba en su garganta y mutilaba sus labios. Las ganas de gritar, llorar y caerse en sus brazos.

―Yo… Yo fui… fui humillado ― lloró amargamente entre gimoteos desesperados ―,. ¡Fui humillado! Fui… fui maltratado… me han lastimado, lastimado tanto…

El regazo de Otabek llegó justo después de que sus lágrimas se convirtieran en un maremoto, sus brazos atraparon el débil cuerpo lloroso. Por la forma en la que sus pulmones se llenaban de aire y lo soltaban en forma de lágrimas Otabek podría haberse detenido a darle aire, en cambio, comenzó a frotar sus manos contra la espalda del rubio, lentamente sobre su columna, acariciando entre los delgados cabellos dorados, el cuello, la cabeza.

―Yuri ― retomó Otabek apartándolo de su pecho ―, no dejes que ellos te destruyan, eres un guerrero. Eres mejor que ellos, lo tienes todo…

―Es que no ― negó desesperadamente con los ojos cerrados, su rostro estaba bañado en un color bermellón precioso ― no… ¡No tengo nada! ¡No tengo nada!

Otabek juntó sus manos nuevamente, apremió el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y rebasando cualquiera de los límites impuestos por el espacio personal acercó su frente a la del omega, hasta que el espacio entre ambos desapareció casi por completo, hasta que la piel de ambos quedó totalmente junta, y sus ojos traspasaban directamente entre uno y otro, café contra verde, había toques eléctricos inmensos entre sus manos, sus pestañas, cualquier pedazo de piel, era como si quemara.

Yuri tuvo que dejar de llorar para verle fijamente, porque lo tenía enfrente, a una distancia con la que jamás había estado de nadie… mucho menos de otro alfa. Y no uno que con el café de sus ojos le hiciera ver el futuro entero.

―Me tienes a mí ― susurró el pelinegro acariciando sus mejillas con las puntas de los dedos ―, siempre a mí.

Parecía que ya era demasiado tarde para seguir llorando. La vergüenza lentamente comenzó a subir desde el fondo de su cuello, la forma en la que su piel comenzó a erizarse y su respiración se cortó en segundos. Retuvo el llanto nuevamente ¿De verdad había llorado así enfrente de Otabek? ¿Un alfa? Un alfa que podía robarle la respiración solo con tocarle ligeramente, y ahora estaban tan cerca… podría entenderlo, quizá si se acercaba un poco más podría dejar un beso de agradecimiento contra sus labios.

El pelinegro le soltó con toda la calma posible que un burócrata podía poseer. Yuri desvió sus ojos suavemente de nuevo, así que finalmente se alejaba, a pesar de que con todo y todo parecía incapaz de contener sus impulsos de lanzarse contra sus brazos.

―Toma ― El alfa extendió un pañuelo bordado con sus iniciales y lo dejó en las manos enguantadas del omega.

Yuri tomó la prenda avergonzado. Por supuesto que había perdido contra la razón, ahora había vuelto a mostrar una imagen vergonzosa y encima lo había hecho frente a Otabek, un alfa, no cualquier alfa, uno al que él había rechazado, pero ahora le parecía increíble rememorar el momento exacto en el que el hombre había entrado por la puerta y él le había dicho rotundamente que no. Después de todo lo hizo cuando menos lo esperaba. Pasó el pañuelo por sus ojos y su nariz, retirando los restos de lágrimas saladas y otros asquerosos fluidos que nunca pensó mostrarle a un alfa hasta que quizá… tuviera un bebé enfrente de su alfa. Se lo entregó con las manos temblando.

Otabek no lo tomó.

― ¿Es asqueroso? ― Reaccionó Yuri pegándose el pañuelo al cuerpo con verdadera vergüenza ―, lo sient…

―Que dices ― rio suavemente con una ligera sonrisa ―, somos amigos ¿O no?

Yuri tomó el pañuelo un poco más calmado y dejó de estrujarlo con fuerza sobrehumana contra su pecho, miró nuevamente al pelinegro. Tenía todo el rostro bañado en ternura, un aura fría y serena, casi taciturna, tan distinto a cualquier alfa que él hubiera conocido antes. Tan distinto lo que le hacía sentir… una sensación verdaderamente extraña. Asintió ligeramente, al menos si ya le había rechazado no podía sino tomar en cuenta la propuesta de amistad que le ofrecía el pelinegro.

―Ahora dime ¿Me darías el honor de invitarte a comer? ― preguntó con un tono monótono.

―Muero de hambre ― admitió Yuri levantándose.

Otabek estiró el brazo nuevamente, por segunda vez Yuri no vaciló en tomarlo. Más bien existía una fuerza electromagnética que guiaba sus movimientos hacía donde Otabek los dirigía, un sentimiento confuso de sumisión y seguimiento acompañado por compatibilidad biológica, algo natural que le afectaba demasiado… le estaba afectando demasiado. Por más que buscara mantener las distancias, comer frente a él, conversar animadamente, hablar de cualquier tema que distrajera su atención de las desgracias acontecidas recientemente en su vida, todas las acciones movimientos y palabras, encajaban perfectamente en un rompecabezas que solo le producía sonrisas tremendas y palpitaciones adelantadas, muy por encima del cantado latir de su extraviado corazón.

―Está bien si me dejas en la esquina ― murmuró Yuri a Otabek cuando el sol se ponía

― ¿De verdad? ― preguntó extrañado el pelinegro soltando su brazo ―. ¿Hay un carruaje esperando por ti?

―Si ― respondió el rubio cerrando su sombrilla ―. El carruaje que me llevará de nuevo al internado. No sé qué haría Mila si me ve con un alfa, podría ponerse como una loca…

―Si insistes. No tengo problema en despedirme de ti enfrente de ella ― continuó Otabek como si hablara del clima en Paris.

―Te lo agradezco, Otabek… ― repuso Yuri distrayendo la atención de aquella indecente proposición ―, todo lo que hiciste por mi hoy, han sido momentos muy difíciles y mostrarte este tipo de cara…

―Ha sido una faceta angelical ― le tranquilizó el pelinegro tocando su hombro con cuidado ―, recuerda lo que te dije Yuri, no dejes que los demás te destruyan. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco.

―Otabek…

―Beka ― sugirió el pelinegro tomando sus pequeños dedos.

Moviendo su mano al compás de un abrupto sobresalto, entrelazando su mano, mientras levantaba la misma hasta sus labios y depositaba sobre el mármol niveo de su piel un espumoso suave beso.

―Beka ― continuó Yuri con una fuerza invisible enfocada en la concentración ―. Fue un placer verte nuevamente. Espero… que nos reunamos de nuevo muy pronto.

―Así será, Yuri ― aseguró el alfa con una ligera sonrisa, alejándose un paso.

Que al parecer, si Yuri no se equivocaba, le había costado demasiado.

El rubio se apartó lentamente por el camino, sufriendo al darle la espalda, sin tener idea de si su amigo seguía ahí mirándole la espalda o se marchaba al mismo tiempo que él. Sus pensamientos se concentraban en no sufrir un desplome extraño en medio de la calle, deslindando sus movimientos de sus pensamientos, huracanes borrosos que le arrancaban la respiración segundo a segundo. Aguantando el aire en sus pulmones. Jugando con su lengua. Suplicando que la emoción no delatara su rostro…

― ¡Donde estabas! ― Gritó Mila cuando abrió la puerta del carruaje ―, estamos cinco minutos tarde ¡Nos van a matar! Dios, eres tan irresponsable… como siempre tan individualista, queriendo ir por tu propia cuenta a todos lados. No piensas en los demás ¡ni en mí que soy tu amiga! Tuve que ahorrarme un montón de emociones yo sola, me enteré de tantas cosas; hay tan buenos alfas en la ciudad ¿Sabías? ¡Incluso supe de un alfa que…!

―A quien le importan los alfas ― cortó el omega mirando por la ventana.

A quien le importaban los alfas. Había cosas mucho mejores que un alfa… Otabek por ejemplo. Apretó el pañuelo en el interior de su bolsillo mientras se concentraba olímpicamente en ignorar el parloteo incesante de la omega emocionada. Él tenía sus propios sentimientos con que lidiar.

* * *

N/A: ¡Ah! Lo admito los protagonistas del capítulo fueron ellos dos. Estoy enamorada feo de Otabek, siento que tuvo que mantener su autocontrol muy fuerte para no llevarse a Yuri ahí mismo.

Como pueden apreciar las parejas destinadas no funcionan siempre igual.

Espero que les haya dado un poco de pena la vida de Yurio en el internado, esto apenas comienza. Y por último por fin Yuri aceptó que Viktor estuviera tras él… lo aceptó como amante…

¿Emocionados? Yo sí.

Muchas gracias por su enorme apoyo, no saben cuánto los aprecio a todos los que me deja su bello rv. Ya se vienen momento rebuenos en el fic, así que esperen por ellos. Y si les ha gustado no olviden decirme su opinión.

¡Un abrazo y mucha fuerza!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer|** Yuri on ice [ユ―リ! on ICE] y todos sus personajes pertenece a MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsuro Kubo, Kenji Miyamoto, y todos los correspondientes, yo solo decidí escribir algo que ellos se estaban saltando.

 **Pareja |** Viktor x Yuri [Vikturi] [Chris x Masumi] [Yurio x Otabek]

 **Advertencia |** Este fic tiene una temática omegaverse.

Notas | Espero no haya muchas dedazos, si es así avísenme para corregirlos.

* * *

 **Los amantes de la traición**

 _Viktor x Yuri_

―Capítulo 9―

'" _Los hombres aman los razonamientos abstractos y las sistematizaciones bien elaboradas, al punto de que no les molesta deformar la verdad; cierran los ojos y los oídos a todas las pruebas que los contradicen con tal de sustentar sus construcciones lógicas."_

A medida que el suave vaivén del carruaje comenzaba a detenerse, Yurio soltó el suspiro más largo de su existencia. Le había parecido una ausencia demasiado corta, las horas del día se deslizaron entre sus dedos como si fuesen agua, el sol se ocultaba indiscreto entre los árboles y daba paso a un cálido naranja que pintaba el cielo inmaculado lleno de estrellas y de la caprichosa luna que había refutado el desaparecer aun cuando la luz iluminaba en todo su esplendor. Por supuesto que lo único en lo que podía fijar su mirada era en el exterior, por esa pequeña ventanilla cuadrada del carruaje, así que era más que consiente de lo que estaba sucediendo en el exterior. Cosa que no terminaba de alegrarle, incluso arruinaba su buen humor… o su humor. En un sentido práctico el encuentro con Otabek había fortalecido sus nervios y alejado la ansiedad de su mente, aunque fuese por unos momentos, comer juntos había sido verdaderamente placentero, el alfa tenía la buena capacidad para hacerle sentir escuchado, comprendido y cobijado, aunque al final habían tenido que separarse.

En realidad, no debía de sorprenderse, todos los alfas debían de dar la misma sensación, la cálida e incontrolable necesidad de apoyo y protección. Otabek había sido bueno en ello.

Por otra parte, Mila no dejaba de parlotear, había hablado durante casi todo el trayecto, deteniendo su monologo únicamente cuando estaba falta de aire, para retomar con más intensidad. Aunque hubiera deseado, le era imposible mantener el hilo de la conversación, estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente, el golpe en la cabeza no había dejado de dolerle desde que emprendió el regreso al internado, después de todo el suceso solo había ocurrido un día antes. Su recuperación no estaba completa.

Pedir un día de descanso extra sería una molestia además de que era totalmente improbable que le fuera concedido, tanto las autoridades del internado como sus estudiantes residentes le odiaban, en grados similares.

Finalmente, el carruaje se detuvo frente al internado, muy por detrás de otras decenas de carrozas que habían partido a la ciudad durante todo el día y ahora volvían ansiosas de continuar con su desagradable intento de burguesía de la que Yuri si había gozado y sido participe, razón misma entre otras para que su vida en el internado estuviera destinada a convertirse en un infierno. Aunque el aun desconocía los límites de lo que esto podía llegar a simbolizar para él.

Entre Mila y él se internaron en el gran edificio, que por fuera no dejaba de tener la apariencia de una bonita mansión, blanca inmaculada y bañada en la pureza de omegas virginales que habitaban detrás de sus preciosos muros, los jardines siempre verdes, cortados y recién regados para mantener su frescor, con árboles frutales y hermosos arbustos rodeando fuentes de agua cristalina. Un puñado de estudiantes se reunían en el exterior todos los días, conversando y presumiendo sus aptitudes en el arte, la literatura y cualquier cosa que les hiciera engrandecer el ego. Yuri era mejor que ellos en todas y cada una de esas aptitudes, no tenía por qué demostrar nada así que se mantenía alejado de los jardines principales tanto como le era posible.

Ya dentro; el edificio estaba visiblemente concurrido, la ausencia de clases hacía que la mayor parte de los internos se mantuvieran en la primera planta, algunos dentro del comedor saciando su apetito voraz, otros en los pasillos movilizándose a sus habitaciones y compartiendo hechos irrelevantes que habían acontecido durante el día. Pero la mayor parte de ellos estaban en la sala común y la biblioteca. Por supuesto Yuri detestaba pasar el tiempo en ambos, le gustaba leer, pero la gran mayoría de libros permitidos para ellos en el recinto eran parte de una colección que él había terminado cuando muchos de ellos apenas estaban dejando sus juguetes, había tenido una educación excesivamente metódica, la otra parte de la literatura estaba prohibida porque podía despertar tanto pensamientos como sensaciones que no eran propias para la comunidad.

A Yuri no le interesaba meterse con esas absurdas reglas, así que se limitó a alejarse del lugar.

Por otra parte, la sala común era una amplia estancia llena de sillones, lámparas y mesitas para tomar él te y pasar alguno de los escasos tiempos libres conversando con tus compañeros, actividad que no solo resultaba inútil sino también detestable para el rubio, así que rara vez lo frecuentaba. Sin embargo, Mila se dirigía ahí sin miramientos.

―¿A dónde vamos? ― preguntó en un susurró cuando cruzaron el marco

―Estoy buscando a Mickey, lo vi en el parque durante el día y quedamos de conversar aquí ¿Te unes?

―Paso ― rechazó la oferta sin siquiera preguntárselo.

No le desagradaba ese omega, en realidad no lo conocía, pero tampoco era parte de su círculo. Si es que tenía un círculo, al menos estaba seguro de que no pertenecía a la comunidad que hacía su vida imposible, por esa razón le tenía cierto respeto, pero no dejaba de mantener una actitud sigilosa hacía él.

Era de Rusia y para Mila esa era razón suficiente para creer que se trataba de buenos amigos.

La pelirroja se movilizó entre los sillones hasta llegar a un largo diván donde el hombre jugaba con un tablero de ajedrez, sin un adversario. En cuanto lo divisaron se saludaron con cordialidad y se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Yuri tomó el lugar del adversario, y admiró las piezas de marfil una por una. Odiaba el marfil. Mickey no le saludó, aquello le heló la sangre, pero sabía que no podía exigir un buen trato si quería mantener cierto respeto en el internado.

― ¿Qué día no? ― preguntó Mila cortésmente

―Ha sido excepcional, estar aquí dentro me enferma, gracias a Dios salimos… no faltará mucho para la próxima fecha libre.

―¿No?

―Pues un par de meses, a lo mucho, dos o tres. Estamos a nada de graduarnos ― sonrió

―Un par de meses, suena eterno…

La conversación tomó un ritmo irrelevante. Al menos para Yuri, no podía dejar de ver el tablero de ajedrez y sus piezas de despreciable marfil, su abuelo le había hablado mil veces del como asesinaban a magnificas criaturas para obtenerlo y a Yuri eso le parecía demasiado reprochable, desde niño prohibió que cualquier objeto de ese material se encontrara bajo su techo. El internado estaba lleno de objetos caros y cosas innecesarias, sobre todo pianos, por supuesto él tocaba el piano, era casi un requisito esencial para ser omega, constantemente se veía tentado a sentarse y deslizar sus huellas digitales entre las piezas de marfil, pero se resignaba, para no destacar y por no favorecer un acto tan cruel.

Suspiró un par de veces, hundiéndose cada vez más en el silloncito de la sala, no escuchaba la conversación de Mila y Mickey más que parcialmente, su mente no dejaba de volar a otras inquietudes; sin duda comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haberle enviado la carta a su tía y todo por culpa de Otabek, claro que había sido un apoyo, pero era momentáneo y mantener contacto con su tía era mucho más importante. Los alfas hacían que uno se volviera imbécil, se maldijo a sí mismo. Lo del día anterior no había estado bien, le humillaron, desnudaron, bañaron en sangre de perro. Su reputación estaba en juego dentro del internado.

―…Pues ya sabes lo que dice, se alborotan con todos los alfas ― murmuró Mickey, muy pero muy cerca del rostro de Mila ―pero había justas razones esta vez.

―Alemania está llena de alfas.

―Pero es rico, casadero y ruso. ― puntuó Mickey como si la idea en si misma fuera muy jugosa ― siempre se quejan de los rusos, que somos salvajes y brutos. Pero en el fondo mueren por pertenecer a nuestro país. Así me hacen sentir patriota.

―Es que te juro que ni le he visto…

―No lo reconocerías ni aunque te golpeara con un guante en la cara ― el omega puso los ojos en blanco ― Peca de guapo, dicen. Le vieron bien.

― ¿Quién sería…? ― se preguntó Mila.

Yuri sabía que estaba fingiendo, era imposible que se encontrara tan calmada cuando estaban dándole semejantes noticias, en el carruaje ella se había retorcido de emoción hablando de la misma noticia que ahora Mickey le informaba. Eventualmente ignoró nuevamente la conversación, pues tuvo la sensación de que el ambiente en el salón era demasiado intenso, seguramente se debía al humor que se cargaban la mayoría de los omegas, estaban profundamente emocionados todavía, sus cuerpos de adolescentes excitados vibraban mientras se reunían en pequeños círculos estudiantiles alrededor de cada esquina de la sala, hablaban en voz alta y gangosa, con tonos chillones y colores en el rostro. Era ridículo. Yuri era menor que todos ellos y tenía muchísima más clase.

―Si, se han paseado, eso dicen.

― Pero ¿quién?

―Quien sabe, son solo rumores.

Mila hace las de que piensa un poco detenidamente. Se toca el mentón con los dedos enguantados y luego se gira a ver al rubio con un poco de entusiasmo, como si hubiera concretado una forma de sacarle una sonrisa.

― ¿Tu qué piensas Yuri?

―Honestamente no sé de qué hablan ― respondió perezosamente.

―Yuri se codeaba con muy buenos alfas en Rusia ― presume la pelirroja al chico moreno de pelo castaño, como si fuese una madre.

Mickey no hace más que levantar ambas cejas. A estas alturas Yuri duda mucho que él no lo supiera, toda la escuela estaba al tanto de su vida social dentro de Rusia, no era un secreto para nadie que fue rechazado por Viktor Nikiforov y lo que más importaba de esa ecuación, que había sido cortejado por Viktor Nikiforov, fue el omega que pudo tener las crías de tan raro espécimen. Y se le había escapado de las manos.

―Definitivamente no eres un omega ordinario ― resolvió el mayor de los tres, con un gesto estoico.

―Hoy me ha confesado que Jean Jacques Leroy le cortejaba ― volvió a interrumpir la pelirroja con un chillido en la última vocal de la palabra

Yuri se esforzó vanamente por ignorar la reacción de Mickey, concentró sus ojos en los estudiantes que no dejaban de moverse y popular sobre las baldosas de mármol, giraban en torno a un objetivo invisible y respondían a una ley que Yuri no podía conocer todavía, de la que no se sentía participe, cada que les miraba era como estar en el banquillo del acusado, de un juicio invisible, eterno y hegemonico rodeado de miles de mentiras y verdades de las que ni su propia palabra podían librarle. Miradas acusativas llegaban hasta su cuerpo una y otra vez, sonrisas supremas y susurros vagos. Tragó saliva.

―Ordinario el omega que enamoró a Viktor Nikiforov ― soltó de pronto solo para desviar la atención que creía tener por parte del resto de internos.

Mila le pegó un codazo, como de broma, juego, un pellizco en la mejilla y ya sonreía nuevamente con el omega sacándole más y más de la jugosa información sobre el alfa que había estado en la ciudad, como si fuera la relevancia más suprema. Yuri no había podido entender las características especiales de este sujeto, pues como bien mencionó la pelirroja Alemania estaba repleto de alfas, no era cosa de celebración ni mucho menos. Pero sus razones tendrían. Palpó el sudor de sus palmas y encajó sus gemas verdosas sobre la masa incorpórea que seguía formulando discursos sobre todo el panel de la habitación, tuvo la oportunidad de excusarse dos veces e ir a su habitación, pero un miedo desconocido le tenía petrificado en esa silla. Ignorando su entorno y también pasando de la elegante conversación de los dos omegas. Como una piedra solida encarnada en un sillón de terciopelo rojo.

Si estaban cerradas las puertas del salón Yuri no lo sabía, pero cuando ingresó el grupo de cuatro personas fue como si hubiesen empujado las dos grandes planchas de madera pulida y estallado contra las paredes del salón, produciendo un eco sordo brutal, como el de un balazo. Un grupo de cinco; cuatro mujeres y un hombre, algunos conocidos, un beta alto como un negro de pelo negro casi rapado a pelo, cara de pocos amigos y traje negro, aparentemente era un sirviente de Henrietta, la secretaria nerviosa a su lado, con sus lentes de botella sin fondo, pero con la boca chueca de coraje, otra vieja pútrida y anciana, omega de años sin marca, con traje y vestido pegado, una cruz en el pecho y una biblia en la mano, el demonio relucía en sus canas relamidas para atrás. La gorda encargada del internado, en la ausencia constante del director, Henrietta, con su mirada de lobo gris hambriento y sus ojos de búho en busca de conejos, por último, la delgada y menuda figura de una omega con mandil que trabaja en la cocina del lugar tenía la cara tierna y pálida, con el pelo rubio, pero dientes amarillos. En silencio servía platillos asquerosos a quienes le desagradaban, entre ellos Yuri.

Para nadie hubo forma de pasar desapercibido, el aire del salón se cortó de pronto, la mirada de Yuri buscó la sorpresa en el rostro de los demás estudiantes y encontró algo indescifrable, algo que le hizo desear ser invisible. No pudo mirar, ni oír, a Mila y a Mickey porque su cuerpo dejó de responder, casi como si se hubiera quedado dormido. Se miró las manos, aun traía guantes y el lindo atuendo que se puso esa misma mañana para salir, la ropa le quemaba un poco, hacía un calor de infierno. Compungido notó que su garganta estaba seca y deseó tomar un poco más de agua.

Los pasos groseros y escandalosos que se adentraron fueron el aviso, decidió ignorarlo porque seguía con esperanzas. Pero cuando los tuvo a menos de un metro, con la cabeza en alto escuchó que Henrietta gritaba su nombre bien alto, para que todos lo oyeran, no solo él, todos los demás.

Y aunque lo dijo claro y a gritos, Yuri aun conservó la esperanza de que se tratara de un error.

― ¡Yuri Plisetski!

De que hubiera dos.

El beta y la cocinera no dieron tregua, no esperaron a que las tres ancianas se acercaran, de inmediato le tomaron de los brazos, uno en cada lado, la fuerza del primero evidentemente más brusca que la de la mujer, pero igual de mortífera. Le hicieron poner de pie, como criminal, no hizo ademán de soltarse, pero si puso todo su peso en el piso, que les costara un poco.

―¡No he hecho nada, lo juro! ― comprendió, con esas palabras que no le fueron solicitadas, dos cosas: que tenía miedo y que no tenía dignidad.

―¡No levantes la voz promiscuo infernal! ― tomó su cruz como si Yuri fuera un demonio.

―¿Cómo es posible? ― Gritó Henrietta enfurecida, con la voz de un dragón ― ¿Cómo te has atrevido omega irrespetuoso?

―Le juro que no he hecho nada ― reiteró sumisamente.

―¿Acaso comprendes la gravedad de tus actos? ― la secretaria le señaló acusatoriamente con su índice tembloroso, de piel delgada y arrugada.

―Pero yo…

―¡Has roto una de las reglas más importantes y _ancestrales_ de este colegio! ― afirmó Henrietta ― parece que no comprendes. Cuando llegaste aquí nadie mencionó que fueras un desequilibrado. Pero lo eres. Yuri Plisetski, te atreviste a pasar el día libre en compañía de un alfa… ¡Tu! Un omega sin marca ¿Sabes lo grave que pudo ser? ¿Qué habría pasado si entrabas en celo repentinamente frente suyo? ¡Este colegio quedaría manchado y en desagracia por tu libidinosa culpa! A los estudiantes de este internado se les conoce por su recato y pureza hasta el matrimonio, tú manchas ese nombre. El contacto con alfas está prohibido, ¡Estrictamente prohibido!

Yuri guardó silencio. No hubo nada que decir en su defensa, apenas procesaba el discurso de la señora cuando supo a que se debía todo, todo el cuchicheo, todo el chisme, la ansiedad esa atmosfera que parecía comerle vivo, era por él… por él, porque le habían visto con Otabek, porque había roto una regla trascendental. Él…

―Yo…

Una bofetada a travesó su rostro. Henrietta pegaba con la mano entera, abierta, los dedos gruesos y la palma callosa de tanto lavar. La sangre se acumuló en su rostro y el aire escapó de sus labios, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Le había dolido lo suficiente para echarse a llorar.

Henrietta levantó la cara. Le miró desde arriba, como si fuera a escupirle veneno.

―Ahora veo… porque fuiste un omega rechazado ¿Quién podría confiar en ti? Ese alfa que te cortejaba… seguramente se dio cuenta de tu impureza, de tu descontrolado libido, ¿no pudiste mantener la pelvis lejos de un alfa verdad? Ya veo que los rumores de ti son ciertos, la única razón por la que eres tan deseado es porque te restriegas descaradamente contra los alfas… pecoro. No hay lugar en este internado para ti. No hay lugar para ti entre los omegas, siendo tan puerco…

―No hice nada… ― susurró lastimosamente. Pero Henrietta no hizo caso, levantó nuevamente su mano y golpeó la otra mejilla del rubio con la misma intensidad.

Aprendió a no retorcerse. En ambos golpes apenas se había movido, los dedos de las manos de esos opresores se le clavaban en las muñecas, pero estaba sereno, estaba resistiendo las ganas de huir, de correr salir por la ventana y llorar. Nunca volver. Porque nuevamente aquí estaba, estaba frente a todos, siendo humillado, acusado, degradado, escupido. Tachado de mil cosas. Y todos… sonreían.

―Pero no puedo librarme de ti tan fácil ― se paseó ― hice un trato con tu madrina y yo si cumplo con mi palabra.

No se permitió ver la cara de la víbora cuando le atacó, solo la levantó cuando hubo escuchado todo y entonces sí, se retorció.

― ¡Pero no me quedaré con un omega promiscuo insulso! Así como te paseaste en la calle, te pudiste ir a cualquier cuartucho, no veo marca en tu cuello, pero no hay forma de evadir esta revisión… ¡quítenle la ropa, rápido! Revísenlo.

En aquel momento Yuri pensó en la muerte, cosa que no había hecho jamás, apenas tenía quince años, ¿Tendría un olor especial? ¿Una sensación clara? Apenas formuló esas preguntas se dio cuenta que la respuesta era un rotundo no, porque aquello por lo que él estaba pasando era sin duda peor que la muerte; porque estaba vivo. Y lo único que lo rodeaba era una sensación fría y hostil, un montón de espectadores sorprendidos y encantados, la mirada siniestra de la jueza, la forma en la que sus manos se unían tras la ejecución de la orden y la quemadura brutal de los ejecutores. Antes no se había resistido, ahora con las fuerzas se retorció entre las manos.

―¡No, no, no! ― gritó constantemente, consternado, el cabello batiéndose en todas direcciones. Sus rodillas pegadas una con la otra.

Los pies resbalaban entre los mosaicos, la mesilla de té cayó al piso, sus ojos se cerraron. Le arrancaron la ropa. Su fino traje, sus bordados preciosos, se rompieron, la gargantilla de su cuello cayó en pedazos al piso, las perlas corrieron por hilos invisibles de lágrimas que habían bañado el piso. Las uñas de sus dedos rompían la carne de sus propias palmas, los dientes se le trozaban, la garganta cerrada de tanto gemir, resistiéndose.

Convencido de la humillación su desnudez fue el paso principal, el coro del juzgado se sorprendía y murmuraba con cada prenda fuera. Hablaban a sus espaldas, le miraban con arrogancia, se retorcían de gusto al verle despojado cada vez más.

Henrietta le tomó de los cabellos, le levantó la cara al sol, exigiendo una mirada envenenada, pero solo recibió ojos en blanco, como muertos.

― ¿Ahora te cubres tus miserias? ― se burló desdeñosamente ― ustedes, revísenlo.

Se precipitaron a su cuerpo como pirañas hambrientas de carne, no contentas con mirarlo entero, le tocaron. ¿Quedaba algo de su pureza en este mundo? Había perdido ya toda bondad con Dios, pues no uno ni dos, decenas de personas le veían así, le veían desnudo, la piel, blanca preciosa, manchada de sangre, las manos desgraciadas revisándole la piel, recorriéndole el cuello, los brazos, el pecho, buscando un arañazo, un poco de sangre comprimida tras la pálida piel. Henrietta le separó las piernas con la punta de su botita, sus rodillas se doblaron en ángulos poco humanos. Y con la mano enguantada, sin dar un solo respiro, palpó con total descaro la zona entre sus piernas, firme y grotesco, revisando las humedades, analizando el libido, jugando con la hormona.

Yuri ahogó un grito. Lo ahogó, se mordió los labios hasta sangrar y lloró lágrimas de sangre. Cuando apartó su mano, se dejó caer.

Henrietta se miró la mano.

―Que sepas, solo Dios sabe lo que un omega y un alfa hacen cuando están solos. Son cosas de amantes, lo que has hecho se llama traición, me basta con saber que no te ha tocado más. ― la sonrisa siniestra vuelve a aparecer en su deshuesado rostro ― pero no te quedas sin castigo por romper las reglas, denle cubetadas de agua fría para que se le salga el demonio y dos días en el ático. ¡Ya!

El tiempo no le dio tiempo. No hubo oportunidad de detenerse o resistirse ¿para qué? Si el resultado sería el mismo, a este punto, no tenía ganas de salir o quedarse, ya le era indiferente, que podría ser peor para él, había perdido muchísimas batallas, una tras otra, se le presentaban enfrente castigos de penitencia eterna cargada de sangre y dolor, no había forma de resistir el resultado, probablemente no lo merecía, quería estar seguro de eso, pero los rastros serían inevitables, como podía borrar las marcas, manipular los recuerdos, hacer que todos olvidaran. Había perdido la dignidad, la guerra y a sí mismo.

Caer en el sótano del internado era como encontrarse a sí mismo en una zona totalmente distinta a lo que normalmente le rodeaba, pero en esencia no era sino otro lugar igual de desagraciado como los otros, el internado debía ser un lugar que aparentemente derrochara clase y buena conducta, el sótano era oscuro, pútrido, lleno de porquería y con un olor repulsivo. En el interior había un cuarto, con una puerta de madera y tres cerrojos. Le arrojaron en el interior, apenas tenía espacio para su cuerpo, era más como el anexo a un mueble encajado en la pared.

Arrojaron dos cubetas de agua helada sobre su cuerpo y de regalo, sin lastimarle la cara, le golpearon con las ramas de un rosal, las pequeñas espinas se le clavaron en la piel y la sensible dermis afectada por el contacto con el agua bañada en una fina capa de hielo, que incluso para él, un ruso, no hizo más que dejarle morado, comenzaron a circular gotas de sangre sobre sus brazos y su pecho, las partes más sensibles. Encima, su corazón, la sangre escurrió como miel, lento y sin ganas, la piel se contraía.

―Te quedarás aquí dos días hasta que reflexiones. A pan y agua, ¿o prefieres las sobras de los perros? ― la risa gutural que salió de los labios de la secretaria y su acompañante, que no soltaba la biblia le heló más que cualquier ventisca helada ― Henrietta fue demasiado condescendiente contigo. En mis tiempos habrían llenado tus cabellos con petróleo hasta que no pudieras más que suplicar que te los cortáramos de raíz, te habría golpeado las manos y los pies. ¡Eres afortunado! Tus parientes no se enterarán de esto… espero que te sirva para dejar atrás esa actitud caprichosa y malcriada. La próxima serán yagas en tus muslos ¡Que te quede de lección!

Hizo una cruz con las manos y cerró la puerta golpeándole en la frente con rudeza, el espacio era tan pequeño que apenas podía respirar, el suelo humedecido y hongueado.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a llorar.

0―0―0―0

La frialdad del crudo invierno ruso era simple, helada, alejada de cualquier atisbo de vida, nívea y sepulcral en cualquier sentido, los arboles se sometían decenas de veces a la muerte y revivían en la primavera, al compás del sol y de las estaciones. El invierno era, por sobre todo, lo más perdurable, imperturbable, difícil de distinguir entre las cosas, era imposible discernir si se trataba de un simple invierno o si se trataba de la siguiente estación. Viktor, al camuflaje, era un ente más, vestido de azul, sujetando las riendas del caballo, integrándose en el regimiento del ejército de Moscú, no se preocupaba por el clima, aunque era obvio que el frio nunca se detenía, algo cálido estaba desarrollándose en su interior desde hacía meses, se cosechaba con la dulzura de una rosa, un botón precioso y mágico, encristalado, lleno de miel, cuidadoso, ese era un corazón enamorado, el amor puro que le rodeaba como un aura, solo le alejaba de los placeres más vulgares e inhóspitos.

Había prometido ser discreto con Yuri, lo había jurado con una cruz ante los labios y con su hermosa melena negra azabache danzando entre hilos de viento invisible. No se trataba de una promesa vacía, las palabras temían significados magistrales cuando iban dedicadas a ese ser de luz. Por sí solo le había sido imposible ocultar sus emociones, se convirtió en un loco enamorado intenso sin dignidad, y lo sería de nuevo, solo por intentar conseguir nuevamente la atención del fabuloso omega, gracias a la rápida intervención de algo, la promesa creció en buenas intenciones, el significado de aquella discreción adquirió matices que nadie había conseguido siquiera imaginar.

Los rumores que se habían levantado sobre ambos como olas del mar salado, habían disminuido hasta convertirse en la congelada corriente de un rio casi muerto. ¿Cómo había logrado adquirir esa paciencia? ¿Cómo? ¡Si le amaba con esa locura abismal! Que ante la más corta de las miradas alguien, quien sea, habría adivinado que su ser estaba bajo la absoluta subyugación del más profundo de los lazos amorosos.

Ah, Yuri era un omega demasiado listo, eso era obvio desde que no había cedido a sus impulsos en la primera ocasión, era mucho más recatado que el propio Viktor, pensaba mejor las cosas y lo hacía dos veces si era necesario.

Tras su última conversación, habían acordado aquello. Pero esa simple afirmación tenía un significado incluso más profundo que el que se había presentado en una primera instancia, Yuri había meditado y accedido con su propia voluntad a aceptar a Viktor, de forma discreta. ¿Qué significaba eso realmente? Para Viktor significaba una sola cosa, que ahora podía ir enserio con él, ya no se trataría de encuentros casuales, ni de patéticos intentos de coqueteo, de ahora en adelante podría considerar esto un verdadero cortejo. Uno discreto. Y lo que eso significaba, de forma muy comprometida desde ese instante se detuvieron las salidas en lugares públicos, acordaron ello por medio de cartas, dos para ser exactas una de ida y una de vuelta, los términos y condiciones.

Su primer encuentro y los futuros se desarrollarían rodeados de una vasta soledad, al alejarse el uno del otro, el rumor se extinguió tan pronto como inició, y Viktor estaba muy seguro de que ahora en adelante las sombras se volvieron sus aliadas y el silencio cosería las bocas de ambos, la discreción se volvería el abrigo de los dos y ya nadie pondría en juicio la palabra de ninguno.

Estaba estrictamente prohibido el encuentro de ambos en cualquier lugar que fuese concurrido.

La única carta era concreta y sencilla, pero Viktor la había besado, diez mil veces, olía a Yuri, en todo su esplendor, cumpliría con su palabra y se negaba profundamente tanto a dejarle ir como a dañarle y si con eso debía renunciar a su falta de escrúpulos estaba dispuesto a sumirse en ese completo infierno, pero cubierto de azúcar deliciosa.

A su alrededor, el mismo Edén era poco, para los soldados la música y las mujeres creaban los escenarios perfectos, alguno que otro omega prostituto, un montón de Vodka y un campamento momentáneo del regimiento, estaban de fiesta. Celebraban, ¿Qué celebraban? ¿El cambio en el mundo? ¿La ausencia de las guerras? ¡Simples trivialidades! El mundo externo para Viktor era tan intrascendental, que ser soldado solo era la excusa para alejarse de su familia, podía evitar a la sociedad si de eso se tratara, pero formaba parte de ella, porque era un ser humano y aquello le acomplejaba.

Llevó el vaso de cristal hasta sus labios rosas y tragó el líquido completamente, el alcohol y el puro de su mano comenzaban a salirle por los poros. Una sonrisa firme jugaba en sus fauces y hacía las de debilidad por la mezcla. Todos los soldados se regocijaban y reían, los generales, capitanes y resto, bebían y se perdían entre el mar de sensaciones banales. Viktor los admiraba con profunda felicidad y un poco de respeto, si tan solo pudiera perderse en esos placeres. Esos placeres eran tan poco comparados con la verdadera felicidad. Que poco sabía el mundo del amor, de ser feliz, él era un inculto, pero al menos tenía intención de comprender más que ellos.

―¡Vitya! ― gritó una voz joven profunda y dramática, emergiendo de los recién llegados soldados al campamento.

Sus ojos no tardaron en enfocar al joven de brazos abiertos que lo incitaba a abrazarle como si hubieran pasado décadas desde su último encuentro, aparentemente lo parecía, pues Viktor se levantó del asiento impulsado por la misma necesidad y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, riendo tan estrepitosamente como su boca cordial se lo permitía. Tenía el pelo negro de un caballo y el rostro pálido de la nieve, los hombros anchos y la figura fuerte, un semblante ruso magnifico.

―¡Primo! ― se vanaglorio el alfa sujetando de los hombros al menor ― ¡Georgie! ¡Han pasado meses!

―¡Que lo digas, estamos tan separados últimamente!

Se separaron.

―Viktor, pero tú no cambias ― rio graciosamente, demasiado exagerado. Como todo lo que el alfa hacía, Viktor levantó sus cejas plateadas.

Georgie era un primo suyo, pariente cercano al ser el hijo primogénito del hermano de su madre. Su padre era un príncipe de buena familia, con mucho dinero y muchas ganas de tener una familia feliz, desafortunadamente la vida se le fue en los mejores años dejándolo sola a la pobre tía Emogin al cuidado de dos niñas malcriadas, omegas por supuesto y un joven alfa que, si bien, era menor que Viktor había encontrado en él al padre y hermano mayor que necesitaba tener. Le respetaba enormemente, pero como todos mantenía un deseo constate en superarle, aunque fuese en una sola cosa, hecho que hasta ahora no había ocurrido porque Viktor era bueno en todo lo que se proponía.

A razón de esto, el pelinegro dejó a su madre y se alistó en la milicia, siguiendo los pasos de su primo. La cuñada de Lilia, un poco enloquecida, prácticamente vendió a sus hijas a dos buenos condes de los Urales y cobró una pequeña fortuna de ambas, que desaparecieron de San Petersburgo un día y nadie las había vuelto a ver en años. Georgie, quien había sido criado bajo los estrictos valores supremacistas de alfa que solo una madre omega como Emogin podía infundir había rechazado enlazarse con algunos omegas, por considerarlos poco dignos, pero había estado enamorado de uno en específico en quien planeaba encajar sus garras tarde o temprano. Viktor era muy consiente de este hecho, pero nunca se atrevió a reclamarlo, porque veía en Georgie un hombre amable, noble y cortés, que con el empujón adecuado y el dulce sople del amor terminaría por convertirse en un hombre incluso mejor que su padre. Desafortunadamente el omega en quien mostraba interés, era un objetivo no difícil, casi imposible, y de lograrse más que bañarlo en las nieves del amor, terminarían por destriparse.

Ante el repentino silencio de un ya casi ebrio Viktor, el pelinegro tomó nuevamente la palabra:

―Mírate, tan agraciado como siempre. Honestamente, sigues siendo la envidia de la burguesía.

―Al carajo la burguesía, un montón de idiotas sentados diciendo bobadas y actuando como dioses ― rio coquetamente, Viktor tenía la facilidad de soltar aquellas frases como si se tratara de un chiste, sin miedo a que le fusilaran al día siguiente ― por eso somos soldados ¿no?

―Tienes razón ― aceptó el pelinegro invitándolo a sentarse a su lado en la pequeña mesa que Viktor había ocupado antes, sin más miramientos tomó la botella de Vodka y se sirvió un trago ― para escapar de las familias opresivas que tenemos ¿Cierto?

Viktor sonrió y tomó otro frasco.

―Pero parece que no te libras, ni aunque te separen las estepas ― se encogió de hombros ― supe que rechazaste un ascenso…

―Eso no era un ascenso ― negó Viktor con una media sonrisa ― era mi madre intentando infructuosamente manipular mis decisiones. Un logro no es un logro si no lo has conseguido con mérito propio.

―Ah ― Georgie miró abajo, al piso, lento y luego sonrió ― entonces vas a odiarme. Pero, no hay forma de que no te diga esto…

―¿Haz hablado con mi madre? ― preguntó Viktor receloso, levantando una ceja.

―Me mandó a llamar antes de que viniera acá ― continuó con una sonrisa avergonzada ― Ya sabes, cuando te fuiste… las cosas en San Petersburgo se pusieron un poco mal ¿no? Yurio fue enviado a un internado para omegas en Alemania, y la reputación de los Plisetski se tambaleó demasiado… en cuanto a los Nikiforov, las cosas no iban bien, tu madre se ha esforzado ¿sabías? Pero los rumores, bueno, que digo rumores… llegaron hasta allá y fue imposible contenerlos.

―Las personas no saben de otras cosas que meterse en la vida de los demás, el mundo es una trampa y yo estoy atrapado en esas redes ― hizo un mohín y llevó hasta sus labios un nuevo vaso lleno hasta el borde del alcohol.

―Al principio no me lo creí, no me era posible creerlo. ¿Viktor Nikiforov? De verdad… atrás de un omega casado ― Viktor levantó sus ojos dispuesto a callarlo, pero Georgie no le miró ― Para cualquier alfa es importante casarse, cualquiera habría dado lo mínimo por casarse con Yuri Plisetski, tiene un cuerpo celestial y es tan virgen como María, es diminuto…

―Es un niño ― puntuó Viktor con severidad y cierto horror.

Quizá no tenía la mejor palabra para decir aquello, pues no negaba que él había coqueteado con el omega y le había cortejado, pero si tenía que ser sincero hacer eso era algo intrínseco a él, algo inherente, tenía una naturaleza seductiva y Yurio era demasiado joven para comprender que ser un caballero y tratar bien a alguien no significaba precisamente buscar un enlace definitivo. Aunque se le había pasado la mano. Por otra parte, era inútil negar que gran parte de esa intención se debía a su madre y sus intentos perseverantes de unir a ambos, en los que el cedió en parte para no pelear por ella, por ocio y porque Yurio era un omega verdaderamente encantador a la vista. Fuera de eso honestamente consideraba que Yurio era un chico demasiado joven, él tenía veintisiete años y Yurio acababa de salir de los catorce cuando su madre lo lanzó a sus brazos.

¡Por supuesto que era puro! Era un niño, uno que apenas había salido de la infancia. Estaba desarrollado en exceso, en todas sus capacidades de omega, educado para tener la misma seducción mortífera de la que Viktor pecaba. Era natural que la atracción hacía él fuera evidente, por parte de cualquiera, pero por Dios… seguía siendo un pequeño, tener hijos con él, siquiera tocarlo, todo eso le parecía demasiado lejano. Y quizá en gran parte era porque su Yuri llenaba hasta la más remota posibilidad de sentir afecto o gusto a otro omega o siquiera otra criatura.

Había caído demasiado.

―¿Qué más da? No significa que fueras a profanarlo de inmediato ― corrigió Georgie bebiendo un poco más ― lo importante es asentarse Viktor, una vez casado con un omega puedes hacer lo que sea, aseguras la descendencia, cobras la dote, obtienes algo seguro. Ya después puedes meterte con el omega que quieras, vivírtela en los prostíbulos… ir con otro omega casado.

―¿De verdad me estás diciendo esto? ― Viktor se tocó la frente consternado ― las personas se revuelcan en la ira cuando escuchan los rumores de mi persona… pero esto que me dices es muchísimo peor. No quiero casarme para mandar a mi omega al demonio después y pasármela con la primera ramera que se me ponga enfrente, el matrimonio no es así Georgie, el matrimonio es amor…

―Caray, pero si es lo mismo que el omega con el que sales está haciendo ― recriminó ― no se te olvidé que ese omega que tanto adoras está casado. Y con un alto funcionario.

Viktor guardó silencio por unos instantes, luego bajó su rostro y contempló la idea de retirarse. Aquella conversación estaba yendo por un rumbo muy peligroso, teniendo en cuenta que la cantidad de chismes había disminuido considerablemente, recaer en habladurías solo era ir en retroceso. Sin embargo, Viktor tenía una naturaleza parlanchina y una amplia necesidad de defender sus ideales hasta la muerte.

―No es lo mismo, en ninguno de los sentidos Georgie. Los omegas no son como los alfas, eso es terrible ¿entiendes? Ningún omega va a jamás tener la posibilidad de encontrar el amor por su propia cuenta… son obligados a casarse y a pasar sus vidas al lado de alfas que les doblan o triplican la edad. Huir de sus matrimonios no es para ellos un gustito, en muchos casos es una necesidad… ― Viktor se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar, luego le miró con ojos acusativos ― conozco muchísimos alfas casados que tienen la vida que mencionas y nunca me ha parecido nada más repulsivo. El respeto es trascendental entre ambas partes….

―Solo eres una contradicción, Viktor…

―Por supuesto que lo soy, maldición, ¿Cómo no iba a ser yo una contradicción? Los seres humanos somos una contradicción, pertenecemos a sociedades, participamos activamente en ellas y al mismo tiempo no queremos saber nada sobre lo que nos desagrada ― Viktor se frustró nuevamente, bebió solo un poco más y suspiró ― la existencia humana, esa que nos rige y nos mueve, un juicio invisible, obedecemos leyes que no sabemos quién creó ¿Quién nos ha indicado que debemos comportarnos de tal o cual modo? ¡Tonterías! ¿Por qué seguimos haciendo caso de leyes invisibles? Porque no nos damos cuenta de que la libertad que tenemos no es más que una máscara, una condena impuesta por un juicio más alto. Si la mayor verdad en este mundo es que queremos ser felices me niego a renunciar a nuestra felicidad… la sociedad puede irse al carajo.

―Si tanto buscas esa felicidad, deberías de preocuparte más por la felicidad de ese omega en lugar de la tuya propia. ¿Sabes lo mucho que le afecta la posición en la que le has metido? Ya lo has dicho tu… ellos, los omegas, están desvalidos, son juzgados, ante el más mínimo pecado se manchan para siempre y serán culpables ― Georgie le miró con recelo, ojos fríos de hielo ― vas a hacer infeliz a ese omega si sigues así, le harás daño.

―La última de mis intenciones es dañarlo ― Viktor se acercó al rostro de Georgie ― esto que mencionas… me estremece, ¿Acaso crees que no lo he pensado? Todos los días me recrimino a mí mismo por ser un egoísta, por amarle tanto como le hago y no poder detenerme, sé que he destruido su paz. Pero es algo que trasciende a mi razón, en un mundo donde la razón nos domina, los sentimientos nos asustan, a mí me asustan, a mi Yuri le asustan, tenemos miedo, nos escondemos, estamos solos, probablemente destinados al fracaso. ¿Entiendes eso? sí, Yuri y yo estamos destinados al fracaso. Por esa misma razón, ¿porque no habríamos de intentarlo todo…?

Georgie le miró con una capa ligera de incomprensión, pero también de culpa, si bien el alfa era muy consciente de que los intentos de la pareja por pasar desapercibidos eran muy buenos, el conocía bien a Viktor y sabía que no había dejado ni por un instante de acercarse al pobre omega casado, la esperanza era que el resto de la sociedad había dejado de murmurar, de chismosear, parecía que su discreción había sido fructífera, sin embargo no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirle a Viktor lo que él y su madre pensaban.

―Le diré a tu madre que has dejado eso atrás ― juró Georgie ― ella me creerá. El resto de la sociedad también lo cree, pero yo no Viktor, sé la verdad.

―Y eso te hace peligroso… pero recuerda que pudiste ser tu ― Viktor ríe por lo bajo ―no estás hablando de la historia de alguien en particular, estás hablando de alguien que pudo ser cualquiera. Porque no tenemos control sobre lo que nos va a pasar Georgie, hoy estás sentado aquí y el salir puedes encontrarte con una esclava negra que sea tu alma gemela… ¿qué harás entonces?

―Irme.

― ¿Y ser infeliz, miserable y nostálgico toda tu vida? ― Viktor le retó con la mirada ― La razón de los alfas es deficiente, primo. El instinto propicia a perder el control. Y yo soy un ser distinto, Yuri y yo pensamos distinto… tu no lo conoces, pero yo sí. Aunque poco, lo he tratado. Sé que odia esta visión burocrática del mundo y sé que se traiciona a si mismo al ser parte de toda esa falsa burguesía… anhela la libertad y yo también, él, con su boca no me lo ha dicho, pero yo lo he visto, somos pareja destinada y por ende lo sé. Por eso somos el uno para el otro. Bastaría con que sintieras una pizca de lo que yo siento, ni eso… bastaría con vernos juntos para que lo entendieras ¡Con que vieras los ojos con los que me ve! ¡El latir de mi corazón cuando está cerca!…

Viktor estaba emocionado, de pronto su corazón latía desbocadamente. Pero Georgie se levantó, no sin antes llevar a su boca otro trago de Vodka, odiaba admitirlo, pero entendía demasiado bien a que se refería el alfa, le veía ahí, sentado en ese banquillo de madera, con toda la clase que el mejor de los alfas podía tener, porque eso era para la sociedad y, aun así, era más listo que todos ellos. Pensaba distinto. Tenía valores auténticos y estaba profundamente enamorado.

―El día Viktor, el día en que te vea a su lado y los escuche hablar… ese día creeré lo que me dices, no antes.

Viktor se encogió de hombros, en parte buscando ser crítico, pero por otra parte profundamente sentido por la confrontación y nuevamente temeroso por el siempre miedo del latente daño que podía hacerle a Yuri con su arriesgada aventura.

―Te deseo suerte en la carrera, primo ― le palmeó el hombro con una débil sonrisa ― sabes que estaré ahí apoyándote. He visto tu caballo, es una verdadera belleza.

Viktor le sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera y cálida.

―Espera a verlo correr. Te enamorarás.

No sabía exactamente lo que presumía.

0―0―0―0

'Pero no estaré solo, Minako estará conmigo' aquellas palabras salieron de su boca de forma precipitada, confusa y un poco sin forma, el tono y la voz con la que lo dijo fueron lo de menos, el significado era importante. El contexto. La mirada recelosa de Celestino cuando descubrió que pensaba salir, el rostro pacífico de Minako antes de saber la verdad, como una chimenea medio apagada, con carbones hirviendo y llamas moribundas. Escasos segundos después entornaron sus botitas hacía el carruaje que desde muy temprano en la mañana los esperaba a la puerta de la mansión, un par de caballos y un cochero beta de pelo rojizo, sobornado.

La sonrisa de Minako era amplia y graciosa como el clima primaveral con el que los favorecía ese sábado, las flores brotaban de el aliento congelado que bañó cada centímetro del suelo, como si se tratara de elegantes margaritas. Los copos congelados lloraban, derritiéndose y formando charcos encima de húmedos pastos amarillos, quemados por el helado invierno y su arrasador abrazo.

Yuri no sonreía, Celestino estaba ocupadísimo estos días, apenas pasaba el tiempo en la estancia, casi ni habían cruzado dialogo desde la ópera. Su casa de verano parecía ser la mejor opción de alojamiento durante, cuando menos, un par de días. La excusa del clima era excepcionalmente acertada, pero la rudeza desafiante con la que Yuri exigió privacidad hizo que el alfa entornara la mirada y Yuri recurriera a un capricho ultimo; un sirviente y su dama. Puestas en la mesa las condiciones el suspiro de alivio fue grande al recibir un permiso, que el en primer lugar, tendría que dar por sentado. Pues Celestino le dejaba hacer lo que sea…

Sentado sobre el sillón de terciopelo Yuri miraba por la ventana intentando distraerse, las casas se hacían cada vez menos y el aire entraba con mejor aroma entre las cortinas doradas. Minako esparcía parte de este delicioso aroma sobre su nariz con un abanico de plumas y arreglaba los pliegues de su vestido una y otra vez. A momentos soltaba un comentario jocoso y llamaba la atención del omega para que le escuchara, pues era notorio su estado.

A ojos de Minako, Yuri tenía cambios constantes, primero parecía un ángel casero construido a la medida de los Cialdini, después se encerraba en la mansión sin poder poner pie fuera, la cosa iba para bien hasta que las salidas comenzaron a convertirse en libertades extras y finalmente mostraba una actitud de completo reposo y meditación, y constante expectativa.

―Estoy ansiosa por llegar a la casa, tiene un par de meses que no la visitamos. Las muchachas seguro la dejaron limpia y reluciente para ti ― comentó Minako jugando con sus guantes ― ¿Qué te gustaría hacer primero? Podemos comer unos aperitivos o jugar algunos juegos… ya no deben faltar más que unos minutos para llegar.

El viaje fue largo, más no tedioso. El alma de Yuri, como Minako bien lo notaba, estaba llena de una calma garrafal, sus pestañas parpadeaban con lentitud y seguridad, sus labios apenas se separaban y su pálido rostro era la misma luna serena, rodeada de un halo oscuro que era su cielo estrellado, en este caso el pelo sedoso y precioso. Sobre sus bien torneadas piernas un hermoso pantalón blanco aperlado, con cierto brillo plateado e hilos rosa pálido, botas blancas hasta la rodilla bien atadas, firmes y lustrosas. El saco preciosamente blanco satinado con brocado plateado y el mismo reflejo rosado del nácar, adornaba sus brazos de una tela floreada y diáfana. En el pecho con un cuello alto lleno de olanes desde la garganta hasta el ombligo, cada uno, como las olas, más grande que el anterior, la tela y sus dobleces en la cintura formaban graciosas flores. El cuello estaba adornado con un moño frontal que relucía entre los olanes y en el centro una hermosa piedra nácar con un ornamento de oro. Sobre sus lindos cabellos un sombrero amplio ladeado adornado con plumas.

Tenía la celestial imagen de un ave cuyas alas alcanzan el cielo azul. Pero sus ojos seguían puestos en la tierra firme que se asentaba bajo sus pies.

―No iremos a la casa de verano ― suspiró sin temor. Firme, pero en voz baja.

Yuri sentía que las miradas eran las más descriptivas en estos casos, pues había experimentado constantemente de ellas en los últimos días, las de Celestino, que le ponían los pelos de punta y las de Pichit, con un aliento animoso, Chris, con la tentación refulgiendo en un brillo gracioso y ahora Minako, al principio ensordecida y luego muda, contemplando con atención el rostro estoico de Yuri, frunce sus cejas delgadas y su boca crea una o redonda sorprendida.

Casi puede sentir la sangre de sus venas correr por sus ojos hasta enrojecerlos y bañarlos de una capa transparente de agua.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Iremos, pero después. Ahora vamos a detenernos cerca del lago, cruzando está la casa.

―¿Quieres ir al lago? ― preguntó extrañada

―Tu te quedarás en el carruaje ― ordenó sin firmeza, pero luego reiteró ― o puedes partir a la casa, yo llegaré por mi cuenta. No debes esperarme.

―¿Qué estás queriendo decirme? ¡Porque no eres claro conmigo! ¿Acaso no nos tenemos confianza…?

―Basta ― pidió Yuri sin alterarse ― lo que te estoy diciendo es justamente lo que has escuchado, si quieres ir más allá de mis explicaciones entonces te pido que lo pienses detenidamente y mantengas tu boca cerrada.

Minako se agita, como una madre descontrolada. Al principio Yuri tiene la sensación de que va a desmayarse por la impresión, por supuesto no cabe en sí de pensar que su pequeño Yuri pueda hablarle de ese modo, aunque no ha sido ofensivo en lo absoluto, es firme y firme y omega son características que rara vez van de la mano. Pero no lo hace. Continúa mirándole con el corazón en el puño y los pulmones saliendo de sus fosas nasales, una chispa de intuición se enciende entre sus cejas y sus labios tiemblan.

―Yuri… no podrás hablar… no estarás hablando enserio ― niega lentamente, como si hubiera oportunidad de que le aseguraran que se trata de una broma, sin embargo; convencida, no espera una respuesta― Yo… escuché algún rumor, llegó hasta mis oídos mientras compraba en el mercado ¡en el mercado! ¿Te imaginas? Y lo ignoré deliberadamente porque estaba convencida de que jamás podrías poner tus ojos de ángel en alguien que no fuese tu alfa. Han pasado semanas desde esos rumores, yo estaba segura de que había sido una falsa alarma… pero tu… tu…

―Deténgase por aquí ― pide Yuri con firmeza al cochero.

―¡Yuri! No puedes hacer esto ― le toma de la muñeca antes de que el omega se levante de su asiento y abandone el carruaje, ha encontrado el camino de tierra que lleva al lago.

―Minako, tu, mi niñera, la mujer que más me conoce de la vida ― mencionó cariñosamente ― a este punto deberías entender muy bien porque hago lo que hago. Ha sido muy amable de tu parte el intentar ayudarme, ser amable, sacarme de la casa, traerme los más lindos juguetes y los más deliciosos dulces, pero no soy un niño y no soy un muñeco. Soy una persona que siente, así es… tengo sentimientos. Sé que nadie se preocupa por ellos jamás, pero los tengo y soy la única persona encargada de hacerme feliz ― vuelve a soltar un suspiro cansado y aprovecha para soltarse del agarre de la mujer ―nadie más va a cuidar de mí, por eso aprendí a hacer lo que realmente quiero hacer y en este momento… voy a dar un paso en mi vida que no tendrá reversa nunca. Estoy seguro de que al enterarte de esto me comprenderás y no correrás a delatarme, pues eres muy consciente de lo que eso significa. Una vez vuelva a casa tendrás más explicaciones si es que aun las quieres, pero ahora…

Yuri abre la puerta del carruaje. Mira con cautela y sonríe cuidadosamente.

―Ahora mi mente y corazón están ansiosos por partir a su encuentro.

Cae con ambos pies en el exterior, alisa su traje de forma impecable y toma la sombrilla que descansaba sobre su regazo en un intento de ocultarse aún más de los penetrantes rayos de sol. Lo logra momentáneamente, pero no puede ocultarse de los ojos de Minako y su absoluta incomprensión, su rostro sumido en la desesperación infantil y ese capricho grosero de querer tomarle de los cabellos y sentarlo en el sillón a donde pertenece. Finalmente, no hace nada, solo se miran por una larga eternidad y la puerta del carruaje los separa, el cochero se pone a andar y de alguna forma no siente culpa alguna al verla partir.

Su expectativa y emoción es tan grande que su cuerpo no tiene espacio para otras emociones. Al final después de semanas eternas de espera y trémula separación con una sola carta de ida y vuelta como medio de comunicación habían fijado una cita en el externo de la ciudad, sobre unas tierras propiedad privada muy alejadas y recónditas donde nadie más podría estar observándoles. Aquella carta que señalaba el lugar fue quemada cuidadosamente con un atizador hasta las cenizas, con los ojos castaños de Yuri sobre el reflejo de las llamas, las lágrimas gordas cayendo de sus mejillas como si pactara con un demonio su futura perdición. Después se quemó las manos, malditos dedos desobedientes que no toleraron la separación de su letra, de su tacto en papel y desearon con toda la intensidad de una tormenta reunir en cenizas los fragmentos destruidos del mensaje, atesorarlo como una joya y besarlo hasta que sus labios se coartaran y sangraran como era costumbre desde que se encontraba así de desesperado. Con las manos negras se tocó la cara porque se sorprendía de su propia alteración, de sus turbadas emociones y la forma tan seseante que tenía de lucir esperanzado ante el encuentro.

Hasta ese momento, guardó sus emociones en un cofre y no permitió que nadie más le viera sentir ni la más remota felicidad o el mínimo dejo de melancolía, porque quería guardar cada segundo de su excitación para la mañana del encuentro. Ahora le surcaba la sensación de que nadie más debía ser participe en su vida hasta que no fuese él quien le admirara en todo su esplendor.

Y ahora estaba aquí, con el corazón saliendo de su pecho en carmines chispas y sus ojos alterados buscando la forma inmediata de ingresar a ese bosquecito para admirar los patitos, las flores, la hierba salvaje y el sonido fulgente de la naturaleza rodear su carnal cuerpo, unir sus miradas, con eso le bastaba, no cabía en él de imaginar un tacto, por muy simple o mínimo que fuera, se quemaría ahí mismo de la intensidad. Pero su pudiera, tan solo, ver sus ojos nuevamente, que el diablo le guardara su lugar en el infierno, a su lado, solo por ver sus ojos.

A zancadas y en cierto desespero, que ya era imposible de ocultar comenzó a caminar sobre la tierra húmeda pero caliente, no se ensuciaba porque estaba educado para caminar sobre la mierda y no destruir sus finos ropajes, pero tampoco estaba siendo cuidadoso. Los arboles se cernían sobre su cuerpo cubriéndolo e integrándole a su nuevo espacio, hacendoso y descontrolado de moverse y abrir las ramas, pisar las fresas para salir al otro lado, admirar el lago y concluir ese pequeño tramo de camino.

¿podía ser que él se sintiera igual de desesperado? Quizá hacía unas semanas no, quizá hacía unas semanas aun pensaba con racionalidad, se mantenía cabeza abajo como un tigre y no profesaba de sus pensamientos, pero ahora… ¿Cómo podría ser posible que no se sintiera igual que él? ¡Yuri sabía que si se sentía así era porque principalmente él también se sentía así!

Ya sin escrúpulo alguno tira de las ultimas ramas de verde follaje y admira con júbilo el lago gigantesco y azul que se extiende como un campo de arena liquida. Los rayos de sol pegan contra sus ondas débiles y brillan como diamantes, a lo lejos una gran mansión que casi no se alcanzaba a ver entre tantos arboles titánicos asoma sus techos picudos y un par de ventanas cerradas, la vista es favorable y hermosa. Y Yuri está de pie sobre el pasto, está ahí, hasta que deja caer la sombrilla y sus rodillas parecen flaquear.

El suelo quiere recibirle, pero está colgado de los brazos del otro, que de alguna manera se las arregla para moverse hasta su lado y tomarle de los codos sin hacerle morir en ese instante. Le come los ojos con sus pestañas, le mira con la intensidad de un santo que no perdona nada, porque no necesita perdonarle nada, se lo ha perdonado todo desde el nacimiento. Desde incluso antes.

Yuri le busca los ojos porque necesita beber de ellos, saborear su belleza a miradas, y con lo mucho que quisiera tocarlos y tomarle de la mejilla para después acercarse hasta abrazarse y fundirse en uno solo, como si hubieran sido la misma mitad de algo único todo ese tiempo, cosa que firmemente creía.

―Comenzaba a creer que nunca vendrías ― suspiró Viktor, casi como un jadeo, no le suelta los codos ni le quita la vista de encima ― creí que me habías olvidado.

―¿Olvidarte yo? ― ríe torpemente Yuri ― como podría olvidar al que ha revolucionado mi universo. La única razón por la que habría faltado sería la muerte misma…

―Y yo me habría muerto contigo ahí mismo si ese fuera el caso ― replica con severidad, hasta que sus ojos se hacen de miel y suelta sus brazos ― ¿Cómo he podido vivir tantos años sin tenerte a mi lado? Apenas pasaron unas semanas y estaba por desfallecer…

―Será que Dios puso en ti mi vida y en mi la tuya. No deja que uno se vaya sin el otro y por eso estamos aquí…

Viktor finalmente sonríe. Conduce a Yuri por entre el pasto, con el brazo extendido encima de su cintura dispuesto a que el pelinegro lo tome de la cara interna del codo, cuando lo hace, ninguno de los dos puede evitar sentir que la posición es muy forzada y rara, Yuri gira el rostro rojo apenas disimulado y quita su enguantada mano del saco de Viktor, se le separa incapaz de usar ese viejo y aburrido ademán con él. En la sociedad, lo hace todo el tiempo, le pasa la mano a Celestino y van juntitos del brazo como dos monos de circo, pero con Viktor… no, no puede, no le sale del alma.

―¿Te parece que es muy obsoleto? ― pregunta Viktor sujetándole de la mano, a pasos cortos llegan hasta una sábana blanca que ha tendido en el piso.

―Me parece que contigo no me dan ganas de hacer así las cosas… ― suspira lentamente

Viktor le toma las dos manos. El omega guarda silencio sepulcral, pero algo que bate en su interior le recuerda que su alma y su cuerpo son uno solo y que no puede separarse de ninguno, aunque ahora mismo el control este en la mente, su cuerpo no deja pasar ninguna reacción, se le atropellan encima y Viktor se agita con sus manos, con su sonrisa, le aparta el pelo de la cara y desea besarle con profunda intimidad la punta de los dedos. No lo hace. Pero los aprieta como si fuera necesario sentir la solidez del cuerpo contrario.

―Eres tan revolucionario ― murmura como un cumplido, baja sus ojos de diamante y luego entorna sus gemas nuevamente hasta perforarle la frente ― cosa más extraña ¿no?

―¿El que?

―Morir de necesidad por el encuentro ― sus ojos se abren incrédulos cuando menciona esto ― tu y yo nos hemos encontrado en ese tren… por una casualidad del destino. Pero sabes algo, no creo en la pareja destinada.

―¿No crees en la…? ― Yuri parpadea una y mil veces antes de recriminarle con sus cejas de flecha ― pero incontables me has dicho que lo somos…

―¡Lo somos! Claro que lo somos, pero no creo en el mito, en la historia, en aquel viejo cuento de hadas ― se ríe a medias ― creo en lo que siento cuando te veo. Podría crear mi propio mito, explicar cómo biológicamente nos creamos para ser dos partes de un molde, como nuestro espíritu tiene las cualidades del imán y nos atrae sin separarnos ni una y otra vez. Y lo que más creo es que aun si no existieran las parejas destinadas, al verte por esa coincidencia en el tren, habría tenido exactamente la misma sensación.

Yuri pierde el control de su cuerpo cuando le escucha hablar, con tanta atención, era difícil creer que Viktor fuera un soldado y no un poeta o un escritor, tenía toda la capacidad de serlo. No podía ser un político, aunque tenía la labia, porque en su voz no había mentiras, era descaradamente sincero, no había forma en la que Yuri pudiera siquiera dudar de sus intenciones, se encontraba volviendo a su filosofía una y otra vez, reformulando sus propios sentimientos y emociones, los que le habían enseñado y había creído durante muchos años, y seguramente llevaban cosechándose decenas de años, por eso cuando lo escuchaba tenía la sensación de que ya había oído ese discurso antes… ¡Claro que sí! ¡En sí mismo!

Lo había oído hasta silenciarlo con cansancio muchísimas veces. Cuando tomó clases para ser un buen omega, cuando hizo la comunión, cada que iba a la escuela o a la iglesia, cada vez que pensaba algo se encontraba a si mismo cuestionándose todo con ansiedad perpetua, nervios y sangre, y luego se decía ''Cállate, tú no sabes, las cosas son así'' y se lo creyó tanto que cuando se casó y se fue a llorar el día de su boda una parte en su interior murió y resucitó cuando conoció a Viktor.

―Por eso creo que es extraño que nos precipitemos tanto en encontrarnos ― continuó Viktor ― porque estoy seguro de que sin importar lo que pasara tu y yo volveríamos a vernos, así funciona la casualidad del destino. No se puede huir de esto. Por eso creo que somos pareja destinada…

―Y aun pensando eso, has levantado en este campo un espacio inmaculado para ambos… ― con una sonrisa enorme y sincera Yuri se dejó caer contra la sabana ― a plena luz del día.

―Si, sí que lo he levantado, digo lo que pienso, pero mi cuerpo y alma pierden batallas… no podría haber soportado ni una hora más sin verte, por eso te digo, que es extraño Yuri…

Deja caer sus rodillas sobre la manta que yace encima de un césped verde y recién recortado, la tela de seda cruje bajo la fuerza del impacto y así como así los dos toman posición de picnic con el lago a sus espaldas y los arboles viejos cubriéndoles de sombra fresca en todas direcciones. Así como así, la conversación fluye entre ambos, son hablantes primerizos, bebés soltando palabras sin mucho sentido, unen frases, hacen gestos y mueven las manos como si con ello pudieran representar mejor aquello que buscan comentar uno al otro con emoción, tienen inocencia de infantes a la hora de comunicarse, constantemente viene a la mente de Yuri '¿Acaso yo he podido hablar así con alguien antes?' con alguien, que es un alfa, porque no, eso era imposible para un omega. y ahora podía ser sincero, podía hablar con soltura y naturalidad, no se sentía avergonzado de su conversación de su tono, no tenía miedo de decir algo incorrecto y estaba asombrado por la forma en la que Viktor le escuchaba y a su vez replicaba ansioso dentro del juego del habla.

―El clima aquí es agradable ― asegura Viktor sintiendo un poco de la brisa húmeda contra su rostro ― la combinación entre humedad y calor, la sombra y el manto azulado, todo junto. Es un lugar perfecto.

Yuri se encoge de hombros. Recuerda la primera vez que vino a la mansión de verano de los Cialdini, estaba emocionado como un niño pequeño, ahora el paisaje y sus alrededores le parecían aburridísimos.

―Es pintoresco.

―Cualquier lugar en el que tu estés es pintoresco, eres una mancha tornasol en un paisaje de grises ― Viktor hace un circulo alrededor de su rostro y luego le sonríe ― La razón por la que este clima es agradable, es principalmente porque tú estás aquí Yuri.

No se trataba de un simple halago, no sonaba como tal y pondría sus manos al fuego para asegurarlo. En realidad, era más como si Viktor se dedicara a soltar simples verdades. Los cortejos debían ser algo similar, un alfa dice cosas bonitas y agradables para un omega, pero el factor sorpresa es averiguar si lo dice enserio o no. En este punto Yuri comprende muy bien que Viktor no le miente y la razón de su actitud complacida es únicamente porque los dos están aquí solos, el paisaje es y no tendría que ser un elemento extra fácilmente removible.

―La próxima vez puedes elegir el lugar que a ti te guste ― de rodillas con las palmas entrelazadas sobre sus muslos, Yuri se tomó la libertad de asegurarle a Viktor que la próxima cita se daría irremediablemente.

Viktor pestañea.

―Claro que sí, conozco tus gustos ― le guiña el ojo y Yuri aparta el rostro sonrojado.

Primero deja de mirarle porque la sonrisa se le ha colado en el semblante y las perlas de sus labios de seda se han asomado, el rojo de sus mejillas se difumina hasta que recupera la compostura y con una ligera risa como canto de gorrión le inquiere rudamente:

― ¿Sabes mis gustos? Ni siquiera yo sé mis gustos.

Ríe.

Detrás de aquella simple afirmación iba más una crítica a toda su vida. A la vida misma, a la sociedad en su completa esencia opresiva. Por supuesto que cuando estaba con Viktor, Yuri no sentía esos límites que constantemente se le imponían, todo el tiempo, ahora las barreras estaban difusas o casi inexistentes, solo porque su reacción no dejaba de ser la de un omega frente a un alfa, sin embargo, que Viktor mencionara claramente que conociera sus gustos solo dejó a la vista un hecho predecible: Yuri era una construcción.

Se desconocía un poco. Y los demás creían conocerle, por eso movían las cosas a gusto ajeno y Yuri sentía que, por supuesto aquello le debía gustar, solo para darse cuenta poco después que rara vez disfrutaba de lo que honestamente le encantaba, pues muchas de esas cosas apenas las conocía.

Viktor con tristeza, pero media sonrisa se levantó de la manta y le tomó una mano con cuidado y cariño buscando sus pérdidas pupilas hasta encontrarlas. Luego habló.

―Claro que conozco tus gustos y tú también los conoces, porque tú mismo me los has mostrado ― Viktor sonríe hasta que sus ojos casi desaparecen ― cada que te observaba de lejos podía notar tus pasiones, quizá no porque las expresaras abiertamente como desearía que lo hicieras, porque tus ojos brillan cuando ves algo que te gusta, cuando haces algo que amas. Por ejemplo, sé que amas el patinaje, y la música clásica, te encanta el piano y los cuartetos de cuerdas, lees novelas de romance, pero también historias de aventuras y cuentos tranquilos para pasar la tarde hasta que se te cansan los ojos, sé que te gusta el arte; la pintura. Adoras las nuevas formas de expresión y apoyas a los artistas jóvenes con iniciativa, te gusta la comida salada y con carne, no te encantan los dulces porque te los dan demasiado y tu armario está lleno de telas oscuras, pero adoras los colores vivos… solo que no puedes usarlos. Y sé que te gustan los animales.

Honestamente sorprendido y agitado Yuri tuvo la curiosa ansiedad de soltarse de la tierra y dejarse caer tibiamente contra el pecho de Viktor, escucharle hablar más y más hasta que le hartara y le dijera ¡si, por supuesto! Es que solo tú me conoces tan bien. Incluso cuando el sentía que no se conocía a si mismo Viktor era capaz de ver detrás de todas esas capas, el veía en su interior con una lupa y aquello le hacía temblar de emoción. Atusado, le tomó la mano con la que antes Viktor le había acariciado.

―Si que me gusta todo aquello que has nombrado y creo… que yo también sé lo que te gusta a ti.

―Claro que lo sabes ― suspiro Viktor apretándole entre los dedos, ―porque compartimos muchas cosas y te aseguro que pronto nos conoceremos más, aún más hasta que nos reconozcamos como la palma de la mano. Algún día podré hacer una pintura hasta de como tomas el tenedor Yuri, te lo juro. Y cuando ese día llegue te daré el obsequio que te tengo pensando en tus gustos…

―¿Un obsequio? ― inquirió emocionado, acercándose cada vez más al alfa ― ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿De qué se trata?

―No puedo dártelo todavía, pero estoy seguro de que va a encantarte ― Viktor estiró sus dedos para tomar un mechón de pelo negro que caía juguetonamente sobre la frente de Yuri ― te lo daré cuando por fin estemos juntos sin ataduras…

―¿Y eso cuando va a pasar? ― preguntó con una genuina curiosidad infantil.

―Pronto, espero ― suspiró sonriendo ― pero el obsequio seguirá ahí, ya verás. Pues te gustan los animales ¿no?

―¿Es un animal? ― volvió a acercar su rostro con una sonrisa deslumbrante y curiosa, Viktor no pudo evitar reírse

―Hablando de animales… ― se levantó de la cobija y al soltarle comenzó a sacudir la hierba de su ropa ― hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

―¿Eh? ¿Aquí? ― pregunto Yuri siguiéndole, se levantó y a tropezones mostró su faceta más asustada

―Si, aquí mismo. Se trata de alguien a quien amo verdaderamente ― presumió jocoso.

La cosquilla de celos hizo mella en Yuri, intuyendo que se trataba de alguien que desviaba en forma de 'T' los sentimientos de Viktor hacía él. Al principio la sensación fue extraña, desconocida como un nuevo liquido corriéndole en el interior del cuerpo, probablemente debido a que se trataba de la primera vez que experimentaba aquella sensación. Nunca antes había sentido los celos, así como desconocía el amor y Viktor se atrevía a poner en juego ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Sus negras cejas de flecha se fruncieron y sus labios hicieron un intento de puchero, a los pocos instantes Yuri reparó en su condición y guardó un penoso silencio. Se desconocía.

Viktor soltó una risotada calurosa y Yuri tuvo que mirarle de nuevo. El alfa era descarado.

―No tienes que sentir celos, a ti te amo más. Ahora ven.

Definitivamente, no podía explicar cómo… no podía ponerlo en palabras mucho menos en pensamientos, es solo que Yuri nunca había escuchado esas palabras antes en su vida entera y Viktor era capaz de soltarlas frente a frente como si se tratara de poca cosa, aunque viniera con toda una carga sentimental inmensa, para Yuri escuchar aquello era digno de Shock. Nunca había tenido celos, jamás le habían dicho te amo. La primera vez que lo hubiera escuchado, seguramente había sido en labios de Viktor semanas antes… pero ahora lo soltaba con obviedad. Se acaloraba. Quería entrar en un estado de porcelana eterna, pero Viktor apenas le permitió respirar, pues en ese mismo instante con sus largas piernas de soldado caminó adentrándose apenas a inicios de los corpulentos árboles.

El omega siguió sus pasos con sigilo, incluso él podía sentir un poco de temor al entrar solo al bosque con un alfa, o quizá no es que sintiera temor, sino que le habían programado para creer que eso debía de darle miedo. Y aunque Viktor era Viktor, la forma tan brutal de su andar hacía que su corazón latiera acelerado.

El sentimiento de seguimiento fue corto, pues Viktor apenas caminó zancadas cuando Yuri le alcanzó y vislumbro con sus propios ojos una imagen medio oscurecida por las copas de los árboles, se trataba de una cuerda negra de cuero larga atada en círculo a un tronco rugoso marrón de sauce, el cordón guiaba a la imagen corpulenta de una preciosa criatura, con diamantes en los ojos, satín en el pelo y seda entre sus patas, sus pezuñas eran como garras de león y su pelo brillaba como perlas, ondulaba como olas, batía el aire con unas pestañas tan negras y espesas que parecían el mismo cielo nocturno, con estrellas incluidas. Un hocico suave, músculos de toro y la altura de un ciprés.

Tenía la melena rizada y el pelo café, el hocico rosado y negro. Era un semental de primera clase. El caballo de Viktor.

El caballo de soldado en el que solía montar y Yuri ya le había visto, se trataba de su otra mitad en el mundo animal. Y Yuri contuvo la respiración porque era un cabello bellísimo, que Viktor cuidaba y mimaba con sus propias manos, le acariciaba el hocico y le hablaba con la ternura de una madre.

―Yuri, este es mi Makkachin ― sonrió sujetándole la cabeza ― lo he cuidado desde que era un bebé, mi más inseparable compañero. Mi belleza…

Por supuesto no mentía, el caballo era bello como solo uno en el mundo podía serlo, además era de un tamaño descomunal, y profesaba el cariño de un humano a otro, las barreras de especie casi ni eran notables.

―Ven, acércate… ― Viktor se le puso enfrente y extendió su mano blanca hacía Yuri.

―¿De verdad… puedo? ― preguntó nervioso

―Claro que sí, Makkachin es muy tierno y amigable ― le sonrió con dulzura ― además eres el primer omega que le presento… quiero decir…

Yuri pone los ojos en blanco, Viktor podía ser un poco descuidado cuando soltaba comentarios extraños acerca de su casi extinta vida social, pero para nadie era un secreto, el alfa era un rompecorazones nato. Y aunque trataba de ser halagador al decirle que se trataba del primero, Yuri no pudo dejar pasar aquella sensación nuevamente, los celos. Los cuales enterró con cuidado en su interior y se aceró al animal dignamente, en parte para no alterarle con su propia aura.

Aquel intento fue inútil pues a pesar de ser cuidadosos y un poco temeroso al acercarse e, caballo no le perdonó, de una forma juguetona se le fue encima de inmediato, suplicándole que le acariciara en el hocico o en el pelo y Yuri retrocediera asustado por unos instantes, a punto de huir, de no ser porque Viktor coloco su mano en el hombro del pelinegro y le alentó a tocar al caballo.

―Makkachin, sé más cortés ― sonrió Viktor sujetando al cabello ― lo que tienes enfrente es un ángel con muchísima clase, no es cualquier cosa. Anda Yuri, quiere que lo toques…

―¿No me hará daño? ― pregunta confuso extendiendo suavemente su brazo

―Jamás.

Al mismo tiempo Yuri comienza a sentir el suave pelaje del caballo, a acariciar con cuidado las hebras de pelo sedoso como una tela de la India, su calor y calidez, su hermosa humildad y amigable gesto que no dejaba de frotarse contra el propio brazo del omega, suplicándole que le mimara más y que se regocijara tanto como él en el encuentro.

Suavemente su timidez comenzó a evaporarse, y llevó ambas manos a la crin del caballo, pasándolas una y otra vez encima suyo como si quisiera peinarle los rizos.

―Sería un bonito modelo para practicar peinado, tiene una crin preciosa ― halagó Yuri ― mucho gusto Mi Makkachin, yo soy Yuri Katsuki. Estoy complacido de conocerte…

―Es mi Yuri, Makkachin, del que te he hablado tanto ― menciona Viktor acercándose al encuentro de los dos seres ― Makkachin ha sido mi aliado y compañero desde que yo era joven, crecimos juntos y ahora está en su mejor etapa de vida, es un caballo maduro, sano y hermoso.

―No mientes ― pegado Yuri ya estaba a esa hermosa criatura, le inspiraba un amor y una confianza ciega, rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y pegaba su frente al hermoso caballo ― es encantador.

―Makkachin y yo concursaremos juntos en la carrera ― explicó Viktor soltándole la cuerda

―Será un espectáculo adorable.

―Apuesto todo por él ― rio Viktor en voz baja ― ahora… ven, sube.

―¿Qué? ― asustado Yuri tuvo la extraña sensación de las manos de Viktor en su cintura, empujándole suavemente, la silla del caballo apareció a su lado ― No, Viktor, no puedo subir…

―¿Cómo? ¿No sabes montar? ― se preguntó Viktor antes de impulsarlo arriba

―No es eso, es que… ― balbuceó nerviosamente

―Anda, no tengas miedo, Makkachin sería incapaz de dañarte.

No hubo más remedio, Viktor puso ambas manos a los costados de su delgada cadera y antes de que Yuri pudiera sonrojarse, le impulso arriba hasta que su cuerpo estuvo a la altura de la silla, que parecía demasiado arriba, y le dejó sentar sobre ella, como si fuera un suave cojín de plumas de cisne, Yuri se aferró a las cuerdas en ese mismo instante y Makkachin apenas se movió, parecía un peluche, demasiado cómodo, muy cálido.

―Pero… ¿Qué haces? ― preguntó un sonriente Viktor desde abajo, mirando con desaprobación.

―¿Qué dices? ¡Estoy montando!

―¿Cómo vas a montar con la pierna así? ― inquirió Viktor ceñudo

―Así nos han enseñado, es a la inglesa ― explicó Yuri como si Viktor de verdad desconociera este hecho.

―Mi querido, no necesitas hacer esa ridiculez cuando estás conmigo, siéntete libre de montar de la forma más cómoda que te imagines ― Le sonrió, esa sonrisa ― quiero que estés cómodo, feliz, que te sientas bien, que hagas lo que quieras. No necesitas imágenes falsas, no necesitas complacer a nadie, hazlo como gustes, hazlo todo como gustes, yo nunca te voy a juzgar.

Yuri lo miró, dudando. Parecía que no se cansaba de moverle el piso, la casa, la alfombra, cada construcción social que había taladrado en su mente, la removía con facilidad y jugaba con sus propias consideraciones. Sin nunca haber intentado siquiera abrir las piernas alrededor de un corcel, sin más lo hizo, descubriendo porque los alfas y los hombres en general lo hacían de ese modo, porque la sensación era distinta y mejor, no había un extraño dolor en la cadera y la vista era más amplia y mejor, sonrió con todos los dientes, asombrado del nuevo descubrimiento. Airoso.

―¡Viktor! ¡Quiero montar así por siempre! ― feliz dio un golpecito en Makkachin y comenzó a trotar con él, fuera del bosque.

Viktor le siguió a un lado, paso a paso.

―Quiero que tengas voz, palabra y voto en todo… ― murmuró el alfa con un dejo de sentimentalismo― no porque yo sea un revolucionario. Sino porque para mí, tu eres lo más preciado que existe y tu felicidad es la mía. Monta como gustes, elije siempre.

Yuri le dejó atrás, porque el caballo era rápido, mucho más rápido que Viktor, pero le escuchó con atención. Y sintió por primera vez en su vida que era un ser humano en su total plenitud, no el juguete de alguien y no el omega de cualquiera. Viktor le hizo sentir… pleno.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Se que ha sido una eternidad, pero realmente me tardé muchísimo más de lo pensado en este capítulo, sobre todo en la primera parte, quería que el castigo de Yuri fuera perfecto y al final no quedé muy convencida, pero espero que a ustedes se las haya estrujado un poco el corazón.

Por otra parte, perdonen si los atareo un poco con todo el discurso ideológico me parece importante recalcar ese tipo de cosas para que los sentimientos de los personajes queden claros y también sus intenciones.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y por sus reviews, ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de responderlos adecuadamente, pero en el siguiente capítulo sí que lo haré. También miles de gracias a los lindísimos guests. 3

Ya saben que si quieren ver los atuendos y los fanarts que hay de este fic pueden agregarme en mi Facebook; Magi Allie y revisar los albums.

Nos leemos pronto, gracias a todos.


End file.
